Schwarze Federn (Plumas Negras)
by Omega Destroyer X
Summary: A pesar que logró detener a Sasuke durante los eventos del VotE Naruto es exiliado por el uso indebido del chakra del Kyubi. Durante su escape de los hombres de Danzo que buscaban capturarlo para volverlo un arma se encuentra con un par de peculiares mercenarios ¿Ayudarán a Naruto a alcanzar su destino? ¿O destruiran el mundo Shinobi?
1. Capítulo 1- Destinos Entrelazados

Antes de comenzar deseo decir que este es mi primer Fic y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo. Esta historia va a contener Bashing a varios personajes de la serie, este historia va a ser Naruto/Harem teniendo de chica principal a Hinata.

Los OC van a ser poderosos pero no a niveles Dios, pueden ser derrotados por otros personajes o dañados de gravedad, también varios OC que salgan en la historia también van a tener Harem.

-Pensamiento= Personaje Hablando

-**Pensamiento= **Técnica

_Pensamiento_= Personaje Pensando

Renuncia de Derechos: No me pertenece Naruto ni la mayoría de las cosas usadas en este Fic, a lo mucho los OC y algunas técnicas

* * *

Capítulo 1.- Destinos Entrelazados

_Debo correr, debo perderlos… estoy cerca de llegar al borde… otro poco más y estaré a salvo_

Esos eran los pensamientos de Uzumaki Naruto, edad 13 años, Genin de Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas) y Jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano) del Kyubi no Yoko (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas). Miró sobre su hombro y apretó los dientes, los veía, veía a aquellos que lo deseaban capturar, llevaba tres días tratándolos de perder, tres días sin parar a descansar más que lo necesario, tratando de que le perdieran el rastro pero eran demasiado insistentes, sin embargo sabía que estaba por terminar este pequeño juego del gato y el ratón.

Seguía saltando de rama en rama tratando de ganar la mayor distancia posible pero se encontraba tan cansado que sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse, sus músculos le ardían y su control de chakra estaba menguando poco a poco, agitó su cabeza tratando de suprimir su cansancio. Miró al frente y podía verlo, el borde entre Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), Tsuchi no Kuni (País de la Tierra) y Kaminari no Kuni (País del Rayo), si llegaba podría perderlos al seguir sus perseguidores siendo Shinobis activos de Konoha, al contrario de Naruto.

Estaba brincando hacia otra rama cuando una kunai se incrustó en el hueco poplíteo haciéndolo gritar del dolor y obligándolo a caer al suelo, gimió del dolor que sentía mientras dirigía su vista a la zona afectada, apretó los dientes y sin más remedio agarró la kunai y la quitó, dio un grito ahogado por la acción, no pensaba darles el gusto a los bastardos de verlo gritar o llorar de dolor. Intentó pararse pero en ese momento se vio rodeado por unos 10 ANBU con una máscara blanca con el Kanji de "Ne" (Raíz) en ellas.

Naruto tomó la kunai que recientemente había estado enterrada en su pierna y adoptó posición de batalla, si iba a caer iba a dar pelea. Observó detenidamente a los ANBU y sabía que había algo raro en ellos, no podía sentir alguna clase de sentimiento hostil hacia él, de hecho podría jurar que no tenían alguna clase de sentimientos los ANBUS delante de él.

Cerró los ojos tratando de extraer chakra del Kyubi (Nueve Colas) pero además que el zorro no le estaba facilitándole el trabajo se encontraba demasiado cansado por la constante carrera, aunado también a que el zorro estaba trabajando en su herida reciente. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se preguntaba cómo había terminado en esta situación.

_Así, me exiliaron_, pensó mordazmente el rubio recordando cómo había terminado así

**Flashback**

Naruto podía ver las grandes puertas de Konoha, estaba realizando un baile de victoria en su mente, había logrado no solo detener a Sasuke de desertar si no también el logró mantener su promesa a Sakura, solo había recibido una contusión en su cabeza que a otra persona hubiera matado o le hubiera fracturado el cráneo, dos **Chidori** **(Millar de Aves)**, una técnica de asesina de Rango A que le dejó un hueco en el hombro y el otro cerca del corazón.

Pero eso de momento era lo de menos. Esperaba un recibimiento, diablos, al menos esperaba que Sakura se mostrara agradecida por su esfuerzo ya que Naruto se tuvo que contener para no matar a Sasuke, usó solo la fuerza necesaria para detener a quien consideraba su Nii-san (Hermano) cuando el azabache hizo todo lo posible por matarlo; incluso el usar el Orochimaru no Juinjutsu (Sello Maldito de Orochimaru) y su afamado **Sharingan (Pupila Giratoria) **para tratar de huir.

Finalmente cayó de rodillas a las puertas de la aldea, frente a él se encontraba su Sakura-chan, Tsunade-Baa-chan (Abuela Tsunade) y Kakashi-sensei (Maestro Kakashi). Sonrió débilmente tratando de no perder el conocimiento. Esperaba al menos palabras de felicitación pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo terminó desmayando mientras escuchaba "ERES UN MONSTRUO POR LASTIMAR A SASUKE-KUN".

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se encontró viendo hacia un techo blanco, uno que le era muy familiar desde pequeño, gruñó por lo bajo mientras trataba de pararse pero su cuerpo le dolía horrores, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar que había pasado, lo último que recordaba antes de perder el conocimiento fue un golpe, uno que conocía de toda su vida y el grito de Sakura diciéndole que había lastimado a su preciado Uchiha.

_¿Así es como me recompensa?_, pensó tristemente Naruto mientras lágrimas escurrían por su rostro, _¿En verdad le importo tan poco a Sakura-ch… Sakura?_, ya no pensaba llamarla Sakura-chan, había perdido ese derecho cuando decidió atacarlo por ver a Sasuke noqueado y bañado en sangre, SU sangre. Lágrimas brotaban libremente de sus ojos, pensó que el Equipo 7 podría ser la familia que siempre deseó, que Sakura podría ser su Nee-san (Hermana) adoptiva o si la suerte le sonreía su novia. Sasuke sería el Nii-san que siempre deseó mientras Kakashi podría ser su Oji-san (Tío) u Onii-san (Hermano Mayor). Solo para al fin darse cuenta que su Equipo lo despreciaba.

Sasuke siempre tratándolo como un tonto o una peste, Sakura siempre insultándolo y agrediéndolo por cualquier nimiedad mientras Kakashi se mostraba indiferente ante él viendo como los demás miembros del Equipo lo trataban mientras concentraba todas sus energías en Sasuke. En otras palabras una familia disfuncional, había hecho todo para mantenerlos unidos pero al parecer su sacrificio y esfuerzo poco valían para ellos. Kakashi pudo detener a Sakura en cualquier momento pero decidió no actuar dejando que lo golpearan aún en el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba. Tsunade, la única que posiblemente lo quería; posiblemente como un Otouto (Hermanito) o Sochi (Hijo), no estaba por completo seguro Naruto al solo decirle Baa-chan para molestarla porque realmente la quería como a una Onee-san (Hermana Mayor) o incluso como una Kaa-san (Madre).

Enterró su cabeza en la almohada del hospital tratando de controlarse sin éxito, rememorando toda su vida, una y otra vez tratando de ver en que se equivocó o que hizo para merecer una vida así, no era su culpa que el Kyubi hubiera atacado el mismo día que nació hace 13 años y que el Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra de Fuego) hubiera decidido sellar a la enorme bestia en él. Maldijo su vida, maldijo la soledad que por tanto tiempo experimentó y creyó poder superar con el tiempo, maldijo su falta de poder al verse en una situación de vida y muerte donde de no ser por el Kyubi se encontraría muerto en estos momentos.

Por lo que parecieron horas siguió llorando, incapaz de mantener bajo control todo el tumulto de sentimientos que en ese momento estaba enfrentando, toda su vida la había pasado mal, siendo ignorado, odiado, repudiado y en algunos casos atacado, toda una vida sin amistades, sin ninguna clase de afecto o cariño, liberando todo lo había embotellado hasta ese momento.

Su Ojii-san (Abuelo), el Sandaime Hokage (Tercera Sombra de Fuego) siempre lo trató bien y con cariño pero Naruto sabía en el fondo que todo era un acto para mantenerlo en Konoha después que supo de su carga en la noche que "robó" el Pergamino Prohibido de Sellos. Ayame y Teuchi siempre los consideró como familia pero eso era otra mentira, él era otro cliente más para su puesto de ramen y como tal lo trataban bien. Incluso Iruka-sensei, quien siempre consideró su Onii-san sabía que lo había despreciado durante gran parte de su vida, sabía Iruka que en la academia estaba rezagado de los demás no por ser un tonto si no porque todos los maestros lo saboteaban, pudo ayudarlo pero cuando lo intentó ya era demasiado tarde.

Cerró los ojos dejando que todo ese dolor finalmente aflorara, sin embargo en ese momento escuchó voces a las afueras de su habitación, voces que le parecían familiares, se concentró en las voces que posiblemente venían a visitarlo. Hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

-¡Como que el concejo desea exiliarlo! – fue el grito de una voz femenina que reconoció Naruto como la de Tsunade

-Sabes bien Hime (Princesa) que es lo mejor – contestó la otra voz que era claramente de un hombre y que Naruto reconoció como la de Jiraiya

-¡¿Cómo va ser lo mejor que hayan decidido exiliar a Naruto?!

Cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de los labios de Tsunade el mundo de Naruto se hizo añicos ¿Lo pensaban exiliar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos hizo para esa clase de castigo? Había cumplido la misión de traer nuevamente a Sasuke a Konoha casi a costa de su vida. Esto debía tratarse de una broma o una pesadilla.

-¿Y qué deseabas que hiciera? ¿Qué lo defendiera? Tú y yo sabemos que el chico es dispensable

-Vuelve a decir una estupidez así y te arrancaré lo que te hace hombre Jiraiya – advirtió la Hokage en un tono completamente frío que incluso le erizó la piel a Naruto a pesar que no estaba dirigido a él

-El concejo ha hablado Tsunade, por haber usado el chakra del Kyubi y haber lastimado de gravedad a Uchiha Sasuke se tomó la decisión de exiliarlo

-¡Eso es pura mierda y tú lo sabes Jiraiya! ¡El Uchiha solo tiene una leve contusión y uno que otro hueso fracturado, en cambio Naruto casi muere! ¡Ha estado en coma por casi toda una semana por la gravedad de sus heridas! ¡De no ser por Shizune y por mí ahorita estaríamos enterrando a Naruto!

_¿Una semana? ¿Estuve inconsciente toda una semana?_, pensó Naruto notando que nadie se había tomado la gentileza de venir a visitarlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué lo harían? Él era un paria, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, nadie lo amaba o siquiera lo consideraba un amigo, no era de extrañar que nadie viniera a verlo.

-Hubiera sido mejor que el chico muriera – fueron las palabras planas que dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Naruto y Tsunade, solo que la segunda de la sorpresa paso a la furia

-¡Eres un Teme (Bastardo) Jiraiya!

-Puede que lo sea Tsunade pero el concejo ha hablado, el chico tiene menos de 24 horas para abandonar Konoha cuando logre despertarse, también quitaré el nombre de Naruto del contrato para convocar sapos, después de todo el chico ya no lo va a necesitar

Tsunade solo pudo apretar los dientes y los puños de la frustración que estaba sintiendo al sentirse impotente de poder ayudar a Naruto, el mencionado solo le quedaba llorar, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había intentado probar ante Konoha no había servido de nada.

-La gente como tú y esos idiotas del concejo tienen un lugar reservado en el infierno Jiraiya, solo espero que cuando te enfrentes al juicio del Shinigami (Dios de la Muerte) estés preparado para enfrentar tu justo castigo – fue lo último que dijo Tsunade antes de abandonar el área

-Como si me importara, Minato murió y con él la promesa que le hice para cuidar a su Sochi

Jiraiya usó un **Shunshin (Cuerpo Parpadeante)** abandonando el hospital, Naruto seguía llorando, pero toda esa tristeza se transformó en furia y en odio dirigido a la segunda persona que creyó que lo quería, Jiraiya pudo haberlo cuidado, pudo ser el Oji-san u Otou-san (Padre) que siempre necesito o deseo el rubio pero él lo odiaba por la muerte de Minato, sabrá Kami (Dios) quien sea, lloró nuevamente hasta que ya no tuvo más lagrimas que derramar.

No supo cuando cayó dormido pero poco le importaba, su mente estaba destrozada, si en ese momento alguien entraba para matarlo poco le importaría, de hecho le daría la bienvenida, su mirada llena de vida en ese momento estaba muerta, quien lo viera no podría reconocerlo, pues toda esa energía y ganas de vivir habían sido aplastadas.

Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación viendo como entraba Tsunade junto con Shizune, ambas viendo cabizbajas al rubio quien evitó verlas, no deseaba que lo vieran tan patético y perdido en ese momento.

-Naruto, es bueno verte despierto – dijo Tsunade tratando de sonar feliz pero en su voz se notaba un dejo de tristeza

Naruto no respondió, solo dirigió su vista a la ventana, sabía a lo que venían pero aun así era difícil tratar de aceptar este tipo de noticias. Tsunade suspiró, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía, pensaba hablar cuando Naruto la interrumpió.

-Se a lo que has venido Tsunade – habló Naruto haciendo respingar a Tsunade por la forma tan seria y formal a la que se dirigió a ella-Te escuché ayer a ti y a Jiraiya hablar

Shizune giró la cabeza incapaz de ver más tiempo a Naruto mientras Tsunade apretó los dientes, el rubio por su parte solo deseaba estar solo en ese momento.

-… Lo lamento tanto Naruto, intenté evitar que pasara esto pero como soy nueva en el cargo el concejo puede anteponer su voluntad a la mía

Naruto volteó a mirarla mostrando su característica sonrisa zorruna, claramente falsa tratando de soportar por una última vez todo ese dolor y tristeza que lo embargaba.

-No te preocupes Tsunade-Baa-chan, sé que intentaste ayudarme

Shizune comenzó a llorar, colocó una de sus manos sobre su boca tratando de controlarse mientras Tsunade miraba con tristeza a Naruto y su acto para aparentar que podía superar esto. Se acercó a él antes de envolverlo en un abrazo, el rubio fue sorprendido por la acción antes de escuchar un ligero sollozo junto a él.

-Libera toda esa angustia Naruto, estoy aquí contigo

Naruto nuevamente incapaz de soportar el tumulto de sentimientos correspondió el abrazo mientras lloraba todo lo que había contenido durante las últimas horas y parte de lo que había contenido toda su vida. Shizune también lo abrazó llorando juntos. Tsunade había regresado a Konoha gracias a Naruto al haberle devuelto la fe de volver a soñar, Shizune estaba agradecida de todo corazón que Naruto hubiera ayudado a su Sensei a superar todo el dolor que había sentido por la pérdida de Nawaki y Dan.

Después de varios minutos donde Naruto, Shizune y Tsunade lloraron el rubio finalmente logró tranquilizarse, vio con tristeza a la mujer que consideraba su Kaa-san y a su aprendiz quien también amaba como una Onee-san.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

-Antes del anochecer debes de haber abandonado Konoha, tienes menos de una semana para salir de Hi no Kuni

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Tsunade, la voy a extrañar a usted y a Shizune-Nee-chan

-También te extrañare gaki (mocoso)

-¿Piensas despedirte de alguien Naruto-kun? – preguntó Shizune antes de morderse la lengua al ver la mirada sombría del rubio

-No tengo a nadie de quien despedirme Nee-chan

Naruto se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa, miró su Hitai-ate y el collar que había ganado cuando apostó contra Tsunade que podría dominar el **Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)** en una semana. Una vez se terminó de alistar se acercó a Tsunade y le dio ambos artículos, ella intentó protestar antes de sentir como Naruto la volvía a abrazar.

-Fue un honor estar a su servicio Godaime Hokage (Quinta Sombra de Fuego)

Tsunade lo envolvió en un abrazo mientras lágrimas volvían a escurrir de su rostro, en verdad extrañaría al pequeño rubio que le había iluminado nuevamente la vida. Naruto se separó de ella antes de salir de la habitación, giró la cabeza viendo a ambas mujeres y sonrió, por primera vez una sonrisa sincera, extrañaría enormemente a ambas.

Sin perder el tiempo Naruto se dirigió a su apartamento, necesitaba agarrar todo lo que tenía de valor y huir de Konoha, no le daría la satisfacción a todos esos malditos que hicieran todo un espectáculo por su exilio, no tardó mucho en llegar a su apartamento, una vez dentro creó varios **Kage Bunshin (Clon Sombra)** y les ordenó que agarraran toda su ropa, dinero, pergaminos y armas que poseía.

Todos los clones asintieron comenzando con su faena dejando al original en la sala. El rubio miró por última vez todo su apartamento que se estaba cayendo literalmente a pedazos, un gesto de lástima del Sandaime al darle este pequeño cuarto que se había transformado en su hogar a través de los años. Miró las fotos que tenía, una del Sandaime con él comiendo en Ichiraku, otra donde era su primer día en la Academia junto al Sandaime y la última que era la del Equipo 7.

En ese momento escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta lo que le pareció extraño, posiblemente alguien envalentado para tratar de matarlo ahora que tenían más libertad para hacerlo, un Clon le pasó inmediatamente un kunai y con cuidado abrió la puerta solo para llevarse la sorpresa de mirar a Hyuuga Hinata, una chica que consideraba rara al verla siempre sonrojarse cerca de él o no poder decir una oración completa sin tartamudear.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó curioso Naruto y es que le parecía raro que la Hime; porque no podía decirle de otra manera; de los Hyuuga viniera a visitar a una rata callejera como él

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos antes de abrazarlo, esto sorprendió al ojiazul quien perdió el equilibrio acabando ambos en el piso, Naruto se talló la cabeza por el inesperado golpe antes de escuchar a Hinata sollozando, algo que preocupó enormemente al rubio.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La respuesta de la ojiperla fue abrazarlo más hacia ella, no tenía más de un par de horas que su Otou-san, el líder del Clan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi, le había informado sobre el exilio de Naruto, su mente se apagó por unos instantes al escuchar eso. Sin embargo su Otou-san en vez de ver el estado en shock de su primogénita siguió diciendo las supuestas razones por las que exiliaban al rubio, entre ellas de que Uzumaki Naruto era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Hiashi esperaba romper el fanatismo que tenía su Musume (Hija) sobre el rubio y transformarla con el tiempo en la digna heredera que el Clan siempre esperó de ella, solo que su plan falló al tener el efecto contrario. Hinata siempre había observado desde lejos al rubio porque para ella él era todo lo que siempre deseo ser, fuerte, decidido, vivaz y valiente. Lo que había comenzado como un simple flechazo floreció en algo más para la joven ojiperla, sin embargo sus inseguridades solo le permitieron verle desde la distancia cuando lo que más anhelaba era estar a su lado, ayudarlo cuando cayera, ser su soporte como él siempre lo fue para Hinata.

Ahora lo veía como un héroe que siempre peleó contra algo que el no deseo ni quiso. Su Otou-san cuando terminó de hablar abandonó la habitación esperando que su Musume olvidara esas ideas que tenía sobre el rubio. Cuando Hinata se recuperó del shock sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo, abandonó la residencia Hyuuga y se dirigió hacia el departamento de Naruto, si iba a irse al menos deseaba que supiera lo que sentía por él.

Poco le importaba en ese momento a la peliazulada que Naruto no le correspondiera esos sentimientos, no deseaba arrepentirse después de no haberle dicho lo que realmente sentía por ese pequeño rayo de luz del que se había enamorado. Cuando llegó dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que el rubio aún no se había ido de Konoha. Sin pensar se puso frente a su puerta antes de darse cuenta que no había pensado que hacer o que decir.

Sin embargo cuando lo vio y miró en sus ojos miedo y soledad su mente se apagó momentáneamente y se lanzó a él envolviéndolo en un abrazo, tratando de transmitir con el gesto que el rubio no se encontraba solo, que ella estaría con él para superar esa soledad que ambos habían vivido. Él por ser el contenedor del Kyubi y ella por el maltrato físico y verbal que sufrió durante toda su vida junto a la perdida de la única persona que realmente la amo.

Cuando escuchó su voz llena de preocupación levantó el rostro y quedó prendada en la maravillosa vista de sus ojos azules, mismos que parecían leer su propia alma, pero la chispa que había visto durante años parecía apagada y a punto de morir. Naruto la miró y se sonrojó levemente viendo lo bonita que era, preguntándose por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de ello. Intentó hablar pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los labios de Hinata.

Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa mientras una parte de su cerebro se desconectó solo para los pocos segundos volverse un tomate cuando Hinata se separó de él. Ese era su primer beso oficial, no contaba el que tuvo por accidente con Sasuke; de solo recordarlo le daban ganas de vomitar. Nuevamente zafiro se encontraron con perla viendo el rubio en ellos algo que no identificaba, veía ternura, calidez, cariño y posiblemente ¿amor? ¿Hinata lo quería aun con todos sus defectos? Le parecía demasiado surrealista al joven rubio toda esta situación y como su experiencia en el amor era prácticamente nula no sabía que pensar o hacer.

Toda su vida la había vivido en las calles observando como las parejas se golpeaban o se insultaban, siempre pensó que ese tipo de relación era la correcta, por ello nunca le devolvió un golpe a Sakura pensando que así era como expresaba su cariño al rubio. Y hubiera seguido pensando así de no ser porque vio finalmente la luz hace poco. Intentó hablar tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento pero un delicado dedo lo detuvo. Hinata respiró profundamente, internamente una parte de su mente estaba celebrando el haber besado al chico de sus sueños pero otra parte estaba mortificada por haberlo hecho, sin embargo no había vuelta atrás en todo esto, necesitaba expresarle todo lo que significaba para ella Naruto.

-Yo te amo Naruto-kun – dijo en un susurro Hinata provocando que su rostro adoptara varias tonalidades de rojo

Naruto abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido por ello ¿Hinata lo amaba? ¿La dulce y tierna Hinata amaba al paria de Konoha? Y como si se tratara de una epifanía su cerebro hizo la conexión, porque tartamudeaba cada vez que la veía, porque los desmayos involuntarios, porque siempre la veía sonrojarse, ella lo amaba. Una parte de él no sabía que pensar sobre esta revelación pero otra se sentía alagada y atemorizada por ello. Pues este podría ser la última vez que vería a Hinata y si había alguna oportunidad con ella necesitaba decirle lo que tenía encerrado, lo que realmente significaba estar con él. Intentó hablar pero Hinata no se lo permitió, necesitaba seguir si no sus nervios volverían a tomar control de ella.

-Siempre te he admirado Naruto-kun, tú has sido mi pilar, mi fuente de fortaleza. Siempre te observé de lejos, siempre deseando ser tu amiga y posiblemente con el tiempo algo más, pero mis propias inseguridades siempre me detuvieron. Siempre temí que me rechazaras o me odiaras pero si no te expresó todo lo que significas para mí en este momento me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí y posiblemente nunca lo sientas pero tengo la esperanza que me permitas ser tu amiga, ser tu pilar como tú siempre lo fuiste para mí Naruto-kun

El rubio se quedó sin palabras, realmente alguien lo quería, sin embargo toda su vida siempre deseo un amigo, que Hinata lo viera de lejos y nunca tratara de confortarlo le dolía, pero entendía por qué no lo había hecho. Neji se lo expresó claramente durante los exámenes al decir que todo el Clan Hyuga veía como una inútil a la joven frente a él. Le alagaba enormemente que alguien tan dulce y bonita como Hinata sintiera algo por él pero todo esto se trataba de una ilusión, en el momento que supiera la ojiperla que era el contenedor del Kyubi ese pequeño sueño terminaría.

-Hinata… me siento alagado que me quieras pero tengo algo que confesar… – intentó hablar Naruto pero fue interrumpido cuando un delicado dedo nuevamente se posó sobre sus labios

-Sé que contienes al Kyubi no Yoko – Hinata rio ligeramente al ver el rostro sorprendido del rubio – Sin embargo yo sé que eres Naruto-kun y no el Kyubi, eres un héroe ante mis ojos y siempre lo serás Naruto-kun

Naruto al escuchar eso abrazó por impulso a Hinata mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro, por primera vez se sentía feliz, no solo Tsunade y Shizune lo querían si no también alguien de su edad lo apreciaba. Su corazón brincó de felicidad al sentir que todo ese sufrimiento poco a poco desaparecía, si pudiera le daría una oportunidad a esto que comenzaba a sentir en la bella chica que le daba en ese momento felicidad y calor. Pero sabía que no tendría la oportunidad gracias a los bastardos del concejo, a Sasuke por ser el responsable de todo esto y a Jiraiya por no haberlo intentado defender de la jauría de lobos.

-Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos Hinata, tienes razón en que no te amo – dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada triste de la chica-Porque realmente no sé qué es el amor – Hinata al escuchar eso levantó ligeramente el rostro viéndolo sorprendida – En toda mi vida jamás tuve a alguien que me dijera sobre estas cosas, siempre pensé que cuando me golpeaba Sakura era una muestra de cariño al vivir en un ambiente así toda mi vida. No sé si lo que siento en este momento por ti Hinata-chan es amor, solo sé que lo que siento es más que amistad y si pudiera me gustaría explorar más este sentimiento junto a ti

-Naruto-kun – susurró Hinata con un leve sonrojo en su rostro al escuchar el sufijo de cariño

-Sin embargo, lo nuestro no puede ser y tal vez jamás lo sea Hinata-chan, tu eres una Hime y yo soy el paria de Konoha, no solo eso, este día ya no volveré a ser un shinobi de esta aldea

-No me importa Naruto-kun, abandonaría todo por ti, mi Clan, mi herencia, todo eso no tiene ningún valor, tu eres lo más importante para mí, recuérdalo Naruto-kun. No importa el tiempo que pasé, siempre te amaré y esperaré cuando finalmente sepas lo que sientes por mí

Naruto miró a los ojos a Hinata viendo en ellos la convicción de sus palabras, su corazón se sintió cálido de saber el enorme amor que tenía la bella chica, no, mujer frente a él, acarició su rostro ganándose un ligero ronroneo de Hinata haciendo sonrojar a ambos. Acercó su rostro a ella y atrapó los labios de ella en un lento y apasionado beso tratando ambos de expresar lo mucho que significaban para el otro. La joven Hyuga lloraba de la felicidad al saber que podía tener una oportunidad con el rubio de sus sueños, el ojiazul lloraba al saber que alguien realmente lo amaba, no importaba lo que tomara o lo que tuviera que hacer, regresaría por ella y ni siquiera toda Konoha evitaría que se la llevara de este lugar.

**Fin del Flashback**

Naruto veía a sus oponentes, después que abandonó Konoha a las pocas horas comenzó a ser perseguido, trató de razonar con los shinobis que lo estaban siguiendo pero estos no lo dejaron hablar, sin más remedio el ojiazul tuvo que huir esperando perderlos pero por más distancia que lograba ganar entre él y sus perseguidores parecía un esfuerzo en vano.

-Uzumaki Naruto, por órdenes de Danzo-sama estas arrestado y serás llevado nuevamente a Konoha para ser "reeducado" – informó el aparente líder del grupo

-Puedes decirle a tu "Danzo-sama" que puede meterse esa orden en el culo por todo lo que me importa – dijo con completo veneno el rubio tratándose de levantar

No iba a permitir que lo llevaran nuevamente a Konoha, al menos que fuera en sus propios términos y tuviera la suficiente fuerza para dejar de ser el saco de golpeo de la aldea. Los presentes no se inmutaron por la falta de respeto hacía su líder. El rubio concentró el poco de chakra que le quedaba creando cerca de 50 clones esperando encontrar una apertura para huir.

Los ANBU sacaron sus Tanto, kunais y shurikens lanzándose hacia los Clones del rubio lográndolos destruir con facilidad al estar aún débil el creador, pero incluso así todos los clones dieron batalla logrando derrotar o matar a uno o dos de los ANBU cuando un par de kunais con sellos explosivos detonaron cerca de ellos. Si iba a caer iba a hacer que trabajaran por su victoria. Por los siguientes minutos los ANBU destruyeron sistemáticamente a los Clones del rubio solo teniendo finalmente 3 casualidades en el encuentro.

Naruto se encontraba de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, la falta de alimento y sueño finalmente estaba pasándole factura, levantó el rostro mostrando aún su deseo por pelear pero su cuerpo no podía superar la constante fatiga. Los ANBU sobrevivientes guardaron sus respectivas armas y estaban por recoger su premio cuando tomaron posición de batalla al escuchar a alguien acercándose hacia ellos.

El rubio dirigió su vista a la fuente del sonido viendo a un hombre de entre los 18-20 años, medía el 1.70-1.75 mts., de cabellera castaña oscura bastante desarreglada que le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba una gabardina negra con adornos dorados con una clase de cinturón que le recorría el pecho junto con unas vendas amarradas en los codos, una bufanda rojo sangre, botas de viajero, pantalón gris oscuro, guantes sin dedos de azul rey. En sus manos llevaba un bastón algo raro ya que claramente no lo necesitaba para caminar y una clase de reloj grande como collar. Sus ojos eran de color café y portaba una cicatriz horizontal que le cruzaba todo el rostro de piel apiñonada a la altura de la nariz teniendo un parecido a las manecillas de un reloj. En pocas palabras la apariencia de un posible civil y si podía intuir el rubio, un civil a punto de morir.

El extraño miró al grupo con curiosidad, Naruto deseaba gritarle que huyera pero se encontraba tan cansado que las palabras no salían de su garganta. El extraño se acercó a ellos mientras miraba con detenidamente el lugar notando que no tenía mucho que había ocurrido una buena pelea. Observó el recién llegado a los ANBU con máscaras blancas y el extraño Kanji de NE en ellos. Iba a hablar cuando una kunai se estrelló en su hombro haciéndolo retroceder.

-Si sabe lo que le conviene señor será mejor que se vaya o no responderemos – habló uno de los ANBU mientras volvían a dirigir su atención al rubio

Naruto no había apartado la vista del recién llegado, algo raro le pasaba cuando no lo escuchó gritar o maldecir, al contrario sintió un leve KI (Instinto Asesino) comenzar a cubrir el área. Los ANBU volvieron a voltear al sentir el sustancial KI para abrir los ojos cuando el cabello del recién llegado comenzó a cambiar de color, del castaño oscuro cambio a uno plateado, miraron como quitó fácilmente el kunai de su hombro y lo vio con detalle, como si tratara de entender que el arma en sus manos lo había lastimado antes de darle una lamida limpiando la sangre en ella, giró ligeramente su cuerpo y todos los presentes temblaron al ver una sonrisa sádica y maniaca en su rostro mientras sus ojos cambiaban de café a un negro tan profundo como la misma noche.

-Esperaba encontrarme otro tipo de escena, no un montón de cobardes tratando de aprovecharse de un gaki. Este mundo se pudre cada día más pero aquí está el basurero para encargarse de la escoria de este mundo – dijo el hombre mientras una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, sus ojos parecían perdidos en la locura viendo sádicamente a los ANBU y en menor medida a Naruto –¡Que les parece perras si empiezan a chillar! – en ese momento su bastón para asombro de los presentes se transformó en una enorme espada extraña, como alguna clase de flama negra

**Música de Fondo – Disturbed – Haunted**

A una velocidad imposible el recién llegado lanzó la kunai hacia los ANBU, el resultado fue que la kunai destruyó el árbol con el que se estrelló y le voló el brazo a altura del codo al ANBU que lo había atacado primero. La explosión fue tan repentina que todos los presentes dirigieron su vista a la fuente excepto Naruto quien veía con una extraña fascinación al extraño que aprovechó el desconcierto para lanzarse hacia los desprevenidos ANBU empalando a uno de ellos con su espada en su estómago y con un movimiento rápido hacia arriba lo terminó partiendo en dos bañándose con la sangre de su víctima el extraño.

Los ANBU sobrevivientes al darse cuenta que su oponente era hostil inmediatamente se concentraron en él, tres de ellos trazaron a enorme velocidad una serie de sellos y lanzaron de su boca una enorme bola de fuego.

-**¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego)!**

Las tres enormes bolas de fuego colisionaron en el extraño quien solo quedo viéndolos con una enorme sonrisa, parecía haber acabado la pelea pero Naruto vio al extraño apareciendo detrás de los tres ANBU surgiendo desde las mismas sombras. De un corte horizontal partió en dos a los tres ANBUS quienes solo pudieron sorprenderse por sus repentinas muertes. Los cuatro restantes sacaron sus tantos y se lanzaron a enfrentarlo en Kenjutsu (Técnica de Espada). El peliplateado los miró con aburrimiento antes de que algo extraño pasara ante los ojos de Naruto.

El reloj de su collar comenzó a avanzar mientras los ANBU parecieron congelarse en su lugar, el extraño se movió con relativa calma dando unos tajos a tres de los cuatro atacantes matándolos en el acto mientras al último lo agarró del rostro. En ese momento el reloj se detuvo haciendo que el tiempo nuevamente volviera a la normalidad. Los ANBU cayeron muertos partidos en pedazos no sabiendo que era lo que los había matado mientras el sobreviviente que era el que había perdido el brazo comenzó a gritar al sentir como su rostro comenzaba a ser aplastado por el extraño hasta que con un mórbido sonido su cráneo explotó bañando de su sangre al sádico hombre quien comenzó a reír de manera escalofriante.

Naruto no sabía si alegrarse o vomitar por el horrible espectáculo que acaba de presenciar, no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para reflexionar cuando el extraño dirigió su vista hacia él viéndolo con una sonrisa enorme que presagiaba una lenta y horripilante muerte al rubio.

-Así que la pequeña ratita decidió quedarse, es una lástima que hayas decidido quedarte gaki, porque de haber huido habrías vivido un día más

En ese momento su reloj nuevamente se activó, el tiempo se detuvo una vez más pero ahora las manecillas parecían estar a más de medio camino, un detalle que luego verificaría Naruto si lograba salir de esta. El rubio solo podía sudar a mares al ver como el sádico hombre se acercaba a él levantando su espada y lanzando un tajo que lo terminaría partiendo en dos. El ojiazul vio con temor y horrible fascinación como el arma cada segundo bajaba en cámara lenta, este parecía su fin pero antes que el arma descendiera recordó su promesa a Hinata, sus ojos por un momento se llenaron de deseo de volver a verla.

Para sorpresa del extraño cuando el arma estaba por matar al rubio vio como este se movió a último segundo esquivando su ataque. El reloj nuevamente se detuvo y miró con sorpresa al rubio pero su sorpresa se transformó en molestia, posiblemente se trataba de un milagro que lograra escapar de su ataque, con anterioridad lo habían esquivado a último segundo pero eran oponentes de nivel Jounin, incluso Kage (Sombra), no un simple Genin si es que la estatura era un indicio.

Miró al rubio antes de lanzarse nuevamente hacia él y a medio camino activó la extraña habilidad de su reloj que estaba a ¾ de dar el giro completo. Naruto miró con detalle como la espada estaba a punto de empalarlo pero para sorpresa del extraño el rubio logró interponer su kunai en la trayectoria del ataque lográndolo desviar y salvándose de ser empalado. Cuando se detuvo el extraño miró con fascinación al rubio para a los pocos segundos una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y comenzara a reír provocándole escalofríos a Naruto.

-Eres interesante gaki, dime tu nombre para saber que poner en tu lápida

-¡No soy un gaki tipo listo! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y no moriré este día! ¡Tengo una promesa que cumplir con una hermosa dama que espera mi regreso!

-Tienes huevos, eso lo admito gaki pero ¿Tienes el poder para respaldar tus palabras?

En ese momento el extraño se fundió en las sombras del bosque, Naruto por puro instinto se hizo a un lado logrando salvarse de ser empalado por una espada que salió de las mismas sombras que lo rodeaban, con extraña fascinación observó como el extraño parecía surgir de las sombras y estas lo abandonaban como una clase de líquido. El extraño dio un salto hacia Naruto antes de caer en picada y tratar de partirlo en dos, el rubio logró quitarse a tiempo viendo como el árbol detrás de él era partido en dos creando una pequeña cortina de polvo.

Naruto tomó posición de batalla, la adrenalina lo estaba manteniendo despierto pero estaba seguro que no le duraría mucho tiempo, necesitaba pensar en una forma de derrotarlo o en su mejor caso escapar. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando dos haces de energía roja se abalanzaron hacia él. Logró esquivar el primero con facilidad sin embargo al hacerlo quedó a merced del segundo ataque, pensando rápido creó un **Kage Bunshin** que lo agarró y lo lanzó hacia otra dirección recibiendo de lleno la técnica el Clon siendo partido en dos.

Concentrado todo el chakra que tenía Naruto convocó cerca de 100 clones que se lanzaron hacia el extraño, este sonrió antes de lanzar tajo tras tajo destruyendo con facilidad a sus oponentes mientras el original y un Clon comenzaban a crear un **Rasengan **tratando de concentrar la mayor cantidad de chakra que le quedaba en la técnica.

Cuando el último de los clones fue destruido el extraño vio a su oponente con una extraña esfera azulada haciendo que su sonrisa solo se ensanchara más. Dio un salto hacia Naruto quien se lanzó hacia su oponente tratándolo de derrotar con el **Rasengan**. Los dos estaban a punto de colisionar cuando alguien agarró el brazo de Naruto disipando con facilidad el **Rasengan** mientras se escuchaba el choque de metal con metal.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre entre los 20-25 años de cabello negro azabache desarreglado, de 1.90-1.95 mts., de tez morena, vestía un pantalón negro tipo ANBU, una playera sport negra, camisa negra sin botones y botas de combate negras. En sus manos y piernas llevaba coderas y espinilleras hechas de un metal negro seccionado con bordes dorados. Tenía una mirada seria que causaba algo de miedo aunado con esos ojos color rojo que parecían clamar por sangre. El primer extraño al reconocerlo comenzó a temblar mientras su cabello y ojos volvían a sus colores originales. El nuevo extraño liberó a Naruto mientras se dirigía al otro extraño.

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

-Ember – dijo con terror el extraño mientras su arma volvía a transformarse en bastón – Espera déjame ex…

No pudo decir más cuando un puño colisionó con su cabeza sumiéndolo en el suelo provocando un pequeño temblor y una onda de choque, Naruto vio con miedo al recién mencionado Ember al pensar que tenía la misma fuerza que su Baa-chan. Cuando el polvo logró asentarse vio que el extraño tenía más de medio cuerpo enterrado en el suelo notándose que aún seguía vivo cuando una de sus piernas se retorció. Ember por su parte se veía completamente furioso, agarró de una pierna al otro extraño y lo sacó fácilmente del suelo, lo giró poniéndolo derecho antes de agarrarlo de la gabardina a la altura del cuello mientras comenzaba a agitarlo.

-Un día ¡Un puto y miserable día! ¡¿POR UN MALDITO Y MISERABLE DIA NO PUEDES QUEDARTE QUIETO DIAGON?! – gritó completamente furioso Ember haciendo que Naruto comenzara a sudar a mares al sentir el enorme KI que comenzaba a cubrir el área –¡Llevamos dos malditas semanas tratando de perder a los ninjas de Iwa (Piedra)! ¡¿Y qué decides hacer?! ¡Entrar en una maldita pelea que sin duda los alertaría!

-¡Vamos Ember! ¡Sabes que no podía resistir el sonido de la pelea!

-¡¿Y por qué crees que te dije que me esperaras maldito mamón?! ¡Pero no! ¡El señorito escucha una pequeña pelea y como un idiota corre hacia ella! ¡¿Quieres que te recuerde que es por ti que estamos en esta situación?!

-¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa que sea atractivo y sexi para el sexo opuesto a excepción tuya, maldito anciano decrépito!

En el momento que terminó de hablar el KI se intensificó 10 veces, Naruto oficialmente se andaba cagando del miedo y Kyubi, dentro del sello no estaba lejos de estarlo también y eso que toda esa sed de sangre no estaba dirigidos a ellos.

-Considérate un cadáver Diagon

Fue tan frio y plano las palabras de Ember que le provocaron un terror absoluto a Naruto y al mencionado Diagon quien por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Parecía que iba a estallar una pelea entre ambos cuando de la nada cayeron 15 shinobis portando una Hitai-ate con el símbolo de una piedra. Claramente estaban buscando a ambos hombres cuando ninguno le prestó atención a Naruto a excepción de dos hombres.

El más alto de ellos, fácilmente de más de los 2 mts., vestía una clase de armadura que le cubría todo el cuerpo, esta era de color roja junto con su ropa que estaba encima de la armadura siendo de color grisácea, un sombrero de paja de color rojo al parecer hecho del mismo material que la armadura, un horno de vapor a su espalda, solo sus ojos y parte del rostro se lograban ver siendo de piel blanca y ojos de color café. El segundo se trataba de un hombre entre los 30-40 años, llevaba un cabezal grande que consistía de una corona, un anillo, y una armadura de color negro corriendo por sus mejillas y la nariz, sus ojos eran de color negros, su pelo era de color rojo amarrado en una cola de caballo y una barba de candado.

Naruto tomó posición de combate inseguro de las intenciones de ambos hombres pero estos solo lo miraron por un leve momento antes de redirigir su atención a ambos hombres que seguían viéndose a punto de cortarse las yugulares respectivamente, bueno al menos el azabache, el otro parecía que deseaba correr por su vida.

-Diagon Schatten y Ember Licht, por órdenes del Sandaime Tsuchikage (Tercera Sombra de Tierra), Ryoutenbi no Oonoki (Oonoki de las Dos Escalas) están arrestados, si se resisten nos veremos en la necesidad de atacarlos – dijo uno de los shinobis que parecía ser el líder del grupo

Sin embargo en vez de mirarse preocupados, Ember lanzó una oleada de KI concentrada que desmayó a 10 de los 15 hombres, Naruto la sintió y casi vomita por la horrible sensación mientras los dos hombres que lo habían visto primero dieron un paso involuntario hacia atrás, el resto de los shinobis tragó saliva mientras sudaban a mares.

-Si saben lo que les conviene, darán la media vuelta y se largaran de mi vista, no tengo el humor o la paciencia para seguir corriendo – informó Ember sin apartar la vista de Diagon quien tragó saliva – ¡En cuanto a ti pendejo todo esto es tu maldita culpa! ¡De no ser porque decidiste tirarte a la Magomusume (Nieta) del Tsuchikage no tendríamos que estar huyendo!

Naruto se sonrojo levemente por lo que dijo Ember antes de que le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca al estar echándole la culpa a Diagon sin darse cuenta que había desmayado a 10 shinobis de Iwa. Los presentes pensaron lo mismo, al parecer Ember pensaba que se trataban de otros shinobis pues de momento su atención estaba completamente centrada en su compañero.

-Vamos Ember – intentó razonar Diagon tratando de controlar sus nervios sin éxito alguno – Sabes que eso no es mi culpa, Kurotsuchi fue la que decidió volverse mi novia. No es que me opusiera mucho al respecto – dijo en un susurro lo último Diagon

-Oh, concuerdo contigo en una cosa, que Kurotsuchi no tiene la culpa de volverse la novia de un idiota como tú. Sin embargo ¡Cómo explicas que te la hayas decidido tirar en la mesa del Tsuchikage sabiendo que en menos de 5 minutos entraría el maldito fósil a su maldita oficina pedazo de idiota!

A todos los presentes les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. Realmente Diagon parecía ser un idiota por tratar de hacer algo así, además de que parecía ser un pervertido.

-En mi defensa eso solo nos excitó más – sí, oficialmente un pervertido

Nuevamente el área fue bombardeada por un enorme KI que desmayó a otros dos hombres dejando al pelirrojo, al de la armadura y al aparente líder del grupo conscientes. Ember se veía completamente colérico, una enorme vena apareció en su cara a punto de explotar mientras sus puños parecían a punto de sangrar.

-Yo si te mato imbécil

Mientras esto transcurría el aparente capitán de Iwa miró a los dos hombres despiertos.

-Ustedes dos, no sabemos el tipo de poder que tienen Ember y Diagon, como capitán al mando les ordenó que los detengan inmediatamente

Ambos hombres miraron primero a Diagon y Ember, luego al aparente capitán antes de mirar nuevamente a quienes se suponían debían capturar. Uno de ellos decidió sentarse mientras el otro se acostó tranquilamente a la sombra de un árbol. El aparente líder quedó perplejo antes de enojarse por la desobediencia de ambos.

-¡¿Qué no escucharon?! ¡Les estoy ordenando que arresten a ambos hombres!

-Para empezar tenemos nombre muchacho, en segunda nuestro rango dentro de Iwa supera fácilmente el tuyo JOUNIN – remarcó el pelirrojo – Además no deseo estar entre esos dos, la última vez que los intentamos detener estuvimos hospitalizados por toda una semana así que no gracias, estamos bien como estamos

-¡No tienen opción! ¡Por órdenes del Tsuchikage necesitan detener a esos dos para que sean juzgados por Iwa!

El pelirrojo miró aburrido al supuesto capitán antes de dirigir la vista al otro hombre.

-Oye Han ¿Deseas intervenir?

El ahora nombrado Han en ese momento estaba tomando una taza de té extremadamente caliente si el vapor que expedía de la bebida era un indicio. Miró a su compañero antes de mirar a los que supuestamente debían capturar, se encogió de hombros antes de seguir bebiendo su té. Esto molestó enormemente al capitán quien estaba por gritarles cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Misma que había surgido donde se encontraban Diagon y Ember.

**Música de Fondo – Atreyu – We Stand Up**

En medio de la nube de polvo se veía a un completamente furioso Ember mientras Diagon de nuevo con el pelo plateado trataba de mantenerlo a raya. El castaño lanzó un corte vertical para alejar a su oponente pero este se hizo a un lado del corte, dio un giro rápido y ejecutó un codazo impactando este en la columna del castaño con la suficiente fuerza para lanzarlo hacia los árboles. Al ver a su oponente en el suelo el azabache dio un salto poniendo sus manos a su costado mientras concentraba una enorme cantidad de chakra en sus manos antes de lanzarlo hacia Diagon en forma de una esfera azulada, el castaño al ver venir la técnica apenas le dio tiempo de interponer su espada logrando bloquear el ataque.

Sin embargo Ember al ver que fue bloqueado su ataque ejecutó una patada que provocó una pequeña explosión y le dio el impulso necesario para bajar a una enorme velocidad en picada hacia Diagon ejecutando un golpe descendente, el castaño la leer las intenciones de su oponente se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo antes de ver un enorme cráter donde el puñetazo había impactado. Tragó saliva sonoramente por lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

-¡Quédate quieto cobarde y recibe tu merecido castigo como un hombre!

-¡Que te parece si mejor corro como gallina y salvo mi preciado pellejo!

La siguiente escena provocó en los presentes que les saliera una monumental gota en la nuca. Ember trataba de acabar con Diagon mientras este usaba sus piernas y corría a toda velocidad tratándolo de perder, claro está que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles al lograr salvarse por un pelo de rana calva comenzado el área a ser destruida poco a poco.

-¡Les estoy dando una orden malditos fenómenos!-gritó completamente furioso el shinobi de Iwa a los otros dos soldados

Ellos se mostraron furiosos por el comentario pero decidieron seguir viendo, claramente si peleaban no iban a terminar bien parados y si el nivel de destrucción era un indicio tendrían que usar toda su fuerza para detener a ambos hombres. El capitán apretó los dientes, esto no se iba a quedar así, cuando llegara a Iwa le informaría al Tsuchikage de la insubordinación de estos dos. Hubiera pensado más de no ser por una enorme piedra que lo aplastó.

Diagon y Ember estaban intercambiando golpes a una velocidad que quitaba el aliento, mientras el peliplateado lanzaba un corte horizontal el azabache lo detenía con su protector de brazo lanzando un puñetazo con la mano libre o una patada, el primero lograba esquivarlo aprovechando el momento para lanzar otro corte a las piernas o al cuerpo pero nuevamente era detenido por el otro protector o una de las espinilleras. Por varios minutos ambos siguieron combatiendo de ese modo ignorando a su público. Sus armas comenzaban a sacar chispas de la presión que ejercían pero se notaba en sus rostros que no pensaban ceder ante el otro.

Con una de sus manos Ember agarró el arma de Diagon; para la sorpresa de los presentes; y dando un giro lo lanzó hacia los árboles, el espadachín a medio aire logró dar un giro logrando recuperarse y caer con los pies sobre la corteza del árbol solo para levantar el rostro y quitarse a último segundo cuando Ember cayó con el puño extendido como una clase de espada partiendo el árbol en dos y a otros dos detrás del primero.

Naruto tragó saliva por el nivel de combate que estaba presenciando y sobre todo el nivel de destrucción. Por unos instantes ambos combatientes se miraron, uno dispuesto a matar al otro mientras el otro pensaba en como escapar de esta situación. En ese momento vio a Han y al pelirrojo haciéndolo tragar saliva además de notar a los inconscientes shinobis de Iwa.

-¡Ember! ¡Ember! ¡Detente por un segundo hombre!-eso en vez de calmarlo pareció enfurecerlo más-¡Espera! ¡Tenemos visitas! ¡Son Han y Roushi con un pequeño ejército de Iwa!

Eso pareció sacar de su trance al azabache quien miró a donde parecía apuntar Diagon y vio a los desmayados shinobis de Iwa, a uno que pareció haber sido aplastado por una roca (irónico si lo pensaba), los dos mencionados y un rubio.

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

-Ok, podemos poner cesa al fuego momentáneo Diagon pero esto aún no acaba

El castaño suspiró aliviado antes de tomar posición de pelea, por su parte Han y el ahora identificado Roushi se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares. Miraron detenidamente a Diagon y Ember antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a inspeccionar a los shinobis caídos.

-Este… ¿Vamos a pelear o qué?-preguntó un poco sorprendido Diagon notándose que su cabello volvió a la normalidad antes de recibir un golpe en la nuca de parte de Ember

-En verdad eres un idiota

Ambos hombres rieron por lo bajo, finalmente vieron al último hombre quien al parecer por la roca que le cayó le rompió una costilla y el hueso astilló un pulmón matándolo después de unos minutos, ambos solo se encogieron de hombros, después de todo ese idiota los había estado insultando durante todo el viaje y no lamentaban su muerte.

-Es un gusto verlos Roushi-san, Han-san – habló en un tono amable y de respeto Ember

-Es bueno verte Ember – dijo con una leve sonrisa Roushi mientras acarreaba a los otros shinobis

-Sé que están en una posición comprometida porque uno de los suyos cayó y posiblemente alguien venga a verificar lo que ocurrió aquí

-Cierto – habló Han acarreando a otros shinobis donde los había dejado Roushi – Solo debemos de dejar un poco del chakra de nuestros respectivos Bijuu (Bestia con Colas) para que no sospechen de momento que no peleamos contra ustedes, nos ensuciamos un poco y rasgamos nuestras ropas para que el Tsuchikage crea nuestra historia

-No es que me esté quejando ni nada pero ¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?! –gritó Diagon tratando aún de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo

Ember solo murmuró un "Idiota", Han y Roushi se miraron entre sí para luego mirar a Ember quien con la mirada les dijo "No pregunten". Roushi suspiró antes de mirar a Diagon.

-A pesar que nosotros fuimos enviados para atraparlos ni locos los enfrentaríamos, no por nada su equipo de mercenarios conocidos como los Schwarze Federn (Plumas Negras) son rango S casi bordeando al SS. Además nuestra pelea atraería demasiada atención innecesaria y podríamos terminar muertos por ustedes o por fuerzas externas

-En pocas palabras solo quisieron salir de Iwa por el tipo de trato que tienen como los Jinchuriki del Gobi no Irukauma (Caballo Delfín de Cinco Colas) y Yonbi no Saru (Mono de Cuatro Colas) – ambos hombres asintieron – En otras palabras idiota ellos nunca quisieron pelear contra nosotros

Diagon se molestó por el remarque de idiota pero no dijo nada, era mejor no provocar de momento a su compañero. Ambos hombres continuaron acarreando a sus "compañeros" shinobis antes de concentrar una cantidad abrumadora de chakra y ejecutar un par de técnicas, Roushi técnicas **Youton (Elemento Lava)** y Han técnicas **Futton (Elemento Vapor)** destruyendo un poco más el bosque donde se encontraban. Cuando terminaron rompieron parte de su vestimenta, se untaron un poco de tierra y se provocaron unas cuantas heridas con un par de kunais, mismas heridas que se cerraron después de unos instantes.

-Bueno, esperemos que no nos veamos en un futuro cercano como enemigos Ember, Diagon – dijo Han antes de crear varios **Mizu Bunshin (Clon de Agua)** y empezar a llevarse a los shinobis

-Espero la revancha en un juego de Shogi Ember – dijo Roushi antes de escupir lava al cadáver del supuesto líder y retirándose junto con Han

En el momento que ambos Jinchuriki abandonaron el lugar, Naruto incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo cayó desmayado cuando toda la adrenalina finalmente abandonó su cuerpo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero cuando abrió los ojos se percató del cielo nocturno, estaba acostado sobre una colcha y ligeramente tapado con una sábana, se levantó preguntándose qué había pasado cuando le llegó el exquisito aroma de comida, miró hacia la fuente encontrándose frente a los dos hombres que la última vez que los vio se intentaban matar entre ellos. Ember y Diagon, el primero comiendo tranquilamente mientras el segundo estaba afilando la espada que había visto Naruto. Ember fue el primero en darse cuenta que se despertó.

-Parece que nuestro pequeño invitado se despertó Diagon

El otro al verlo se levantó completamente emocionado, "guardó" su espada y se dirigió al aún semidormido rubio, le agarró las manos y comenzó a agitarlo fuertemente casi tirándolo en el proceso, Ember veía la escena mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Es un gusto verte despierto gaki – habló en un tono feliz Diagon – Como sabrás mi nombre Diagon Schatten y el gruñón a mi espalda es Ember Licht. Nosotros somos el terror de la noche, aquellos que forjan las mismas leyendas. Peleamos por el afligido y el débil, somos lo más famosos mercenarios del mundo. Somos los… **¡Schwarze Federn!**

Gritó Diagon mientras danzaba, daba brincos, hacia poses extrañas que incluso parecían brillar cada vez que las realizaba y cuando dijo el nombre del equipo le pareció ver a Naruto una clase de letrero enorme en letras doradas a la espalda de Diagon y que salían del mismo letrero varios fuegos artificiales. El rubio miró todo el espectáculo con una enorme gota de sudor por lo extraño de la situación, el castaño parpadeó un par de veces antes de hacer un mohín y ver a su compañero.

-Vamos Ember, quedamos que cada vez que nos presentáramos me ayudarías con la coreografía

-Y yo te dije que solo muerto accedería a humillarme de esa forma idiota

-Oh vamos, la otra vez me ayudaste – replicó con un mohín arrodillándose junto a Ember e intentando hacer carita de carrito herido ganándose una enorme gota de sudor de parte del rubio

-Esa vez que te ayudé fue por una estúpida apuesta que perdí mamón

-Vamos, sé que lo disfrutaste

-Sabes que eres un idiota ¿No?

-Pero amas a este idiota

Ember suspiró mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz tratando de relajarse, sinceramente ganas no le faltaban de romperle el cuello a Diagon por cada estupidez que salía de su boca, de algún modo lo haría pasar como un accidente. Hubiera seguido pensando en las diferentes formas de matar a Diagon cuando ambos escucharon el sonido de un estómago, al mirar a la fuente vieron a un apenado Naruto.

-¿Deseas comer chico?

-Este… si muchas gracias señor

-No seas tan formal chico, llámame Ember, puede que tenga 22 años y el idiota a mi lado 19 años pero aún me siento lo suficientemente joven

Naruto se acercó a la hoguera mientras Ember le alistaba un plato de la comida que había preparado, al parecer era estofado si el rubio no se equivocaba, mientras servía le ordenó a Diagon que fuera a conseguir algo de agua y leña para la noche. No era ramen pero era mejor que nada. Al probarlo Naruto sintió que su boca entró en un paraíso de sabor, mismo que lo hizo tragar de inmediato, lloró de alegría, definitivamente no era ramen pero era extremadamente delicioso. Se sirvió otras dos porciones antes de sentirse satisfecho. Miró a Ember quien tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Ember. Perdón por no presentarme, soy Uzumaki Naruto

-¿Dijiste Uzumaki? – pregunto Ember levantando una ceja

-Si… ¿Hay algo de malo?

-No, solo que creí que en el Clan Uzumaki solo había pelirrojos

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir la boca de la sorpresa ¿Tenía un Clan? ¿Tenía familia posiblemente en este mundo? Su mente se llenó de tantas preguntas en ese momento pero una resaltaba de todas. Si existía un Clan entonces ¿Por qué en Konoha no se sabía de ellos?

-¿No sabes acerca de tu Clan? – preguntó un poco extrañado Ember al notar la cara de estupefacción de Naruto –¿De dónde eres exactamente?

-Soy… era de Konoha, no sabía que pertenecía a un Clan, toda mi vida he sido huérfano-informó con tristeza Naruto haciendo que Ember levantara la ceja, luego le preguntaría, parecía ser un tema delicado para el rubio de momento

-¿Konoha? Según recuerdo eran aliados de tu Clan antes de su caída durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Ninja hace cerca de 50 años atrás

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que logró pronunciar por la sorpresa Naruto

-Tu Clan, los Uzumaki eran mundialmente famosos por su manejo de espada y la increíble cantidad de chakra que poseían, un cuerpo resistente a las enfermedades y capaz de curar cualquier herida no mortal junto con una larga esperanza de vida, el Uzumaki más viejo que ha existido y que se ha registrado vivió cerca de 300 años. Por ello eran considerados un peligro para cualquier enemigo, de hecho para intentar matar a un Uzumaki adulto era necesario que 10 personas lo enfrentaran y debían ser mínimo de nivel Jounin para tener la vaga esperanza de salir victoriosos

Naruto abrió la boca de la sorpresa nuevamente al enterarse que su Clan era extremadamente poderoso, tenían una alta tasa de mortalidad por vejez y uno de ellos podía pelear con 10 Jounin al mismo tiempo y posiblemente salir vivo de la pelea.

-Sin embargo su mayor rasgo era su cabello pelirrojo y su enorme conocimiento en sellos, históricamente el 90% de los sellos que existen son de los Uzumaki, según recuerdo entre Iwa, Kiri (Niebla), Kumo (Nube) y otras aldeas menores tuvieron que unirse para destruir Uzu no Kuni (País del Remolino) junto con Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos). Sin embargo a pesar que el Clan no pasaba de los 300 miembros fueron los suficientes para matar a más del 60% de la fuerza invasora lo cual confirmaba lo peligrosos que eran – Naruto quedó de piedra al escuchar eso – Otro dato del que me acuerdo es que antes de la caída de Uzushio (Remolino) el Clan dio la mano de la entonces heredera y Hime del Clan, Uzumaki Mito, la cual se volvería la esposa del Shodaime Hokage (Primera Sombra de Fuego) Senju Hashirama

El cerebro de Naruto comenzó a dar vueltas por las implicaciones que eso significaba, su Clan o mejor dicho él, estaba relacionado biológicamente con el Shodaime y Nidaime (Segunda Sombra de Fuego) y Godaime Hokage. Pero entonces porque no existía información sobre ellos en Konoha ¿Tanto odio le tenía el concejo que deliberadamente habían destruido u ocultado toda la información sobre su Clan? ¿Tanto lo repudiaban que negaban el origen de la esposa del Shodaime? O era otra cosa que no sabía sobre la relación entre su Clan y Konoha.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema que piensas hacer muchacho

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por lo que observo tienes posiblemente entre los 12 y 13 años, dices que eras de Konoha por lo que o te volviste un Nukenin (Ninja Renegado) que no lo creo porque si no portarías una Hitai-ate de tu aldea tachada sobre tu frente o, y tal vez el más posible escenario, fuiste exiliado – Naruto abrió los ojos por el nivel de deducción de Ember antes de confirmar que se trataba de la segunda posibilidad – Como te darás cuenta somos un par de mercenarios y estamos siempre en problemas, mismos que ocasionan mi estúpido compañero – dijo con un ligero gruñido Ember

-No tengo donde ir de momento, si no es mucha molestia Ember me gustaría acompañarlos

Ember iba a negar a la idea debido a que la vida de mercenario no era tan glamorosa como la pintan y menos con un compañero tan idiota que siempre los terminaba metiendo en problemas, sin embargo no pudo decir nada cuando un borrón castaño pasó a su lado y se estrelló con un sorprendido Naruto, cuando vio de quien se trataba le salió una enorme gota de sudor al ver a Diagon quien estaba abrazándolo y susurrando varias veces sí.

-Vamos Diagon, di que sí, no seas malito, por favor, prometo portarme bien si permites que Naruto se nos una, anda no seas cobarde di que sí ¿SIIIIIII?

Ember se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano mientras murmuraba un "Idiota" un par de veces. Suspiró cansado observando detenidamente al rubio quien seguía viendo de manera extraña a Diagon, sopesó las posibilidades, podía seguir viviendo con el idiota de Diagon hasta que finalmente se hartara y lo terminara matando o si se unía Naruto balancearía y traería algo de cordura al Equipo; sobre todo no tendría que pasar las 24 horas pegadas al imbécil de Diagon.

-Acepto – Diagon iba a comenzar su danza de la victoria cuando Ember lo interrumpió – Con una condición

En ese momento Diagon se deprimió, se acuclilló y comenzó a hacer circulitos en el suelo mientras una nube de tristeza se formaba encima de él. Naruto al ver esto se le formó una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, _¿Es bipolar?_, pensó un poco extrañado el rubio al ver los cambios de humor de Diagon aunque realmente parecía algo gracioso verlo así.

Ember ignoró a su compañero y se dirigió al rubio, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de la altura de Ember, misma que lo hacía bastante intimidante juntando esos ojos rojos que parecían ser los de un demonio, pero lo que le provocó un enorme miedo al rubio fue cuando se le dibujó en el rostro del mercenario una enorme y escalofriante sonrisa.

-Debes de pelear contra Diagon y contra mí, si logras resistir 5 minutos con cada uno te permitiré unirte al equipo

Naruto lo vio a los ojos, posiblemente tenía una posibilidad con Diagon si pensaba que su teoría era verdadera pero con Ember no estaba tan seguro, pero si lograba entrar podría aprender más de lo que jamás en su vida soñó si ambos lo entrenaban. Sopesó sus posibilidades, sin embargo al pensar en Hinata y que deseaba volver a verla tomó su decisión.

-Acepto

Unos quince minutos después

Naruto se encontraba viendo con detenimiento a Diagon quien iba a ser su primer oponente, Ember la haría de réferi viendo el cronómetro, cuando ambos tomaron posición de batalla el azabache levantó la mano antes de dar la señal para que comenzaran a pelear.

El rubio inmediatamente convocó cerca de 20 clones quienes hicieron un circulo alrededor de Diagon, Ember se sorprendió ligeramente por la cantidad de clones además de notar que Naruto no se veía siquiera fatigado, el castaño estaba por agarrar su espada y comenzar la pelea cuando vio al rubio realizar el sello de **Henge (Transformación)** llenando el lugar de humo.

-**¡Oiroke no Jutsu (Técnica Sexi)!**

Cuando la humareda se disipó en el campo de batalla aparecieron 20 hermosas rubias con cuerpo despampanante, figura de infarto, unos pechos de una firme copa C casi bordeando al D, piernas kilométricas y su cabello amarrado en dos coletas, unas líneas delgadas de humo cubrían sus pezones y su entrepierna. Ember se golpeó el rostro mientras susurraba "Estoy rodeado de idiotas". Diagon al ver esto y notar como las chicas lo abrazaban y le restregaban los senos en su espalda, pecho, brazos y rostro solo pudo decir una sola cosa.

-¡ESTOY EN EL PARAISO!

Y después se desmayó por la inminente hemorragia nasal. Naruto sonrió ante su victoria.

-Nadie puede contra mi **Harem no Jutsu (Técnica Harem)**

Iba a seguir celebrando sobre su fácil victoria cuando sintió un enorme KI dirigido exclusivamente a él, al mirar hacia la fuente tragó saliva al ver a un molesto Ember.

-Chico, si aprecias tu vida no vuelvas a hacer nuevamente esa técnica, menos enfrente de mí ¿Me di a entender?

Naruto asintió temeroso de hablar, el KI se detuvo pero no la expresión molesta de Ember, dio media vuelta mientras pensaba en la peculiar técnica, el **Henge** se trataba de una ilusión que se deshacía al contacto pero la técnica de Naruto no sufría de este problema, de hecho parecía ser una verdadera transformación, es decir, literalmente transformaba totalmente al rubio en una mujer. El uso práctico de una técnica así podía ser inmenso, no solo en el campo de batalla sino también para el espionaje, contra uno o varios enemigos que podría ser pervertidos (en este caso el 90% de los hombres y un porcentaje bajo de mujeres) podían ser distraídos el suficiente tiempo para matarlos, mientras en el espionaje podía pasar desapercibido sin que el enemigo pudiera detectarlo. Sin duda una técnica interesante. Cuando tomó la suficiente distancia adoptó posición de batalla, activó el reloj y dio inicio el combate.

5 minutos después

El ojiazul en este momento se encontraba en un mundo de dolor absoluto, sabía que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad contra Ember pero no pensaba rendirse sin dar pelea. Convocó 100 Clones que se lanzaron hacia su oponente. El pequeño detalle es que por un solo segundo desapareció Ember reapareciendo enfrente de Naruto siendo todos sus Clones completamente destruidos, intentó dar un salto hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia y pensar en un plan antes de sentir un poderoso golpe en el estómago que lo dobló hasta ponerlo de rodillas, vomitó lo poco que aún tenía en su estómago y juró que estaba por perder el conocimiento.

Ember al ver su trabajo finalizado dio media vuelta pensando que había terminado la pelea pero para su sorpresa el rubio logró levantarse después de unos momentos, sin perder tiempo el azabache se lanzó hacia Naruto con una velocidad moderada tratando de medir el nivel del rubio. Después de unos momentos y ver el desempeño del rubio todas sus habilidades podían ser definidas en una sola palabra. Patéticas.

Parecía que el mismo había desarrollado su Taijutsu ya que su forma era rara y no tenía consistencia, parecía un estilo callejero e incluso así era pobre e inconsistente, sin embargo su ingenio y el uso del **Kage Bunshin** lo hacían un oponente difícil de derrotar si no lo tomabas en serio. También tenía la extraña técnica en forma de una esfera azulada, si esta lograba conectar cabía la posibilidad de perder.

Naruto intentó levantarse para continuar peleando cuando escuchó el timbre del reloj, su cuerpo le dolía horrores pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo, deseaba realmente aprender de estos dos hombres y esperaba que con ello pudiera volver a reunirse con Hinata, cayó de rodillas completamente abatido. Sin embargo sintió una mano en su cabeza, al levantar su rostro vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Ember.

-Felicidades Naruto, bienvenido seas a Schwarze Federn

El rubio se sorprendió por ello, pensó que había perdido pero al parecer ese no era el caso, miró feliz a Ember que lo aceptara en el grupo, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que no se había equivocado al permitir unírseles. Diagon que para ese momento ya se había recuperado estaba haciendo un extraño baile de victoria.

-Nos iremos a las 0600 a Kiri, ahí te entrenaremos por todo un año y luego comenzamos tu entrenamiento en el campo de batalla

Naruto asintió feliz, al menos por unos segundos ya que su rostro comenzó a sudar cuando vio a Ember y Diagon sonreír y reír de manera sádica, malvada y cruel que le prometía un mundo de infinito dolor al rubio durante su entrenamiento. El rubio tragó saliva, posiblemente no había sido tan buena idea haber pedido unirse a este grupo después de todo.

**OMAKE**

Ember se encontraba dándose un merecido baño cerca de una cascada al borde entre Hi no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni y Kaminari no Kuni. El azabache dio un suspiro de alivio, llevaban cerca de 12 horas de haber perdido a sus perseguidores, si se mantenían quietos por un rato podrían perderlos de manera definitiva, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener quieto por otras 12 horas a su loco compañero de Equipo. Sí, un trabajo bastante fácil.

Diagon se encontraba terminándose de alistar, no le preocupaba eso de andarse bañando a diferencia de su compañero pero tenía cerca de 2 semanas sin un buen baño, de hecho se sorprendió cuando un cráneo salió de su cabello, raro, no recordaba esa estructura ósea.

Ember se sumergió en el agua tratando de quitarse toda la tierra, sudor y sangre rezagadas sobre su cuerpo mientras gruñía bajo el agua, de no ser por la calentura de Kurotsuchi y el idiota de Diagon no tendrían que estar escapando del maldito senil de Oonoki quien los sorprendió a ambos cogiendo como conejos en primavera sobre su mesa de trabajo arruinando en el proceso cerca de tres meses avanzados de papeleo.

El furioso Tsuchikage al verlos ordenó capturar a ambos mercenarios en el acto, aunque Ember aún no entendía cuál era su culpa en todo esto. Lo que no sabía es que en una noche de parranda de ambos mercenarios se metieron en una pelea de cantina donde tuvo que intervenir Oonoki para que no pasara a mayores el asunto, sin embargo lo único que recibió el viejo líder por cumplir con su deber fue una fuerte patada de parte de Ember que le afectó la de por si frágil cadera del viejo Sandaime quedando hospitalizado sus buenas dos semanas.

Bueno, era momento de salir del agua, solo esperaba que nada terminara arruinando su buena racha, lástima que sus deseos no fueron escuchados cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó cerca del área donde se encontraban. Ember giró inmediatamente a Diagon quien al escuchar la explosión se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa, lo que significaba que estaba entrando a su modo de pelea el maldito pendejo.

-¡Diagon detente!

Intentó gritar Ember antes de ver que donde se encontraba Diagon solo había una nube de polvo con su figura. El azabache le bailó peligrosamente una ceja mientras varias venas de coraje se formaban en su frente. Un KI súper poderoso comenzó a cubrir toda el área matando a todas las bellas criaturitas del bosque con paros cardiacos a los afortunados mientras a los que no lo eran morían de combustión espontánea.

-¡CON UNA MIERDA DIAGON!


	2. Capítulo 2- Regreso Inesperado

Antes de comenzar con la historia deseo pedir una discupla por la tardanza y agradecer a aquellos que estan siguiendo mi historia y a los que dejaron review. Ahora en cuanto a los que dejaron sus reviews les voy a contestar lo siguiente:

**alucardzero:** En este capitulo descubriras quien fue entrenada por Tsunade y porque, espero que te guste las razones de ello.

**jbadillodavila:** Naruto no buscará venganza hacia Konoha a pesar que lo desterraron, al menos no venganza física hacia la Aldea.

**CCSakuraforever:** En cuanto a la herencia de Naruto había pensado sobre ella pero durante el tiempo que estuvo en el exilio no pudieron a Uzushio, esto debido a que Diagon y Ember se encargaron de pulir todos los errores que tenía Naruto en muchas de las áreas de los Shinobis además que debía ganar experiencia de campo por lo que no tuvieron tiempo para ello pero no te preocupes, en un futuro cercano iran a la tierra de los Uzumaki. Cuando llegue ese momento espero que no te decepciones con lo que encontraran ahí.

**Dark Side of Everyone:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado tanto Diagon como Ember. Espero que te gusten las respectivas parejas de estos personajes, su historia y habilidades que mostraran en el futuro, el Harem de Naruto consistira principalmente en mujeres cercanas a su rango de edad siendo la única excepción Koyuki, el resto del Harem se ira detallando en el resto del fic.

Sin nada más que agregar espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

**Renuncia de Derechos:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los OC.

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Regreso Inesperado

Tres años después

Habían pasado tres largos años desde que Naruto fue exiliado, por órdenes del concejo Tsunade se vio forzada a remover la Ley del Sandaime Hokage (Tercera Sombra de Fuego) que prohibía hablar sobre el estatus de Naruto como el Jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano) del Kyubi no Yoko (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas) so pena de muerte. Con ira y dolor vio la cara de alegría de los adultos al ver como la mayoría de los jóvenes comenzaron a repudiar al rubio. Solo los más inteligentes y que no tenían nada contra Naruto no se dejaron influenciar por este tipo de propaganda.

Aburame Shino quien sabía que sería un hipócrita por despreciar al rubio por algo que no pidió o que se vio forzado a tener dentro de sí, Shikamaru quien veía esto bastante problemático e ilógico y por obvias razones Hyuuga Hinata. Otros quienes no se dejaron influenciar por esto fueron los pequeños que admiraban a Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi. El resto de los Konoha 11 no supieron que pensar en su momento, excepto Sakura quien desde hace tiempo su Kaa-san (Madre) le había contado sobre el demonio que encerraba el rubio. Pero con el tiempo el resto de los novatos decidieron aceptar que Naruto era un demonio en forma humana.

La aldea celebró el haberse liberado finalmente del demonio que había vivido con ellos por demasiado tiempo, solo para que su pequeña burbuja de fantasía terminara destruida. Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas) cortó sus transacciones con Konoha seguido casi de inmediato por Haru/Yuki no Kuni (País de la Primavera/Nieve) junto con Takigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Cascadas), en pocas palabras todos esos lugares donde el rubio era considerado un héroe.

Los fondos junto con las misiones que recibían de parte de sus aliados se vieron gravemente afectadas cortándole el bolsillo a toda la población de Konoha, sin embargo el mayor problema fue con Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre la Arena), la antigua aliada de Konoha. Durante estos tres años Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara de la Arena) se volvió el Godaime Kazekage (Quinta Sombra del Viento) cortando inmediatamente las relaciones entre ambas aldeas por el exilio de su mejor amigo Naruto.

Las cosas en Konoha iban de mal en peor cuando el Daimyo hizo una visita extraoficial al recibir cientos de cartas de sus aliados por el exilio injustificado de Naruto, el Daimyo intentó justificarse argumentándoles que debido a que el chico había usado el poder del Kyubi (Nueve Colas) se había vuelto un peligro latente no solo para Konoha sino para toda Hi no Kuni (País de Fuego) y no tuvo otra opción el Daimyo más que desterrarlo, esperaba con esa explicación sus aliados lo lograran entender ¿El resultado? El correo se triplicó diciendo que todo eso era un montón de mierda y que Naruto no era un peligro para nadie al ser él quien ayudó a los respectivos países en sus momentos de mayor crisis.

El concejo tuvo que enfrentarse a un furioso Daimyo exigiendo respuestas sobre esto, solo para enfurecerlo aún más por la sarta de estupideces y excusas que intentó dar el concejo. El Daimyo cortó el presupuesto de Konoha en un 40% mientras ordenaba que cualquier shinobi que se encontrara con Naruto no lo atacara y le propusiera regresar a Konoha. El concejo aceptó sin más remedio haciendo sonreír internamente a Tsunade y a Hinata cuando se enteró de esto.

Hablando de la ojiperla, ella se había vuelto la mejor estudiante de Tsunade después de Shizune siendo una respetada Iryou Ninja (Ninja Médico) con una habilidad tan grande que muchos afirmaban que incluso podría superar con el tiempo a la legendaria Sannin, el concejo Hyuuga intentó detenerla al argumentar que un Hyuuga no debe rebajarse a esa clase de trabajo, solo siendo detenidos cuando Hinata decidió exiliarse del Clan y volverse una estudiante de 24/7 bajo el tutelaje de Tsunade. El concejo trató de aplicarle el Hyuuga Souke no Juinjutsu (Sello Maldito del Clan Hyuuga), sin embargo entre Tsunade e Hinata lograron encontrar huecos legales entre las leyes de Konoha y de los Clanes lográndola salvar de ese horrible sello.

Otro golpe fuerte para Konoha fue el segundo escape; ahora exitoso; de Uchiha Sasuke quien fue auxiliado por Kabuto, la mano derecha de Orochimaru, siendo asesinados en su escape 3 ANBU y unos 5 Jounin, el concejo intentó detener a Tsunade de ponerlo en el Libro Bingo, argumentando que no podían perder el **Sharingan (Pupila Giratoria)**. Pero a ella le importó un bledo, se le había dado una oportunidad; misma con la cual no contó Naruto; y el Uchiha prácticamente se las había escupido a la cara.

No pensaba ni iba a permitir que el mocoso engreído se saliera con la suya una segunda vez. El Daimyo aceptó poner al chico como un peligroso criminal al ver que el Uchiha estaba muy lejos de la redención y si permitía que saliera impune por segunda vez sería el hazmerreír de sus compañeros Daimyo. Los únicos que no tomaron bien la noticia además del concejo civil fueron los tres ancianos, Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino.

La primera vocalizando su disgusto y exigiéndole a Tsunade que quitara a Sasuke del Libro Bingo ¿La respuesta de la Hokage (Sombra de Fuego)? Un golpe en el rostro y quitarle los derechos de seguir siendo su estudiante. El concejo, en concreto la Kaa-san de Sakura, intentaron obligar a Tsunade que volviera a aceptar como su alumna a Sakura. Tsunade casi mató a la estúpida mujer y a medio concejo de un paro cardiaco por la increíble cantidad de KI que dirigió hacia ellos mientras les decía "El día en que acepte nuevamente a esa remedo de Kunoichi será el día en que el infierno se congele".

En este momento Tsunade estaba enfrentándose al peor enemigo de todos los Kage (Sombra)… el papeleo. Se tallaba la sien tratando de detener la inminente jaqueca preguntándose por qué había aceptado este trabajo sobrevaluado. Sus ojos por un segundo se llenaron de nostalgia al recordar a Naruto, se preguntaba si se encontraba bien en estos momentos y si regresaría algún día con aquellas quienes lo extrañaban de todo corazón.

A unos 10 km., a la distancia

Un grupo de tres personas se encontraban caminando hacia Konoha, aparentemente irritados, bueno uno de ellos quien llevaba ropa ANBU con una máscara de un Kitsune (Zorro) de cabello rubio y de 1.70 mts., de altura, otro parecía dispuesto a matar a la menor provocación el cual llevaba una máscara de Ryuu (Dragón) de cabello azabache y de 1.90-1.95 mts., mientras el último miembro que llevaba una máscara de un Taka (Halcón) de cabello castaño oscuro y de 1.70-1.75 mts., que llevaba el tatuaje del Yin-Yang en su hombro derecho parecía estar aburrido.

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó el de máscara de Taka no recibiendo respuesta de los otros dos-¿Ya llegamos?-volvió a preguntar a los cinco segundos de nuevo no recibiendo respuesta-¿Ya llegamos?-por tercera vez volvió a preguntar el de máscara de Taka haciendo que una ceja le temblara peligrosamente detrás de su máscara a quien portaba la máscara de Ryuu, por su parte el de la máscara de Kitsune solo reviró los ojos-¿Ya llegamos?

El de máscara de Ryuu dio media vuelta completamente furioso y dispuesto a matar al de la máscara de Taka antes de ser detenido por el de la máscara de Kitsune, sin embargo el de la máscara de Ryuu extendió sus manos tratando de ahorcar al de la máscara de Taka estando solo a unos cms., de lograr agarrar su cuello.

-¡Suéltame Kitsune! ¡A este pendejo lo mato!

-¡¿Podrías tranquilizarte Ryuu?! ¡Ya estamos a punto de llegar!

Ryuu suspiró tratando de calmarse mientras le daba una mirada asesina a Taka, dio media vuelta mientras continuaban su camino, Kitsune liberó un suspiro de alivio al evitar que estos dos se intentaran matar. Por su parte Taka nuevamente se mostró aburrido al poner sus manos detrás de la nuca siguiendo de cerca a sus compañeros. Por los próximos 5 minutos continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que Taka volvió a hablar.

-¿Ya llegamos?

En el segundo que esas palabras abandonaron su boca vio como una sombra parecía acercársele a una enorme velocidad desde el cielo, cuando levantó la vista abrió a su máxima capacidad sus ojos detrás de su máscara al ver a un furioso Ryuu cayendo sobre él, intentó dar media vuelta y poner sus pies en polvorosa sin embargo reaccionó demasiado tarde. En el segundo que Ryuu cayó encima de su víctima una nube de polvo los cubrió a ambos escuchándose el sonido de pelea dentro de esta. Cada determinado tiempo salía una pierna, un brazo o la cabeza de Taka o Ryuu, el primero gritando y pidiendo que se detuviera, el otro gruñendo y diciéndole que se quedara quieto de una buena vez.

Kitsune veía esto desde un lugar seguro con una enorme gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca incrementado esta cuando vio como Taka cayó al suelo e intentó arrastrarse para salvar su pellejo no llegando muy lejos cuando Ryuu lo agarró de la pierna y lo jaló hacia sí. Taka enterró sus dedos en el suelo intentando inútilmente afianzarse solo para ver con horror como dejaban sus dedos surcos en el piso, miró sobre su hombro y comenzó a sudar a mares al sentir el aura asesina de Ryuu quien le prometía un mundo infinito de dolor. Solo tuvo tiempo de gritar "PIEDAD, PIEDAD" siendo nuevamente envueltos en la nube de polvo.

Unos instantes después cuando el polvo logró asentarse viéndose como Ryuu estaba aplicándole una dolorosa llave a las piernas de Taka quien golpeaba el piso mientras que gritaba que se rendía, Kitsune veía esto con una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca no sabiendo si reír o ir a detenerlos.

-¡RYUU POR FAVOR DETENTE HOMBRE! ¡ME RINDO CON UN CARAJO!

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI TE RINDES! ¡LO QUE DESEO ES QUE TE CALLES DE UNA PUTA VEZ MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡LLEVAMOS UNA SEMANA CAMINANDO Y TÚ ME TIENES HASTA LA MADRE PREGUNTANDO A CADA PINCHE SEGUNDO SI YA LLEGAMOS! ¡ME LEVANTO Y LO PRIMERO QUE VEO ES TU HORRIBLE JETA PREGUNTÁNDOME SI YA LLEGAMOS!

-¡OK! ¡OK! ¡YA NO VOY A VOLVER A PREGUNTAR!

Ryuu al escuchar eso aflojó por unos instantes su llave haciendo suspirar de alivio a Taka antes de escucharse el sonido vicioso de un *SNAP*, Taka de su expresión de alivio pasó a una de shock, después a una de dolor, luego a una de infinito dolor, por último a una donde los ojos se le volvieron blancos y tan grandes como platos al sentir como sus piernas fueron zafadas de su respectivo lugar. Una vez registró el cerebro de Taka lo sucedido dio un grito que fácilmente hubiera destruido el tímpano de una persona normal. Ryuu por su parte se veía satisfecho por su obra recién realizada.

Kitsune meneó la cabeza por el comportamiento de sus compañeros, Ryuu parecía que iba a hacer una clase de pose de victoria mientras el alma de Taka salía de su boca a través de la máscara. Una media hora después y aún en contra de su voluntad Ryuu se vio en la necesidad de arreglarle las piernas a Taka ya que no pensaba cargarlo por el resto del viaje y Kitsune había dicho que se zafaba de ese compromiso. Después de una hora de ir caminando en silencio Kitsune decidió preguntar algo que le andaba rondando en la cabeza desde hace un par de días.

-¿Ryuu? – el mencionado solo giró la cabeza –¿Por qué no usamos nuestro chakra y comenzamos a correr? Así no nos estaríamos tardado tanto

Ryuu se detuvo viendo detenidamente a Kitsune quien tragó saliva al sentir los ojos de su compañero sobre él. Ninguno de ellos habló por unos instantes hasta que Ryuu dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, Kitsune liberó un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que contenía. Nuevamente ninguno de ellos habló por unos 5 minutos hasta que Ryuu rompió el silencio.

-No deseo llamar la atención Kitsune – el mencionado levantó una ceja en duda detrás de su máscara que al parecer logró notar Ryuu – Piénsalo por un segundo, por lo que sabemos podría haber Ninjas Sensores en Konoha que en el segundo que detecten un chakra aproximándose a gran velocidad hacia la aldea que ellos no reconozcan lo primero que harán será venir a investigar y conociendo nuestra mala suerte nos terminarán atacando. Sin embargo si llegamos a la puerta con tranquilidad podemos entrar sin muchos problemas al tener este pergamino en nuestras manos – en ese momento sacó un pergamino de sus ropas Ryuu con el sello del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni pasándoselo a Kitsune

Kitsune ponderó por unos instantes las palabras de Ryuu y vio que tenía razón, en caso que hubiera ninjas sensores que los detectaran corriendo hacia Konoha y no supieran quienes eran lo primero que asumirían es que son enemigos, mandarían un grupo a investigar y las cosas podrían salirse rápidamente de control.

Por otra media hora siguieron caminando en completo silencio dando gracias a Kami (Dios) por ello Ryuu, Kitsune estaba pensando en los posibles escenarios de lo que pasaría una vez pusieran un pie en Konoha los tres, Taka estaba cantando y bailando tratando de pasar el tiempo. Finalmente después de otra hora al pasar por una pequeña loma los tres vieron a lo lejos Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas).

-¡CIVILIZACIÓN!

Fue el grito de Taka antes de salir corriendo hacia Konoha mientras mantenía las manos levantadas, Ryuu y Kitsune solo suspiraron antes de salir tras su compañero que ya les llevaba bastante ventaja.

En este momento en las puertas de Konoha, se encontraba Izumo y Kotetsu, ambos tratando de no caer dormidos por el trabajo tan aburrido que les fue asignado y que no han podido evitar al ser solamente Chunin. Uno de ellos de hecho estaba completamente dormido con una enorme burbuja en su nariz mientras su compañero estaba viendo como caminaban las hormigas sobre la mesa.

-¡Diablos! ¡Estoy aburrido! – gritó Kotetsu despertando a su compañero quien se cayó de la silla por el repentino grito

-¿Y tenías que gritarlo a los 4 vientos hombre? – preguntó el recién levantado y malhumorado Izumo – Sé que estas aburrido, estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú

-Lo sé, pero no hemos tenido nada interesante que hacer en los 3 últimos años

-¿Y culpa de quién será? Ese maldito concejo civil nos ha estado sobreexplotando, además que perdimos a todos nuestros aliados por culpa de ellos dejándonos al borde de la bancarrota

-Es verdad, eso aunado que aún no nos recuperamos de la invasión de Oto-Suna (Sonido-Arena) de hace casi 4 años, perdimos demasiados shinobis y a Sandaime-sama (Tercero) en el proceso

Izumo cerró los ojos, realmente Konoha la estaba pasando mal en todos los sentidos, los más afectados eran los shinobis quienes debían de apretar el cinturón y realizar misión tras misión para mantener la economía de Konoha a flote. Otro punto que los estaba afectando era el exilio de Naruto y el escape de Sasuke, el primero por ser considerado un héroe en varios países o aldeas donde su ayuda se volvió invaluable perdiendo valiosos aliados y clientes en el proceso, el escape de Sasuke y la imposibilidad de volverlo a atrapar los volvió el hazmerreír de las 5 aldeas por haber permitido que el último **Sharingan** en la existencia escapara de Konoha.

Kotetsu se dio cuenta de la cara triste de su compañero, pensaba levantarle el ánimo cuando vio a lo lejos una nube de polvo que se acercaba a una enorme velocidad hacia Konoha. Kotetsu concentró un poco de chakra en sus ojos para tratar de ver con mejor detalle lo que se estaba aproximando, según lograba ver se trataba de una persona, pero estaba corriendo de manera extraña y si no estaba equivocado llevaba la ropa estándar de los ANBU con una máscara de Taka.

Con una señal de mano le avisó a Izumo quien hizo lo mismo que su compañero también notando que venía corriendo de manera algo extraña el ANBU. Pensaban uno de ellos usar **Shunshin (Cuerpo Parpadeante)** para avisarle a Tsunade del posible atacante pero la nube de polvo se acercaba más y más por cada segundo que pasaba y no estaban seguros si podría darles tiempo de avisarle a la Hokage, estaban por tomar posición de batalla dispuestos a defender su hogar cuando escucharon una clase de grito que parecía acercarse cada segundo más.

-¡CCCCIIIIVVVVIIIILLLLIIIIZZZZAAAACCCCIIIIÓOOONNNN!

Lo siguiente que pasó ni ellos mismo lo lograron comprender del todo, cuando el extraño ANBU estaba por cruzar las puertas de la aldea dos borrones negros le cayeron encima levantando una nube polvo que les nubló momentáneamente la vista a Kotetsu e Izumo, en medio de la nube de polvo se lograba escuchar sonidos de forcejeo y lucha. Unos segundos después ambos Chunin le salieron una enorme gota de sudor al ver amarrado como puerco al ANBU de máscara de Taka por otro ANBU con máscara de Ryuu mientras un tercero con una máscara de Kitsune estaba terminándolo de amarrar. Era un espectáculo bastante extraño para los Chunin.

-¡Te dijimos que nos esperaras idiota! – gritó completamente furioso Ryuu mientras Kitsune se acercaba a los aún sorprendidos Kotetsu e Izumo

-Disculpen las molestias chicos, nuestro compañero se pone algo… frenético cuando tiene varios días de estar a la intemperie

-… No hay problema este…

-Kitsune

En ese momento ambos guardias se pusieron serios y tomaron sus respectivos cargos, uno de ellos sacó una hoja de visitas donde pedían poner su nombre, asunto y cuánto tiempo se iban a quedar. Sin embargo también le dieron otra hoja donde les pedían quitarse las máscaras y decir su rango al no estar afiliados a Konoha. Kitsune frunció el ceño al ver esto. Lo bueno es que contaban con una carta bajo su manga.

Kotetsu e Izumo se tensaron cuando vieron que Kitsune llevó una de sus manos a la espalda, estaban a punto de sacar sus respectivas kunais para defenderse de ser necesario pero se detuvieron al notar que Kitsune sacó un pergamino con el sello oficial del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni.

-Lo lamento chicos pero por órdenes del Daimyo no podemos revelar nuestros rostros a menos que sea frente a la Godaime Hokage (Quinta Sombra de Fuego)

Ambos guardias se miraron entre si antes de ver el pergamino y checar su autenticidad llevándose la sorpresa que era el sello original del Daimyo.

-Muy bien, los dejaremos pasar. Sin embargo serán acompañados por un Equipo ANBU

Kitsune asintió no viendo algún problema, volteó a sus compañeros antes de parpadear por la extraña escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos, misma que le hizo sacar una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca. Taka se encontraba colgado en una clase de hoguera improvisada, Ryuu estaba agitando el fuego provocando que una enorme llama se levantara casi calcinando a su compañero quien gritaba que lo soltaran mientras pataleaba tratando de liberarse. Una vez superó su sorpresa tosió para atraer la atención de sus compañeros, Ryuu lo miró por un segundo antes de volver a ver a su víctima y nuevamente a Kitsune. Suspiró antes de destruir la hoguera improvisada con una patada y el pobre Taka cayó en medio de toda la lumbre.

Izumo y Kotetsu intentaron rescatar a Taka, sin embargo se llevaron la pequeña sorpresa de verlo surgir de la lumbre sin mucho esfuerzo, solo ligeramente quemado de la ropa, un poco de ceniza sobre su cuerpo y una pequeña flama sobre su cabello, Taka al sentir la llama sobre su cabeza levantó ligeramente la máscara y se escupió a la mano; todos los presentes se asquearon por la acción; antes de apagar fácilmente la flama. Ambos guardias vieron por unos segundos la extraña escena, finalmente uno de ellos salió de su estupor y realizó un **Shunshin** para informar a la Hokage de la llegada de estos ANBU.

Unos 10 minutos después Kotetsu, quien fue a informar de la situación a Tsunade, había regresado acompañado de unos 5 ANBU que a los pocos segundos parecieron fundirse en las sombras del lugar, Ryuu, Kitsune y Taka no se inmutaron ante la habilidad de los ANBU.

-De parte de la Godaime Hokage les damos la bienvenida a Konohagakure no Sato

Los tres voltearon hacia la aldea mirando el atardecer iluminando el monumento Hokage, Taka parecía que iba a salir en estampida para perderse un rato en la aldea cuando Ryuu lo agarró del cuello de su ropa y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia la torre Hokage, Taka solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero, Kitsune los siguió a unos pasos detrás de ellos, preparado por si Taka trataba de escapar, no tenía ninguno de ellos las ganas ni el humor para perseguir a su compañero.

Los tres caminaron libremente por las calles de Konoha a punto de comenzar con su vida nocturna atrayendo el grupo varias miradas sobre ellos, principalmente sobre Ryuu y Taka, el segundo siendo arrastrado por el primero. Después de unos minutos el grupo llegó a la imponente torre Hokage, sin más preámbulo entraron seguidos muy de cerca por el equipo ANBU.

Tsunade estaba tratando de controlar sus nervios, no tenía más de media hora en que le fue informado que un equipo de 3 ANBU habían llegado a Konoha con un pergamino sellado por el Daimyo, cuando escuchó eso la Hokage inmediatamente ordenó a 5 ANBU que acompañaran a Kotetsu, posiblemente no era necesario pero no estaba de más ser precavida. Lo que la tenía nerviosa en ese momento era saber que nueva estupidez había hecho Konoha para mandar el mismo Daimyo tres ANBU a las puertas de la aldea con un pergamino con el sello real.

Suspiró pesadamente, aún se preguntaba que le veían de interesante a este trabajo, tenía que estar casi todo el día en la oficina, debía de leer estupidez tras estupidez de propuestas o quejas de los civiles, debía de mostrar buena cara para tener contentos a los posibles clientes; que al paso en que iban próximamente Konoha se volvería una aldea menor; en pocas palabras la vida del Hokage no era tan glamurosa como la solían pintar. Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta. Suspiró por última vez, como decían "Era el momento de enfrentar la música".

-Pase

Unos segundos después las puertas del despacho se abrieron entrando tres personas vestidas de ANBU, bueno dos, la tercera parecía haber sido amarrada como un animal quien luchaba contra sus amarres para liberarse, Tsunade vio esto con una gota de sudor. Después del pequeño shock Tsunade vio a detalle a los 3 ANBU y gracias a su entrenamiento como médico se dio cuenta que los 3 no sobrepasaban de los 30 años, el más joven de ellos quien tenía cabello rubio y máscara de Kitsune no pasaba de los 20. Una punzada de tristeza la embargo, el chico le recordó a Naruto al tener el mismo cabello rebelde y el mismo tono de rubio.

-Lamentamos el entrar así Hokage-sama pero el idiota aquí presente deseaba escapar para ver toda la aldea-dijo el aparente líder de los tres con una máscara Ryuu quien se encontraba de espalda a la Hokage mientras mantenía el amarre sobre el de máscara Taka en su lugar

-No hay problema, solo que es un poco raro ver a alguien amarrado que no se trate de un prisionero

-Lo entendemos Hokage-sama pero si supiera lo que este…

Ya no siguió hablando Ryuu cuando vio directamente a la Hokage, por un segundo su corazón se detuvo y su mente quedo completamente en blanco. Kitsune levantó una ceja al ver esto solo para sorprenderse que Taka había aprovechado ese momento para liberarse.

-¡LIBERTAD!

Taka intentó salir huyendo solo para ser detenido por Kitsune quien reaccionó a tiempo amagándolo inmediatamente y amarrándolo lo más duro que podía en ese momento golpeando algunos puntos de presión para entumir sus extremidades dejándolo inmóvil por unas horas al menos. Tsunade arqueó una ceja por el estado de shock en el que se encontraba Ryuu pues en el momento que la vio se congeló, pero si alguien pudiera verlo detrás de su máscara podrían confundirlo fácilmente por un fantasma. Una vez logró maniatar y amordazar Kitsune al rebelde Taka miró con extrañez a Ryuu quien aún no hacía algún movimiento.

-¿Ryuu? ¿Te encuentras bien?

En el momento que escuchó la voz de Kitsune, Ryuu finalmente salió de su estupor, agitó la cabeza tratando de acomodar sus ideas, una vez logró tranquilizarse suspiró pesadamente mirando directamente a la Hokage.

-Lamento eso, creo haber confundido a la Hokage con otra persona que creí no volver a ver en mucho tiempo

Tsunade levantó una ceja al escuchar eso, por su parte Kitsune e incluso Taka cuando decidió poner algo de atención se mostraron sorprendidos, luego hablarían con Ryuu en privado. Antes que cualquiera pudiera hablar Kitsune sacó el pergamino del Daimyo y se lo dio a Tsunade, con cuidado la Hokage verificó su autenticidad y decidió revisarlo por si se trataba de alguna trampa.

Cuando pasó con luz verde todos los procedimientos Tsunade abrió el pergamino leyendo su contenido abriendo sus ojos cada segundo que seguía leyendo, cuando finalmente terminó de leer miró detenidamente al pequeño grupo, luego al escrito y nuevamente al grupo, cerró el pergamino y se los devolvió acostándose sobre su asiento. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se tallaba la sien anticipando la clase de jaqueca que tendría.

-¿Si saben la clase de dolor de cabeza que me provocará el concejo cuando se entere de esto? – preguntó más para si Tsunade que para los presentes

-Lamentamos mucho si le causamos inconvenientes Hokage-sama, pero esto es una orden del Daimyo y sería… imprudente desacatarla

Tsunade cerró los ojos, sin duda no podía decirles que no al venir la orden de un nivel de comando superior a ella, no contando además que se encontraba Konoha parados sobre hielo delgado en estos momentos con el Daimyo.

-Realmente detesto este trabajo – susurró para sí misma Tsunade antes de dirigir su vista al grupo – No me dejan muchas opciones, por lo que necesito que mañana a primera hora aparezcan en la sala de juntas para que el concejo sepa sobre esto

Los tres asintieron, Ryuu agarró al amordazado Taka como si se tratara de una bolsa o una mochila y abandonaron el despacho de la Hokage quien en ese momento se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Durante el resto del camino ninguno habló al sentir que seguían siendo observados por su escolta ANBU, pensaban conseguir una habitación para pasar la noche cuando el exquisito olor a comida les llegó a sus narices. Taka comenzó a sacar un mar de baba por el hambre que tenía mientras los estómagos de sus compañeros protestaron por la falta de alimento.

Siguiendo su olfato los tres terminaron frente a un pequeño establecimiento con la leyenda de Ichiraku Ramen, sin pensarlo mucho los tres entraron dándose cuenta que el lugar se encontraba vacío en ese momento, posiblemente por la hora al ser cerca de las 9 de la noche. Kitsune vio un lugar adecuado para sentarse siendo seguido por los otros dos, en ese momento habían soltado a Taka para que pudiera comer pero con la amenaza que si intentaba algo buscarían el primer río que se les cruzara y lo aventarían con una roca amarrada al cuello.

Después de unos minutos apareció frente a ellos Ayame, la Musume (Hija) de Teuchi quien se mostraba algo molesta al ver sentados al trío en el lugar favorito de su Otouto (Hermanito). La chica trató de mostrar una sonrisa pero era algo difícil en ese momento.

-Buenas noches caballeros, mi nombre es Ayame y por esta noche seré su camarera ¿En qué les puedo servir?

Los tres levantaron la ceja por el nivel de agresividad que se filtraba en su voz pero decidieron ignorar de momento eso, vieron sus respectivas cartas, Ryuu levantó una ceja detrás de su máscara al ver una clase de orden especial en la carta.

-Disculpe señorita pero ¿Qué es la orden "Especial Naruto"? – preguntó con curiosidad Ryuu

Por un instante la mirada de Ayame se llenó de nostalgia antes de endurecerse y fruncir el ceño, los tres se miraron entre ellos preguntándose que habían dicho.

-No es de su incumbencia caballeros-contestó con frialdad Ayame provocándole escalofríos a los presentes-Además ustedes saben perfectamente quien es el muchacho

Los tres tragaron saliva, sin duda habían hecho algo mal para merecer este tipo de trato de una joven como Ayame.

-Ok, detecto que estamos haciendo algo mal aquí así que si la estamos ofendiendo o insultando de alguna manera nos disculpamos de antemano señorita – dijo Taka sorprendiendo por un momento a sus compañeros por el tono caballeroso en el que habló solo para entrecerrar ambos los ojos

-Lamento mucho si la ofendimos señorita de alguna manera y por el intento en vano de mi compañero de intentar ligar con usted – informó Ryuu mirando de manera acusadora a Taka quien al menos se mostró un poco avergonzado por ello

Ayame los miró detenidamente, después de todo era poco frecuente que cualquier ANBU decidiera comer en el local donde el "mocoso Kyubi" frecuentaba y menos que se mostraran respetuosos hacia ella.

-No son de por aquí ¿Verdad? – los tres asintieron y Ayame se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano – Discúlpenme por mi actitud, es un tema algo delicado para mí

-No se preocupe señorita, no tenemos más de 12 horas de haber llegado

-Eso lo explica-se dijo a si misma Ayame antes de ver al trío y hacer una reverencia-Lamento mucho mi actitud hacia ustedes, no sé cómo pedirles disculpas más que ofrecerles que por esta noche la casa invita

Taka estaba por dar un baile de victoria cuando una mirada de Kitsune y Ryuu prácticamente le dijo "Hazlo y considérate muerto". Ryuu miró a la señorita frente a él antes de suspirar.

-No se preocupe por ello señorita, no tiene la culpa, solo denos 3 ordenes extra grande del "Especial Naruto" y le pagaremos con gusto

Ayame asintió mientras tomaba la orden y se dirigía a la cocina para preparar los platillos, después de unos minutos la orden llegó y se les hizo agua la boca a los tres al ver el plato de humeantes fideos frente a ellos. Para sorpresa de la camarera/cocinera los platos se vaciaron en tiempo record, algo que no veía desde que Naruto fue exiliado. Por el resto de la noche siguieron pidiendo hasta que entre los 3 juntaron unos 30-40 platos quedando satisfechos por la comida.

-Muchas gracias por la comida señorita – dijo Ryuu quien estaba tomando algo de Sake para bajarse la comida de la garganta

Taka en el segundo que terminó de comer cayó profundamente dormido haciendo que a Ayame le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver eso. Kitsune bostezó también en señal que se estaba muriendo de sueño y Ryuu también se mostraba algo cansado. Pidieron la cuenta pagando en efectivo y dejándole una más que generosa propina a Ayame quien intentó decir que no era necesario pero Kitsune la detuvo.

-Eso es por las molestias señorita, ese chico Naruto debió ser alguien especial para haber creado una orden en su nombre

La mirada de Ayame se mostró nostálgica mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Sí, fue alguien especial para mí, tal vez no estábamos conectados por la sangre pero siempre lo consideré mi Otouto

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? – la mirada de Ayame se endureció mostrando odio en sus ojos

-El estúpido concejo decidió exiliarlo por haber lastimado al último Uchiha de Konoha

-Parece algo exagerado que fuera exiliado por algo tan tonto

-Eso no es lo peor, el Uchiha había intentado desertar de la aldea y trató de matar a Naruto-kun, mi Otouto no tuvo otra opción más que defenderse. Pero siendo sincera pienso que lo exiliaron al tratarse del Jinchuriki del Kyubi, su gran excusa fue que el chico había utilizado el poder del poderoso zorro y si se quedaba dentro de la aldea podría poner en peligro a la población en general, yo lo considero un montón de mierda – Kitsune levantó una ceja detrás de su máscara – Siento que fue más un pretexto para exiliar a Naruto-kun que otra cosa

-¿Lo extraña? – ante la pregunta Ayame mostró una sonrisa sincera y nostálgica

-Cada día, es extraño como cuando ya no tienes a alguien cerca sientes que has perdido una parte de ti. Y no soy la única, Hinata, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Iruka-kun e incluso Shikamaru y Shino vienen cada día a comer aquí en memoria de Naruto esperando que algún día regrese a Konoha

Kitsune por un segundo en sus ojos se mostró agradecido y alagado pero entre los nombres que mencionó Ayame detectó un sufijo de cariño.

-¿Iruka-kun? – preguntó curioso Kitsune haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente Ayame

-Este… es mi novio – contestó completamente roja Ayame – Tenemos cerca de 2 años que comenzamos a salir

-En hora buena señorita

Ayame sonrió ante el joven, Iruka cuando se enteró del destierro de Naruto se mostró decaído y apático, siempre culpándose por no haber hecho más por el rubio en su momento, por no haberle brindado ayuda en las áreas en las que flaqueaba el chico. Ayame lo intentó consolar por un tiempo tratando ella también de superar la pérdida de su Otouto, con el pasar de los días ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían más en común de lo que creían surgiendo algo más entre ellos.

En ese momento Kitsune escuchó que Ryuu le gritó que debían ir a conseguir un cuarto para descansar, sobre su hombro se encontraba un completamente dormido Taka, Kitsune se despidió de Ayame diciéndole que volverían los tres a comer en ese lugar en un futuro cercano.

Después de aproximadamente una hora finalmente encontraron un motel donde podrían pasar la noche. En el segundo que entraron a la habitación Ryuu aventó a la cama a Taka como si se tratara de un saco de patatas, el resultado fue algo cómico, en el segundo que su cuerpo cayó en la cama los resortes de esta lo volvieron a aventar cayendo ahora en el suelo de cabeza. El pobre hombre dio un quejido de dolor al sentir como le punzaba la cabeza.

Kitsune inmediatamente cerró ventanas y puertas, realizó una serie de sellos creando una barrera silenciosa y otra donde ojos como el **Byakugan** **(Ojo Blanco)** no podrían ver a través de las paredes. Los tres se quitaron sus respectivas mascaras mostrando a Naruto, Diagon y Ember. Ember fue a sentarse a una de las camas con la mirada perdida, notándolo sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu Baa-chan (Abuela) era Senju Tsunade? – preguntó irritado Ember

-Nunca me preguntaste y en ese momento sabias que era algo difícil que hablara sobre mi vida – fue la respuesta de Naruto antes de ver suspirar a Ember haciendo que se preocupara el rubio – ¿Qué tienes Ember? Es muy raro verte así

-¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre una misión que hice en solitario en donde todo salió mal?-Naruto asintió – ¿También recuerdas que te dije que había perdido mi virginidad con dos hermosas mujeres ese mismo día? – Naruto se sonrojó levemente pero asintió solo para abrir los ojos al comprender

-¿No me estarás diciendo que…? – no pudo decir más al ver asentir levemente a Ember

-Si, al parecer tu Baa-chan y Onee-chan (Hermana Mayor) fueron las mujeres que te conté

-Wow

-No veo cual es el problema Ember, a menos que hayas dejado insatisfechas a ambas mujeres no sé de qué diablos te preocupas – dijo planamente Diagon antes de sentir el KI (Instinto Asesino) de Ember sobre él

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso y te arranco lo que te hace hombre, te lo cocino y te lo meto por la garganta ¿Me di a entender? – preguntó el azabache en un tono de voz tan lúgubre que le mandó escalofríos a sus compañeros, Diagon asintió rápidamente para no invocar sobre él la furia de su compañero

-Aun así no veo el problema Ember

-Digamos que algo terminó saliendo mal esa noche que no les deseo contar

Naruto suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza, cuando Ember no deseaba contar algo lo más prudente era dejarlo en paz hasta que decidiera hablar. Algo que había descubierto con el tiempo el rubio al ver como en una ocasión Diagon intentó hacerlo hablar ganándose un golpe en el rostro al final de ese día.

-Bueno, será mejor que descansemos, no deseamos tener problemas el día de mañana con la Hokage y el concejo – mencionó Ember dando por terminado el tema

Naruto y Diagon tomaron respectivamente una cama mientras Ember decidió dormir en el sofá del motel, no tenía ganas de dormir junto a Naruto esta noche y ni muerto dormiría junto a Diagon, no después de la última vez donde se vieron obligados a dormir en la misma cama ¡EL HORROR!

Al día siguiente los tres se encontraban afuera de las puertas de la sala de juntas, dentro estaba por comenzar la junta con los representantes del concejo shinobi y civil, los cuales estaban conformados por los respectivos líderes de los clanes Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Nara por el lado shinobi, del otro lado se encontraba el concejo civil conformado por mercaderes en su mayoría y en medio de ambos grupos se encontraban los tres ancianos asesores y como la líder de todo el concejo estaba Tsunade.

-Disculpen que los haya citado tan temprano – dijo Tsunade al notar la cara molesta de algunos presentes – Sin embargo el tópico de esta junta no podía ser retrasado por mucho tiempo, en el momento que me enteré de esto inmediatamente pensé en convocar al concejo

La sala se llenó de murmullos al notar el tono tan serio en que habló la Hokage, el único quien se mostraba neutral era Danzo, uno de los tres asesores y el que tenía una posible idea del tema de esta junta. Tsunade pidió orden en la sala cesando los murmullos después de unos segundos.

-El día de ayer entre las 6-7 de la noche llegaron a la entrada de Konoha tres ANBU bajo el nombre código de Ryuu, Taka y Kitsune. Los tres venían con un pergamino de parte del Daimyo

Cuando escucharon eso los civiles se encogieron en sus asientos mientras los shinobis presentes los miraban de manera acusatoria, preguntándose qué nuevo desastre habían provocado ellos. Tsunade tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Para la buena suerte de Konoha el pergamino no tenía alguna clase de mensaje donde el Daimyo pedía nuestras cabezas en charola de plata – informó con frialdad Tsunade lanzándole una mirada a los civiles y a los tres asesores – Sin embargo tampoco son buenas noticias me temo

Los presentes se vieron entre si preguntándose qué era lo que deseaba el Daimyo. Tsunade sacó de sus ropas el pergamino del Daimyo y se lo lanzó a Shikaku, el líder del Clan Nara quien también era el líder de los Jounin. Lo abrió inmediatamente y con cada línea que leía sus ojos se abrían más y más. Cuando terminó de leer solo murmuró un "Problemático".

-¿Podrías leer lo que dice el pergamino Shikaku? – preguntó Tsunade ganándose otro "Problemático" del Nara

-Nuestro Daimyo estipula que los tres ANBU en realidad son un grupo mercenario conocido como los Schwarze Federn (Plumas Negras) – los shinobis abrieron los ojos como platos mientras los civiles se vieron extrañados – Para los que no lo sepan, los Schwarze Federn son un grupo mercenario catalogados en el libro bingo de alta peligrosidad, el grupo en la actualidad consta de tres miembros pero el rango de ellos bordea entre el Rango S y SS como grupo mientras como individuos sin duda cada uno son Rango S. El grupo empezó a sonar hace uno años pero su nombre se volvió famoso hace aproximadament años atrás

-¿Estamos seguros que son los Schwarze Federn? – preguntó temeroso Choza, líder del Clan Akimichi recibiendo un asentimiento de Tsunade y Shikaku

-Suena problemático, sin embargo son las palabras de nuestro Daimyo. Dice aquí en el pergamino:

"Por medio de la presente me comunico con la Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade y con el cuerpo del concejo de Konoha para hacer valer mi voluntad como el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni. Los tres ANBU que se encuentran probablemente con ustedes son un grupo mercenario conocido como Schwarze Federn.

Hace aproximadamente 3 semanas atrás los tres caballeros salvaron mi vida y la de mi familia de un grupo renegado de Nukenin (Ninja Renegado) que deseaban nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo en vez de pedirme dinero, posición o privilegios los tres me pidieron que los contratara".

Se escucharon boqueadas o expresiones de sorpresa de parte de toda la sala.

"Como estarán pensando acepté la propuesta al enterarme que se trataba de un grupo de Rango S bordeando al SS. Sin embargo ellos y yo formamos una clase de contrato. Las cláusulas de dicho contrato son las siguientes:

1.-El grupo mercenario conocido como Schwarze Federn solo obedecerá las órdenes del Daimyo y la Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. Si un civil o alguien más intentara usurpar la línea de comando, los Schwarze Federn tiene carta blanca para matar a quien los haya ofendido."

Todos los presentes, sobre todos los civiles tragaron saliva al escuchar eso.

"2.-En este momento cualquier crimen que el grupo haya cometido en contra de Konoha será olvidado, no importando la gravedad del crimen. También tienen carta blanca de matar civiles, shinobis o cualquier persona que los ataque u ofendan dentro de Konoha."

Ahora palidecieron todos los presentes.

"3.-El grupo Schwarze Federn tendrá derecho a aceptar misiones que les parezcan aceptables o dignas de su tiempo, solo Yo o la Godaime puede obligarlos a aceptar una misión que ellos no deseen o consideren no digna de sus capacidades. En caso que alguien intente obligarlos a hacer algo que no deseen se les da carta blanca a los Schwarze Federn de asesinar al o los culpables."

En este momento los presentes estaban más blancos que un fantasma.

"4.-Como mercenarios tendrán libre acceso a Konoha. Es decir que en el momento que deseen ir a cazar a un Nukenin podrán ir a hacerlo pudiendo quedarse con el 100% de la respectiva recompensa, también tienen la orden de matar a Uchiha Sasuke e Itachi en el momento que se encuentren con ellos. Para comprobar sus muertes solo deberán traer la cabeza de dichos traidores y los ojos del **Sharingan**."

El concejo civil prácticamente se desmayó al escuchar que el grupo podía matar a los últimos Uchiha si se sentían con ánimos de hacerlo, por su parte los asesores estaban tratando de pensar en una forma de convencerlos para atrapar al menos a uno de los Uchiha para mantener el **Sharingan** en Konoha.

"5.-Cualquier persona que esté interesada en unirse a los Schwarze Federn y estos se muestren igualmente interesados obtendrá carta blanca. Es decir que no importa de quien se trate, si el grupo decide aceptar a un criminal de Rango SSS podrá hacerlo y dicho criminal obtendrá perdón total por sus crímenes"

Ahora el concejo Shinobi y en parte Tsunade tenía ganas de vomitar ante esa cláusula del contrato de los Schwarze Federn.

"6.-El rango de ellos es desconocido en estos momentos por lo que le asigno a Senju Tsunade la responsabilidad de comprobar el nivel de dichos mercenarios prohibiéndole que los enfrente contra Jiraiya de los Sannin o contra ella misma, el nivel de destrucción de la pelea sería demasiado grande para la economía de Konoha como esta en estos momentos. Los Shinobis que decidan aceptar la responsabilidad de medir las capacidades de los Schwarze Federn serán recompensados con 1, 000, 000 de ryos en caso que logren aguantar más de 10 minutos con ellos y queden vivos. En el posible caso que los Schwarze Federn pierdan 2 de los 3 combates, por medio del presente contrato los Schwarze Federn dan su palabra de irse de Konoha y de Hi no Kuni prometiendo no regresar jamás a estas tierras"

Los Shinobis presentes apretaron los dientes al escuchar eso, era como si el Daimyo desestimara sus capacidades. Por su parte Tsunade entendía el enojo de los presentes sin embargo con el nivel de los tres era comprensible que el Daimyo no confiara mucho en los Shinobis que decidieran examinarlos.

"7.-Última Clausula. Los Schwarze Federn en caso que vean potencial en los shinobis que se encuentran en Konoha tienen mi permiso de volverlos sus alumnos. No importando el rango, edad o sexo. Si alguien intenta obligarlos a aceptar a alguien a quien consideren ellos indignos de su tiempo tienen permiso de matar tanto al que los desea obligar como al posible candidato."

Cuando terminó de hablar Shikaku el cuarto se llenó de un silencio abrumador, nadie cabía de la sorpresa o de la furia que sentían al leer entre líneas que eran intocables los Schwarze Federn, solo la Hokage y el Daimyo tenían la autoridad para castigarlos. Finalmente el silencio se rompió después de unos minutos cuando un civil completamente furioso dio voz a su opinión.

-¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡¿Quiénes se creen esos salvajes para ponernos en esta situación?!

El concejo civil asintió a sus palabras, los shinobis menearon la cabeza ante la estupidez de los civiles, por los siguientes minutos la sala se llenó de gritos de parte del concejo civil diciendo que era una injusticia todo esto. Tsunade después de unos minutos se cansó del griterío, elevó su KI silenciando inmediatamente a los presentes.

-Puede que sea una injusticia para ustedes pero esto es el mandato de nuestro Daimyo, el desobedecerlo significaría traición y si recuerdan bien estamos en esta situación por una panda de idiotas que decidieron exiliar a un héroe y besarle el trasero a un traidor

Mencionó Tsunade ganándose gruñidos de los civiles y los asesores, algunos de los líderes agacharon la cabeza avergonzados por haber permitido que Konoha no cumpliera con la última voluntad del Yondaime (El Cuarto) al honrar como un héroe a Naruto por la carga que tenía. Presionando el botón de un intercomunicador le informó a los ANBU estacionados en la puerta que permitieran la entrada a los Schwarze Federn.

Después de unos momentos entraron los tres sintiéndose un aura hostil saliendo de ellos, misma que hizo sudar a la mayoría de los presentes, cuando llegaron al centro de la sala Ryuu dirigió su vista a Tsunade primero y luego al concejo.

-Estimado concejo de Konoha, como sabrán nosotros somos los Schwarze Federn, mi nombre clave es Ryuu, mi compañero de cabello rubio es Kitsune y mi otro compañero es Taka

-Es un gusto conocerlos caballeros – habló en tono amable Tsunade, pero internamente lo único que deseaba era tomar sake para aligerar el dolor de cabeza que sabía en unos minutos le llegaría

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes? – pregunto Inoichi, líder del Clan Yamanaka un poco escéptico sobre los rumores del grupo

-¿Qué clase de cosas? – preguntó suavemente Ryuu pero notándose en su voz que si no media sus palabras Inoichi posiblemente no pasaría de este día

-Según rumores se dicen que ustedes se comen a sus victimas

-¡Eso lo hicimos solo una vez! – se quejó Taka –¡Llevábamos como tres semanas sin llevarnos nada decente al estómago y unos ladrones nos atacaron en ese momento, claro está que los matamos pero al ver que no tenían nada comestible no nos quedó de otra que comerlos a ellos!

A los presentes les salió una gota de sudor al escuchar eso, sobre todo con el tono de niño regañado en el que habló Taka, solo para incrementar la gota cuando vieron a Ryuu darle un golpe en la nuca a Taka.

-¡Te dije idiota que no anduvieras gritando a los cuatro vientos que nos vimos forzados a practicar canibalismo! ¡Sobre todo cuando fue tu culpa cuando en vez de tirar la basura que habías encontrado decidiste tirar nuestras provisiones!

-¡Hey! ¡Esa basura como tú le dices es demasiado valiosa para mí!

-¡¿Te atreves a decir que prefieres tirar las provisiones de un mes a tirar las cartas de colección del juego Ninja pedazo de animal con patas?!

En ese momento la gota de sudor fue descomunal en los presentes al escuchar eso. Tsunade tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes. Ryuu respiró profundamente tratando de controlarse antes de que siguieran con la lluvia de preguntas. Lo bueno es que Tsunade decidió detener esto, no pensaba permitir que se transformara en un circo la sala del concejo.

-No estamos aquí para comprobar un sinnúmero de rumores sobre su grupo si no para que nos digan porque los servicios de los Schwarze Federn serían tan invaluables para Konoha

Ryuu no contestó, solo se limitó a entregarle el más reciente libro bingo a la Hokage mostrándole la página sobre su grupo, Tsunade lo leyó abriendo sus ojos ante cada línea que seguía leyendo, completamente sorprendida por los logros o infamias del grupo.

-Es impresionante y algo terrorífico lo que dice el libro bingo de su grupo caballeros – los presentes estaban a punto de preguntar a qué se refería la Hokage antes que les pasara el libro al concejo shinobi quien al terminar de leerlo se lo dio al concejo civil y finalmente a los asesores.

La información que decía sobre el grupo era la siguiente:

**Grupo:** Schwarze Federn

**Afiliación:** No conocida

**Ocupación:** Mercenarios

**Cantidad:** Actualmente tres (Se desconoce si hay más miembros en el grupo)

**Miembros Conocidos:**

**Nombre:** Ryuu (Nombre Código)

**Edad:** 25-30 años aproximadamente

**Estatus:** Desconocido

**Rango:** S-SS

**Kekkei Genkai (Barrera Sanguínea):** Desconocido

**Afinidades Elementales Conocidas:** Se le ha visto controlar Fuego, Aire y Electricidad

**Armas:** Se le ha visto con Espinilleras y Protectores de Brazos

**Habilidades:**

**Taijutsu (Técnicas Cuerpo a Cuerpo):** Nivel Desconocido

**Ninjutsu:** Desconocido

**Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado):** Desconocido

**Genjutsu (Técnicas Ilusorias):** Desconocido

**Kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espada):** Desconocido

**Contrato de Convocación:** Desconocido

**Otras Habilidades Conocidas:** Se le ha visto desviar o detener ataques de Ninjutsu con las manos desnudas y poder devolverlos, no se sabe si es un Kekkei Genkai por lo que se aconseja no enfrentarlo solo

**Descripción Física:** 1.90-1,95 mts., de altura; Ropa ANBU estándar; Máscara Ryuu; Cabello Negro; No más descripciones

**Cargos/Hechos Conocidos:**

*Se le acusa de terrorismo en Suna

*Se le acusa por el intento de Asesinato en Kumo hacia el Raikage

*Se le acusa por daños a la propiedad en Kumo

*Se le acusa por daños a la moral en Kumo

*Se le acusa por Asesinato en primer grado en Kumo

*Se le acusa por Intento de Asesinato en Iwa hacia el Tsuchikage

*Se le acusa por Asesinato en primer grado en Iwa

*Se le atribuye la muerte del Yondaime Mizukage (Cuarta Sombra de Agua) Yagura

*Se le atribuye la destrucción de una célula terrorista en Haru/Yuki no Kuni

*Se le atribuye la destrucción de un demonio conocido como Mouryou y el haber salvado a la máxima sacerdotisa Shion en Oni no Kuni (País de los Demonios)

*Se le atribuye la destrucción de una célula terrorista en Nadeshiko no Sato (Aldea del Clavel)

**Recompensas:**

Iwa:

500, 000, 000 de ryos vivo

200, 000, 000 de ryos muerto

Kumo:

490, 000, 000 de ryos vivo

220, 000, 000 de ryos muerto

Suna:

100, 000, 000 de ryos vivo

50, 000, 000 de ryos muerto

Kiri:

30, 000, 000 de ryos vivo

**No enfrentarlo en combate en Taijutsu**

**Acercarse con Extrema precaución**

**Nombre:** Taka (Nombre Código)

**Edad:** 20-25 años aproximadamente

**Estatus:** Desconocido

**Rango:** S-SS

**Kekkei Genkai:** Se le ha visto controlar las sombras como a los miembros del Clan Nara

**Afinidades Elementales Conocidas:** Desconocido

**Armas:** Se le ha visto usando espadas pero no hay una prueba contundente de esto

**Habilidades:**

**Taijutsu:** Desconocido

**Ninjutsu:** Chunin-Jounin

**Fuinjutsu:** Desconocido

**Genjutsu:** Desconocido

**Kenjutsu:** Nivel Desconocido

**Contrato de Convocación:** Desconocido

**Otras Habilidades Conocidas:** Se le ha visto controlar las sombras como un Nara e incluso superior a ellos al crear un guerrero de su sombra, cadenas y ataques punzocortantes

**Descripción Física:** 1.70-1,75 mts., de altura; Ropa ANBU estándar; Máscara Taka; Cabello Castaño Oscuro; En otras Ocasiones se le ha visto con cabello plateado; Tatuaje del Yin-Yang en el hombro derecho; No más descripciones

**Cargos/Hechos Conocidos:**

*Se le acusa de terrorismo en Suna

*Se le acusa por intento de Asesinato en Kumo hacia los Jinchuriki de Kumo

*Se le acusa por daños a la propiedad en Kumo

*Se le acusa por daños a la moral en Iwa

*Se le acusa por daños a la propiedad en Iwa

*Se le acusa por abuso hacia una menor en Iwa

*Se le acusa por intento de violación a una menor en Iwa

*Se le atribuye la muerte del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura

*Se le atribuye la destrucción de una célula terrorista en Haru/Yuki no Kuni

*Se le atribuye la destrucción de un demonio conocido como Mouryou y el haber salvado a la máxima sacerdotisa Shion en Oni no Kuni

*Se le atribuye la destrucción de una célula terrorista en Nadeshiko no Sato

**Recompensas:**

Iwa:

500, 000, 000 de ryos vivo

Kumo:

400, 000, 000 de ryos vivo

100, 000, 000 de ryos muerto

Suna:

80, 000, 000 de ryos vivo

25, 000, 000 de ryos muerto

Kiri:

10, 000, 000 de ryos vivo

**No enfrentarlo en combate en Kenjutsu **

**Se recomienda extrema precaución**

**Nombre:** Kitsune (Nombre Código)

**Edad:** 15-20 años aproximadamente

**Estatus:** Desconocido

**Rango:** A-S

**Kekkei Genkai:** Desconocido

**Afinidades Elementales Conocida:** Viento, Fuego, Agua

**Armas:** Usa un extraño bastón

**Habilidades:**

**Taijutsu:** Jounin

**Ninjutsu:** Jounin-Kage

**Fuinjutsu:** Maestro

**Genjutsu:** Desconocido

**Kenjutsu:** Jounin

**Contrato de Convocación:** Desconocido

**Otras Habilidades Conocidas:** Es el miembro más reciente del grupo por lo que no se tiene más que la información antes mencionada.

**Descripción Física:** 1.70 mts., de altura; Ropa ANBU estándar; Máscara Kitsune; Cabello Rubio; No más descripciones

**Cargos/Hechos Conocidos:**

*Se le atribuye de la destrucción de una célula terrorista en Haru/Yuki no Kuni

*Se le atribuye la destrucción de un demonio conocido como Mouryou y el haber salvado a la sacerdotisa máxima Shion en Oni no Kuni

*Se le atribuye la destrucción de una célula terrorista en Nadeshiko no Sato

**Recompensas:**

Ninguna de Momento

**Se recomienda precaución**

**Rango del Grupo:** S-SS

**Recompensa Total por el Grupo:**

1, 000, 000, 000 ryos vivos en Kumo e Iwa

500, 000, 000 ryos muertos en Kumo e Iwa

**Se Recomienda No Enfrentar al Grupo Entero**

**Huir a la Vista**

**No Enfrentarlos en Combate Solitario o en Grupos Menores de 15**

Todos los presentes se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, sobre todo con los cargos que se les atribuía, y ninguno de los países vecinos recompensaba por su cabeza con menos de 10, 000, 000 de ryos. Los civiles se les hizo agua la boca por la posibilidad de conseguir dinero gratis si los lograban matar, el pequeño problema era que si ellos hacían algo el grupo sin duda los mataría. El concejo Shinobi se preocupó por los cargos de asesinato en Kumo e Iwa, si se enteraban las dos aldeas vecinas que tenían a los Schwarze Federn en Konoha podría provocar una guerra.

-Como se darán cuenta somos bastante populares en todas las aldeas – dijo con un dejo de arrogancia Taka, al parecer feliz que su cabeza tenga precio en todas las aldeas

-¡No estaríamos en este dilema de no ser por ti Taka! – dijo/gritó Ryuu

-Oh vamos Ryuu, que tú también tienes cierta culpa en algunas de las cosas que se nos acusa

-¿Dime una que no tenga que ver contigo patán?

-¿Qué te parece el cargo por intento de asesinato al Raikage?

-¡Por si se te olvido, idiota, fue porque me vi obligado a salvar tu huesudo trasero de la paliza que te iba a acomodar el Raikage cuando te burlaste de los Jinchuriki del Hachibi (Ocho Colas) y Nibi (Dos Colas)!

-Oh cierto, entonces qué te parece ¿Lo de daños a la moral en Kumo?

-¡Eso fue porque tú, imbécil, en medio de la pelea con el Hachibi y Nibi caíste en nuestro cuarto de hotel y en esos momentos se encontraba conmigo Mabui, ambos desnudos porque era las 5 putas de la mañana! ¡Además que destruiste medio hotel con tu caída imbécil!

A todos los presentes se les formó una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, al parecer muchas de las fechorías que se les acusaba eran malentendidos que provocó Taka y que obligaban a Ryuu a intervenir volviendo la situación un poco peor al parecer. Kitsune suspiró cansado, si seguían así no terminarían la junta por lo que tosió para llamarle la atención a sus compañeros. Ryuu respiró profundamente mientras se tallaba la sien tratando de controlar su furia.

-Lamento mucho el espectáculo de tan mal gusto que estamos brindándoles honorable concejo – dijo Ryuu tratando de sonar lo más amable posible pero notándose aún la furia en su voz

-No hay problema Ryuu

-Pasando a las cláusulas y respecto a nuestras habilidades deseamos enfrentarnos a sus mejores exponentes en Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu – habló Kitsune

-¿Cómo se realizaran los combates?

-Preferiríamos que fuera uno contra uno en el mejor de los casos. El primero en pelear será Ryuu contra su mejor exponente de Taijutsu, el segundo combate será Taka contra su exponente de Kenjutsu y por último yo, Kitsune, me enfrentaré al de Ninjutsu si no es mucha molestia Hokage-sama – dijo Kitsune, Tsunade se talló la barbilla mientras analizaba la situación

Realmente la alineación de combate no parecía tan mala, sin embargo aún no podrían saber si poseían otras habilidades además de las que marca el libro bingo. Pero haciendo de lado eso si ella se los ordenaba podían decirles todas sus habilidades, esto parecía ser más para el concejo que para la Hokage. Después de unos minutos aceptó la idea al no verle algún contra.

-De acuerdo, dentro de dos horas los deseo ver en el estadio de Konoha

Los tres asintieron y se retiraron de la sala de juntas. Por algunos minutos ninguno de los presentes se movió aun tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, finalmente uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-¿Estamos seguros que es buena idea haber aceptado el orden de las peleas? – preguntó más para si Shibi al darse cuenta que prácticamente habían condenados a los respectivos exponentes de cada área a una posible muerte

-Esperemos que sí – contestó Tsunade al pensar que sería necesario ordenarles que no mataran a ninguno de sus oponentes los Schwarze Federn

En otra parte de las Naciones Elementales ocurría una junta con el grupo de criminales conocidos como Akatsuki (Amanecer). Mismo grupo conformado por los mayores traidores y los más fuertes Nukenin de este mundo.

-Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Yagura – habló Pain al grupo

-¿Entonces ha llegado el momento de actuar UN? – preguntó ansioso Deidara

-¿Qué noticias tienes sobre la localización del Jinchuriki del Kyubi Zetsu?

-Lamento informar que aún no lo **he podido encontrar Líder-sama**

-Tch, eso pasa por haber dejado que Kisame e Itachi fueran a cazarlo cuando estábamos Deidara y yo más cerca Líder-sama – habló Sasori mostrándose un poco irritado al saber que debían ahora esperar a que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi decidiera asomar la cabeza, como odiaba esperar Sasori

-¿Quieres repetir nuevamente eso Sasori? – preguntó irritado Kisame mientras su compañero veía con una expresión plana a Sasori

-¡Suficiente! No estamos aquí para echar la culpa a nadie, aún no podemos capturar al Jinchuriki del Kyubi al tener que encerrar a los Bijuu (Bestia con Colas) en cierto orden, de momento no es urgente encontrarlo

-Zetsu ¿No has encontrado información de Schwarze Federn? – preguntó Konan, la única mujer del grupo al saber que ese par de mercenarios han sido una piedra en la suela de sus zapatos durante los últimos años

-Lamento decir que si he **encontrado información de ellos**

Los presentes se pusieron algo nerviosos al saber que habían localizado a su grupo rival. El único que parecía no importarle mucho era a Pain y en menor grado a Konan

-Se encuentran en **estos momentos en Konoha**

Por unos instantes nadie habló, de hecho algunos jurarían que nadie respiró. Este era el peor escenario posible para Akatsuki, al menos para los demás miembros, Pain seguía igual de estoico, incluso el siempre serio Itachi se veía nervioso al saber que los Schwarze Federn se encontraban en estos momentos en Konoha. El silencio fue interrumpido cuando uno de los miembros de Akatsuki comenzó a reír por lo bajo antes de reír a todo pulmón.

-¡Esto es jodidamente perfecto! – gritó Hidan

Todos los presentes lo vieron como si estuviera loco, al menos más de lo habitual.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con perfecto idiota?! ¡Esto es lo peor que nos ha pasado! – gritó Kakuzu

-¡A eso me refiero! ¡Estamos completamente y perfectamente jodidos!

Pain miró detalladamente a los miembros de Akatsuki notando el miedo que tenían, no había visto o peleado directamente contra las Schwarze Federn pero por las historias que escuchaba de los demás miembros sabía que no era un grupo al cual subestimar. Sin embargo él era un Kami en cuerpo humano, nadie le negaría el mundo de paz que deseaba.

-¿No entiendo a qué le tienen tanto miedo? Son solo dos personas

-Eh… Lamento informar **que ahora son tres**

Nuevamente el lugar se llenó de silencio antes de que Hidan volviera a decir el pensamiento colectivo de la mayoría del grupo.

-¡Estamos jodidos!

Pain harto de escuchar los lloriqueos de sus compañeros concentró un poco de su KI para hacer callar a Hidan y hacer que los demás miembros supieran a quien realmente debían de temer.

-¿A qué diablos le temen ustedes? Estos ojos, los ojos del Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos), el **Rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara)** me ha vuelto más fuerte que cualquier hombre sobre esta tierra. Me ha vuelto Kami

El grupo guardó silencio nuevamente, no podían negar que su Líder tenía los legendarios ojos del Rikudou Sennin, incluso cualquiera de ellos temía enfrentarlo pero comparándolo contra los Schwarze Federn era preferible enfrentarlo a él, ese fue el pensamiento colectivo del grupo, el único que lo vocalizó nuevamente fue Hidan.

-Puede que tengas los ojos de Kami, pero esos dos… esos dos son unos demonios, incluso yo que he sido un fiel súbdito de Jashin-sama maldije su bendición cuando los enfrenté

Todo el grupo abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. No era un secreto para ellos que Hidan era un devoto creyente de Jashin quien exigía sacrificios para mantenerlo feliz, pero que incluso alguien tan devoto como Hidan maldiga el mismo regalo de su Kami no era una buena señal. Kakuzu comenzó a temblar de miedo al recordar lo que le habían hecho ese par de locos cuando los enfrentaron.

-No lo digas Hidan, te compraré lo que desees e incluso veneraré a tu Jashin-sama pero por favor no digas lo que nos hicieron esos monstruos – eso fue otro impacto para el grupo al saber lo devoto que era para el dinero Kakuzu y lo avaro que era

-¡Oh por todos los cielos Kakuzu, crece de una vez! ¡Ese maldito espadachín fue el que nos hizo pedazos! ¡Primero destruyó cuatro de tus cinco corazones en menos de 5 minutos! ¡Una vez terminó contigo al cortarte las piernas y los brazos continuó conmigo el maldito hijo de perra! ¡Me colgó como si fuera un maldito insecto en la ventana y con toda la calma del mundo me cortó los pies y las manos, después los codos y las rodillas, lo hacía el maldito hijo de perra lo más lento y lo más agónico que podía disfrutando de cada segundo que me veía retorcerme como gusano, portando una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía siquiera gritar porque el maldito bastardo me arrancó la maldita lengua! ¡Mientras a ti solo te puso un sello que te mantenía entre el filo de la vida y la muerte al provocarte un arresto cardiaco en tu último corazón haciéndolo bombear nuevamente con una corriente eléctrica capaz de matar a una persona normal! ¡Una vez terminó de cortarme el maldito bastardo me cortó la cabeza, me arrancó los ojos y por último me arrancó la quijada, cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo las amarró y las enterró o las aventó al maldito río para que fueran el alimento de los putos peces! ¡Estuvimos a punto de morir por solo uno de ellos, no me quiero ni imaginar si el otro hijo de perra hubiera decidido enfrentarnos!

Los presentes nuevamente volvieron a guardar silencio, los otros 4 miembros del grupo que los habían enfrentado no les habían hecho algo así pero no estaban tan lejos de ello, cada uno había sido completamente humillado.

Deidara intentó destruirlos con sus bombas, incluso con su bomba suicida pero ambos, o mejor dicho el peleador, estuvo jugando todo el rato con él hasta que se aburrió, le rompió los brazos y las piernas para dejarlo a la merced de los animales carroñeros.

Sasori cuando se enfrentó al espadachín este se puso a jugar y burlarse de él en todo el enfrentamiento, aun así perdió la mayoría de su colección de marionetas contra el espadachín y tuvo que cambiar al menos 5 veces de cuerpo para lograr salir vivo de su enfrentamiento.

Kisame no lo pasó mejor, el espadachín casi se lleva a **Samehada (Piel de Tiburón)** y se vio obligado a fusionarse con la espada para tratar de derrotarlo aun perdiendo de manera miserable y casi muriendo en el enfrentamiento, de no ser porque se encontraba cerca de un río posiblemente no se encontraría vivo en estos momentos.

Itachi comenzó a sudar, lo que le hizo el peleador fue lo más escalofriante y aterrador que había visto o experimentado en toda su vida, el Uchiha haciendo uso de su **Mangekyo Sharingan (Caleidoscopio de la Pupila Giratoria)** encerró a su oponente en un **Tsukuyomi (Noche de Luna)** con la esperanza de ir a ayudar a Kisame pero para su sorpresa y horror lo único que hizo en su oponente fue enfurecerlo al enseñarle algo que claramente no debía. Se vio obligado a usar las otras dos habilidades de sus ojos, **Susanoo (Dios de las Tormentas)** y **Amaterasu (Iluminación Celestial)**, pero incluso con ambas técnicas no logró siquiera hacer sudar a su oponente, su **Susanoo** fue fácilmente destruido y las llamas de su **Amaterasu** nunca impactaron en su oponente al ser demasiado lentas para el peleador. Lo último que recuerda del enfrentamiento fue un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo vomitar sangre y un golpe en la cara que lo terminó noqueando antes de caer al río.

-Como dije estamos jodidos – fue lo que dijo Hidan antes de comenzar a llorar al recordar la impotencia y el dolor que sintió a causa de ese par de demonios

**OMAKE**

Aproximadamente 9-10 años atrás

Ember no podía creer su suerte, habían salido vivos de una misión de Rango SS que se volvió de Rango X cuando Diagon la cagó al revelar que eran espías, tuvieron que matar a todo lo que se atravesó en su camino para salir vivos de esa, lo bueno es que su objetivo estaba entre las víctimas de su escape.

Se encontraban completamente cansados, con ganas de caer en la cama y dormir por toda una semana, en este momento se encontraban buscando una habitación para pasar la noche al tener que correr desde la ciudad en la se realizó la misión y el siguiente pueblo que se encontraba a una semana de camino. Al menos lo único bueno es que Diagon se encontraba tan cansado que no había hecho alguna estupidez desde que llegaron. Ember le daba gracias a los pequeños milagros de la vida.

-Una habitación de dos camas por favor – pidió Ember al encargado del hotel

-Lo lamento caballero pero las habitaciones con dos camas se nos han acabado por esta noche, solo me queda una habitación con una sola cama

Ember maldijo por lo bajo su suerte, al menos cuando dormían tenía el privilegio de no estar pegado las 24 horas seguidas a Diagon pero en ese momento se encontraba tan cansado que poco le importaba dormir junto a su idiota y loco compañero, pagó la habitación en efectivo, agarró las llaves y arrastró a Diagon hacia el cuarto.

En el segundo que tocó la cama cayó inmediatamente dormido esperando poder disfrutar sin interrupciones de una buena y merecida noche de sueño.

Estaba entrando en su primer sueño cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Diagon, intentó quitarse la mano de encima solo para que en el momento que se le resbaló recibir un golpe en el rostro, Ember dio un quejido de dolor obligándolo a sentarse en la cama. Se talló el rostro tratando de bajar la hinchazón cuando sintió una patada en la columna que lo mandó a la pared estrellándose su rostro en esta.

Una vez se recuperó de semejante paliza intentó mover a Diagon a la orilla de la cama para poder dormir pero el cuerpo de este por alguna extraña causa se volvió extremadamente pesado haciendo imposible el moverlo. Ember incapaz de aceptar la derrota salió de la habitación, fue a conseguir un par de herramientas y regresó a los 5 minutos a la habitación.

Primero intentó levantarlo poniendo un pedazo de tabla debajo de él, el resultado no fue el que esperaba, dio un salto sobre la tabla solo para salir impulsado al techo atravesando su cuerpo con facilidad el concreto. Su siguiente intento consistió en voltear la cama para tirarlo, solo que en el momento que lo hizo ocurriera algo por demás extraño. De algún modo, aun no comprendiendo en estos días como pasó, terminó debajo de la cama siendo aplastado por la cama y el resto de las herramientas que había traído.

Incapaz de rendirse intentó despertarlo solo recibiendo por su esfuerzo un fuerte golpe en la nariz que incluso juró Ember que le rompió el tabique. Ya completamente furioso decidió agarrarlo y aventarlo por la ventana solo para caer Diagon en un trampolín que lo regresó a la habitación golpeando a Ember con su cabeza y derribándolo al piso.

Finalmente se rindió Ember de tratar de dormir en la cama por lo que optó dormir en el sofá. El problema vino cuando Diagon al parecer tuvo una pesadilla sobre arañas y comenzó a golpearlo pensando que se trataba de una, entre uno de los golpes que recibió juró haber visto que lo golpeó con una piedra gigante, sabrá Kami de donde salió la maldita piedra.

Harto de esto decidió dormir en el pasillo, estaba cerrando tranquilamente los ojos y cayendo finalmente dormido cuando sintió que alguien lo agarró de los pies, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que se trataba de Diagon quien al parecer tuvo otra pesadilla sobre arañas con zapatos, sabrá Kami que diablos estaría soñando el maldito idiota. Ember fue arrastrado por todo el pasillo tratando inútilmente de afianzarse a alguna superficie solo para salir volando por una ventana del hotel y caer en el cuarto de una pareja teniendo sexo. Para la mala suerte de Ember se encontraba tan mal que cuando logró abrir un ojo lo único que vio fue un puño en el ojo.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento sintió que lo estaban arrastrando, los culpables en esta ocasión fueron una jauría de perros callejeros que al parecer deseaban almorzarlo y no de la forma que uno pensaría. De algún modo logró escapar Ember de los malditos perros calenturientos manteniendo la integridad de su trasero a salvo antes de percatarse que no sabía dónde puta madres se encontraba en este momento. Se tardó el resto de la noche en encontrar el maldito hotel.

Se encontraba cansado, con varios golpes en el cuerpo y completamente furioso, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un muy feliz y durmiente Diagon, en el momento que lo vio poco le importó la clase de poder que tenía el maldito cabrón sobre la cama, amarró al maldito cabrón con una cadena que se encontró tirada en el camino, levantó la cama sobre su cabeza y procedió a cargarla con todo y Diagon por toda la ciudad dirigiéndose al río más cercano, amarró el excedente de las cadenas a unas piedras gigantes y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba aventó al cabrón al rio.

El problema vino cuando en el segundo que salió volando Diagon todas las cadenas se soltaron, se afianzaron a uno de los pies de Ember siendo arrastrado al fondo del río mientras la cama caía sobre una rama y con la fuerza del rebote la regresara a la habitación del hotel.

Una hora después Diagon finalmente se despertó notando que se encontraba en el cuarto que rentaron en la noche, mismo que tenía un enorme boquete en la pared, se rascó la cabeza preguntándose qué diablos había ocurrido que no logró escuchar esa clase explosión, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Estaba por alistarse para el nuevo día cuando escuchó a alguien azotar la puerta de la habitación, al girar se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con un mojado, ojeroso, apaleado y completamente rabioso Ember observándolo con absoluto odio. Diagon tragó saliva incapaz de recordar algo que hubiera hecho enfurecer a Ember así, bueno si no contaba con el hecho de haberla cagado durante la misión.

-Hola Ember, este, bonito día ¿No te parece?

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan horrible, tan grotesco y tan espeluznante que el autor de este Fanfic tuvo pesadillas por una semana completa.


	3. Capítulo 3- Desastre en Suna (Arena)

Deseo agradecer a aquellos que dejaron su review en el segundo capítulo al igual que aquellos quienes estan leyendo la historia además de ponerla en sus favoritos o seguirla. Antes de comenzar voy a contestar los Review que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

**Ayato Namikaze: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, la relación de Iruka y Ayame a pesar de no ser cannon me parece creíble ya que ambos fueron las figuras de hermanos mayores para Naruto. Aquellos que van a examinar a los Schwarze Federn se veran en este capítulo pero estas muy acertado en cuanto a tus predicciones. Lo de las Clausulas me pareció creíble para el grupo debido a su estatus como mercenarios, en un futuro cercano verás las peleas que se desarrollaran contra los Akatsuki contra los Schwarze Federn, solo espero que te gusten los resultados de la pelea (paliza). En cuanto a Ember y Diagon no tengo comentarios que hacer ya que así fueron diseñados ambos personajes, me alegra que te gusten sus formas de actuar y espero que al resto de los lectores les paresca agradables leer sobre ellos.

**Alex-Rikudou-165:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y sí, es la primera vez que estoy escribiendo y es por eso que me dedico en cuanto a la historia para que sea agradable leerla.

**Zafir09:** Lo del contrato de zorros me parece una buena idea pero para esta historia lamento informa que no voy a darle ese contrato a Naruto o algunos de los OC, tengo una sorpresa reservada para Naruto en cuanto a sus invocaciones pero tu idea para un contrato de zorros será tomada en cuenta para otra historia que haga a futuro, lo de Haku no se como revivirla sin tener que usar Edo Tensei y algo cercano al Shinigami para lograrlo pero si se me ocurre alguna forma de hacerlo sin duda lo metería en el Harem, no importa si en el cannon pusieron que es un chico para mi es una chica y punto, en cuanto a que Kurama sea chica eso es un secreto que se revelara a futuro. El castigo de Jiraiya y el resto de Konoha será en un futuro cercano pero no creo que en estos momentos pueda poner que Kurama pueda ser convocado ya que aún no tienen la llave para ello. Lo de Neji sobre cambiar su opinión en mi opinión es posible, no es que me desagrade Neji pero con la forma como lo plasmaron al principio de la serie me parece creíble que al enterarse de joven que perdió gracias al poder del Kyubi es posible que caiga en su mentalidad del destino y se sienta que perdió por ello.

**jbadilloavila:** Me alegra que te gustara.

**Soul of Demon:** Soy Mexicano pero de la parte sur del País. En este capítulo descubriras la reacción de Konoha cuando descubran que Naruto esta bajo la máscara de Kitsune.

**CCSakuraforever:** El concejo en estos momentos no puede ser sustituido pero lo será en un futuro cercano, en estos momentos Danzo y sus compinches no pueden tocar a los mercenarios debido a las Clausulas pero Danzo estará al pendiente de ellos ya que en el primer error que cometan aprovechara para tenerlos bajo su control.

**Renuncia de Derechos:** Naruto, sus personajes y varias de las técnicas que se muestran no me pertenecen, solo los OC y algunas técnicas originales.

* * *

Capítulo 3.-Desastre en Suna (Arena)

Ryuu, Taka y Kitsune se encontraban en el estadio de Konoha esperando a que llegaran sus respectivos examinadores, el único detalle era que a Ryuu le temblaba peligrosamente una ceja detrás de su máscara ¿La causa? Por alguna extraña razón todo el estadio se encontraba lleno, tanto de Shinobis como de civiles. Claro está que para Ryuu esto le sentaba mal, no deseaba ser un espectáculo para la mayoría de estos idiotas. Kitsune y Taka opinaban igual pero no pensaba ninguno de ellos tratar de hablar con la Hokage (Sombra de Fuego), quien por la cara de enfado que estaba mostrando tampoco estaba contenta que hubiera tanta gente en el estadio. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Cómo diablos se enteraron tan rápido la gente? De hecho juraban escuchar a alguien vendiendo coles y comida rápida entre las gradas del estadio.

Inoichi resopló al ver a tanta gente, era la última vez que le decía a Ino lo ocurrido en una junta.

En otra parte del estadio se encontraban tres de las cuatro Reinas de Hielo de Konoha, Mitarashi Anko, Inuzuka Hana y Yuhi Kurenai, las tres habían venido a apoyar a su amiga Uzuki Yuugao en su combate de Kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espada). Anko tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al imaginar cómo su amiga barrería el piso con su oponente de Kenjutsu. Hana se encontraba pensando en lo que le dijo su Kaa-san (Madre) sobre el supuesto grupo de mercenarios que arribó a Konoha. Kurenai se mostraba intranquila, algo en el ambiente le ponía los pelos de punta y esa sensación se hacía cada vez más fuerte cuando veía al trio de mercenarios, sobre todo a Ryuu.

Anko al parecer se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su amiga, probablemente se debía a lo que pasó en su relación con Asuma cuando el Teme (Bastardo) se acostó con otra mujer y Kurenai tuvo la desgracia de encontrarlos en pleno acto. Aunque no justificaba a Asuma tampoco lo culpaba, solo maldecía a la situación tan mala en la que vivían todas ellas, las relaciones de pareja se destruían o no duraban en Konoha, sobre todo cuando tenía que ver entre Shinobis al estar siempre trabajando. Incluso ella ha tenido que realizar misión tras misión por casi un periodo de 6 meses continuos para mantener a flote la economía en Konoha.

Kurenai estuvo en un episodio depresivo que duró meses, mismos que las mantuvo preocupadas a ella y sus amigas, lo peor de todo es que el cabrón ni siquiera le pidió una disculpa a su amiga, incluso tuvo la osadía de echarle la culpa de la situación. Anko, Yuugao y Hana cuando se enteraron cobraron venganza en nombre de su amiga al humillar públicamente a Asuma. Otro suceso importante en la vida de Kurenai fue cuando el Equipo 8 cesó sus actividades cuando Hinata se volvió alumna de tiempo completo de la Hokage, Kurenai estaba feliz que aquella quien veía como una Imouto (Hermanita) convertirse en la Kunoichi que siempre supo existía en ella. Anko posó su mano sobre el hombro de Kurenai sacándolo de su estupor.

-No te preocupes Kurenai, todo estará bien – dijo Anko con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

La ojiroja devolvió la sonrisa, gracias a Anko ya no sentía la misma inquietud que hace unos momentos, aun así ligeros escalofríos le recorrían la espalda. En otra parte del estadio se encontraban los Konoha 9, al ya no estar en el grupo Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, todos esperando ver los combates de este supuesto grupo de mercenarios. Al menos 8 de los 9 estaban interesados, Sakura se encontraba pensando en una forma para ganar poder y traer de vuelta a su Sasuke-kun.

-¿Esos son los famosos Schwarze Federn (Plumas Negras)? No parecen tan rudos – habló de manera arrogante Kiba

-Parece que el destino mostrará este día que Konoha no necesita la ayuda o los servicios de gente de tan baja categoría – habló Neji recibiendo algunos asentimientos de los presentes

-¡YOSH! ¡Las llamas de la juventud brillan esplendidas este día! ¡Estoy seguro que Gai-Sensei (Maestro) las hará brillar aún más cuando le toque pelear! – gritó Lee notándose unas flamas en sus ojos, seguro de la victoria de su Sensei

-Aun así, siento algo raro en ellos – dijo Chouji al ver a los Schwarze Federn

-¿Algo raro? ¿A qué te refieres Chouji? – preguntó Ino interesada

-Me imagino que es debido al aura que portan los tres, el verlos me provoca algo de miedo – respondió Tenten ganándose las atención de los demás, Kiba y Neji lanzaron un bufido de molestia y desinterés al no sentir nada excepcional en los Schwarze Federn

Los únicos que opinaban igual que Chouji y Tenten eran Shikamaru y Shino, el primero se daba cuenta que eran más de lo que aparentaban a primera vista, sus posturas eran de alguien quien siempre está preparado para pelear y su aura era algo que no podía describir Shikamaru. Los Kikaichuu (Insecto Parásito Destructor) de Shino le advertían que no se enfrentara a ninguno de los tres si apreciaba su vida, la colonia sentía un enorme peligro proviniendo de ellos y era mejor no tratar de provocarlos.

-Como si importara, son unos perdedores esos tres si piensan que Konoha esta tan desesperada para requerir de sus servicios – fueron las palabras venenosas de Sakura quien seguía pensando en una forma de volver a ser alumna de Tsunade

En otra parte del estadio se encontraban Hyuuga Hinata y Sabaku no Temari, la segunda que había venido de visita para ver los detalles de los exámenes Chunin de este año que se celebrarían en Suna, Hinata al ser alumna y asistente de Tsunade tenía que acompañar y ayudar a Temari con los procedimientos reglamentarios para dicho evento. A pesar de ya no ser aliados aún había ciertas cláusulas en el tratado de paz que podían usar ambas aldeas, como los exámenes Chunin al ser un evento donde se produce una enorme cantidad de dinero en las apuestas y para atraer clientes de otras partes. Debido al respectivo puesto de cada una, Temari al ser la embajadora de Suna e Hinata por ser la segunda ayudante de Tsunade se habían vuelto amigas muy cercanas.

Gaara a pesar del odio que tenía hacia la población de Konoha en general mantenía una buena relación con Tsunade, Shizune e Hinata al ser las únicas que nunca repudiaron a Naruto, de no ser por ellas probablemente habría hostilidades entre las aldeas.

Temari veía interesada hacia el estadio, había escuchado del grupo hace 7 años atrás aproximadamente cuando hubo una clase de ataque terrorista en Kaze no Kuni (País del Viento), lo único que recordaba del reporte era que el grupo al parecer habían provocado una enorme explosión que dejó en ruinas y extrañamente sin heridos toda una ciudad. Hace aproximadamente un año vio al grupo cuando Gaara recientemente había subido al poder.

Hinata intentó ver los rostros de los Schwarze Federn con su **Byakugan (Ojo Blanco)** sin embargo cuando lo hizo tuvo que tallarse los ojos, el chakra de uno de ellos era tan brillante como el mismo sol, mientras otro era tan siniestro y negro como la noche misma, por lo que logró ver con su **Byakugan** sus máscaras ANBU estaban cubiertas de chakra lo que no le permitía a su Doujutsu (Técnica Ocular) ver a través de ellas.

-¿Qué piensas que podría ocurrir Temari-san? – preguntó Hinata viendo hacia el estadio

-No estoy segura, nunca los he visto pelear a pesar que estuvieron en Suna por casi medio año

-¿Estuvieron en Suna? – preguntó sorprendida Hinata al no saber eso

-Gaara me informó de ello hace una o dos semanas atrás, según lo que me contó tienen 10 misiones de rango S, 25 SS y 5 SSS en su expediente en Suna

Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, las misiones de Rango S generalmente tenían un alto grado de mortalidad, solo Jounin experimentados o los ANBU pueden realizar ese tipo de misiones y no es muy seguro que regresen con vida, ahora las de Rango SS eran extremadamente mortales, muchas veces tenías que hacerla de doble o triple agente y si te descubrían era una muerte segura por lo que solo era exclusiva para los ANBU o personas dispuestas a tirar su vida. Sin embargo las peores eran las SSS donde el éxito y la tasa de supervivencia eran menores al 0%, trabajos casi exclusivos de un Kage (Sombra) o alguien con el mismo nivel, no es que no hubiera muchas misiones de ese tipo, es que no eran muy frecuentes.

-¿E-estas segura de ello Temari-san?

-Absolutamente, sin embargo, si no mal recuerdo esas fueron sus misiones como equipo, la lista individual era demasiado extensa para que la recuerde en este momento – al escuchar eso la Hyuuga abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al darse cuenta del tipo de poder que debían poseer el grupo en general para salir bien librado de ese tipo de misiones

En el palco Hokage estaba una irritada Tsunade junto a una molesta Shizune, ambas molestas por la cantidad de público que había, sin duda rodarían cabezas cuando supiera la Hokage quien fue el chistosito que hizo esto, también se encontraba molesta debido a que esto se estaba volviendo una clase de espectáculo lo que debería ser una muestra de talento. Pero principalmente se encontraban molestas tanto Sensei como alumna porque al lado de ellas se encontraba el antiguo compañero y ex amigo de Tsunade, el Gamma Sennin (Sabio de los Sapos) Jiraiya. Después del exilio de Naruto Tsunade y Shizune cortaron todo tipo de relación con Jiraiya al considerarlo un traidor. Sin embargo no podía matarlo o castigarlo Tsunade por la red espía que manejaba el pervertido, la cual poseía contactos en todas las Naciones Elementales.

-Parece que vino mucha gente para ver este pequeño espectáculo – dijo entre burlón y serio Jiraiya haciendo que le bailara un ceja a Tsunade y un bufido escapara de los labios de Shizune

-Jiraiya, no agotes mi paciencia con el horrible sonido de tu voz, no sé quién diablos habló sobre esto pero cuando lo descubra deseara no haber nacido – habló en un tono tan natural y frío Tsunade que hizo temblar a Jiraiya decidiendo por primera vez hacer caso a la advertencia de la Hokage

En las gradas Ino sintió un horrible escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, probablemente no había sido tan buena idea contarle a toda Konoha sobre este evento. Jiraiya había venido a dar su reporte mensual e informar que finalmente Akatsuki (Amanecer) comenzaría a moverse pronto, aun no sabía cuándo pero lo más probable era atacarían primero a Gaara. Tsunade y Shizune realmente les molestaba esto, el juego de esperar pero no podían más que rezar que el Kazekage (Sombra de Viento) estuviera preparado para proteger su vida y la de su aldea. Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al público. Si esto iba a volverse un espectáculo mejor que se volviera un espectáculo completo.

-¡Buenos días ciudadanos de Konoha! ¡El día de ayer se nos informó que nuestro señor ha decidido contratar los servicios del grupo mercenario conocido como Schwarze Federn! – todo el público se mostró molesta ante ello, sobre todo los shinobis al sentir que no tenían la confianza total del Daimyo depositada en ellos – ¡Se lo que piensan! "¡¿Qué es lo que hace tan especial a este grupo que nuestro señor los haya decidido contratar?!" ¡Eso es exactamente lo que veremos en estos momentos Damas y Caballeros! ¡Tres de nuestros mejores Shinobis se enfrentaran a los Schwarze Federn en combates uno contra uno! ¡En caso de perder los Schwarze Federn aceptaron que se irían de Konoha y no regresarían nunca más! ¡Ahora solo queda ver si la calidad de los Shinobis de nuestra amada aldea es suficiente para que estos extranjeros regresen con el rabo entre las patas al agujero del que salieron!

Gritos y aplausos se escucharon en todo el estadio por las palabras de la Godaime (Quinta). Los Schwarze Federn menearon la cabeza, realmente esto se había vuelto todo un espectáculo. Oh bueno, si deseaban hacer circo y maroma por algo tan nimio e insignificante como esto ¿Quiénes eran ellos para negar algo de entretenimiento a las masas?

-¡Sin más preámbulo les presento a los examinadores y posibles héroes de esta prueba! ¡Nuestro representante en Taijutsu (Técnicas Cuerpo a Cuerpo) también conocido como Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Moujuu (Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha)! ¡Maito Gai! ¡Líder ANBU y La Reina de Kenjutsu de Konoha! ¡Uzuki Yuugao! ¡Por último, tenemos al último alumno vivo de nuestro antiguo Yondaime (Cuarto), siendo el representante de Ninjutsu, Sharinganno Kakashi (Kakashi de la Pupila Giratoria)! ¡Hatake Kakashi!

Cuando el último nombre fue pronunciado tres nubes de humo blanco aparecieron en el estadio, cuando estas se asentaron se veía a una hermosa mujer de cabellera morada lacia que le llegaba hasta la cintura usando la ropa estándar de los ANBU cargando una fina katana en la espalda, otra de las nubes mostraba a un hombre de cabellera plateada, con máscara que le tapaba la boca y uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por su Hitai-ate (Banda Ninja) mientras leía un librito naranja, por último se encontraba el hombre más raro que Ryuu y Taka hubieran visto en su vida, con una ropa verde de spandex muy pegada al cuerpo que casi hizo vomitar a Taka, unos calentadores de pies naranja y un peinado de tazón negro, pero además tenía el par de cejas más pobladas que ambos hubieran visto, incluso juraban ambos que tenían vida propia, aunado a que había aparecido con la pose más rara y extremadamente gay que pudieran haber jurado ambos ver en su vida.

Por unos segundos ninguno habló hasta que se escuchó el grito agudo de una mujer, lo extraño es que había sido Taka quien gritó, detrás de su máscara Ryuu juraba que le habían aplicado un poderoso Genjutsu (Técnicas Ilusorias), no había forma humana que alguien como Gai realmente existiera.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡TIENE ORUGAS COMO CEJAS!

Gritó Taka antes de empezar a correr en círculos haciendo la escena más extraña, Kitsune era el único inafectado por Gai, le dio un golpe a Taka para que se callara al estar gritando "ESAS CEJAS ME VAN A COMER" y darle un golpe en el brazo a Ryuu sacándolo de su estupor. Ryuu al ver a su oponente lo primero que hizo fue volverse blanco, volteó a Taka, lo agarró del cuello y lo intentó aventar al centro del estadio mientras intentaba realizar un **Shunshin**, ni loco pensaba enfrentarse ante tal fenómeno, pero Taka pareció leer las intenciones de Ryuu lográndose zafar del agarre. Sin más remedio Ryuu tuvo que hacer algo que no pensó hacer en su vida; ni loco pelearía contra Gai; para sorpresa de los presentes Ryuu se hincó frente a Taka.

-¡Por lo que más quieras hombre! ¡Pelea tú contra el de verde y te prometo no insultarte por dos días! ¡Mejor que sea por una semana!

Ante eso todo mundo vio con una enorme gota de sudor a Ryuu.

-¡Ni madres! ¡Yo me voy a enfrentar a la linda señorita y tu contra… contra lo que sea que es el de verde!

Ahora la gota se hizo más grande. Una nube depresiva se formó en Ryuu, no pensaba argumentar más, ya se había rebajado mucho al haberse hincado. Levantó la mirada y para su sorpresa vio entre las gradas a otra persona igualita a Gai, otro grito devastador se escuchó en el estadio ahora proveniente de Ryuu.

-¡Konoha ha tenido éxito en la clonación!

Taka cuando escuchó eso dirigió su vista inmediatamente a donde estaba apuntando Ryuu y dio un grito agudo que le rompió los anteojos a algunos presentes.

-¡AAAHHHHHH! ¡OTRO CON ORUGAS COMO CEJAS!

Y comenzó a correr en círculos haciendo que el público no supiera si reír o sentir lastima por Gai quien en esos momentos estaba acuclillado haciendo pequeños círculos en el suelo murmurando "Eso no fue muy juvenil", Yuugao se le formó una enorme gota de sudor al ver el espectáculo preguntándose si realmente se debían enfrentarse a estos payasos antes de acercarse a Gai tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Kitsune cansado de esto volvió a golpear a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Quieren comportarse?! ¡Estamos haciendo el ridículo!

Ryuu y Taka agacharon la cabeza bastante apenados, sobre todo Ryuu quien perdió la compostura al ver a Gai, pero de cierta forma no los podían culpar. Era extraño para ellos ver a alguien como Gai y Lee con ese tipo de cejas tan pobladas y ni se diga de las extrañas vestimentas tan pegadas. Solo de pensarlos ambos sentían ñañaras.

Una vez se tranquilizaron el primero que salió a pelear fue Ryuu quien se tronó la mayoría de los huesos, dio unos pequeños saltos antes de adoptar una posición de batalla relajada. Gai pasó al frente mostrando una sonrisa marca Colgate haciendo una pose de chico bueno con pulgar arriba mientras brillaban sus dientes.

-¡Yo, el poderoso Maito Gai seré tu oponente Ryuu! ¡Las flamas de la Juventud este día arden en mí con gran fuerza!

Por unos instantes Ryuu no se movió, uno pensaría que estaba pensando en una estrategia al menos, giró la cabeza viendo a su equipo y gritó.

-¡¿En serio no podemos cambiar de oponentes?!

-¡NO! – fue el grito de Taka y Kitsune dentro de su respectivo balcón

Todos los presentes se cayeron de sus sillas mientras veían la escena con una enorme gota de sudor. Tsunade fue la primera en recuperar la compostura levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Primer combate: Ryuu vs Maito Gai!-levantó la mano Tsunade haciendo que Gai adoptara su posición de combate-¡Hajime (Comiencen)!

**Música de Fondo – Volcanic Rim Stage – Street Fighther IV OST**

En el segundo que la mano de la Hokage bajó Gai dio un salto giratorio hacia su oponente lanzando una poderosa patada que generó un pequeño torbellino.

-**¡Konoha Senpuu (Torbellino de la Hoja)!**

Sin embargo para sorpresa de todos Ryuu detuvo fácilmente el golpe poniendo el antebrazo solamente, como si se tratara de una simple patada. Gai cuando tocó el suelo tomó distancia para ver que iba a hacer su oponente, el azabache solo lo observaba detenidamente esperando que el Jounin volviera a atacar. Gai sin ver más opciones al darse cuenta que su oponente no iba a pasar al ataque dio unos saltos hacia atrás para ganar distancia, después de unos segundos cuando sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente se deshizo de sus pesas que al caer al suelo provocaron una enorme nube de polvo y un pequeño temblor.

Gai aprovechando el pequeño desconcierto que provocaban sus pesas se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Ryuu dando un salto giratorio a una enorme velocidad antes de ejecutar una poderosa patada hacia el rostro de su oponente.

-**¡****Konoha Taijutsu: Senpuu Rekkyaku ****(****Técnica Cuerpo a Cuerpo de la Hoja: Torbellino Feroz****)!**

Ryuu cruzó sus brazos en forma de X frente a su rostro recibiendo de lleno el ataque, muchos esperaban que saliera volando o que al menos terminara con los brazos rotos al conocer varios sobre la fuerza inhumana de Gai, sin embargo Ryuu solo retrocedió un par de mts., y miró nuevamente a su oponente esperando que siguiera atacando. Gai y el público quedaron perplejos antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en el Jounin al encontrar a un digno oponente a sus llamas de la juventud. Dio un pequeño salto y ejecutó una patada más rápida y fuerte al plexo solar de Ryuu.

-**¡Konoha ****Gouriki Senpuu**** (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)!**

El movimiento fue tan rápido y tan inesperado que todos esperaban que Gai finalmente conectara el golpe, para sorpresa y horror de los presentes Ryuu atrapó la pierna del Jounin y de un giro rápido lo lanzó lejos de él haciéndolo rebotar un par de veces en el suelo antes que el Jounin se lograra recuperar. Gai se levantó mirando a su oponente antes de cruzar sus brazos y comenzar a generar una enorme cantidad de energía notándose un aura verde alrededor de Gai y su color de piel se volvió rojiza.

-**¡****Hachimon Tonkou (Ocho Puertas Internas)** **Kaimon (Puerta de la Apertura) KAI (Abrir)**, **Kyumon (Puerta del Descanso) KAI**, **Seimon (Puerta de la Vida) KAI**, **Shoumon (Puerta del Dolor)** **KAI** **y** **Tomon (Puerta del Cierre) KAI!**

-¿Así que sabes usar las **Hachimon Tonkou**? Al menos esto será interesante

-¡Prepárate para sentir mis Llamas de la Juventud!

En el segundo que terminó de hablar Gai desapareció de la vista llenándose de cráteres a los pocos segundos el campo de batalla al no poder medir la fuerza de sus pasos el Jounin, todo el público quedó sorprendido por la velocidad de Gai, los Shinobis estaban completamente seguros de la victoria a favor de Gai al liberar 5 **Hachimon Tonkou**, sin embargo Ryuu se mostraba tranquilo y movía ligeramente la cabeza, como si supiera donde se encontraba su oponente, por un segundo desapareció Ryuu reapareciendo con su codo enterrado en el rostro de Gai lanzándolo contra la pared del estadio. Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que acaba de ocurrir frente a sus ojos, sobre todos los antiguos alumnos de Gai al saber que su Sensei era casi imposible de seguir o golpear con tantas puertas liberadas y sin pesas.

-Si eso es lo mejor que tiene Konoha como practicante de Taijutsu me temo que tendremos que subir la tarifa de nuestros servicios

En el segundo que terminó de hablar Ryuu se escuchó un boom sónico antes de recibir el azabache un codazo en la barbilla que lo elevó a los aires, Gai aprovechando el desconcierto de su oponente decidió abrir **Keimon**** (****Puerta de la Alegría****)** para incrementar su poder para al siguiente segundo desaparecer en un brillo verde, Ryuu quien seguía en el aire comenzó a ser bombardeado por una lluvia de ataques invisibles que le llegaban de todos los ángulos posibles antes de reaparecer Gai encima de él y conectar un directo en el estómago del azabache con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo hacia el suelo creando un enorme cráter y una nube de polvo con la fuerza del impacto.

-**¡Kake Agaru Atsuki Tamashii (****Gran Entrada del Espíritu Ardiente****)!**

Parecía que el combate había terminado, sin embargo, el suelo comenzó a temblar provocando pánico en toda Konoha antes de escucharse una fuerte explosión en donde había caído Ryuu, cuando la nube de polvo se asentó después de unos segundos todo el público se quedó con el ojo cuadrado incluido Gai cuando vieron al ANBU golpeando el aire con sus piernas mientras se mantenía flotando solo mostrando su ropa ligeros cortes de todo el ataque de Gai.

-Creo que es mi turno **¡Kamisori (Maquina de Afeitar)!**

Ryuu se desvaneció de la vista reapareciendo detrás de Gai quien solo le dio tiempo de girar la cabeza antes de recibir una patada en las costillas que lo lanzó hacia la pared. Todo el mundo estaba en el filo del asiento viendo la batalla con un ojo cuadrado al no poder creer que Gai estuviera perdiendo en el área a la que ha entregado toda su vida. Nuevamente se escuchó un boom sónico saliendo el Jounin de la humareda de polvo ejecutando una patada frontal voladora envuelta en llamas que tomaron la forma de un ave fénix.

-**¡Yoruhouou (Fénix Nocturno)!**

Ryuu al ver el ataque giró a una enorme velocidad sobre una pierna antes de dar un salto y lanzar una patada con la pierna usada como apoyo que estaba al rojo vivo, en el choque de técnicas no solo el ataque de Ryuu logró detener el ataque de Gai si no también vencerlo impactando la pierna al rojo vivo del ANBU en el estómago del Jounin, escuchándose en todo el estadio el sonido de algo quemándose. Gai apenas le dio tiempo de dar un grito ahogado antes de salir disparado hacia la pared destruyendo otra parte del estadio.

-**¡Akumanoashi (Pierna del Diablo)!**

En el momento que tocó el suelo la pierna de Ryuu se enfrió, al no verlo salir el ANBU dio media vuelta pensando que ya había derrotado a su oponente, sin embargo en el siguiente segundo Gai lo agarró de debajo de sus axilas y dio un salto mientras liberaba la séptima puerta, **Kyoumon**** (Puerta de la Conmoción****)** esperando que el incremento de poder fuera el suficiente para derrotar a su oponente. Cuando la fuerza de gravedad comenzó a hacer su trabajo Gai empezó a girar a una enorme velocidad provocando un enorme torbellino con sus cuerpos cayendo en picada al suelo. Antes que impactaran contra el suelo Gai se soltó cayendo de rodillas y recibiendo toda la fuerza de la técnica Ryuu.

-**¡Omote Renge (Loto Primario)!**

Gai sonrió al sentir que había ganado, todo el estadio también dio un suspiro de alivio al ver ganar al Jounin pero en ese momento se escuchó un sonido, el sonido de un aplauso proveniente del cráter donde se encontraba Ryuu, al mirar hacia la fuente del sonido Gai miró con terror como su oponente salía del cráter sin muchos daños más que la ropa estaba un poco más maltratada y su máscara se mostraba ligeramente cuarteada.

-¡Te felicito Gai! ¡Eres el primero que me ha logrado hacer tanto daño en meses! ¡Es una lástima que ya no tengas las fuerzas para seguir peleando! Ahora… ¡Es mi turno!

Gai se logró levantar a pesar de su cansancio aprovechando que Ryuu estaba hablando pero no logró ver cuando su oponente dio un salto al frente cayéndole con una patada de hacha sobre su hombro dejándolo inmóvil por unos instantes, mismos que aprovechó Ryuu para darle una patada en la sien cuando tocó el suelo. Gai quedó momentáneamente mareado por el golpe, algo que decidió aprovechar Ryuu conectando otra patada con la misma pierna en el rostro de Gai seguido de una patada giratoria que conectó en el plexo solar doblando al Jounin del dolor.

Ryuu dio un pequeño salto ejecutando una doble patada giratoria pegándole una en la cara y la otra en el cuello lográndolo levantar del suelo, sin embargo aún en el aire Ryuu dio otra patada giratoria que impactó en la barbilla del Jounin rompiéndole sin problema la quijada y aprovechando la fuerza del giró Ryuu dio otra patada de hacha que conectó en el plexo solar de su oponente escuchándose como se le fracturaban las costillas antes de ser imprimido en el suelo.

-**¡****Sanren Geki &amp; Sankuu Geki!**

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos, Gai había perdiendo en Taijutsu, esto debía tratarse de una pesadilla para que estuviera ocurriendo esto. Ryuu miró detenidamente a Gai, no pensaba dejar que lo volviera a sorprender, dio una patada al suelo que logró levantar el cuerpo del Jounin para sorpresa de todos los presentes, lo agarró del cuello comenzándolo a ahorcar, Gai al sentir la falta de aire intentó luchar para que lo soltara Ryuu, el problema era que estaba demasiado débil por la reciente batalla para hacer alguna diferencia, Ryuu levantó su mano libre poniéndola a la altura de su rostro siendo envuelta en llamas para sorpresa y horror de todos los presentes. El ANBU sonrió detrás de su máscara y lanzó su golpe al rostro de Gai.

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

-¡BASTA!

Ryuu cuando escuchó el grito de la Hokage detuvo su golpe a cms., del rostro de Gai quien se encontraba semi consciente en ese momento casi sintiendo las garras del Shinigami (Dios de la muerte) reclamando su alma ese día.

-¡Se declara como ganador de este combate a Ryuu! ¡Médicos!

En el siguiente segundo apareció un equipo médico que se llevó al malherido Gai para atenderlo de inmediato. Ryuu al darse cuenta que había ganado dio media vuelta mientras se dirigía a sentarse con el resto de su equipo. El estadio estuvo en silencio por los próximos minutos, todos tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Incluso Tsunade no daba crédito a lo ocurrido, Gai había perdido de manera humillante pues Ryuu se la pasó tonteando y jugando con su oponente hasta el último segundo donde con menos de 10 golpes lo derrotó. Sin duda habían ganado sus respectivos Rangos como mercenarios no por tener caras bonitas.

Tsunade pidió un descanso de 20 minutos mientras arreglaban los desperfectos del estadio ella junto con Shizune irían a ver como se encontraba Gai. Sin perder tiempo fueron directamente a la enfermería del estadio llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de ver que estaban dándole cuidados intensivos al Jounin, se acercaron a la camilla antes de tomar la tabla de datos y horrorizarse ambas por lo que mostraba.

Huesos de las manos rotos, pulmones con líquidos y astillas de huesos, costillas fracturadas, quijada rota, leve fractura de cráneo, piernas fracturadas y varios órganos a punto del colapso por trauma físico. Según la tabla las piernas y las manos mostraban daño por golpe a algo tan duro como el acero. Eso las dejó en shock al saber que el cuerpo de Gai cuando usaba las **Hachimon Tonkou** se volvía igual o más duro que el acero. La única explicación lógica para ello era…

No pudieron pensar más cuando escucharon los gritos desesperados de las enfermeras cuando Gai entró en un arresto cardiaco, Tsunade y Shizune entraron en modo médico logrando estabilizar entre ambas al Jounin después de 5 agotadores minutos. Cuando la vida de Gai dejó de estar en peligro les dejaron instrucciones a las enfermeras en caso que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo y abandonaron la enfermería, ninguna podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Tsunade entonces supo que era necesario que hablara con los Schwarze Federn para que no terminaran matando a Kakashi o a Yuugao durante sus respectivos combates.

Estaban saliendo de los pasillos para dirigirse al estadio cuando vieron a Kitsune y Ryuu esperándolas al parecer, apretó los dientes Tsunade, ganas no le faltaba de moler a golpes a Ryuu por casi matar a Gai. Sin embargo ninguna de ellas esperó que Ryuu se acercara a ellas e hiciera una leve reverencia.

-Lo siento

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que logró articular Tsunade

-Dije, que lo siento, estamos tan acostumbrados los Schwarze Federn a situaciones de vida o muerte que nos es difícil no tratar de matar a alguien

Ambas Iryou Ninja (Ninja Médico) lo vieron directamente a los ojos tratando de detectar si estaba diciendo la verdad o solo lo estaba diciendo porque sentía lastima por Gai, notando ambas que sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre, mismos que les provocaban algo, no sabían si miedo u otro sentimiento que no podían identificar. Extrañamente se les hacían conocidos, especialmente a Shizune pero no recordaban de dónde. Pero tan pronto vino la sensación se esfumó cuando Ryuu pasó a lado de ambas Iryou Ninja dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

-¿Adónde van? – preguntó entre curiosa y molesta Tsunade

-Tal vez con palabras no sea suficiente por lo que ofrezco una ofrenda de paz al curar a su Jounin

-¿Eres un médico? – preguntó ahora llena de curiosidad Shizune

-Se podría decir

Sin más Ryuu continuó caminando mientras Kitsune lo seguía de cerca, Tsunade y Shizune decidieron seguirlos solo para ver que no le hicieran nada a Gai y para calmar la curiosidad que comenzaba a embargarlas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Ryuu liberó un poco de su KI (Instinto Asesino) para que las enfermeras le pusieran atención, con un ligero movimiento de manos les ordenó que desalojaran la habitación, cuando ninguna de ellas se movió incremento su KI haciendo desmayar a un par de ellas e incluso Tsunade y Shizune se mostraron algo temerosas por el aura tan fría que emanaba del ANBU.

Cuando todas las enfermeras abandonaron el área llevándose a las inconscientes con ellas, Ryuu hizo un par de señales de mano a Kitsune quien asintió, sin previo aviso agarró a Tsunade y a Shizune sacándolas de la habitación y cerrándola tras de sí. Tsunade inmediatamente intentó entrar pero Kitsune la detuvo empujándola ligeramente. Shizune al ver que atacaron a la Hokage aparecieron varios senbon en sus manos dispuestos a defenderla, Tsunade se mostraba completamente furiosa por la falta de respeto a su persona, concentró chakra en sus manos dispuesta a poner en su lugar a Kitsune, estaban por atacar cuando una luz blanca inundó toda la enfermería desapareciendo casi tan rápido como apareció.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó más para sí Tsunade que para Kitsune, aun así el ANBU al escucharla decidió contestar

-Es una técnica de Ryuu

Ambas mujeres quedaron estupefactas, miles de preguntas se formaron en su mente en pocos segundos pero ninguna pudo vocalizarlas al ver salir a Ryuu ligeramente cansado y tratando de controlar su respiración, al observar dentro de la sala se sorprendieron al ver que Gai se estaba levantando de la camilla, Tsunade y Shizune rápidamente se acercaron al Jounin y realizaron un escaneo rápido de cuerpo completo. La sorpresa se hizo mayor al notar que ahora todo el daño en el cuerpo de Gai se había reducido casi 90%, teniendo solo ligeras fracturas en las manos, piernas, quijada y costillas.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Shizune antes de darse cuenta que Ryuu y Kitsune habían abandonado la enfermería

-Esos tres se vuelven un misterio cada vez más grande a cada segundo – susurró Tsunade ganándose un asentimiento de su alumna, ninguna se dio cuenta en que momento abandonaron ambos ANBU la habitación, algo que no era nada fácil como parecía al ser Tsunade la Hokage y Shizune por ser su alumna de toda una vida

Gai cuando se recuperó pidió disculpas a la Hokage por haber perdido diciendo que daría 500 vueltas alrededor de Konoha en un día y si no lo conseguía subiría con una mano el monumento Hokage, Tsunade se talló los ojos al escuchar el arranque del Jounin, aunque internamente feliz de verlo bien, le dio de alta pidiéndole que no se sobre-esforzara al no estar completamente bien y no lo culpaba por haber perdido. No después de ver que Ryuu se contuvo en su combate.

Después de 20 minutos Tsunade regresó a su asiento junto a Shizune al ver que el mayor daño en el estadio había sido arreglado, dirigió su vista hacia el palco de los Schwarze Federn notando que estaban discutiendo, posiblemente recomendándole a Taka que no matara a Yuugao. Y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad la Hokage.

-Taka, te recomiendo que no permitas que Jud salga a combatir – dijo Kitsune

-Pero ustedes saben que no puedo controlar cuando entra a pelear Jud, sobre todo tú Ryuu – replicó Taka

-Lo sé, pero aun así es mejor que te lo recomendemos. Estamos en este momento sobre hielo delgado con la Hokage gracias a que permití que mis ansias de pelear me abrumaran, por lo que en el momento que salga Jud me veré obligado a intervenir – Taka soltó un suspiro

-Haré todo lo posible por evitar que salga Jud pero no te garantizo nada – Ryuu asintió

En otra parte del estadio los Konoha 9 no podían creer lo que acababa de transpirar en el estadio, sobre todo Tenten, Neji y Lee. Para ellos era inconcebible el creer que su sensei hubiera perdido en el área donde ha entrenado toda su vida. El resto de los Konoha 9 compartía esa clase de opinión al haber escuchado de parte de otros Shinobis la clase de fuerza que tiene Gai. Sakura estaba pensando en una forma que la tomaran estos mercenarios como su alumna, con esa clase de poder era posible que pudiera traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Con las Reinas del Hielo todas tenían la boca abierta al ver cómo fue derrotado Gai tan fácilmente, no solo eso sino que lo habían derrotado con siete **Hachimon Tonkou** liberadas.

-Eso fue brutal – dijo Anko ligeramente sorprendida

-¿Brutal? Yo diría irreal – replicó Hana

-Jamás creí en mi vida ver perder a Gai en Taijutsu

-En eso concuerdo Nai-chan, lo raro es que siento que no peleó el llamado Ryuu en serio y eso incluso a mí me da escalofríos – expresó Anko ganándose un ligero asentimiento de sus amigas al ellas también creer eso

-¿Creen que Yuugao pueda contra el llamado Taka? – preguntó preocupada Hana por la seguridad de su amiga

-¿Bromeas? Las tres sabemos que Yuugao no es alguien a quien subestimar y estamos hablando del área en que nadie en Konoha la ha podido vencer, solo alguien del nivel de los Kiri Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla) podría tener una esperanza de vencerla – dijo llena de convicción Anko

-Aun así, no me da buena espina el llamado Taka y Ryuu – argumentó preocupada Kurenai

Sus amigas internamente asintieron incapaces de expresar lo preocupadas que estaban por la seguridad de Yuugao. El concejo Shinobi y los ancianos no podían creer que haya perdido Gai, ahora comprendían porque tenían ese rango los Schwarze Federn al ver el poder del aparente líder del grupo, sin embargo aún no habían terminado las peleas, aún tenían las esperanzas que Yuugao y Kakashi pudieran ganar. El único que no estaba por completo seguro era Danzo, algo en el grupo le provocaba miedo, sobre todo cuando veía a Ryuu, algo en él le provocaba pavor.

-¡Sin más preámbulo demos comienzo al siguiente combate! ¡Segundo Combate: Taka vs Uzuki Yuugao!

Ambos participantes aparecieron en el centro del estadio, Yuugao apareciendo en un **Shunshin** mientras Taka, para asombró de los Shinobis apareció con pura velocidad casi igualando a la de Gai cuando no tiene sus pesas. La pelimorada vio a su oponente antes de sacar su espada, la misma que le había pertenecido a su antiguo amigo, compañero y amante Gekkou Hayate. Lo extraño es que Taka parecía estar pensando.

-¿No piensas sacar tu arma? – preguntó Yuugao con una ceja levantada

Taka no hizo comentario o movimiento alguno, al parecer no la escuchó o si lo hizo decidió ignorarla, algo que molestó ligeramente a la ANBU, Yuugao tomó posición de batalla viendo a su oponente quien aún no se había movido. Bueno, no era su problema si su oponente deseaba quedarse quieto mientras lo mataba, no pensaba permitir que la derrota de Gai quedara impune.

-¡Hajime!

**Música de Fondo – Red Sun (Maniac Agenda Mix) – Metal Gear Rising OST**

En el momento que terminó de bajar la mano la Hokage, Yuugao se lanzó hacia su oponente dispuesta a empalarlo y terminar de inmediato el combate, todos aguantaron la respiración al ver a Yuugao abalanzarse a su oponente a toda velocidad, cuando estuvo en la distancia correcta para atacar la ANBU lanzó una estocada frontal al pecho de Taka, parecía que la espada iba a conectar al no moverse su oponente, para sorpresa de todos la espada atravesó fácilmente a Taka pero este comenzó a desvanecerse como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Yuugao levantó la guardia buscando a su oponente, pero después de unos segundos que no lo vio aparecer procedió a concentrar un poco de chakra en sus ojos y oídos preparándose para cualquier ataque de su oponente, en eso escuchó un sonido detrás de ella, al girar no vio nada pero el sonido seguía en esa misma dirección, al levantar la mirada abrió sus ojos al ver a Taka sobre la cima de las paredes del estadio al parecer pensando que hacer.

-¿Qué diablos hago? Si peleo puede que termine saliendo Jud, pero si no peleo posiblemente la señorita piense que no la estoy tomando en serio… decisiones… decisiones

Su tren de pensamiento terminó cuando vio que Yuugao usó un **Shunshin** para aparecer a un lado de él ejecutando otra estocada, solo que para la frustración de la ANBU nuevamente su espada atravesó lo que parecía ser una imagen residual de su oponente. Yuugao sin perder tiempo buscó a Taka encontrándolo parado en el centro del estadio, esto comenzaba a irritarla enormemente. Realizó otro **Shunshin** apareciendo frente a Taka.

-¿Vas a pelear o no? – preguntó molesta Yuugao al sentir que no la estaba tomando en serio

Taka finalmente pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Yuugao, miró hacia el palco donde se encontraban sus compañeros, en concreto a Ryuu.

-¡Lo lamento Ryuu pero si no peleo posiblemente me castre la señorita! ¡Si sale Jud te encargo que me detengas antes que pase a mayores!

Ryuu suspiró, esperaba una clase de milagro cuando se trataba de Taka, asintió aceptando que intervendría en caso que apareciera Jud, Yuugao al escuchar que estaba siendo subestimada le apareció una vena de coraje, liberó una enorme cantidad de KI que hizo desmayar a varios hombres en el estadio. Sin embargo a Taka pareció no afectarle, miró nuevamente a Yuugao antes de liberar su propio KI negando fácilmente el de la ANBU y poniéndola ligeramente nerviosa por la sed de sangre que liberaba el castaño.

-Creo que es hora del espectáculo señorita

Cuando terminó de hablar una nube de humo cubrió sus manos, todo el público abrió por completo sus ojos al ver el arma que apareció en las manos de Taka, se trataba de la **Kubikiribouchou ****(****Cuchillo Decapitador****)**, una de las legendarias siete espadas de la niebla. El concejo shinobi y los concejeros ancianos tragaron saliva al reconocer el arma, esta situación no podía ser peor, esa arma era una de las armas legendarias de Kiri (Niebla), si se enteraban que alguien en Konoha la tenía en sus manos sin duda estallaría una guerra.

-Comencemos

Cuando terminó de hablar Taka dio un salto hacia el frente dando un poderoso corte descendente, Yuugao pensó por un segundo detener el ataque poniendo como escudo su propia espada pero desechó inmediatamente la idea dando un salto hacia un lado para salvarse del ataque, cuando la espada hizo contacto con el suelo provocó una enorme nube de polvo y un ligero temblor.

-**¡Helmet Breaker (Rompe Cascos)!**

Yuugao tomó posición defensiva esperando que su oponente la atacara, pero no espero que una línea de chakra saliera de la nube de polvo tratándola de empalar, gracias a su experiencia la pelimorada logró interponer su espada desviando el ataque que siguió de largo impactando con la pared y haciendo una perforación limpia.

-**¡Yari (Lanza)!***

Sin embargo, el ataque apenas comenzaba, la construcción de chakra tomó la forma de una guadaña que comenzó a encogerse a una enorme velocidad buscando partir en dos a Yuugao, esta dio un mortal hacia atrás a tiempo perdiendo solo un par de cabellos en el proceso. Cuando cayó al suelo levantó la guardia preparándose para cualquier ataque de su oponente pero mentalmente estaba algo nerviosa, realmente no esperaba este tipo de nivel de Kenjutsu la ANBU cuando aceptó ser examinadora.

-**¡Ougama (Guadaña)!***

Nuevamente la construcción de chakra volvió a cambiar tomando la forma de un martillo, Taka dio un brinco saliendo de la nube de polvo viendo todo el público la nueva arma, los Shinobis y el concejo se sorprendió al reconocer la extraña arma en forma de pescado, se trataba de **Hiramekarei**, otra de las siete espadas de la niebla, ahora el concejo estaba cagando ladrillos, sin duda una guerra sería inevitable, sobre todo si veían que Taka tenía más espadas a su disposición.

-**¡Kanadzuchi (Martillo)!**

Yuugao logró hacerse a un lado esquivando el golpe, mismo que para su sorpresa provocó un enorme boquete en el suelo y un pequeño temblor levantando una enorme cortina de polvo. Harta de estar a la defensiva la ANBU creó dos **Kage Bunshin (Clon Sombra)** lanzándose hacia su oponente, pero cuando se acercó el sonido de electricidad se escuchó en todo el estadio, un segundo después un enorme tornado de electricidad cubrió el área donde se encontraba Taka.

-**¡Arashi (Tormenta)!***

La ANBU logró ejecutar un **Shunshin** a último segundo salvándose del torbellino eléctrico, sin embargo sus Clones no tuvieron tanta suerte recibiendo a los pocos segundos las memorias de las horribles muertes de sus Clones. Cuando la nube de polvo se asentó Taka tenía en sus manos las famosas **Kiba (Colmillos)** envueltas en electricidad. Cruzó ambas armas en forma de X y lanzó un doble tajo.

-**¡Denkizatsuon (Murmullo Eléctrico)!***

Un rayo de luz fue todo lo que lograron ver tanto los shinobis como los civiles, solo para a los pocos segundos vieran con horror como Yuugao comenzó a separarse de su cuerpo y el área donde pasó la técnica creaba enormes surcos. Parecía que la ANBU había muerto pero su cuerpo se transformó en un tronco de madera. Sus amigas dieron un suspiro de alivio, alegres que Yuugao lograra realizar un **Kawarimi (Sustitución)** para lograr salvarse.

Taka quedó sorprendido por unos segundos, mismos que aprovechó Yuugao para crear dos Clones y lanzarse hacia su oponente dispuesta a derrotarlo, Taka logró darse cuenta de las intenciones de Yuugao levantando su defensa al no darle el suficiente tiempo para contrarrestar la técnica de su oponente como la última vez.

-**¡Mikazuki no Mai (****Danza de la Luna Creciente****)!**

Haciendo uso de su velocidad y experiencia Taka logró destruir un Clon y detener el ataque de un segundo pero el tercer ataque logró conectar dándole un corte profundo sobre el hombro, siseó ligeramente Taka del dolor antes de destruir con una de las **Kiba** al Clon que detuvo. Yuugao estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de su contrincante al haber logrado evitar el corte mortal de su técnica al moverse en el último segundo.

Adoptó posición de batalla Yuugao dispuesta a continuar, solo para usar a los pocos segundos su espada como apoyo para no caer de rodillas, varias personas del estadio se desmayaron al sentir un enorme KI proveniente de Taka, para sorpresa del público consciente su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color tornándose plateado. Se escuchó una pequeña risilla en todo el estadio antes de transformarse en una risa a todo pulmón, una que le mandó escalofríos a Yuugao y a la mayoría del público.

Cuando cesó el sonido de risa Taka guardó las **Kiba** y convocó una nueva arma, la ANBU mostró una cara de terror al reconocer la nueva arma, era una espada de dos caras, una hoja estrecha por un lado y una amplia plataforma en la otra, se trataba de **Shibuki (Pulverizador)**.

-Muchas gracias por despertarme querida, que te parece si te devuelvo el favor… – en ese momento una enorme oleada de sed de sangre se sintió en todo el estadio proviniendo de Taka congelando del miedo a Yuugao y varios de los presentes – ¡Matándote!

En ese momento la plataforma del arma se llenó de sellos explosivos, Taka desapareció y apareció frente a Yuugao mientras lanzaba un tajo que provocó una enorme explosión, misma que cubrió con una nube negra el campo de batalla.

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

Anko saltó de su lugar dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga pero la mano de Kurenai la detuvo, cuando volteó para gritarle que la soltara, la ojiroja señaló con uno de sus dedos al estadio, la pelimorada volteó a ver qué era lo que estaba señalando su amiga antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio pues Yuugao se encontraba a salvo en los brazos de Ryuu. Por alguna extraña razón Kurenai sintió envidia de su amiga al igual que Tsunade y Shizune. Ryuu soltó a Yuugao antes de ver a Taka.

-Jud – habló en tono frío y autoritario Ryuu que hizo descender varios grados el ambiente del estadio – Detente en este momento antes que decida intervenir

-¿Deseas detenerme Ryuu? Dame una buena razón por la cual no deba matar a esa mujer por haber herido a mi Otouto (Hermanito)

-Si no te detienes me veré forzado a pelear contra ti y ambos sabemos que provocaríamos demasiado caos con nuestra pelea

Todo el estadio quedó en silencio cuando Taka liberó un descomunal KI que terminó por desmayar a la mayoría del público, incluso Shinobis que no estaban acostumbrados a tanto KI, pero eso se vio como poca cosa cuando Ryuu liberó el suyo propio haciendo que todos se pusieran de rodillas e incluso Taka comenzara a sudar.

-No me volveré a repetir Jud ¡Detente! ¡AHORA!

Los siguientes segundos se sintieron eternos, la sensación del KI de ambos era sobrecogedora, muchos peleaban por no caer inconscientes mientras otros estaban sintiendo que iban a sufrir un paro cardiaco. Finalmente Taka dejó de liberar su abrumador KI, suspiró cansado tallándose la cabeza antes de mirar a Ryuu.

-Tch. De acuerdo, solo recuérdale al idiota de mi Otouto que debe seguir entrenando para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo como esto, me estoy hartando de salvarle su huesudo y lastimero trasero

Ryuu asintió mientras el cabello de Taka volvía a la normalidad, parpadeó por unos instantes el ANBU antes de mirar alrededor suyo, sintió algo en su mano y dirigió su vista hacia el objeto, tragó saliva al ver a **Shibuki** en sus manos, rápidamente buscó a Yuugao liberando un suspiro de alivio al verla viva.

-¿Volvió a ocurrir verdad?

-Sí

-¡Diablos! ¡Ahora Jud no me dejara de molestar que debo seguir entrenando!

-¡Y tiene razón! – gritó molesto Ryuu – ¡Solo te la pasas haciendo estupideces y rascándote el ombligo todo el tiempo!

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Si entreno!

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Gran entrenamiento de dos horas que has tenido en los últimos 3 meses! ¡Haragán!

El público le salió una enorme gota de sudor por el cambio de ambiente tan radical de 360°, por los próximos minutos ambos se la pasaron gritando e insultándose, parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a moler a golpes, bueno, realmente Ryuu estaba por moler a golpes a Taka cuando Kitsune apareció en medio de ellos lográndolos separar.

-¡¿Podrían calmarse ambos?! ¡Aún no terminamos con esto! ¡Después pueden molerse a golpes todo lo que quieran!

Ryuu gruñó por lo bajo antes de asentir, Taka se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando pero también asintió. Finalmente ambos se separaron dirigiéndose a su palco designado.

-¡Este segundo combate se lo damos a Konoha! – gritó Kitsune

Todo mundo quedó en shock, nadie estaba seguro si debían abuchear o aplaudir. Yuugao no sabía si debía estar feliz o molesta por su victoria, misma que prácticamente había ganado por una clase de tecnicismo. En las gradas todas sus amigas dieron un suspiro de alivio al saber que ganó su amiga, aunque sabían las tres que sería una victoria agridulce para Yuugao.

Kitsune se quedó en el centro del estadio, listo para continuar al no haber muchos desperfectos como en la batalla entre Gai y Ryuu. Tsunade recuperó la compostura aún insegura de como tomar la victoria de Yuugao, al menos estaba alegre que la ANBU estuviera bien y viva. Se levantó de su asiento aceptando la victoria a favor de Konoha. El público aplaudió aún inseguros de lo que acababa de transcurrir en el estadio.

-¡Es hora del combate decisivo! ¡Los Schwarze Federn tienen una victoria a favor de Ryuu! ¡Mientras gracias al esfuerzo de Uzuki Yuugao se ha logrado una victoria a favor de Konoha! – técnicamente era una mentira que los shinobis y parte del público podían detectar, pero una victoria era una victoria – ¡Es hora del último combate! ¡Mismo que decidirá el destino de los Schwarze Federn! ¡Tercer Combate: Kitsune vs Hatake Kakashi!

Una nube de humo apareció en medio del campo de batalla, enfrente de Kitsune apareció Kakashi aun leyendo su librito naranja, como si no le importara ganar o perder este combate, el rubio liberó un poco de KI para que pusiera atención el Jounin a la pelea. Este al sentir el KI de su oponente levantó la vista de su lectura antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir leyendo provocando que Kitsune se molestara e incrementara su KI exponencialmente.

Esperaba Kakashi una reacción así, posiblemente el chico frente a él era bueno, pero gracias a su **Sharingan (Pupila Giratoria)** tenía ventaja en el campo del Ninjutsu al poder leer y predecir el Jutsu que le aventara su oponente, además del supuesto rumor que había copiado 1000 Jutsus. Está era una mentira verdadera, tenía en su memoria esa cantidad de Jutsus o tal vez más pero al no poseer las naturalezas necesarias para algunos, menos de 1/4 podía realizar.

Kitsune rugió por lo bajo, necesitaba calmarse, Ryuu y Taka le habían dicho cuando decidieron las áreas en las que podían pelear que podía elegir cualquiera en las que ellos se especializaban al tener Kitsune un buen Taijutsu y un buen Kenjutsu, ellos se las arreglarían en el Ninjutsu, pero este combate necesitaba realizarlo él, era momento de hacer pagar a aquellos que lo ignoraron y maltrataron durante su vida en Konoha, comenzando con su susodicho Sensei, mismo que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con bajo su comando solo le enseñó control de chakra y para colmo le enseñó lo básico durante una misión de vida o muerte.

Tsunade podía sentir la agresividad de Kitsune dirigida a Kakashi, si ella era honesta consigo misma también se sentiría igual al estar frente al susodicho Sochi (Hijo) del Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (Colmillo Blanco de Konoha), Hatake Sakumo, además del ultimo alumno vivo del Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra de Fuego). Kakashi había literalmente abandonado a dos de los tres miembros del antiguo Equipo 7 concentrándose exclusivamente en el "último" Uchiha de Konoha.

Podía justificarse que solo estaba siguiendo órdenes del concejo pero eso sería una total mentira ya que al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de darle algunos pergaminos a Naruto y Sakura para que ellos entrenaran por su cuenta y en caso que necesitaran algún consejo Kakashi les proveyera con algo de ayuda como el sensei que dice ser. Todo su esfuerzo y tiempo desperdiciados en un traidor que terminó escapando de la aldea con su propia agenda, sin duda su Otou-san (Padre) y el Yondaime en estos momentos estarían revolcándose en sus respectivas tumbas al ver el tipo de hombre en el que se había convertido Kakashi.

-¡Combate Final! ¡Hajime!

**Música de Fondo – Pentakill – Deathfire Grasp**

Kakashi guardó su libro y levantó su Hitai-ate mostrando el afamado **Sharingan**, estaba esperando que Kitsune se lanzara a atacar cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda, al girar vio para su sorpresa a otro Kitsune lanzándole una patada al rostro, logró atrapar la pierna y trató de lanzarlo lo más lejos posible, pero antes que pudiera lanzarlo su oponente comenzó a brillar antes de explotar muy cerca de él.

A Kakashi le escurrió una gota de sudor frío por el rostro, había usado un **Kawarimi** a último segundo escapando de la inminente explosión que sin duda lo hubiera matardo al ver la clase de daño que había provocado el Clon, sin duda el chico sabia **Kage Bunshin** y **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clon Explosivo)**, ambas técnicas originarias de Konoha, quien fuera el chico sin duda era peligroso al saber hacer dos técnicas que solo Shinobis de Konoha deberían conocer.

Su tren de pensamiento se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando tuvo que saltar del árbol donde se encontraba pues una bala de aire comprimida perforó este casi dándole a Kakashi, cuando cayó al suelo para su sorpresa vio un dedo extendido del rubio. Esto realmente se estaba volviendo peligroso, a una velocidad inimaginable Kakashi marcó una serie de sellos creando un enorme reptil hecho del agua del ambiente, mismo que se abalanzó hacia Kitsune.

-**¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Dragón Misil de Agua)!**

Kitsune al ver venir al enorme dragón de agua realizó un solo sello para sorpresa de todos, casi se les salieran los ojos de sus cuencas a todos los presentes al ver como a su espalda se formó un enorme dragón de color blanco y ojos verdes compuesto totalmente de viento que se abalanzó contra el dragón de agua.

-**¡Fuuton: Fuuryuudan no Jutsu (Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Dragón Misil de Viento)!**

Ambos dragones colisionaron en el centro del estadio, todo el público esperando que ambas técnicas lucharan por la supremacía del elemento, solo para en el segundo que impactaron el dragón de viento destruyera con una facilidad abrumadora al dragón de agua siguiendo su camino hasta golpear a Kakashi quien debido a la sorpresa no logró moverse viendo todo el público como era partido en dos. El público aguantó la respiración por unos instantes, pensando que había terminado el combate y había muerto el "Legendario" Jounin, para sorpresa y alivio de los presentes el cuerpo del peliplateado se transformó en un destrozado tronco de madera. Kakashi en ese momento se encontraba lo más lejos posible de Kitsune.

Esto no era lo que esperaba sin duda, sabía que el chico sería bueno pero no tan bueno. Sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo mientras comenzaba una serie de sellos, necesitaba mantenerlo quieto para terminar este combate. Golpeó el piso con el pergamino apareciendo en el impacto un complicado sello. Kitsune levantó una ceja detrás de su máscara, por unos segundos nada ocurrió cuando súbitamente del suelo salieron 8 Ninkens (Perros ninjas) alrededor de él con sus fauces abiertas a punto de morderlo.

-**¡****Kuchiyose Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (****Invocación del Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Persecución de Colmillos****)!**

Kakashi estaba seguro que había atrapado con su técnica a su oponente, pero antes que sus perro pudieran morder a su objetivo el peliplateado abrió sus ojos llenos de terror al ver que Kitsune comenzó a brillar, explotó y dejó muy malheridos a sus fieles Ninkens quienes no tuvieron otra opción más que regresar a su lugar de origen para sanar sus heridas. Esto se estaba volviendo desesperante para el peliplateado, el rubio se la pasaba jugando con él, parecía una pelea entre un Genin y un Jounin, siendo Kakashi el Genin en cuestión. Cuando la nube de polvo se asentó vio que no se encontraba por ninguna parte el rubio.

-Eres débil – susurró una voz cerca de su oído

Kakashi giró para lanzar un golpe, dando a la nada y comenzándolo a asustar.

-Eres lento – la misma voz le volvió a susurrar al oído

Kakashi realizó una serie rápida de sellos dando media vuelta y lanzándole a la voz un enorme tiburón de agua.

-**¡Suiton: ****Suikoudan no Jutsu (****Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Misil Tiburón****)!**

Sin embargo el tiburón le dio a la nada, Kakashi estaba sudando frío, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y que el chico no apareciera estaba crispándole los nervios al peliplateado, estaba por concentrar más chakra en su **Sharingan** para buscar el rastro de su chakra cuando sintió que una mano lo agarró del tobillo y lo jaló hacia el suelo.

-**¡Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: ****Técnica del Doble Suicidio Decapitador****)!**

Todo el público boqueó incapaces de creer que el "Legendario" Kakashi estuviera perdiendo tan fácilmente. El peliplateado estaba forcejeando, tratando de salir de su cautiverio pero al ver que era inútil levantó la vista y vio como Kitsune estaba concentrando chakra en unos de sus dedos.

-Y eres patético. Esperaba más de ti Hatake, es una lástima que la diversión deba terminar **¡Fuuton: Kaze no Dangan (Elemento Viento: Bala de Viento)!***

Una delgada línea de chakra **Fuuton (Elemento Viento)** pasó junto al rostro de Kakashi cortándole ligeramente la mejilla, el peliplateado tragó saliva, ese solo había sido una advertencia, sin duda el próximo no fallaría si no se rendía. Concentró nuevamente chakra en la punta de su dedo Kitsune disparando otro **Fuuton: Kaze no Dangan** impactando esta vez entre ceja y ceja.

El público dio un grito de terror al ver que la técnica había dado en su objetivo, antes que el peliplateado se transformara en humo blanco. Súbitamente en el estadio se escuchó el sonido de graznidos de pájaro, miles de ellos al unísono. Kitsune volteó a la fuente del sonido observando como Kakashi había concentrado una increíble cantidad de chakra en la palma de su mano de la cual salían pequeños relámpagos perforando ligeramente el suelo, apuntó su mano a Kitsune y de esta salió un perro hecho de electricidad que se abalanzó hacia su oponente.

-**¡****Raijuu Hashiri no Jutsu (****Técnica de la Marcha de la Bestia Relámpago****)!**

El rubio al ver venir el ataque levantó la mano, al parecer dispuesto a detener al can, Kakashi estaba sonriendo detrás de su máscara, seguro que el chico no le daría tiempo de hacer una técnica, no se imaginan la sorpresa que tuvo cuando el can súbitamente desapareció sin dejar alguna clase de rastro. Todo el público abrió los ojos como platos, incapaces de comprender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kakashi abrió aún más sus ojos casi saliéndoseles de sus cuencas cuando notó una manifestación de chakra enfrente del rubio, una clase de pared de viento.

-**¡Fuuton: Kaze no Kabe (Elemento Viento: Muro de Viento)!***

Sin perder un segundo Kitsune concentró una enorme cantidad de chakra en sus brazos, adoptó posición de montura de caballo y lanzó una ráfaga de golpes invisibles con ambos brazos, mismos que para sorpresa de todos impactaron en un desprevenido Kakashi, los golpes que no daban en el cuerpo del peliplateado impactaban en la pared detrás de él creando pequeños cráteres cada uno, Kakashi no supo que era que lo estaba golpeando o cuántas veces lo habían golpeado en cosa de segundos.

El ataque despiadado continuó hasta que el Jounin impactó con la pared siguiendo el castigo por varios segundos, Kakashi para ese momento había perdido el conocimiento solo sintiendo su cuerpo el constante castigo del ataque. Kitsune terminó su brutal asalto lanzando una enorme esfera de viento a través de su puño, mismo que impactó en Kakashi haciéndolo atravesar el muro y un par de casas en el proceso.

-**¡Fuuton: Suusen Senpuuken (Elemento Viento: Millares de Golpes Torbellino)!***

**Fin de la música de Fondo**

Por varios momentos no se escuchó un solo sonido en todo el estadio, incapaces de comprender del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Los shinobis no podían dar crédito a esto, sabían que el **Sharingan** de Kakashi le daría ventaja si no es que la victoria en este combate, pero no contaban con que el chico no necesitara de sellos para realizar algunas de sus técnicas o solo requiriera de uno solo sello para poder ejecutarlas. Logrando con esto inhabilitar al tan afamado Doujutsu (Técnicas Oculares). El público estaba estupefacto, aun asimilando que tres de los mejores combatientes de Konoha no lograran derrotar a los Schwarze Federn. La primera que se recuperó de su estupor fue Tsunade ordenándole a un equipo médico que fueran a checar a Kakashi.

-Al parecer hemos ganado – fue la voz de Ryuu que se escuchó en todo el estadio

Los tres Schwarze Federn se encontraban en el centro del estadio observando a todo el público, cuando finalmente el público salió de su estupor estallaron en gritos los civiles y algunos shinobis diciéndoles tramposos, que eran basura y otra sarta de estupideces. Ryuu se cansó rápidamente de los lloriqueos de los presentes liberando su KI haciéndolos callar inmediatamente.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos nuestros servicios Hokage-sama? – preguntó ahora Kitsune

Tsunade se talló la sien de su cabeza, en verdad esto era un dolor en el trasero increíble. Suspiró pesadamente y usando **Shunshin** apareció enfrente del grupo, seguido muy de cerca por Shizune, Hinata y Jiraiya, la Hyuuga por ser una de las asistentes personales de Tsunade. Kitsune se mostró un poco nervioso de estar frente a las tres mujeres pero se notaba molesto por la presencia de Jiraiya, algo que las tres mujeres lograron captar. Sin duda la mente de las mujeres estaban llenas de preguntas, empezando por como sabia Kitsune dos técnicas que estaban en el Pergamino Prohibido de Sellos. Como es que Taka tenía en su posesión 4 de las 7 armas de Kiri. Suspiró pesadamente Tsunade, luego tendría tiempo de preocuparse por ello, ahora debía de terminar con este espectáculo que había durado demasiado para su gusto.

-¡Los Schwarze Federn han ganado 2 de los 3 combates! ¡Por lo tanto, Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas) le da la bienvenida a los Schwarze Federn! ¡Como la Godaime Hokage (Quinta Sombra de Fuego) les otorgo el rango de Jounin!

Cuando terminó de anunciar el Rango del grupo el público no tuvo otra opción más que aplaudir, Taka haciéndose el payaso comenzó a lanzar besos al público, agradeciendo por el apoyo que les dieron, pudo haber continuado con esto de no ser porque Ryuu le dio un golpe en la nuca. Taka le iba a gritar a Ryuu porque lo había golpeado pero una mirada de su compañero bastó para hacerlo callar. Tsunade tosió ganándose la atención de los tres mercenarios.

-Antes de que les de sus respectivas Hitai-ate y ver cómo serán los términos de su contrato me gustaría ver el rostro de los tres

Kitsune y Ryuu se tensaron por un segundo ante la petición, sabían que tendrían que mostrar su rostro pero tenían la vaga esperanza de hacerlo en privado. Ambos se vieron entre sí, bastante nerviosos de lo que ocurriría en unos segundos, ahora estaban bajo el comando de la Hokage por lo que debían acatar la orden, les gustara o no. Kitsune y Ryuu suspiraron pesadamente, para Kitsune era momento de enfrentarse a su pasado por si deseaban un futuro en Konoha.

**Música de Fondo – Departure (Mythos Version) – Mega Man Zero OST**

Kitsune fue el primero en quitarse la máscara y tres de las cuatro personas que estaban frente al grupo abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa, frente a ellas se encontraba Naruto, sin grasa de bebe en su cara, ligeramente musculoso de esta, el mismo cabello rubio rebelde, seis marcas en forma de bigote en su rostro y esos bellos ojos azules que parecían ver a través de tu alma. Hinata fue la primera en acercarse a él, mientras lágrimas de felicidad descendían de su rostro, creyendo que era un sueño estiró su mano deseando que su mente no le estuviera jugando bromas solo para tocar el rostro del hombre que amaba con toda su alma

-Es bueno verte nuevamente Hinata-chan – habló Naruto sonriendo cálidamente a la Hyuuga

Para sorpresa de todos Hinata lo agarró del rostro antes de besarlo, el rubio tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando pero después de su pequeña sorpresa correspondió con gusto el beso. Hinata extrañaba esto, ese sabor en los labios de Naruto, soñando desde que fue exiliado volver a estar con él, si esto era un sueño no deseaba despertar nunca de él. Sin embargo todo tiene que llegar a su fin, la necesidad de aire se hizo inevitable obligándolos a separarse. Cuando se dio cuenta Hinata de lo que había hecho se sonrojó a niveles que jamás creyeron volver a ver quiénes la conocían antes de hacer algo Hinata que no hacía desde hace tres años.

Se desmayó.

Naruto logró atraparla a tiempo mientras sonreía, alegre que algunas cosas no cambiaran, entregó a Hinata a Ryuu sabiendo que si se la daba a Taka terminaría moliéndolo a golpes por tratar de hacerle algo pervertido a la ojiperla. En el segundo que entregó a Hinata y dio media vuelta para encarar a la Hokage, esta y Shizune lo abrazaron, llorando quedamente, feliz de verlo en Konoha y bien. El rubio correspondió el abrazo con gusto.

-Es bueno haber regresado a casa Tsunade-Kaa-chan (Madre), Shizune-Nee-chan (Hermana)

Ambas mujeres sonrieron antes de abrazar con un poco más de fuerza a Naruto pero fue en ese momento que el infierno estalló, todo el estadio comenzó a gritar mientras Shinobis rodeaban al grupo con sus armas listas. Jiraiya después de su sorpresa se alejó lo más rápido del área dispuesto a detener a los Schwarze Federn en caso de ser necesario.

-¡No sé qué haces aquí demonio! – gritó un Jounin que siempre odio a Naruto – ¡Pero este día dejarás de tentar con tu presencia este mundo!

Cegados por la ira atacaron los shinobis, solo para escuchar como algo cortaba el aire, cuando dieron algunos su quinto o sexto paso ya no pudieron moverse, muchos trataron de avanzar y otros se preguntaban qué estaba pasando, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que en sus cuerpo se veían delgados hilos de chakra proviniendo de una espada extraña en la mano de Taka, misma que tenía la forma de una aguja. Algunos de los presentes palidecieron al reconocer a **Nuibari (Aguja de Coser)**, otra de las siete legendarias espadas de Kiri y una de las más sanguinarias.

-Recuerda Taka, no los deseamos matar, solo incapacítalos

Taka sonrió antes de dar un jalón a **Nuibari** atrapando a todos los shinobis entre los hilos, muchos gimiendo de dolor al no poder moverse mientras los hilos de chakra perforaban su piel y sentían como uno de los hilos; aquel que se encontraba alrededor de sus cuellos; les cortaba la respiración.

-**¡Choupou Ninpou: Kumonosu (Técnica Ninja de la Espada Larga: Tela de Araña)!**

Dando otro jalón Taka retrajo todos los hilos hacia su fuente, por unos segundos ninguno de los shinobis se movió, hasta que comenzaron a sangrar de cortes profundos en todo el cuerpo provocado por los finos hilos de chakra, incapaces de soportar el dolor todos cayeron desmayados mientras se desangraban lentamente. Ryuu sonrió detrás de su máscara sabiendo que si se atendía de inmediato las heridas ninguno de los presentes correría peligro. El resto de los shinobis comenzaron a retroceder, inseguros de que hacer, algunos deseaban atacar mientras otros estaban dispuestos a intervenir si las cosas se salían de control.

Eso fue hasta que Jiraiya se lanzó hacia Taka, quien se encontraba distraído en ese momento mirando a los Shinobis frente a él por si deseaban atacarlos. El Sannin creó una pequeña esfera azulada en su mano, dio un salto y cuando estuvo a uno metros de Taka lanzó su brazo al frente haciendo que la pequeña esfera incrementara a casi el doble del tamaño que Jiraiya.

-**¡Chou Oudama Rasengan (Súper Gran Bola de la Esfera Espiral)!**

Taka no le daría tiempo de escapar al ataque o intentar contraatacarlo, estaba a punto de llamar a Jud para que lo ayudara cuando Ryuu apareció frente suyo, una de sus manos apuntaba al aire y la otra al suelo, hizo la forma de un circulo con ambas manos coincidiendo estas a la altura de su estómago con ambas palmas ligeramente separadas donde se veía una pequeña acumulación de energía, misma que en el momento que la lanzó hacia el frente se transformó en una enorme esfera de energía del mismo tamaño del ataque de Jiraiya.

-**¡****Sumio Ame Kisen Hakkei!**

Ambas técnicas colisionaron con fuerza titánica buscando una destruir a la otra, pero la energía fue tanta de cada técnica que terminaron neutralizándose después de unos segundos. Jiraiya dio un salto hacia atrás tratando de poner la suficiente distancia mientras pensaba que hacer al darse cuenta que su técnica no tuvo el efecto deseado, sin embargo cuando dio el salto Ryuu desapareció por un solo segundo solo para ver al siguiente segundo como el empeine de un zapato se encontraba a cms., de su rostro. El golpe fue extremadamente poderoso y doloroso, le rompió el tabique de la nariz y le tiró un par de dientes en el impacto, por un segundo Jiraiya juró que se trataba de uno de los golpes con súper fuerza de Tsunade. El Sannin al siguiente segundo salió disparado hacia una de las paredes del estadio atravesándola sin esfuerzo.

Usando su velocidad Ryuu apareció al lado de Taka tomando posición de batalla, todos los Shinobis presentes se tensaron, sin duda tenían las de perder al ver como Jiraiya; uno de los Shinobis más poderosos que Konoha tenía en este momento; había perdiendo fácilmente. Los dos Schwarze Federn estaban analizando la situación y veían que podría terminar la pelea con varios muertos, algo que en ese momento les preocupaba al no tener más de 48 horas dentro de Konoha, no deseaban tener que explicar lo sucedido al Daimyo y terminar ambos regañados por no saberse controlar.

De las gradas cayó Shimura Danzo con 15 ANBU con el Kanji de NE (Raíz) en sus máscaras, unos segundos después cayeron frente a Ryuu y Taka los Konoha 9. Ambos Schwarze Federn se tensaron, sabían que en el momento que estallara la pelea deberían matar primero al concejero, posiblemente a algunos de los Konoha 9 junto a todos los ANBU con la máscara de NE, el cabello de Taka comenzaba a cambiar de color mientras intercambiaba **Nuibari** por **Kubikiribouchou**, Ryuu adoptó una posición de batalla relajada.

Estaba Danzo por ordenar a sus hombres atacar y los Konoha 9 estaban por abalanzarse al ataque para defender su hogar del supuesto demonio y de los Schwarze Federn cuando un poderoso KI cubrió el estadio, mismo que detuvo a la mayoría de los presentes.

-¡BASTA! – fue el gritó de la Godaime quien se mostraba claramente furiosa

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

-¡Pero Hokage-sama! ¡¿Cómo puede permitir que ese demonio este aquí?! ¡Fue exiliado hace 3 años! – gritó indignado uno de los Jounin que se encontraba entre los presentes, recibiendo respuestas afirmativas de los demás presentes

-Por si se les olvida, el Daimyo permitió a Naruto volver a Konoha en el momento que lo encontráramos – informó molesta Tsunade antes que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro – Además, entre las cláusulas del contrato de los Schwarze Federn, firmado por nuestro Daimyo déjenme decirles, estipula que cualquier persona que pertenezca a su grupo se le borrará su expediente criminal en Konoha

Todos los presentes que no sabían sobre ello quedaron sorprendidos, Danzo apretó los dientes al olvidar ese pequeño detalle, sin duda se la habían jugado y por su propia codicia expuso a sus ANBU NE, algo que no debía saber aún la Hokage. Al reconocer a Naruto reaccionó por instinto, era necesario que lo atrapara para convertirlo en el arma que lo mandaría a la cima de este mundo, pero debido a su propia sed de poder expuso uno de sus mayores secretos. Pero ahora que se había expuesto no pensaba permitir que todo su trabajo se fuera a la basura.

-Lo lamento Hokage-sama – habló Danzo ganándose la atención de los presentes – Pero los Schwarze Federn rompieron una de las cláusulas de su contrato

-¿Y cuál sería esa susodicha cláusula anciano? – preguntó irrespetuosamente Taka, rascándose tranquilamente la oreja con el dedo meñique

-El haber peleado contra uno de los Densetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninjas Legendarios) – informó Danzo casi dibujándosele una sonrisa en el rostro

-Cierto – afirmó Ryuu sonriendo ligeramente – ¿Qué propone entonces señor?

-Los encerraremos hasta que nos den toda la información que tengan, les confiscaremos las legendarias espadas de Kiri que están en posesión de Taka y extraeremos al Kyubi (Nueve Colas) del Uzumaki para volver a crear a otro Jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano), uno completamente fiel a Konoha

Ambos miembros de Schwarze Federn levantaron una ceja detrás de su máscara, solo para a los pocos segundos estallara en risas Taka, incluso agarrándose las costillas por el dolor que estaba sufriendo, sin duda lo que acababa de decir Danzo era un buen chiste para ellos, incluso el siempre serio Ryuu rio por lo bajo debido a la situación. Danzo y el resto de los presentes no entendían de qué se reían.

-En primer lugar mí estimada momia decrépita, nosotros no combatimos contra Jiraiya de los Sannin durante la prueba para nuestro rango, por lo que esa pequeña cláusula queda inválida – dijo Ryuu haciendo que Danzo se diera cuenta en ese momento de su error – Segundo, usted no nos puede ordenar nada, solo la Godaime y el Daimyo pueden darnos órdenes – Danzo apretó los dientes sabiendo que se había metido en un buen lio – Tercero, gracias a tú estupidez podemos matar a todos los aquí presentes

En el momento que terminó de hablar Ryuu desapareció de la vista recibiendo un poderoso golpe en el estómago Danzo que lo dobló del dolor haciéndolo vomitar sangre antes de recibir una patada en el rostro que lo lanzó contra la pared. Sus ANBU estaban por atacar a Ryuu cuando se percataron que ninguno de ellos podía moverse.

Taka había sacado a **Nuibari** atrapando a los ANBU NE en su técnica **Choupou Ninpou: Kumonosu** y jaló el hilo destazando a todas sus víctimas. Varios de los presentes se pusieron verdes por el grotesco espectáculo a excepción de algunos. Neji aprovechando el desconcierto se dispuso a acabar con Taka, solo para ver su camino obstruido por Ryuu, activó su **Byakugan** mientras se agachaba ligeramente ejecutando de esta forma su más poderosa técnica.

-**¡Hakke Rokujuu Yon Shou (****Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas****)!**

El Hyuuga esperaba triunfar donde su Sensei había perdido, el destino no iba a permitir que perdiera, lanzó la primera ráfaga de su ataque a una velocidad que solo los Jounin o alguien de mayor rango podría seguir, sin embargo Ryuu agarró fácilmente sus muñecas, por la sorpresa de ver cómo fue detenida tan fácil su técnica Neji no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ryuu lanzó una patada a su estómago, misma que lo hizo doblarse del dolor y lo hizo vomitar sangre cayendo de rodillas abrazando su estómago.

El ANBU elevó su pierna para terminar el trabajo cuando Lee intervino ejecutando un **Konoha Senpuu** chocando ambas patadas, era una lástima que en el choque de piernas el ataque de Lee solo debilitara un poco el ataque de Ryuu impactando la patada en la cabeza de Neji con la suficiente fuerza para crear un pequeño cráter con un patrón de telaraña terminó noqueándolo.

Lee al ver que su fuerza normal no sería suficiente decidió liberar cinco **Hachimon Tonkou** pero cuando estaba por liberar la primera puerta Ryuu apareció enfrente de él y con la punta de los dedos índice y medio lanzó una ráfaga de golpes en su cara, pecho y hombro terminando el ataque con un golpe en la frente.

-**¡Shitenketsu (Puntos de Presión Mortales)!**

Cuando el último ataque conectó en la frente de Lee, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse antes de caer al suelo bañado en sangre que salía libremente de sus oídos, ojos, nariz y boca. Ino y Sakura al ver el estado ensangrentado de Lee dieron un grito de terror antes de caer desmayadas al no poder soportar la visión de ellas mismas en esas condiciones. Ryuu y Taka les salió una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca, pensando lo mismo ambos "Fan Girls".

Tenten al ver caídos a sus compañeros de Equipo dio un saltó mientras sacaba un enorme pergamino de su espalda, al abrirlo una lluvia de todo tipo de armas cayó sobre Ryuu. Esperaba que impactaran en su objetivo o al menos los proyectiles lo obligaran a escapar para que los demás shinobis aprovecharan su oportunidad para atacarlo, sin embargo todas las armas chocaron con una pared hecha de chakra. Taka al ver venir la cantidad de armas sacó a **Hiramekarei** creando un escudo.

-**¡Tate (Escudo)!***

Cuando la última de las armas impactó con **Tate**, Ryuu aprovechó para abalanzarse hacia Tenten golpeándola en el estómago, la castaña no supo qué diablos fue lo que la golpeó al sentir que el puñetazo tuvo la fuerza de un maldito martillo solo dándole tiempo de agarrarse el estómago por el insoportable dolor, Ryuu elevó su pierna pensando terminarla al igual que Neji cuando vio el puño gigante de Chouji abalanzándose hacia él.

-**¡Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Técnica de Multi Tamaño Parcial)!**

Se pensaba hacer a un lado Ryuu cuando sintió que no podía moverse, dirigió su vista al suelo notando que su sombra era más larga de lo normal, incapaz de escapar recibió el golpe de lleno.

-**Kagemane no Jutsu (Técnica de Posesión de Sombras)** completa – susurró Shikamaru al ver que su técnica había tenido el efecto deseado inmovilizando a Ryuu

Esperaba el Nara que con esto lo hubieran derrotado, sin embargo en vez de salir volando como uno hubiera esperado, el puño de Chouji se hizo añicos haciendo gritar del dolor al Akimichi.

-**¡Tekkai (Masa de Hierro)!**

Al ver lastimado a su amigo de toda la vida Shikamaru concentró más chakra en su** Kagemane no Jutsu**, de la sombra la forma de una mano comenzó a reptar por el cuerpo de Ryuu, misma que subía poco a poco llegando finalmente a su cuello tratándolo de asfixiar.

-**¡Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu (Técnica de Sombra Estrangulante)!**

Este parecía el fin del ANBU, pero para sorpresa de Shikamaru este concentró una enorme cantidad de chakra alrededor logrando liberarse de la técnica del Nara con facilidad, aprovechando la sorpresa de su oponente Ryuu usó su velocidad para aparecer frente a él y agarrarlo del cuello, lo levantó del suelo extendiendo el dedo índice de su mano libre concentrando una pequeña cantidad de chakra en el dedo. Estaba por ejecutar su ataque cuando se vio obligado a soltar a su víctima y dar varios saltos hacia atrás al ver dos torbellinos abalanzándose hacia él.

-**¡Tsuga (Colmillo)!**

Harto de tantas interrupciones Ryuu concentró chakra en sus puños, ambos torbellinos estaba por golpearlo antes de lanzar un puñetazo a cada uno impactando en el rostro de Kiba y Akamaru, deteniendo efectivamente la técnica y lanzándolos hacia la pared.

Taka se encontraba enfrentando a las 4 Reinas del Hielo y estaba pasándola mal, no es que no pudiera derrotarlas, es que no le daban el suficiente espacio para cambiar a un arma menos peligrosa además de evitar a toda costa que lo golpearan para que no saliera Jud y comenzara el innecesario baño de sangre.

Frente a Ryuu solo quedaban Shikamaru, Shino y los recientemente unidos Asuma y Gai, el ANBU estaba por lanzarse al ataque cuando nuevamente una explosión de KI congeló a todos los presentes. Al mirar a la fuente todos tragaron saliva al ver a una completamente encabronada Godaime casi echando lumbre de su boca.

-¡ORDENÉ QUE SE DETUVIERAN! ¡TODOS RETROCEDAN O DE ALGÚN MODO HARÉ QUE POR TODO UN AÑO DEBAN REALIZAR LA MISION DE ATRAPAR A TORA!

Todos los presentes inmediatamente retrocedieron, la recompensa de ver morir al Kyubi no valía el castigo, nadie estaba dispuesto a perseguir a ese endemoniado gato. Ryuu y Taka finalmente bajaron la guardia antes de sentir la mirada penetrante de la Hokage sobre ellos. Al voltear a verla casi se orinan del miedo al notar que Tsunade también se encontraba furiosa con ellos.

-¡EN CUANTO A USTEDES, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE LES ORDENE DETENERSE LO HACEN PAR DE IDIOTAS! – ambos hombres tragaron saliva antes de asentir furiosamente

Naruto vio todo esto con una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca, Ryuu y Taka podían ser el par de cabrones más despiadados y sádicos que podía conocer, sin embargo, ni siquiera ellos pueden salvarse de la furia femenina. En ese momento sintió a alguien moviéndose en sus brazos, se trataba de Hinata quien se la había dejado Ryuu al tener que pelear. Al abrir ligeramente sus ojos se veía aún adormilada, de hecho comenzó a hablar pensando que estaba aún durmiendo.

-Tuve un sueño maravilloso, Naruto-kun había vuelto a Konoha, me proponía volverme su esposa y teníamos 5 bellos hijos juntos – Naruto se sonrojó al escuchar la parte de los hijos, tosió levemente haciendo que Hinata abriera por completo los ojos, notara como se encontraba y en brazos de quien, su cerebro nuevamente no logró soportar la visión de Naruto abrazándola o estando tan cerca de ella que cayó nuevamente desmayada.

El rubio le apareció una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, realmente esperaba que el estarse desmayando a cada momento no se volviera un hábito cuando se volvieran finalmente novios. Depositó gentilmente en el piso a Hinata antes de levantar la vista y tener que parpadear un par de veces, Ryuu y Taka estaban sentados de rodillas mientras Tsunade seguía regañándolos, cuando uno de ellos intentaba argumentar que no era su culpa del todo pero una mirada de la Hokage bastaba para hacerlos cerrar la boca. Meneó la cabeza Naruto, realmente la furia femenina no era algo con lo cual se podía bromear. Se acercó a la Hokage posando su mano en su hombro lográndola calmar momentáneamente y salvando de su furia a sus compañeros.

-Kaa-chan. Sé que estas molesta por todo el desastre que provocamos, pero debes entender que no podemos permitir que nos vuelvan el saco de boxeo de Konoha – Tsunade suspiró tristemente aun viendo molesta a Ryuu y a Taka

-Lo sé Naruto, sin embargo ¿No pudieron contenerse un poco?

Naruto entonces vio los daños del lugar y le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, un hoyo en la pared por aquí, otro por allá, enormes cráteres en el suelo y las paredes, un par de casas destruidas, casi una centena de shinobis incapacitados, al menos unos 20 muertos. No, pues sí tenía derecho Tsunade de estar molesta. Se rascó a la nuca nerviosamente, realmente tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa a sus compañeros al haber sido responsable de parte de la destrucción.

-¿Le haría feliz saber que nosotros pagaremos por los daños ocasionados? – preguntó Ryuu

Tsunade levantó la mirada antes de ver un pedazo de concreto caer, sin duda le saldría un ojo de la cara arreglar todo esto, mismo dinero que de momento no contaba del todo Konoha y mismo que no podía ser gastado en una nimiedad como esta. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se tallaba la sien, no tenía 24 horas de estar el muchacho aquí y toda la tranquilidad que había disfrutado por cuatros años había sido aventada por la ventana. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Tsunade, sin duda la vida volvería a ser interesante al tener de vuelta a Naruto en Konoha.

-Muy bien, pero también pagaran la factura de los que mandaron a hospitalizar

Ryuu cruzó sus brazos mientras se ponía a pensar, sacó un pedazo de papel de su ropa, en ella estaba las siglas de SIB (Banco Internacional Shinobi), probablemente checando su estado de cuenta, hizo un par de números en el aire, probablemente haciendo una cuenta mental de las heridas, la cantidad de medicina. Miró alrededor suyo viendo el daño del estadio, guardó nuevamente el papel en sus ropas.

-¿Le parece unos 100, 000, 000, 000 de ryos para pagar los desperfectos?

Tsunade abrió completamente los ojos al escuchar la cantidad, sin duda pagaría fácilmente los desperfectos e incluso más, de hecho con lo que sobrara podrían levantar un poco la economía de Konoha, asintió furiosamente Tsunade, no podía permitir que tanto dinero se le escapara de las manos.

-¿No crees que es mucho Ryuu?-preguntó Naruto ganándose una mirada de muerte de Tsunade

-Vamos Naruto, sabemos que el dinero que tenemos no nos lo acabaríamos en toda una vida

-Bueno, es verdad ¿Cuántos ceros aparecieron en nuestro último estado de cuenta? ¿30? ¿40 quizás? – preguntó tranquilamente Naruto

-55 de hecho – contestó Taka

Tsunade, Shizune y una recientemente despierta Hinata casi se desmayan al escuchar la cantidad de dinero que tenían en su posesión los Schwarze Federn, mientras el demás público estaba echando espuma de su boca al imaginar tanto dinero, a varias mujeres se les dibujó el símbolo de ryo en sus ojos, sin duda tratarían de seducir a cualquiera de los tres para vivir la buena vida. Varios de los Clanes casi se caen de la impresión, ni siquiera los Hyuuga, uno de los clanes más acaudalados y nobles de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) tenía tal cantidad de dinero.

-¿Les parecería si mañana les deposito el dinero en la cuenta de Konoha? – preguntó Ryuu

-¡No hay problema! – contestó rápidamente Tsunade

Por lo siguientes minutos Tsunade actuó como la Hokage que es, dando las respectivas órdenes a sus shinobis, estos al principio no se movieron, algunos aún dispuestos a matar a Naruto pero cuando ella elevó su KI comenzaron a trabajar diligentemente. Cuando las cosas finalmente lograron calmarse los Schwarze Federn junto a Tsunade, Shizune, Temari e Hinata se retiraron del estadio, era necesario que hablaran en privado sobre lo ocurrido. Temari estaba con ellos para formar un tratado de paz con los mercenarios y Suna.

Después de unos momentos llegó el pequeño grupo a la oficina de la Hokage, activó esta los sellos de privacidad que había en la habitación para hablar con tranquilidad, estaba por hacer su lluvia de preguntas el grupo de mujeres pero notaron que Ryuu les estaba pidiendo que no hablaran de momento, le hizo una señal a Naruto quien asintió, creó unos 5 **Kage Bunshin** que revisaron toda la habitación poniendo después de unos minutos cada uno su mano en ciertos puntos de las paredes donde concentraron un poco de chakra, cuando se retiraron notaron las presentes varios sellos con apariencia de pintura vieja alrededor de la habitación, Tsunade que sabía algo de sellos; gracias a su ex amigo Jiraiya; identificó que eran sellos para transmitir el audio de lo que ocurría en la habitación. Apretó los dientes la Hokage al saber quién era el posible culpable, sin duda lo mataría cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Parecía que eso era todo cuando Ryuu desapareció de la vista antes de reaparecer con un shinobi con la máscara de NE en su rostro, le dio un golpe en el cuello que lo noqueó y se lo lanzó a Naruto, quien comenzó a inspeccionarlo, cuando le quito la máscara vieron que se trataba de un miembro supuestamente muerto de los Yamanaka, después de unos instantes el rubio descubrió un sello en la lengua del Yamanaka que fue fácilmente destruido.

-Lamentamos eso Hokage-sama, pero deseamos que lo que se hablé en esta habitación se quede en esta habitación, por cierto, al parecer tenemos un pequeño regalo para su líder en I&amp;T

-Muchas gracias Ryuu, yo me haré cargo

Tsunade realizó un sello característico de cierto rubio creando un **Kage Bunshin** que agarró al ANBU inconsciente y se lo llevó a Anko e Ibiki, sería bastante interesante la información que lograran sacar ambos interrogadores. Cuando el Clon abandonó la habitación por unos minutos ninguno habló, inseguros de que hablar primero. Ryuu suspiró cansado, era el momento de revelar su rostro, lo quisiera o no. Solo esperaba y rezaba salir vivo de esta.

Cuando finalmente se quitó la máscara y mostró su rostro Tsunade pero sobre todo Shizune abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer al ojirojo, ganándose una ceja levantada de Temari e Hinata, la primera en reaccionar fue Shizune quien su expresión de sorpresa se transformó en una de furia, se acercó a Ember y le propinó una fuerte bofetada que retumbó en toda la habitación. El azabache no se inmutó ante el golpe, después de todo lo merecía por haber hecho algo que jamás se perdonó. Esperaba otro golpe o un insulto de parte de Shizune al notar que estaba llorando.

Pero lo siguiente no se lo espero, Shizune lo agarró de su camisa y lo besó en los labios, todos los presentes se sorprendieron por ello, Taka tenía la boca abierta detrás de su máscara. Ember estaba completamente en shock por el beso, realmente no se esperaba esto pero después de unos segundos lo correspondió acercando más a Shizune para profundizarlo. Cuando se separaron un sonrojo atómico apareció en el rostro de Ember haciendo que una risilla escapara de Shizune, la azabache posó su cabeza sobre el pecho del ojirojo antes de susurrar.

-Es bueno volverte a ver Ember

Ahora si estaba completamente ido el azabache, esperaba que lo quisieran a moler a golpes después de lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron, no esperaba que le hubiera dejado una buena impresión a alguna de ellas. Al menos una parte de su predicción se hizo realidad cuando Tsunade estaba frente al azabache completamente furiosa, la ojimiel hizo a un lado a Shizune antes de lanzar un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Ember, el azabache dio un grito ahogado al sentir el golpe, realmente no bromeaban sobre la súper fuerza de Tsunade.

La Hokage lo agarró del rostro a punto de seguir golpeándolo, el azabache cerró los ojos ya anticipando el mundo de dolor en que estaría en pocos segundos, pero cuando unos labios se presionaron con los suyos abrió los ojos y lo que vio hizo que no supiera cómo reaccionar. La quijada de Taka golpeó el suelo en ese momento mientras Naruto, Temari e Hinata no estaban muy lejos de ello. Cuando se separaron Ember estaba creando un nuevo tono de rojo, Tsunade apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del ojirojo mientras dibujaba con su dedo índice pequeños círculos.

-Nos debes de 10 años de abstinencia Ember, cuando tengamos tiempo libre espero que nos los pagues con creces

Una cascada de sangre salió de la nariz de Ember cayendo desmayado por la hemorragia nasal, una ligera risilla escapó de los labios de Shizune y Tsunade mientras Taka solo murmuraba "Cabrón suertudo" una y otra vez. La Hokage tomó nuevamente su asiento, era hora de comenzar con las respectivas negociaciones con los Schwarze Federn, estaba por hablar cuando un halcón apareció fuera de su ventana golpeándola quedamente, Shizune rápidamente fue a ver qué mensaje tenía el ave al tener esta una pequeña Hitai-ate de Suna (Arena) amarrado al cuello.

Al leerlo sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y el horror, leyó y releyó el mensaje, inmediatamente se lo dio a Tsunade quien lo leyó con premura. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes la Hokage antes de mirar a los presentes quienes se mostraban preocupados por el posible contenido de la carta.

-Me temo que nuestra pequeña reunión tendrá que esperar. El día de ayer el Kazekage fue atacado y hoy al alba fue capturado por dos hombres con gabardina negra y nubes rojas en estas

-Akatsuki – dijeron al mismo tiempo Taka y Naruto

-Eso parece, debido al pequeño desastre en el estadio tendremos que comenzar a requerir de sus servicios Schwarze Federn

-¿Cuándo partimos? – preguntó Naruto

-Inmediatamente

Cuando escucharon eso Taka y Naruto asintieron, el primero al ver que aún no se despertaba Ember le dio una patada en las costillas haciéndolo gritar. La mayoría vio esto con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca por la forma tan poco ortodoxa de despertarlo. El azabache se agarró las costillas mientras miraba de manera asesina a Diagon, quien en ese momento se había quitado la máscara y portaba una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi pinche vida! ¡Shizune y Tsunade me habían finalmente perdonado por lo que…!

Ya no pudo decir más al notar que no se encontraba en la habitación de motel que habían rentado, de hecho no reconocía del todo el lugar, volteó y se sonrojo al ver a ambas mujeres. Diagon le susurró en el oído lo acontecido minutos atrás, Ember se puso serio inmediatamente.

-Aceptamos la misión Hokage-sama

-Muy bien Schwarze Federn, también necesito que lleven a un médico en el equipo, Kankuro, el Onii-san (Hermano Mayor) del Kazekage fue envenenado y los médicos de Suna no tienen alguna forma de curarlo, llevaran a Hinata al ser la única Iryou Ninja disponible y a Temari, necesita ver el estado de su aldea y dar las respectivas órdenes al ser la siguiente en la línea de comando

Los tres asintieron, abrieron la ventana y dijeron que en 15 minutos se reunirían en la entrada de la aldea. En ese momento los tres desaparecieron de la habitación como fantasmas. Después del tiempo pactado la Hokage, Shizune, Hinata y Temari se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea esperando a los Schwarze Federn. Unos instantes después los tres aparecieron cayendo del aire, algo que dejó sorprendidas a las presentes, varias de las presentes se sonrojaron por la ropa que llevaban 2 de los 3 Schwarze Federn.

Diagon llevaba una gabardina negra con adornos dorados con una clase de cinturón que le recorría el pecho junto con unas vendas amarradas en los codos, una bufanda rojo sangre, botas de viajero, pantalón gris oscuro, guantes sin dedos de azul rey, llevaba colgado al cuello un enorme reloj.

Ember vestía un pantalón negro tipo ANBU, una playera sport negra, camisa negra sin botones y botas de combate negras, llevaba un par de muñequeras con el Kanji de "Cielo" y "Tierra" de color negro, la ropa un poco entallada notándose su trabajado cuerpo.

Naruto vestía un pantalón negro, una gabardina con detalles blancos en los hombros, muñecas y en la línea de los botones con botas de combate negros (ropa de la orden de D-Gray Man), llevaba en sus manos un extraño bastón negro, sabrá Kami (Dios) por qué.

-Ember Licht, Diagon Schatten y Uzumaki Naruto, los Schwarze Federn reportándose al deber Hokage-sama – habló Ember haciendo una leve reverencia que copiaron sus compañeros – ¿Rango y parámetros de la misión?

-Rango S, su misión es salvar al Kazekage de las manos de Akatsuki, encontrar una cura para el veneno de Kankuro y ser los guardaespaldas de Hyuuga Hinata y Sabaku no Temari por lo que dure la misión. En caso de encontrar respuesta hostil de parte de los captores tienen mi permiso para matarlos – respondió Tsunade

-¿Requiere pruebas en caso que los enfrentemos?

-Con sus cabezas será suficiente

Los tres sonrieron sádicamente, mandándoles escalofríos a las 4 mujeres.

-Será todo un placer – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Naruto, tu llevarás a Hinata y a Temari – ordenó Ember al rubio quien levantó una ceja y mostraba una cara que prácticamente decía "¿Por qué yo?" – Dos simples razones, las señoritas no nos conocen del todo y podría haber un pequeño malentendido si una de nuestras manos se pone en una parte indebida – las chicas se sonrojaron levemente al escuchar "parte indebida" – Y dos ¿Realmente deseas dejar en manos de Diagon a cualquiera de las señoritas?

Naruto inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, primero muerto antes de dejar a cualquiera de las mujeres que él conoce en las manos de ese pervertido. El rubio creó un **Kage Bunshin** quien se agachó junto al original para que las chicas no tuvieran problemas para subir a su espalda, Hinata fue la primera en hacerlo con un sonrojo enorme. Temari primero se mostró escéptica de aceptar ser llevada como una clase de mochila, sin embargo, al recordar que su familia estaba en peligro de muerte no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, subiéndose a la espalda del Clon esperando que las manos del rubio no cayeran por "error" en alguna parte de su anatomía.

-¿Algunas de ustedes tiene miedo a las alturas? – preguntó Ember ganándose un meneo de las chicas – Muy bien, Naruto, Diagon, es momento de salvar al Kazekage

Diagon en ese momento fue cubierto por un aura negra antes de fundirse en la sombra de Ember dejando boquiabierta a las mujeres presentes, Naruto y Diagon concentraron un poco de chakra antes de dar un inesperado salto que hizo gritar a ambas chicas y abrazar más duro al rubio quien se sonrojó al sentir el voluptuoso cuerpo de ambas kunoichis en su espalda. Al estar a suficiente altura el Clon, Naruto y Ember dieron patadas rápidas al aire generando un pequeño impulso.

-**¡Geppou (Paseo Lunar)!** – dijeron los tres antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia Suna a toda velocidad

**OMAKE**

6 ½ años atrás, en un pueblo a las afueras de Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Arena)

Ember se encontraba suspirando pesadamente, se encontraban en una casa de seguridad en Suna descansando después de otra misión de rango SS que nuevamente se volvió X, ahora por culpa de ambos al ponerse a discutir enfrente del objetivo delatándose sin querer. Lo bueno es que en esta ocasión lo mataron sin necesidad de daño colateral. En este momento Ember se encontraba viendo unos tubos de ensayo y unas notas que tenía sobre la mesa, llevaba meses tratando de crear una pequeña granada para misiones futuras.

Se estiró cansado, esto no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte, el tipo de granada que deseaba crear necesitaba demasiada investigación, misma que no podía costear o realizar de momento al tener siempre a Diagon cerca, lo bueno es que su compañero ya llevaba dormido toda una semana y no lo había molestado en todo ese tiempo, posiblemente se debía al estado de cansancio en que quedaron después de la misión o posiblemente por la dosis de somnífero que le dio en su bebida, una que hubiera matado a una persona normal.

…Nah, posiblemente se deba al cansancio.

Estaba en este momento haciendo unos cálculos acerca de los componentes que necesitaría para la bomba, misma que al lanzarla destruiría toda materia no orgánica en un radio de 30 mts., perfecta para dejar indefensos a sus respectivos enemigos, consumiría ropa, armas y cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, a excepción de la carne. Aún estaba en el proceso de que consumiera todo menos la ropa ya que no deseaba tener que ver los "orgullos" de sus víctimas, al menos buscaba dejarlos en paños menores si tenía suerte con su experimento.

Bostezó, llevaba 12 horas continuas trabajando y necesitaba un pequeño descanso, además que necesitaba papel para seguir realizando las formulas y un poco de material para continuar con sus experimentos. Decidió salir de su pequeño laboratorio improvisado e ir a comprar lo que necesitaba, estaba por salir de la casa de seguridad cuando recordó que no sabía si ya había despertado Diagon, rápida y silenciosamente se dirigió a la habitación del idiota, dio un suspiro de alivio viéndolo aún dormido.

Cerró quedamente la casa esperando no despertarlo en el proceso, ese maldito podía saber cuándo ponía un pie fuera de cualquiera de las casas de seguridad por alguna extraña razón que desconocía Ember. Unos 10 minutos después que abandonó el lugar Diagon finalmente despertó.

-AAAAAHHHHH, QUE BUENA SIESTA ME ECHÉ

Diagon salió perezosamente de su habitación, escuchando rugir a su estómago, como si no hubiera comido en todo un mes, asaltó el refrigerador acabando con la mitad de las provisiones en menos de 15 minutos. Cuando se sintió satisfecho notó que se encontraba solo en la casa de seguridad, una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro ¡Era momento de echar desmadre!

Pero primero, necesitaba revisar que realmente no estuviera el aguafiestas de Ember, investigó todas las habitaciones cerciorándose que no estuviera Ember en la casa, finalmente después de unos 10 minutos se encontraba frente a una puerta que tenía los mensajes de "PROHIBIDO EL PASO", "TRABAJANDO CON MATERIAL EXTREMADAMENTE PELIGROSO Y EXPLOSIVO" y "DIAGON, SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO ¡ALEJA TUS GARRAS DE LA PUERTA!".

Diagon sopesó sus opciones, esta era la última habitación de la guarida, posiblemente el lugar donde se encontraría Ember, sin duda necesitaba checarla para ver si se encontraba el amargado de su compañero, solo que la última vez que desobedeció una advertencia de su compañero estuvo hospitalizado por 2 semanas continuas. Decisiones… decisiones… ¡Echar Desmadre! O ¡Morir por una de las golpizas de Ember!

Se encogió de hombros, ganó el echar desmadre. En otra parte de Suna. Ember que se encontraba comprando un poco de la alacena al sentir que la necesitaría pronto además de los materiales para continuar con sus experimentos sintió una perturbación en la fuerza, proviniendo exactamente de su laboratorio al recordar que no le había echado llave a la puerta.

-Diagon – susurró Ember antes de darse cuenta que eso era un mal presagio

Pagó inmediatamente lo que había comprado saltándose la fila, poco le importó los insultos o las mentadas de madre de la gente delante de él, pagó lo necesario y dejó una muy buena propina tanto al cajero como al cerillo por sus servicios, agarró como pudo todo lo que tenía y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad a la casa de seguridad, esperaba que se tratara solo de su imaginación.

-¡Oh! ¡Brilla! – gritó Diagon

Se encontraba dentro del laboratorio de Ember, una vez confirmó que no se encontraba en la habitación pensaba retirarse pero los líquidos y lo que estuviera preparando su compañero le picó la curiosidad, no entendía ni jota de las notas de Ember pero aun así decidió checar que estaba realizando su compañero. Una parte de su mente; Jud de hecho; le estaba diciendo que saliera de la habitación, que en el momento que Ember regresara lo terminaría moliendo a golpes, pero otra parte de su mente, la que terminaba metiéndolo en problemas decía "Nah, lo que no supiera su compañero no le haría daño".

Después de unos minutos encontró el último y más reciente experimento de Ember, por lo que lograban comprender ambos en las notas de Ember; bueno Jud era el que tenía una ligera idea; se trataba de una alguna clase de bomba, mirando los tubos de ensayo se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a combinarlos. Esperó unos instantes que hiciera alguna clase de reacción pero al ver que no ocurría nada hizo que se molestara enormemente Diagon, miró los materiales que había y comenzó a crear mezcla tras mezcla combinando el poco material que tenía Ember.

Cuando vio que el líquido se volvió blanco pensó que ya tenía la bomba, aun así parecía no hacer la reacción esperada, pensando por unos instantes recordó que toda bomba necesitaba de fuego. Viendo un pequeño mechero sobre la mesa decidió poner el tubo con el líquido sobre la flama esperando pacientemente por alguna clase de reacción, después de unos minutos comenzó a brillar el tubo de ensayo haciendo que Diagon saltara de la alegría mientras Jud dentro de su cabeza meneaba la cabeza, sabiendo que su Nii-san (Hermano) había terminado metiéndose en un buen lío cuando llegara Ember.

Y como si se tratara de un presagio en ese momento apareció un agitado Ember en la casa de seguridad, buscó desesperadamente a Diagon descubriendo que la puerta de su laboratorio improvisado se encontraba abierta. Cuando entró se llevó la horrible sorpresa de encontrarse a Diagon en la sección del nuevo experimento viendo un tubo de ensayo con un líquido blanco alrededor de varios tubos de ensayo completamente vacíos que si recordaba bien contenían otras sustancias que necesitaba combinar para el experimento principal, sin duda el idiota había combinado todos los líquidos y el material que aún le sobraba para seguir experimentando. Pero su cara se llenó de terror al notar que el líquido blanco comenzaba a brillar.

-¡¿Tienes mierda por cerebro pedazo de idiota con patas?! ¡¿Sabes qué diablos fue lo que hiciste imbec…?!

Ya no pudo decir más cuando un destello blanco lo cegó junto con la mitad del pueblo y parte de Suna, cuando la luz finalmente murió lo primero que hizo Ember fue revisar su cuerpo, notando que se encontraba completo, dio un suspiro de alivio antes de mirar a Diagon y liberar todo su KI, estaba por molerlo a golpes cuando toda la edificación comenzó a volverse cenizas, notando esto vio que todos sus papeles, todo su material y sobretodo sus ropas estaban corriendo con la misma suerte.

Ember comenzó a sufrir un ataque de pánico, Diagon veía todo fascinado, cuando la casa terminó completamente destruida notaron que todo lo que había en ella también había sido destruido, todo, ropa, armas; que lo bueno era que el estúpido bastón de Diagon seguía intacto; al igual que ciertas cosas de él, dinero que habían sacado del banco, la despensa que había comprado recientemente, todo se había vuelto cenizas.

Sin embargo, por un extraño milagro de Kami lo único que sobrevivió fue su ropa interior. Cuando el shock finalmente se le pasó la furia la reemplazó, sin duda iba a matar al imbécil de Diagon, estaba por molerlo a golpes cuando varias personas cayeron alrededor de ellos, notándose que solo se encontraban en ropa interior, al verlos dirigió la vista al pueblo vecino y vio con horror que la onda expansiva de la bomba les había llegado, incluso si forzaba más chakra en sus ojos notaba que había llegado hasta las orillas de Suna.

Diagon sufrió de una hemorragia nasal al ver a varias mujeres en ropa interior e incluso Ember le salió una delgada línea de sangre, esto solo provocó que todas las mujeres presentes liberaran un enorme KI sobre el par de pervertidos y comenzaran a perseguirlos.

Por los próximos días se vio a Ember y Diagon corriendo por todo el territorio de Kaze no Kuni (País del Viento) tratando de salvar sus respectivas hombrías junto con sus respectivas vidas al ser perseguidos por varias mujeres de todas las edades y varios shinobis que lo habían perdido todo, pero sobre todo la paga de esa semana.

-¡CUANDO LOGREMOS SALIR DE ESTA, RECUÉRDAME QUE TE MATE MALDITO MAMÓN!

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Las técnicas que tienen * son técnicas originales, sin embargo si encuentran en algún fic el nombre de la técnica antes de la publicación de este fic hagan el favor de informarme para dedicar al creador de la técnica un agradecimiento. Las técnicas que no tienen traducción son de la KOF y no pude encontrar una traducción de estas, la primera técnica que usa Ember es un ataque de Kim Kaphwan y la otra es el NEOMAX de Sie Kensou

Algunos se preguntaran como fue que Ember logró sobrevivir a los ataques de Gai y no recibir daño, no decidí explicarlo durante el capítulo ya que no logre encontrar el espacio para ello pero Ember SI recibió daño, sin embargo el azabache tiene una habilidad especial parecida a la de Kabuto, usando su chakra puede curar cualquier herida superficial o interna a una enorme velocidad recuperandose de cualquier daño no letal, en caso de serlo y dependiendo de la extensión del daño necesita tiempo y preparación para curarse, lo huesos rotos de Gai se deben a que Ember peleó todo el tiempo con el **Tekkai** activado, algo para lo que no estaba preparado Gai recibiendo daño sin saberlo.

En cuanto a la pelea entre Yuugao y Diagon el castaño usaba su reloj para desaparecer, no era su velocidad o su habilidad con las Sombras para hacerlo, a pesar que solo puede detener el tiempo por un minuto en una serie de combate o Shonen un minuto es un mundo de diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, los que han leido o visto la serie de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure entenderán de lo que hablo, para los que no vean la pelea Dio vs Jotaro y comprenderan de lo que hablo.


	4. Capítulo 4- Viejos Rencores

Pues nuevamente me encuentro aquí con un nuevo capítulo dándole gracias a las vagaciones de semana santa para continuar mi historia. Antes de comenzar deseo agradecer a todos los Review que me han dejado durante estos tres capítulos además de aquellos quienes pusieron entre sus favoritos esta historia junto con este autor. Hablando sinceramente creí que la cantidad de Reviews sería menor al llegar al capítulo tres junto con los seguidores por lo que les doy las gracias a aquellos quienes comentan sobre la historia y la siguen.

**arcanine9407:** Me alegra que te haya gustado las reacciones que mostraron Ino y Sakura y que te guste la historia.

**Soul Of Demon:** Gracias por la invitación pero creo que voy a declinar por el momento ya que no hay efectivo para hacer un viaje T T.

**Ayato Namikaze:** Me enorgullece que te haya gustado los combates que se mostraron en el capítulo tres al ser ese es el propósito principal de este Fic. Lo del hermano de Diagon fue una idea del creador de este OC que le pertenece a un amigo mío y quien me esta apoyando al darme ideas para este Fic. La idea se me cruzó por la mente de que el castigo fuera más severo para Ember pero finalmente decidí que la angustia mental de no saber si ambas mujeres lo perdonarían después de tantos años me pareció suficiente. En este capítulo comienzan las peleas contra Akatsuki y este Fic tendrá cierta continuidad con el Canon Oficial hasta cierto punto.

**Zafir09:** No te preocupes, en un futuro cercano Jiraiya y Danzo morirán de eso no hay duda junto con otros de Konoha. Lo de la idea de Bleach me parece buena pero es una lástima que en este fic no la creo aplicar, lo de revivir a Haku me parece posible pero muy en el futuro mientras lo de revivir a Kushina y Minato no lo creo posible, deseo que Minato aparezca como Edo Tensei junto con el resto de los Hokage casi al final del Fic para que Naruto y los OC los enfrenten, Kushina a pesar que es uno de mis personajes favoritos no la creo añadir en la historia porque no sabría que papel podría desenvolver, a pesar que es la madre de Naruto después de 16 años sería bastante difícil para nuestro protagonista verla como tal y como pareja para algún OC sería bastante incómodo para Naruto ver a su madre en una relación sentimental con uno de sus compañeros. Lo de Kurama es una buena idea pero en este capítulo descubrirás cuales son los planes que tengo a futuro.

**master godragon:** Me alegra informar que Temari no estará involucrada con Shikamaru, no tengo nada personal en contra de la pareja pero en mi mente no cuadra que una mujer decidida y dominante como Temari quede con alguien como Shikamaru. En este capítulo descubrirás quien es el afortunado a pesar que creo que es obvio quien es.

**CCSakuraforever:** No sabes la cantidad de tiempo que me tuve que ponerme a pensar en las claúsulas para que quedara así y me alegra que te gustaran como se desenvolvió el combate entre Naruto y Kakashi.

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen los OC y algunas técnicas.

* * *

Capítulo 4.- Viejos Rencores

_Esta es una buena forma de viajar_, pensaron las únicas féminas del grupo.

Llevaban cerca de doce horas viajando los Schwarze Federn siendo de noche en estos momentos habiendo ya recorrido un poco más de ¾ de camino, Hinata estaba completamente roja de la cara, principalmente por estar tan cerca de Naruto por tantas horas y sentir su trabajado y musculoso cuerpo, sin duda los 3 años fuera de Konoha le habían sentado bien al rubio, Naruto por su parte se encontraba con un pequeño sonrojo al sentir los senos de Hinata siendo oprimidos sobre su espalda, luchaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no sufrir de una hemorragia nasal por sentir el esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo de la ojiperla.

El Clon y Temari no se encontraba muy lejos de los pensamientos de sus contrapartes aunque el sonrojo en ambos era claramente menor, al haber nacido como la Musume (Hija) del Kazekage (Sombra de Viento) además de ser una de las Jounin más poderosas de Suna (Arena), ser la Onee-san (Hermana Mayor) de Gaara y del actual Kazekage hacía muy difícil que cualquier hombre la tratara de cortejar al estar asustados de su estatus. El tener las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo y que sintiera el chico cada curva de su trabajado cuerpo era una experiencia… refrescante, sobre todo porque el Clon del rubio trataba de evitar que sus manos subieran o bajaran a partes "indebidas", no es que Temari se molestara por ello si era sincera consigo misma.

-¡Naruto! – gritó Ember – ¡Ya logró ver Suna! ¡Prepárate para el aterrizaje!

Naruto asintió al ver a lo lejos los muros de protección de Suna, ambos entonces incrementaron el paso de su **Geppou (Paseo Lunar)** haciendo gritar a las chicas por el repentino cambio de velocidad, el Clon del rubio recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza de parte de Temari al sentirse avergonzada por el grito que dio. Después de varios minutos cuando pasaron las paredes los Schwarze Federn se dejaron caer en picada haciendo que las chicas volvieran a gritar sobre todo porque ambos seguían usando **Geppou** para incrementar la velocidad de caída solo pudiendo observar las pasajeras como peligrosamente se acercaban más y más al suelo sin alguna posibilidad de detenerse.

Para su sorpresa y alivio tanto Ember como Naruto y su Clon cayeron sin dificultad sobre sus piernas antes de continuar corriendo devorando la distancia hacia la aldea llegando finalmente a la entrada de Suna donde tuvieron que frenar al ver a varios guardias en el lugar y no deseaban provocar un incidente, Naruto depositó a Temari e Hinata en el suelo, la primera ligeramente mareada por el viaje tan movido antes de ponerse verde e ir a vomitar detrás de una roca, la Hyuuga logró aguantar un poco mejor el mareo gracias a su experiencia como médico donde tenía que ver cosas peores que un poco de vértigo pero no lo estaba pasando mejor que Temari.

-La próxima vez… avisen por favor – fue la débil queja de Temari e Hinata

Diagon, para la sorpresa de los presentes salió desde la sombra de Ember siendo envuelto en una clase de líquido mientras se estiraba perezosamente. Los guardias se tensaron al verlo antes de divisar a Temari entre el grupo, por ello todos los guardias decidieron bajar la guardia. Una vez dentro la Jounin recibió el reporte total de daños empezando a dar las respectivas órdenes a los shinobis presentes, todo esto mientras se dirigía al hospital principal de Suna para ver el estado de salud de Kankuro.

-¿Necesitan de algo antes que comencemos la cacería? – preguntó Ember sabiendo que el tiempo era esencial para rescatar a Gaara

-No, podemos encargarnos desde aquí

-Antes ¿Tendrás algo que huela a tu Nii-san (Hermano), ropa, loción, posiblemente un arma con su sangre o algo que tenga la esencia de su chakra?

Temari comenzó a pensar por unos momentos tratando de recordar una clase de objeto así, después de unos instantes tronó los dedos al recordar que Gaara siempre dejaba un poco de su arena en su despacho en caso que algo como esto ocurriera, que bueno que su Nii-san era lo suficientemente precavido. Asintió Temari antes de dirigirse a la torre Kazekage para buscar la arena, esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fresca para que no les costara trabajo encontrarlo.

Ember asintió antes de retirarse junto con Diagon dirigiéndose ambos a la entrada de la aldea, Naruto se estaba despidiendo de Hinata deseándole suerte y prometiéndole que regresaría lo más rápido posible. Temari vio esto con una punzada de celos, probablemente una parte de ella envidiaba a Hinata o a cualquier mujer en general que tuviera una buena relación de pareja al saber lo difícil que era para ella tener una.

Temari después de unos 20 minutos apareció en la entrada de la aldea llevándose una sorpresa, junto a los Schwarze Federn se encontraba una anciana de cabello morado que conocía perfectamente la kunoichi, se trataba de Lady Chiyo, conocida experta en venenos y una de las mejores marionetistas que tenía Suna, al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre algo.

-¡Les he dicho que los voy a acompañar! ¡Les guste o no! – gritó Chiyo a Diagon

-¡Y nosotros le decimos que no vieja chiflada! – gritó Diagon a Chiyo

Ember y Naruto estaban tallándose la sien ante el griterío y más cuando vieron una clase de relámpagos saliendo de los ojos de Chiyo y Diagon, Temari ante la escena le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca. Ember fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, al ver su mano vio que traía arena, algo raro pues toda la aldea estaba en medio de un desierto. Temari iba a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba pero Ember la interrumpió primero.

-Si preguntas que pasa, Lady Chiyo aquí presente desea acompañarnos, pero nosotros le decimos que perderíamos más tiempo en llevarla y ninguno de nosotros piensa cargarla

-¡Y yo les estoy diciendo a este trío de tarados que no me pueden detener de acompañarlos!

Temari suspiró pesadamente, sabía que Chiyo podía ser más obstinada que una mula cuando se lo proponía, de algún modo logró convencer a Ember y a Naruto que permitieran que Lady Chiyo los acompañara al tener historia con uno de los miembros de Akatsuki (Amanecer), mismo que había sido uno de los responsables en la captura de Gaara si no se equivocaba Kankuro al lograr decir quien lo había derrotado cuando trató de salvar a Gaara. Diagon seguía discutiendo que Chiyo no los iba a acompañar mientras la anciana le gritaba que sí. Ember se talló el puente de la nariz, realmente esto se estaba volviendo más complicado cada segundo que pasaba.

-Basta Diagon – habló en tono de comando a su compañero quien se cruzó de brazos bastante molesto – En cuanto a usted Lady Chiyo, puede acompañarnos pero no pensamos bajar la velocidad por usted, en el segundo que no nos pueda seguir la abandonaremos ¿Entendido?

-Gaki (Mocoso), antes de que estuvieras en los huevos de tu Otou-san (Padre) yo ya estaba matando shinobis de izquierda a derecha y salvando vidas con mis conocimientos médicos

Ember frunció el ceño ante la ofensa de Chiyo lanzándole una mirada molesta a la anciana, Chiyo luchaba por no mostrar lo atemorizada que estaba al ver los ojos de Ember, en verdad que daban miedo. Antes que algo más pasara Temari enseñó la arena que tenía en las manos, explicando que se trataba de la arena que usaba Gaara en su calabaza.

-Eso servirá, Diagon, es momento que hagas tu magia

Diagon asintió antes de morderse el pulgar y hacer que una gota saliera de la herida, marcó una serie de sellos y una pequeña nube blanca apareció cuando golpeó el piso con la palma de su mano, cuando esta se disipó frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña ave vistiendo una gabardina negra y unos zapatos de madera con plumaje beige y una clase de copete rojo, Temari y algunas mujeres que se encontraban cerca de ahí al ver a la pequeña ave solo tuvieron un pensamiento, "Kawaii (mono)".

Diagon se hincó junto a la pequeña ave y comenzó a hacer sonidos en forma de graznido, Temari y Chiyo levantaron una ceja ante ello, no se imaginan la cara de sorpresa que pusieron ambas cuando la pequeña ave comenzó a hacer sonidos de graznido, como si le estuviera contestando.

-¿Sabe hablar el idioma de su convocación? – preguntó sorprendida Temari

-No tiene la más reputa idea de lo que está diciendo – contestó llanamente Ember

Todos se cayeron de espaldas al escuchar eso, cuando se recuperó Temari le tembló una de sus cejas preguntándose si era en serio esto, en ese momento la pequeña ave al parecer se molestó y le dio una patada a Diagon en la cara con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a una duna de arena.

-Al parecer lo ofendió – dijo para si Ember antes de dirigirse a la pequeña ave – Es un gusto verte nuevamente Vayu – la pequeña ave hizo una leve reverencia y dio un graznido – Te pido perdón si te molestamos pero necesitamos de tu ayuda – Vayu dio un graznido de asentimiento, Ember volteó a ver a Temari para que le diera la arena

Vayu acercó su pico a la pequeña cantidad de arena dándole una pequeña inhalada memorizando el olor, dio un pequeño graznido antes de señalar con una de sus alas hacia el horizonte que en ese momento comenzaba a mostrar el ascenso del astro rey, Ember asintió antes de acariciar al ave sobre su copete provocando que ensanchara sus plumas de gusto.

-Cuando terminemos te prometo el ratón de desierto más jugoso que pueda encontrar

La pequeña ave dio un pequeño graznido de gusto haciendo reír a Ember, por su parte Temari luchaba por la inminente urgencia de ir a abrazar a Vayu y gritar a los 4 vientos lo Kawaii que se veía. Lástima que varias de las mujeres presentes no tenían las mismas restricciones al escuchar un grupo detrás de ella que se veía adorable Vayu y ganas no le faltaban para apapacharlo. Diagon finalmente se unió al grupo al lograr salir de la duna, escupiendo y vomitando toda la arena que le entró en la boca, maldijo por lo bajo a Vayu, siempre trataba de hablar en su idioma y aún no lograba decir siquiera hola. Pero algún día lo conseguiría hablar con él, de eso no había duda.

-Muy bien equipo, Vayu logró encontrar el olor de Gaara, chequen sus equipos. En 5 nos vamos

Todos asintieron mientras inspeccionaban sus respectivas cosas, finalmente cuando vieron que tenían lo necesario Ember le pidió a Vayu que señalara el camino, para sorpresa de los presentes la pequeña ave comenzó a correr a una enorme velocidad.

-Muy bien, quien se quede atrás se las soluciona solo – dijo en un tono frío Ember que le mandó escalofríos a Chiyo quien solo asintió

Los cuatro desaparecieron en el acto, Temari rezó a Kami (Dios) que su Otouto (Hermanito) regresara con ella sano y salvo.

Chiyo estaba bastante sorprendida de la velocidad del grupo y la convocación, estaba usando toda onza de su fuerza para lograr mantener el paso comenzando a sentir la bola de años que tenía encima, para los Schwarze Federn parecía una ocurrencia de ellos correr a esta velocidad como si nada.

Después de casi una hora de la constante carrera finalmente salieron de Kaze no Kuni (País del Viento) entrando a una zona de bosque, creyó Chiyo que se detendrían a descansar por unos instantes; realmente lo necesitaba; pero en el momento que entraron en el bosque los cuatro incrementaron su velocidad. La anciana soltó un bufido, realmente no debió venir pero tenía una cuenta pendiente con su Mago (Nieto), no iba a permitir que sus enseñanzas las usara para el mal.

Después de unos 30 minutos Chiyo estaba sudando a mares y sentía todo su cuerpo agarrotado y se comenzaba a suplicar por un leve descanso, solo que para su mala fortuna nadie del grupo parecía con ánimos de detenerse, realmente no debió venir, esto era más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar, pensaba Chiyo que esto probablemente era una forma de venganza de parte de Ember por haberlo ofendido cuando se conocieron.

Fue en ese momento que se detuvieron los cuatro, Chiyo dio un gracias a cualquier deidad que la haya escuchado por el pequeño respiro que necesitaba, sin embargo su alegría vivió poco tiempo al ver la razón por la que se detuvieron los Schwarze Federn. Frente a ellos estaban dos hombres vestidos con gabardinas negras y adornos en forma de nubes rojas.

Se trataban de Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame, ligeramente sorprendidos de ver a Naruto entre el grupo que habían enviado para rescatar al Kazekage. Kisame sonrió sádicamente al reconocer a uno de sus objetivos, sin duda este era un buen día para ellos al ver que el chico solo estaba acompañado por tres personas que pronto sentirían la furia de **Samehada (Piel de Tiburón)**. Itachi pensaba casi las mismas líneas de su compañero, pero a diferencia de él sentía algo raro en dos de los tres que acompañaban al Jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano), algo en ellos le mandaban escalofríos a la espalda del Uchiha.

-No podemos permitir que sigan avanzando, aléjense del Jinchuriki y no tendremos problemas

Ember y Diagon levantaron su ceja por unos instantes antes de morirse de risa, Kisame miró perplejo esto, creía que posiblemente se tratara de un par de locos; generalmente cuando los veían era suficiente para hacerlos retroceder o irse con el rabo entre las patas. Naruto al reconocer a ambos Akatsuki sabía que debían de derrotarlos para seguir avanzando, concentró un poco de chakra en un sello en el dorso de su mano sacando un extraño bastón negro. Itachi y Kisame abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocer el arma en manos de Naruto.

-No puede ser – susurraron ambos ligeramente temerosos

Inconscientemente comenzaron a retroceder antes de escuchar una risa que los había estado persiguiendo en sus pesadillas desde hace unos años, Kisame liberó inmediatamente a **Samehada**. Los ojos de Itachi tomaron la forma de una shuriken de cuatro aspas activando su **Mangekyo Sharingan (Caleidoscopio de la Pupila Giratoria)**, si eran ese par de locos esto era el peor escenario al que podían enfrentarse.

-Parece que finalmente nos reconocen, no es verdad ¿Rey de los Emos y Sushi parlante? – preguntó burlón Diagon antes de que su cabello se volviera plateado

Oficialmente ambos Akatsuki se encontraban cagando ladrillos al reconocer los apodos que Taka les había dado en su última pelea, las manos de Kisame temblaban del miedo que comenzaba a embargarlo solo para casi sufrir un paro cardiaco al siguiente segundo cuando ya no vio a Diagon al lado de Ember y sentir una mano en su hombro, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba casi se muere del susto al ver la mirada psicópata de Diagon antes de ser envueltos por las sombras y desaparecer del lugar, sorprendiendo a Itachi y Chiyo.

-Naruto. Continúa con los parámetros de la misión, llévate a Lady Chiyo contigo y vayan a rescatar al Kazekage, nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos Akatsuki

Naruto renuentemente asintió, no gustándole que Diagon y Ember tuvieran que luchar su batalla pero era más importante salvar a Gaara, Vayu vio una señal de mano de Ember asintiendo a la orden dada. Naruto y Chiyo comenzaron a seguir al ave, o mejor dicho Naruto agarró a Chiyo y continuaron su camino. Itachi pensaba detenerlos antes de tener que esquivar una patada a su rostro que le cortó ligeramente el cabello. Miró a su oponente de manera desafiante, no podían permitir que Naruto escapara nuevamente de sus manos.

-La última vez nos tomaron desprevenidos, sin embargo – cuando terminó de hablar una clase de guerrero espectral hecho de chakra envolvió a Itachi mientras susurraba "**Susanoo (Dios de las Tormentas)**" haciendo que de sus ojos salieran lágrimas de sangre – No correrán con la misma suerte

-¿Suerte? – bufó Ember divertido antes de sonreír malignamente – Lo que te haga dormir mejor en las noches Uchiha, solo recuerda que fue nuestra infinita paciencia que les permitió salir vivos de nuestra última batalla

Ember en ese momento agarró su camisa y le arrancó un pedazo de tela, Itachi vio esto con una ceja levantada antes de abrir por completo sus ojos al ver que su oponente se vendó los ojos. Por primera vez el siempre estoico Uchiha se mostró furioso, su oponente lo estaba tomando como una broma al ver que no necesitaba de sus ojos para enfrentarlo.

-Vamos Uchiha, muéstrame el poder que mató a tu clan, muéstrame el poder que dicen puede hacer sucumbir este mundo, muéstrame… ¡De lo que realmente estas hecho!

En otra parte, a unos 20 kms., de donde se encontraban Ember e Itachi aparecieron en una larga planicie un sorprendido Kisame y un sonriente Diagon quien veía divertido al espadachín.

-Al parecer nos volvemos a ver Sushi parlante – dijo burlón Diagon

Kisame tomó posición de batalla, sin duda tendría que usar todo su poder para poder tener una oportunidad de salir vivo de esta. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que habló Diagon.

-Es una lástima que no seas el real, tenía ganas de recuperar a **Samehada** de tan horrible dueño

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Diagon lo miró con una cara dolida, mientras hacía muecas de dolor.

-Me ofendes Kisame, Ember y yo sabíamos que no eran los reales en el momento que los vimos, pero aun así necesitamos liberar un poco de tensión, después de la pequeña escaramuza que tuvimos en Konoha y andar corriendo por casi todo un día nos ha dejado un mal sabor de boca

-¿Si saben que no somos los verdaderos por qué gastar el tiempo en pelear contra nosotros y no rescatar al Jinchuriki del Ichibi (Una Cola)?

Una explosión de KI (Instinto Asesino) se sintió en el área que hizo temblar ligeramente a Kisame, sin duda había dicho algo que molestó enormemente a su oponente.

-¿El chico tiene nombre sabes? Su nombre es Gaara y el será salvado por el tercer miembro de este equipo, mientras tanto yo me preocuparía más por ti que por lo que nosotros pensamos hacer, pero no te preocupes, después de todo deseamos que le informen a esa bola de perdedores que tienen por compañeros que es temporada de cacería y cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar, no habrá poder humano o celestial que los salvé de nosotros

De sus ropas Diagon sacó un enorme pergamino, Kisame si estaba asustado hace unos momentos oficialmente estaba aterrado, en el segundo que abrió el pergamino frente a él aparecieron 6 de las 7 espadas de Kiri (Niebla), Diagon agarró tranquilamente una que estaba divida en dos armas, un martillo y un hacha, se trataba de **Kabutowari (Casco Disidente)** sellando de nuevo las demás armas en el pergamino.

-¿Shall we Dance (Bailamos)? – preguntó burlón Diagon con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

**Música de Fondo – Disturbed - Perfect Insanity**

Diagon dio un salto hacia Kisame lanzando un golpe con el martillo dándole apenas tiempo al ex espadachín de Kiri de levantar su arma y ponerla como escudo a **Samehada**. Cuando ambas armas legendarias colisionaron provocaron una onda de choque que destruyó parte de la planicie alrededor de ellos, haciendo uso de su tremenda fuerza Kisame hizo retroceder a Diagon antes de realizar a toda velocidad varios sellos de mano.

-**¡Suiton: ****Suikoudan no Jutsu (****Elemento Agua: Técnica del Misil Tiburón****)!**

De la mano de Kisame salió un enorme tiburón hecho de agua que se abalanzó hacia su oponente que aún se encontraba en el aire, Diagon al ver venir el ataque dio un giro un giro al frente y lanzó un tajo con el hacha de **Kabutowari** creando una hoz de viento que cortó en dos al tiburón y casi a Kisame. Una vez tocó al suelo dio un golpe con el martillo al suelo provocando un pequeño temblor que hizo tambalear a su oponente, aprovechando esto Diagon uso su velocidad para lanzarse hacia Kisame lanzando un golpe con el martillo, el azulado apenas logró poner nuevamente a **Samehada** como escudo pero en el momento del choque su defensa fue fácilmente destruida, Diagon aprovechó su oportunidad realizando un giro rápido y ejecutó un tajo con el hacha de **Kabutowari**.

El ex espadachín de Kiri logró dar un salto hacia atrás salvándose de ser partido en dos pero recibiendo un enorme corte en todo el pecho. Kisame al ver que había ganado suficiente distancia trazó otra serie de sellos de mano, estaba por ejecutar su técnica cuando su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado por algo invisible que lo estaba apretando. Al ver hacia Diagon abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio a **Nuibari (Aguja de Coser)** en sus manos _¿En qué momento cambio de arma?_, se preguntó a si mismo Kisame antes de dar un quejido de dolor al sentir como los hilos comenzaban a aplastarlo y empezaba a rasgar su carne.

-**¡Choupou Ninpou: Kumonosu (Técnica Ninja de la Espada Larga: Tela de Araña)!**

Jaló el hilo de **Nuibari** Diagon partiendo en pedazos a su oponente, sin embargo lo único que había era un montón de rocas, el peliplateado dio un giro rápido dando un tajo con **Nuibari** y destruyendo un tiburón de agua que casi lo golpea.

-No porque sea una copia significa que te deje ganar tan fácilmente – dijo arrogantemente Kisame

Diagon sonrió antes de lanzarse a Kisame y cambiar a **Nuibari** por **Shibuki (Pulverizador)**, la plataforma del arma se llenó de unos extraños sellos que no reconoció Kisame, lanzó un tajo que fue fácilmente bloqueado por **Samehada** solo para sentir su dueño una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo haciéndolo gritar del dolor, cuando el peliplateado retiró a **Shibuki** el ex espadachín de Kiri trató de poner tierra de por medio entre ambos pero al tratar de moverse su cuerpo no respondió, eso lo hizo tragar saliva al darse cuenta que la corriente eléctrica había entumecido todo su cuerpo dejándolo a merced de Diagon.

-**¡Mahi (Parálisis)!***

**Shibuki** nuevamente se llenó de sellos ahora siendo en esta ocasión del tipo explosivo los que cubrían toda la hoja.

-Reza que no nos volvamos a ver Kisame, porque la siguiente vez será la última

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el Akatsuki recibió el golpe de **Shibuki** creando esta una enorme explosión al contacto. Cuando la nube de polvo se asentó solo quedó la mitad del cuerpo de Kisame o el que fingía ser Kisame. Diagon al ver el cuerpo destrozado dio otro tajo con **Shibuki** llena de sellos explosivos reduciendo a polvo el cuerpo, miró alrededor suyo buscando al verdadero Kisame, posiblemente el pequeño cabrón decidiera atacarlo por sorpresa.

Después de unos minutos y que no ocurriera nada Diagon soltó un bufido, su cabello regresó a la normalidad antes de fundirse con las sombras del piso dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Ember, posiblemente en estos momentos ya hubiera terminado la pelea.

Itachi no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, había pasado varios años desde la última vez que se enfrentó a Ember. Cuando pelearon lo tomó por sorpresa que varias de sus habilidades no sirvieran contra él pero en este momento ya tenía más experiencia, ya controlaba mejor su poder, ya podía considerarse un digno oponente para el azabache. Entonces ¿Por qué diablos no podía tocarlo? Desde que comenzaron a pelear lo único que había hecho Ember era esquivar todos los ataques de su **Susanoo** y esto estaba comenzando a irritar enormemente al Uchiha.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi? – preguntó burlón Ember mientras esquivaba un tajo – Creí que el **Sharingan (Pupila Giratoria)**, según cuentan el más poderoso Doujutsu (Técnicas Oculares), podría seguirme fácilmente

El Uchiha apretó los dientes, como podía negar lo que decía su oponente, su **Sharingan** debería poder seguirlo y para estos momentos haberlo logrado golpear pero cada mandoble, cada estocada, todo ataque que realizaba el Uchiha para dañar a su oponente este lo esquivaba a último segundo haciéndose ligeramente a un lado o dando un pequeño salto evitando fácilmente el corte de su espada.

Harto de no poder golpear a su oponente concentró más chakra en el **Susanoo** volviendo más rápido los mandobles de la espada, tristemente para Itachi esta maniobra estaba teniendo los mismos resultados, la espada no lograba siquiera rozar a Ember y su **Sharingan** estaba prácticamente inutilizado al no poder leer por completo los movimientos de último segundo de su oponente volviendo cada ataque infructuoso, aunado que tampoco podía usar la habilidad especial de sus ojos de usar algún Genjutsu (Técnicas Ilusorias) sobre cualquier oponente que cruce sus ojos con un Uchiha al tenerlos vendados Ember. Después de unos minutos del intricado baile Ember dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos. Miró con cara de aburrimiento a su oponente antes de dar un suspiro pesado.

-Esperaba algo más del supuesto asesino del clan Uchiha. Después de 4-5 años de nuestro último enfrentamiento esperaba que al menos me hicieras sudar por la victoria pero al parecer te la has pasado holgazaneando todo este tiempo Uchiha

Itachi apretó los dientes por el insulto, no pensaba permitir que este tipo se siguiera burlando de él, sobre todo al decir que era un holgazán, estaba por atacar cuando Ember desapareció de su vista por un segundo antes de verlo frente a él lanzando un golpe a su Susanoo, para su sorpresa la parte frontal de la figura de chakra fue destruida fácilmente dejando un enorme hoyo, Ember con la mano libre ejecutó un golpe de palma que le dio de lleno a Itachi lográndolo sacar del **Susanoo**.

-**¡****Setsu Akira Hohou Garyuusai!**

Itachi rebotó por el suelo un par de metros antes de chocar con una enorme piedra y destruirla con su cuerpo, cuando finalmente logró detenerse levantó la mirada buscando desesperadamente a su oponente, solo para abrir sus ojos al ver a Ember frente a él, lanzó un golpe el Uchiha para hacer que se alejara y tratar de pensar en un plan pero su puño fue fácilmente atrapado por el ojirojo quien jaló el brazo de Itachi creando una apertura en su defensa y con la mano libre le dio un puñetazo envuelto en una esfera de chakra, al contacto la energía giró a una enorme velocidad rompiéndole varias costillas a su oponente, Ember soltó el brazo del Uchiha, dio un giro y conectó un codazo en el plexo solar del Uchiha mientras con el brazo libre había acumulado energía, usando su palma de apoyo para potenciar el golpe transfirió la energía a través del codo creando un enorme domo de energía.

-**¡Yoroi Tooshi (Perforador de Armadura)!**

El Uchiha salió volando por segunda vez rebotando por toda la planicie antes de impactar con un par de piedras destruyéndolas con su cuerpo, cuando finalmente logró detenerse todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores, sabía que era una copia la que estaba peleando contra el azabache pero parte del daño lo recibía la mente del original, sin duda terminaría todo adolorido cuando terminara la pelea, abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos para ver a Ember parado junto a él.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Casi 5 años esperando pelear contigo para que no puedas siquiera tocarme? – preguntó indignado Ember – Todo este tiempo he escuchado que eres el coco de los shinobis, que aquel que te enfrente termina muerto. Esperaba realmente que una parte de esos rumores fuera cierto, así al menos tu caída sería más dulce. Puede que esa basura de cuerpo que estas usando contenga solo un 50% de tu poder pero realmente me has decepcionado

Itachi intentó atacar con su **Amaterasu (Iluminación Celestial)**, no iba a permitir que Ember continuara burlándose de él y continuara siendo un peligro latente para los planes de Akatsuki y los suyos, pero antes de poder lanzar su técnica el pie del azabache piso su cabeza mientras hacía presión obligándolo a gritar del dolor, Itachi trató de quitar el pie de su oponente solo haciendo su esfuerzo completamente inútil cuando Ember hizo más presión. El Uchiha sentía que su cabeza terminaría explotando en cualquier momento.

-Ocho años esperando, entrenando para enfrentarme a ti ¿Y qué es lo que obtengo por mi espera? Un mocoso que no puede siquiera limpiarse los mocos de su nariz por sí mismo – dijo lleno de veneno Ember – Es una lástima que deba postergar tu muerte un poco más, solo quiero que recuerdes esto Uchiha, pagaras por la muerte de un alma inocente que me salvó hace años, sangre que orgullosamente portas en tus manos

Cuando terminó de hablar Ember presionó más destruyendo la cabeza de Itachi finalizando así la pelea entre ambos. Ember se quitó la venda solo para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Diagon.

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

-¿YYYYYYYYYY le dijiste?

Ember miró planamente a su compañero antes de suspirar.

-Solo le dije que tiene la sangre de alguien inocente en sus manos, será asunto suyo si descubre de quien. Me imagino que también Kisame era una clase de marioneta

-Sí, Jud no está muy feliz por ello, realmente deseaba recuperar a **Samehada** pero abra otra ocasión para ello – respondió Diagon encogiéndose de hombros

-Creí que el buscar las espadas de Kiri era una misión de ambos

-Pues sí pero yo no tengo tanta prisa por conseguirlas, ya sabes lo que pasara en el momento que las tengamos todas y yo, en lo personal, no tengo ganas de tener esa responsabilidad

Ember asintió antes de mirar el cuerpo de Itachi, envolvió uno de sus puños en fuego y lanzó una enorme llamarada que lo volvió cenizas. Cerró los ojos Ember y se concentró lo mejor posible, era momento de seguir con la misión y sin Vayu sería más difícil que pudieran seguir a Naruto, concentró chakra en su nariz y detectó el aroma de Chiyo y Naruto.

-¿Crees que Naruto pueda arreglárselas solo? – preguntó Diagon haciendo que Ember lo viera con una ceja levantada – Perdón, pregunta estúpida, después de todo nosotros lo entrenamos

-Cierto, pero siguen siendo dos Nukenin de Rango S a los que se enfrenta, puede que sean los más débiles de Akatsuki pero debemos ayudarlo ¿Puedes detectar su sombra?

-No, está muy lejos de mi rango de alcance – Ember suspiró decepcionado de escuchar

-Esperaba que lo pudieras detectar, mi olfato dio con su rastro pero es muy tenue debido a la velocidad a la que viajamos, por lo que podríamos llegar algo tarde si no nos apuramos

Diagon asintió antes de seguir a Ember quien cerró los ojos y permitió que su olfato los guiara.

En esos momentos Naruto había llegado junto a Chiyo y Vayu a la entrada de una enorme cueva. La pequeña ave al ver su trabajo realizado se despidió de Naruto, luego vendría a recoger el premio que le prometió Ember. Una vez se retiró Vayu Naruto notó que la cueva estaba tapada por una enorme piedra con alguna clase de sello, analizó el diseño de este dándose cuenta que se trataba de un sello de cinco puntos, maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía tiempo para buscar cada una de las llaves para poder abrir la cueva.

Sacó un pergamino de entre sus cosas antes de abrirlo y aparecer un set completo de Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado), algo que sorprendió enormemente a Chiyo, ella también tenía conocimiento sobre sellos pero comparándolo con el conocimiento del Sannin Jiraiya, el Yondaime (Cuarto) o un Uzumaki era absolutamente nada. Naruto se concentró en su tarea trazando a una enorme velocidad un contra sello, Chiyo veía esto interesada, no solo la caligrafía era perfecta, también la velocidad de sus manos para dibujar el complicado sello era remarcable.

Cinco minutos después Naruto miró su trabajo y dio un leve asentimiento al ver que serviría para lo que necesitaba. Puso su sello sobre el de la piedra, canalizó un poco de chakra sobre este y para sorpresa de Chiyo la enorme piedra comenzó a ser consumida por el suelo. Cuando la piedra desapareció Naruto entró lo más rápido posible encontrándose con un espectáculo bizarro, frente a él estaba una enorme estatua con 9 ojos y en sus dedos estaban los hologramas de los miembros de Akatsuki, la estatua estaba succionando el chakra del cuerpo de Gaara poco a poco.

-_¿Pero qué diablos?_ – gritó uno de los hologramas al percatarse de la presencia de Naruto y Chiyo

-_Al parecer Kisame e Itachi no pudieron comprarnos más tiempo_

-_¡Deidara! ¡Sasori! ¡Encárguense de los intrusos en este instante! ¡No podemos permitir que interrumpan el ritual!_

Ambos miembros de Akatsuki abandonaron sus respectivos dedos cayendo frente a Naruto y Chiyo, este en vez de prestarles atención seguía observando a Gaara suspendido en el aire, su expresión era de dolor, estaba sufriendo por la extracción. Desapareció por un segundo el rubio para la sorpresa de todos y reapareció debajo de Gaara mientras realizaba una enorme serie de sellos de mano a toda velocidad. Pain al ver la secuencia y reconocerla abrió los ojos.

-_¡Deidara! ¡Sasori! ¡Deténganlo antes que…!_

-**¡Fuinjutsu: Genryuu Kyuu Kai (Técnicas de Sellado: Liberación de Nueve Dragones Ilusorios)!**

Del suelo se formó un intricado símbolo con 9 círculos con los Kanji de Tierra, Fuego, Agua, Rayo, Viento, Yin, Yang, Oscuridad y Luz, de los cuales salieron 9 dragones etéreos que atacaron a la enorme estatua, los hologramas de los Akatsuki desaparecieron mientras los dragones atacaban sin piedad a la enorme estatua que estaba gritando del dolor y trataba de rechazar a los 9 dragones mientras era consumida por la tierra.

Naruto atrapó el cuerpo de Gaara antes que tocara el suelo, Sasori y Deidara estaban por atacarlo cuando desapareció y apareció junto a Chiyo antes de intentar agarrarla y escapar, Gaara se encontraba al borde de la muerte y necesitaba atención médica urgente pero la anciana se soltó del agarre mirando desafiante al rubio.

-¡Yo no me voy a ir! ¡Tengo cuentas pendientes con mi Mago!

-Pues entonces esta por su cuenta

Para la sorpresa de los presentes Naruto colocó en su espalda a Gaara antes de correr a toda velocidad, Deidara usando un poco de su arcilla creó un búho antes de subirse a él y comenzar a perseguir al otro rubio. Sasori extendió uno de sus brazos con la apariencia de una clase de arma mientras Chiyo sacó un pergamino donde convocó dos marionetas, unas que reconocía Sasori como las primeras que hizo para que emularan a sus padres.

-Es momento que componga un error que ha estado libre por muchos años

-Pienso lo mismo Baa-chan (Abuela)

El rubio estaba usando toda su velocidad para escapar, podía sentir la respiración de Gaara pero esta se volvía cada vez más lenta y errática cada segundo que pasaba, había evitado que Shukaku fuera completamente absorbido por la extraña estatua pero debido al estado tan débil del pelirrojo se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte en estos momentos. Necesitaba llegar lo más rápido a Suna para que lo ayudaran.

Estaba corriendo entre los árboles viendo ya a lo lejos el desierto, otro poco y comenzaría la parte pesada del viaje. Estaba pasando por unos árboles cuando una clase de hojas blancas cayeron enfrente de él antes de explotar. El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado recibiendo leves quemaduras en la ropa, al ver hacia el cielo observó que Deidara lanzó varias arañas pequeñas dirigidas a él. Naruto apretó los dientes, no tenía tiempo para esto.

Concentró chakra en sus pies dando un súper salto y salvándose así de las arañas que explotaron donde había estado unos momentos antes. El Akatsuki sonrió al pensar que su oponente había sellado su suerte, solo para sorprenderse cuando Naruto comenzó a golpear el aire con las piernas y dar pequeños impulsos mientras avanzaba nuevamente hacia Suna.

-¡No permitiré que escapes gaki UN! – gritó Deidara reiniciando la persecución

El rubio tenía que zigzaguear para esquivar las constantes explosiones que se aproximaban más y más mientras trataba de pensar en alguna forma de atacar, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban ocupados de momento, realmente necesitaba ayuda inmediata si pensaba sobrevivir. En ese momento una pequeña ave apareció enfrente de Naruto explotándole en el rostro y mandándolo hacia el suelo. Deidara sonrió al ver a su oponente caer.

Gaara y Naruto cayeron pesadamente al suelo, el rubio ligeramente quemado del rostro, abrió uno de sus ojos al otro estar dañado por la explosión y lo que vio no le gusto, Deidara caía en picada hacia ellos con una enorme cantidad de arañas, aves y pequeñas hojas.

-¡El arte es una explosión! ¡KATSU!

Una enorme explosión hizo temblar el mismo suelo del desierto, Deidara veía su más reciente obra maestra con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha, sin duda el Kazekage se encontraba muerto en estos momentos mientras el ojiazul posiblemente estuviera a un paso de estarlo. Cuando la nube de humo se disipó se sorprendió de no ver ningún cuerpo, de hecho ni siquiera cenizas quedaron de ellos. Posiblemente se había excedido con la explosión, estaba por retirarse antes de sentir un KI a su espalda y ver a un azabache quien tenía a Gaara y Naruto bajo sus brazos.

**Música de Fondo – Nemesis Theory – Weeping Demon**

El rubio fue el primero en despertar dibujándosele una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer a su compañero y amigo Ember. Este soltó a Naruto y le aventó a Gaara.

-Naruto, seguimos en tiempo de misión, lleva al Kazekage a Suna para que lo atiendan, tiene a lo mucho entre ½ a una hora antes que sea inevitable su muerte

El rubio asintió antes de salir corriendo, Deidara intentó perseguirlo solo para sentir una patada en su rostro que lo aventó al suelo del desierto, antes de caer destruyó el búho esperando atrapar en la explosión a su nuevo oponente. Cuando cayó al suelo se levantó inmediatamente alzando la vista para cerciorarse que su bomba había atrapado a su oponente, pero para su sorpresa el azabache se encontraba frente a él, estaba por sacar un poco de arcilla y crear una bomba pero fue agarrado del cuello.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo afeminado – dijo Ember con una enorme sonrisa

Deidara quedó en shock al recordar a solo dos personas en este mundo que se atrevían a decirle así, mismas que podían hacerlo sin morir. Comenzó a sudar a mares al notar que se trataba de Ryuu, el mismo hombre que le rompió los brazos y piernas antes de dejarlo a su suerte hace casi 4 años atrás. Fingiendo estar indefenso trató de crear una figura de arcilla con las bocas en sus manos, solo para ser aventado hacia las dunas por Ember.

El cuerpo de Deidara fácilmente atravesó 4 dunas antes de lograr detenerse, en el momento que lo hizo sentía su cuerpo completamente adolorido, sin duda este no era el mejor escenario para él, necesitaba encontrar una forma de escapar, ni loco pensaba enfrentarse a este monstruo, era una pequeña lástima que Ember no pensara permitírselo. El azabache al ver caído a su oponente dio un salto hacia él antes de juntar chakra entre sus manos y dispararlo hacia Deidara quien a duras penas tuvo el tiempo de quitarse.

-**¡Hadouken (Oleada de Puño)!**

Deidara al ver que no le permitiría Ryuu escapar decidió pasar al ataque, si no podía encontrar una apertura para huir entonces el mismo la crearía, lanzó todo lo que tenía, arañas, insectos, pájaros, serpientes, cien pies, murciélagos, incluso creó un enorme dragón que dejaba caer pequeñas minas, pero por más que trataba no lograba golpear a Ember, este se movía demasiado rápido para sus bombas y que no pudiera detenerlo o golpearlo le molestaba enormemente a Deidara, sin más remedio junto casi toda la arcilla que tenía en su posesión, era el momento de revelar su mayor arma.

-¡Esperaba tener que usar esto contra Itachi o alguien más fuerte, pero no me has dejado otra opción UN! ¡Prepárate para sentir la furia de mí…!

Ya no pudo decir más Deidara al recibir un puñetazo en el rostro que logró derribarlo del dragón, intentó hacer explotar al dragón pero para su mala suerte Ember ya se encontraba encima de él colocando sus puños sobre el pecho y estómago del Nukenin (Ninja Renegado) antes que este sintiera una onda de choque que le rompió varias costillas.

-**¡Rokushiki Ougi: Rokuogan (Técnica Secreta de los Seis Estilos: Rey Bala de Seis)!**

Deidara solo le dio tiempo de lanzar un grito ahogado antes de ser lanzado hacia el suelo añadiendo más daño a su cuerpo, a pesar del dolor que estaba experimentando intentó levantarse para continuar la pelea, solo que cuando abrió los ojos Ember ya se encontraba a su costado con el puño levantando juntando en su palma una enorme cantidad de energía púrpura, cerró el puño cuando juntó la energía necesario y dio un golpe descendente hacia su plexo solar.

-**¡****Kongou Kokuretsuzan (Cuchilla Desgarradora de la Jurisdicción de Vajra)!**

El golpe fue brutal y destructivo, la onda de choque dejó solo una planicie plana de arena, cuando Ember retiró su puño lo único que quedaba del cuerpo de Deidara en la superficie era el brazo con el anillo de Akatsuki, el azabache agarró el brazo antes de jalarlo y sacar lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su oponente. Deidara sin duda había visto mejores días, sus piernas y estómago habían dejado de existir, sus tripas caían mientras su sangre escapaba de su cuerpo como una fuente, el otro brazo ya no existía desde la altura del codo, la clase de lente en uno de sus ojos estaba completamente destruido junto con el órgano óptico. Sin duda se encontraba en un mundo de dolor el Akatsuki quien estaba respirando quedamente. Deidara levantó la vista, mirando lleno de odio al azabache quien simplemente dio un tajo con su mano libre decapitando al Akatsuki.

-La próxima vez no me estés informando que me piensas matar, solo hazlo y ya

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

Selló lo que quedaba del cuerpo en un pergamino mientras agarraba el anillo de Deidara como un suvenir, miró en dirección hacia Suna antes de correr para alcanzar a Naruto. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Zetsu, temblando y sudando a mares. Había observado todo el combate y realmente era algo que no podía describir en palabras, solo que Ember había destruido a Deidara en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Esto no le gustara a **Líder-sama y a Madara-sama** – susurró Zetsu antes de fundirse en el suelo

Chiyo en este momento se encontraba en una situación poco deseada, había logrado con las marionetas de los padres de Sasori destruir a su primera marioneta, Hiruko, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando convocó una nueva marioneta Sasori, se trataba del Sandaime Kazekage (Tercera Sombra del Viento), mismo que se creía asesinado por fuerzas extranjeras, originándose así la Tercera Guerra Mundial Ninja. Sasori destruyó fácilmente las marionetas de Chiyo obligándola a ejecutar su** Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shuu (****Técnica Secreta Blanca: Diez Marionetas de Chikamatsu****)**, el combate fue intenso pero gracias a su experiencia Chiyo logró destruir la marioneta del Sandaime a costa de 4 de sus marionetas.

Pero su alegría no duro mucho tiempo pues su trabajo había sido en vano cuando Sasori convocó 100 marionetas, se trataba de su **Aka Higi: Hyakki no Souen (Técnica ****Secreta Roja: Aparición de las Cien Marionetas****)**, usando toda onza de su conocimiento y poder logró destruir más de 40 marionetas pero a costa de otras 4 marionetas suyas. En este momento la superaban a 1-30, las posibilidades de este combate no ponían la balanza a su favor.

-Es una lástima que debas morir Baa-chan, hubiera sido un gusto compartir contigo algunos conocimientos que he obtenido durante mi tiempo como Nukenin

Chiyo frunció el ceño asqueada de las cosas que posiblemente hizo su Mago para conseguir una inmortalidad parcial. No pensaba permitir que sus enseñanzas fueran usadas de manera tan perversa. Haciendo acopio de todo su chakra lanzó sus últimas marionetas al ataque pero fueron fácilmente diezmadas dejándola indefensa contra 60 marionetas y su nieto quien estaba por lanzar una ráfaga de fuego.

-Hasta nunca Baa-chan

Chiyo cerró los ojos aceptando el frío abrazo de la muerte.

**Música de Fondo – Final Fantasy VII AC – Those Who Fight**

-¡Hey! ¡Muñeca de Porcelana!

Sasori abrió los ojos completamente aterrado al reconocer el apodo que ese maniaco le había puesto la última vez que pelearon, buscó desesperadamente a Taka antes de esquivar un enorme objeto que casi lo parte en dos.

-**¡Roundtrip (Ida y Vuelta)!**

Chiyo abrió los ojos insegura de saber lo que se iba a encontrar, haciéndolo justo a tiempo para ver como el enorme objeto destruyó 10 marionetas en su camino mientras se dirigía hacia ella, la anciana apenas le dio tiempo de saltar logrando esquivar el enorme objeto, mismo que se detuvo en las manos de Diagon y abrir los ojos al ver que se trataba de **Kubikiribouchou (Cuchillo Decapitador)**.

-¡Ya llegó su lodo puercas!

Chiyo miró sorprendida por unos instantes a Diagon antes de mostrarse completamente furiosa ¡Ese idiota casi la mata! De no ser por sus años de experiencia en este momento estaría partida a la mitad. Sasori al ver a su nuevo oponente apretó los dientes, sin duda esto se había vuelto más peligroso de lo que jamás creyó posible el marionetista.

-¡Hey anciana! ¡Es bueno verte viva! – eso solo provocó una enorme vena de coraje en Chiyo

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Casi me partes en dos!

-¿Y? Lo terminaste esquivando ¿No? No veo cual es el problema anciana

-¡¿Problema?! ¡¿PROBLEMA?! ¡EL PROBLEMA ES QUE CASI ME MATAS IMBECIL!

-Nah, sabía que podía esquivar mi ataque anciana

-¡¿Por qué tú…?!

Sasori aprovechó que seguían discutiendo sus oponentes para lanzar una ráfaga de fuego concentrado hacia Diagon, este al verla venir sonrió antes de ser absorbido por las sombras y aparecer al lado de Sasori. Este solo pudo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa antes de recibir una fuerte patada en el rostro que le rompió la quijada de su cuerpo de marioneta.

-Mmmm, creí que ya habías perfeccionado tu arte después de 4 años desde la última vez que nos vimos Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori de la Arena Roja), pero tus muñecas siguen igual de frágiles

Si pudiera en esos momentos Sasori estaría apretando los dientes de la frustración, miró con odio al castaño antes de ordenar a 10 marionetas que lo atacaran, Diagon vio esto con aburrimiento, esquivaba cada ataque de las marionetas mientras atacaba con **Kubikiribouchou** en cada apertura que se presentara destruyendo a tres con un solo corte mientras las otras 7 fueron destruidas cuando logró ponerlas en fila y se lanzó hacia el frente dando una estocada que las logró destruir.

-**¡Stinger (Aguijón)!**

Chiyo vio con la boca abierta esto, realmente esperaba que el chico fuera bueno pero no tan bueno, sobre todo porque destruyó diez marionetas con solo dos ataques bien puestos. Sasori veía frustrado esto, al ya no tener tantas marionetas bajo su mando le era más fácil moverlas pero Diagon se movía más rápido y cuando estaba por ser golpeado se fundía con las sombras salvándose de las armas llenas de veneno.

Harto de no poder golpearlo concentró más chakra en sus hilos Sasori, era momento de ponerse serio, estaba por atacar cuando **Nuibari** salió de la nada perforando a una de las marionetas que se encontraban en medio de la formación. Diagon sonrió cuando su espada dio en el objetivo deseado, hizo una serie rápida de sellos de manos provocando que **Nuibari** fuera cubierta por una delgada capa de chakra de la cual surgieron miles de pequeños hilos que impactaron en todos los muñecos que le quedaban a Sasori.

-**¡Choupou Ninpou: Kumo no Oukibona Network (Técnica Ninja de la Espada Larga: Gran Red de Araña)!***

Diagon realizó otro sello de mano provocando que todos los hilos se contrajeran y fueran atraídos hacia **Nuibari**, todos los muñecos se hicieron añicos al chocar entre ellos y los que no fueron destruidos comenzaron a ser cortados por los hilos de chakra. El castaño jaló hacia sí la enorme pelota de muñecos que se había creado saliendo **Nuibari** de esta, cayera en las manos de Diagon, este diera un giro y **Nuibari** fuera sustituida por **Shibuki** la cual estaba llena de sellos explosivos, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Diagon lanzó un corte a la masa de marionetas que fueron reducidas a cenizas por la fuerza de la explosión.

Chiyo estaba sorprendida de la facilidad con la que había desarmado Diagon a su Mago, el Akatsuki maldijo por lo bajo al ver destruidas tan fácilmente todas sus marionetas. Sin embargo el combate aun no terminaba, levantó sus brazos activando los tubos de fuego y agua a presión que estaba en las palmas de sus manos, si iba a caer sería por haberlo dado todo en la pelea, estaba por disparar cuando de las sombras unas cadenas negras atraparon sus brazos.

-**¡Meiton: Kage no Jumon (Elemento Oscuridad: Hechizo de las Sombras)!**

Sasori vio perplejo como las cadenas comenzaron a girar a una enorme velocidad serruchando sus brazos, estaba tan sorprendido que no logró reaccionar cuando varias cadenas lo atacaron enterrándose en su cuerpo dejándolo completamente inmóvil mientras una cadena se enrollaba alrededor de su cuello para que no intentara escapar. Diagon tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en el rostro por un trabajo bien hecho, guardó a **Shibuki** y sacó a **Kiba (Colmillos)** acercándose tranquilamente a Sasori, cada espada expulsando una enorme cantidad de electricidad.

-Parece que el juego acabó Muñeca de Porcelana – habló con tono burlón Diagon ganándose un gruñido de Sasori – Antes de que mueras necesito que me digas si sabes donde se encuentra el pedófilo, que tenemos una cuenta pendiente con él

-¿Pedófilo? – logró articular perplejo Sasori, no sabía de nadie que practicara pedofilia

-Orochimaru hombre, Orochimaru

Sasori parpadeó un par de veces antes de reír por lo bajo, ahora que recordaba era cierto, lo último que escuchó de su antiguo compañero de equipo era que le gustaba capturar niños pequeños, según porque sus mentes eran más fáciles de manipular. Posiblemente de ahí el sobrenombre de Diagon al Sannin.

-No sé exactamente donde se encuentra pero uno de mis espías; quien se encuentra con Orochimaru en estos momentos; me dará su reporte en dos meses en el puente Tenchi (Puente del Cielo y de la Tierra)

-Muchas gracias Muñeca de Porcelana ¿Unas últimas palabras?

-Solo que cuando encuentren a Orochimaru, le hagan ver el infierno por mí y que el mejor marionetista de Suna se encargué de mi cuerpo

Diagon asintió antes de enterrar **Kiba** en el corazón de Sasori reduciendo a polvo una clase de pergamino que se encontraba ahí, los ojos de la marioneta perdieron enfoque yéndose detrás de la cabeza y cayendo su cuerpo inerte. Akasuna no Sasori había oficialmente muerto.

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

Diagon terminó su técnica mientras las cadenas regresaban a las sombras, sacó un pergamino y puso el resto del cuerpo de Sasori en el quedándose como suvenir el anillo de Akatsuki. Chiyo fue entonces que hizo acto de presencia al caer al lado suyo, se encontraba insegura de como sentirse al ver frente a ella lo que sería el cadáver de su Mago y no haber sido ella quien terminara con él por todas las fechorías que había cometido.

-Mmm, ya me la imaginaba a medio camino de Suna para cambiarse los pañales

Chiyo le apareció una enorme vena en su cabeza, estaba por sacar una kunai bañado en veneno y castrar al maldito imbécil pero este desapareció de su vista, Chiyo giró inmediatamente viéndolo en la entrada de la cueva mientras se despedía de ella emprendiendo el camino de regreso a Suna. Eso solo enfureció más a la anciana quien salió inmediatamente a perseguirlo, no iba a permitir que un maldito mocoso tuviera la última palabra.

-Esto es peor de **lo que esperaba** – habló Zetsu saliendo del suelo cuando ya no sintió la presencia de Diagon y Chiyo en las cercanías

Había visto parcialmente el combate y a pesar que no había sido tan brutal como el de Deidara y Ember era realmente escalofriante saber sobre la habilidad de ambos Schwarze Federn, era un espectáculo de temer ver como manejaba Diagon con enorme maestría las espadas de Kiri y los extraños estilos de Taijutsu (Técnicas Cuerpo a Cuerpo) de Ember, debía reportar lo que había descubierto de manera inmediata a Madara y Pain.

No solo habían perdido a dos miembros ese día, también habían perdido los anillos que les facilitaban la extracción de los Bijuu y ahora tenían a dos poderosos guerreros que podían limpiar literalmente el piso con varios de los miembros de la organización. Sin duda la situación no pintaba bien para los Akatsuki. Sin ver nada de valor que salvar Zetsu se hundió en el suelo para reportar lo ocurrido, sin duda esto molestaría tanto a Pain como a Madara, sobre todo al segundo al saber que no pudieron extraer por completo al Ichibi.

No muy lejos de ahí Diagon miró sobre su hombro viendo a una colérica Chiyo que lo estaba persiguiendo mientras le gritaba algo, sabrá Kami que era.

-¡QUEDATE QUIETO MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡EN EL MOMENTO QUE TE LOGRE AGARRAR HARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABER NACIDO COMO HOMBRE!

Diagon se encogió de hombros antes de incrementar su velocidad haciendo que Chiyo gritara con más fuerza e incrementara también su velocidad. Después de una hora de constante carrera finalmente llegó Diagon a la entrada de Suna donde lo esperaba Ember.

-¿Tuviste problemas?

-Nop, aún me sigo preguntando como pueden decir que Akatsuki es nuestro némesis con Nukenin tan débiles como ese par de disque artistas

-Misterios de la vida Diagon

-¿Y Naruto?

-En el hospital, tiene 30 minutos que llegó y la señorita Hyuuga ha estado trabajando con Gaara desde entonces…

-Escucho un pero en la siguiente frase

-Pero la condición de Gaara no logra mejorar, al parecer tendremos que ayudar, no podemos permitir que el Kazekage muera y no pienso permitir que Yui muera también

Diagon asintió antes de seguir a Ember, pero en el momento que dio un paso al frente tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando alguien intentó atacarlo por la espalda, frente a él se encontraba una muy furiosa Chiyo. Ember al verla así de molesta solo pudo menear la cabeza de manera reprobatoria al saber que no todos podían aguantar a Diagon cuando se ponía pesado u ofensivo.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡QUEDATE QUIETO Y RECIBE TU CASTIGO COMO…!

Ya no pudo decir nada Chiyo al recibir un golpe en la nuca que la terminó noqueando, Ember miró por unos segundos a su compañero antes de decirle con la mirada que debían continuar su camino, este se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a Ember al hospital quedando el cuerpo de Chiyo tirado en medio de la calle. Los que presenciaron lo ocurrido les salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como la anciana Chiyo estaba siendo olfateada por unos perros callejeros pensando que se trataba de comida.

Una vez llegaron al hospital se encontraron con Naruto, Temari y un recientemente recuperado Kankuro, Temari se encontraba bastante preocupada, confiaba en las habilidades de Hinata y agradecía a los Schwarze Federn por haber rescatado a Gaara pero su condición no mejoraba. Ember sin previo aviso entró al cuarto sorprendiendo a Hinata, Temari y Kankuro.

-Señorita, necesitamos que se retire de momento. Naruto, Diagon y yo nos haremos cargo de la situación en estos momentos

Hinata iba a protestar que no podía, pero al analizar mejor la situación, cabía la posibilidad que con la ayuda de los Schwarze Federn podría ser salvado Gaara, había usado todo lo que tenía a la mano para mantenerlo con vida pero estaba perdiendo la lucha el Kazekage. Con un leve asentimiento abandonó la habitación Hinata dejando perplejos a Temari y Kankuro, el segundo a punto de decir que no pensaba dejar a su Otouto con ellos pero una mirada de Ember fue suficiente para hacerlo callar. Temari por unos instantes se vio renuente a obedecer pero ¿Qué opciones tenía? Hizo una leve reverencia agradeciendo la ayuda, jaló del brazo a su Nii-san abandonando ambos la habitación y dejando solos al grupo.

Naruto colocó sellos de privacidad para poder hablar entre ellos con mayor soltura, Ember puso una mano sobre Gaara y cerró los ojos, tenía habilidades de sensor pero no como los que realmente nacían con la habilidad, su límite era de unos 20 metros a la redonda, cuando se decidía concentrar podía llegar entre 150-200 mts., cuando abrió los ojos supo lo que le pasaba a Gaara y frunció el ceño, lo cual sabían sus compañeros no era una buena señal.

-El chakra de Yui y Gaara está desvaneciéndose, por lo que siento la extracción dejó al borde de la muerte a ambos y ninguno de ellos puede regenerar su chakra

-¿Qué sugieres entonces Ember? – preguntó preocupado Naruto por la posibilidad de perder a su primer amigo

-La única opción que veo es que le demos nuestro chakra a Gaara mientras Akane le presta un poco del suyo a Yui, es la única opción que tenemos para salvarlos

-¿Entonces que esperamos? – preguntó ahora Diagon – No veo cual es el problema

-El problema es que necesitamos la cooperación de Akane

Ambos dirigieron su vista a Naruto, este suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió los ojos del rubio habían cambiado de sus usuales azul zafiro a un rojo escarlata con la pupila rasgada.

-_**¿Qué es lo que desean humanos?**_ – preguntó una voz suave, melodiosa pero llena de malicia proveniente del rubio

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda Akane, tu Imouto (Hermanita), Yui está a punto de morir a menos que le brindes un poco de tu chakra para salvarla

El Naruto poseído los miró por unos momentos antes que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

-_**Saben que es lo que deseo, deseo ser libre, volver a sentir el exterior. Pero sobre todo deseo estar al lado de mi compañero**_ – habló la voz llena de melancolía

-Lo sabemos Akane, pero sabes que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para liberarte, de todos los sellos posibles con los que te pudieron haber encerrado el tuyo es el más complicado al estar respaldado por el poder del mismo Shinigami (Dios de la Muerte)

El Naruto poseído resopló con amargura, sabía que los tres trabajaban lo más rápido posible para poder sacarla del cuerpo de su contenedor pero al haber sido sellada por el mismo Shinigami volvía el trabajo el doble o triple de complicado, maldecía al Yondaime por haberle hecho esto, por primera vez deseaba volver a ser libre y por una estupidez como esta no le era posible.

-_**Bien**_ – respondió unos segundos después – _**Ayudaré para salvar a mi Imouto junto con su contenedor, solo díganle a Naruto que sigo esperando su respuesta**_

Ambos asintieron, no es que tuvieran muchas opciones, el rubio poseído cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir sus ojos volvieron a ser azul zafiro encontrándose con un Diagon que sonreía de manera pervertida y Ember que tenía una sonrisa triste, algo que claramente le dijo al rubio que algo malo pasó durante la plática con Akane.

-¡Muchacho suertudo! – gritó Diagon mientras lloraba ríos de lágrimas y levantaba su pulgar en forma aprobatoria –¡No sé si envidiarte o tener lastima al tener a una de las mujeres más hermosas en la existencia tras tus huesos! ¡Oh, crecen tan rápido!

A Naruto y Ember les salió una enorme gota de sudor ante lo dicho por Diagon, el azabache meneó la cabeza por la actitud payasa de su compañero.

-Akane nos dijo que nos piensa ayudar pero que sigue esperando tu respuesta

La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció un poco mientras agachaba la cabeza y pasaba su mano por su cabello bastante exasperado por la situación que estaba viviendo, pensaba sentarse para tratar de pensar pero desechó la idea al ver a Gaara.

-Necesito tiempo, sabes que es difícil lo que me pide Akane, después de todo, nuestra historia no es tan buena como quisiera y aún tengo que hablar con Hinata

Ember asintió, sintiendo simpatía por el muchacho al saber sobre la posición tan complicada en la que se encontraba al tener él el mismo dilema. Diagon por su parte seguía llorando y diciendo que estaba orgulloso de Naruto al tener la oportunidad de estar con tan hermosa mujer. Ember se aclaró la garganta, le pidió a ambos que se colocaran alrededor de Gaara en una formación triangular.

Los tres entrelazaron sus brazos antes de concentrar cada uno una enorme cantidad de chakra que se sintió en todo el hospital, el aura de Ember comenzó a volverse blanca, la de Diagon negra y la de Naruto morada. Las tres energías comenzaron a juntarse encima de Gaara danzando, luchando entre sí, como si trataran de superarse la una a la otra, poco a poco las tres energías comenzaron a moverse más y más cerca buscando el balance, el equilibrio entre ellas. Después de unos instantes finalmente una esfera de chakra se formó con las tres energías en perfecto armonía. Cuando la esfera estuvo completa comenzó a bajar hasta tocar a Gaara y ser absorbida por él, los tres inmediatamente comenzaron a trazar una enorme cantidad de sellos a una velocidad que incluso el **Sharingan** tendría problemas en seguir.

-**Korabore Ninpou: ****Rin'ne no Rekurieushon**** (Técnica de Colaboración: Recreación de Samsara)***

Una luz multicolor llenó el cuarto cegando por unos instantes todo el hospital, cuando la luz finalmente se extinguió los tres cayeron de rodillas, la técnica había consumido demasiado chakra y aunado a que no habían descansado desde que partieron de Konoha estaban completamente exhaustos. Naruto deshizo los sellos de privacidad de la habitación justo a tiempo al entrar una frenética Temari junto a una preocupada Hinata, ambas abrieron los ojos al ver a Gaara levantarse de la cama mientras miraba alrededor suyo tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

Temari fue a abrazarlo, llorando de gusto que su Otouto se encontrara vivo y bien, Hinata se limpió una lágrima al ver al Kazekage sano y salvo, los Schwarze Federn se les dibujo una débil sonrisa.

-Misión Cumplida – susurró débilmente Ember mientras luchaba por no caer inconsciente – Pueden descansar chicos

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado junto a Naruto y Diagon.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado y realmente no le importaba en ese momento, solo deseaba levantarse y ver como se encontraban sus compañeros, intentó moverse pero el cuerpo lo sentía levemente agarrotado, maldijo por lo bajo al recordar que no había tomado un buen descanso desde la pequeña prueba en Konoha y todo lo transcurrido hasta el momento. Pensaba levantarse y cerciorarse del estado de sus compañeros pero en el momento que se movió sintió un leve peso al lado suyo. Tardó unos segundos en ver de quien se trataba ya que se le debía aclarar la vista al seguir semidormido.

Cuando su vista finalmente logró enfocarse frente a él se encontraba un rostro femenino con unos hermosos ojos marrón, un par de grandes mechones naranja que descendían al lado de su rostro mientras el resto de su pelo era verde peinado en una bola en la parte superior de su cabeza al parecer sostenido por una clase de aguja. La chica estaba sonriendo dulcemente al verlo despierto.

-Hola Ember

-Pakura – susurró levemente Ember –¿Cuánto…?

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado inconsciente? Unas 8 horas

Ember dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos no tenían mucho de haber estado inconscientes, fue entonces que se fijó mejor en la mujer que estaba junto a él, tenía cerca de 2-3 meses desde la última vez que la vio pero para él cada vez se volvía más hermosa y la ropa que entallaba su curvilíneo cuerpo solo ayudaba a reafirmar su pensamiento.

-No es que me esté quejando ¿Pero cuando te enteraste que llegué? – Pakura sonrió de manera dulce mientras ponía un dedo sobre su nariz de manera juguetona

-Tontito, lo supe desde que llegaron a Suna, los vi llegar junto con Temari-san y la chica Hyuuga

-Aún me pregunto qué es lo que viste en mi Pakura

-Lo mismo me pregunto – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer

Ember sonrió antes de abrazarla hacia él y darle un beso en los labios, Pakura lo recibió gustosa antes de pedir permiso para profundizar el beso, por varios minutos continuaron besándose, disfrutando de la sensación de su respectiva pareja, gimiendo levemente. Cuando la necesidad de aire fue demasiado grande para ambos se separaron viendo directamente a los ojos del otro. Ember acarició su mejilla haciendo ronronear por lo bajo a Pakura.

-Te amo Pakura

-Yo también te amo Ember – dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de darle un suave beso en los labios

-Pakura… Te debo decir algo

Al escuchar esas palabras Pakura sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago, un miedo atroz comenzaba a recorrerle el cerebro. Ember se dio cuenta de ello y la besó en los labios lográndola tranquilizar… momentáneamente.

-Pakura… Sé que no he sido el novio perfecto, mi línea de trabajo no me permite estar contigo tanto como desearía. Sin embargo debes de saber que te amo. Que no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti. Pero también debes de saber que necesito que tomes una decisión

-¿Decisión? – preguntó algo insegura Pakura

-Sí, sabes sobre mi situación y es algo que no puedo detener o tratar de arreglar. Debes de saber que si aceptas, no solo me harás el hombre más feliz de este mundo, también buscaré la manera de siempre estar contigo, de siempre estar a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Pero si me rechazas jamás te guardaré rencor, mi único anhelo es que seas feliz, conmigo o aquel que te terminé robando el corazón como haz robado una parte del mío

Pakura miró detenidamente a Ember mientras lágrimas escurrían sobre sus ojos ¿Aceptaría estar con él? Por supuesto que si ¿Estaría dispuesta a compartirlo? Esa era una pregunta capciosa, Pakura siempre había creído en el viejo romanticismo, que un hombre solo podía amar y estar con una sola mujer pero esa creencia se había desmoronado cuando conoció a Ember tantos años atrás. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Realmente lo amaba? Lo miró intensamente, perdiéndose en esos ojos rojos que hace mucho tiempo ella temió pero ahora solo veía miedo en ellos, temía Ember que ella no correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Suspiró pesadamente limpiándose las lágrimas y con una pequeña sonrisa decidió contestar.

-Acepto. Acepto ser una de tus esposas

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Ember antes de abrazarla y darle el mayor beso apasionado que podía, Pakura quedó ligeramente sorprendida unos instantes antes de sucumbir a la pasión y regresar con la misma intensidad el beso. Por el resto de la noche solo se escuchaban gemidos y gritos placenteros dentro de la habitación de Ember.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban junto al Kazekage unos recién recuperados Diagon y Naruto, ambos viendo de manera sospechosa a Ember quien se mostraba cansado, ojeroso pero con una enorme sonrisa que nadie podría quitarle de momento. En la misma habitación se encontraba una muy sonrojada Temari que no podía mirar de manera directa a Ember y una semidormida Hinata al tener que darle cuidados intensivos a los tres por falta de chakra, lo que hubieran hecho para salvar al Kazekage los dejó casi al borde de la muerte.

-Muchas gracias – habló Gaara realizando una leve reverencia – No sé cómo agradecerles el que me hayan salvado

-No tienes nada que agradecer Gaara – respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, no tienes que agradecernos que nos hayamos encargado de esos idiotas-prosiguió Diagon con una enorme sonrisa

-Aunque en parte esto es culpa de Naruto – dijo Ember ganándose una mirada incrédula de Gaara, Hinata y Temari

-¿A qué se refieren con que es culpa de Uzumaki-san? – preguntó en un tono tan frio Gaara que juró Ember que el aire se podía ver

-Bueno… déjame re frasear eso. De no ser por Naruto hubieras podido derrotar a los dos Akatsuki si ÉL nos hubiera permitido entrenarte

Ahora todos dirigieron su mirada a un nervioso Naruto mientras quien pensaba que decir para que no lo molieran a golpes. Cuando estuvieron en Suna hace tantos meses atrás había impedido que Ember y Diagon convirtieran a Gaara en alumno de los Schwarze Federn, pero ¿Por qué diablos no lo haría? Ambos estaban locos. No se quejaba del resultado del entrenamiento si no del método. Solo de recordarlo le provocaba escalofríos.

-… Ok sí, convencí a Gaara que no fuera entrenado por ellos – en eso sintió la mirada asesina de Temari pero siguió hablando mientras trataba de ignorarla – Pero lo hice porque estaba preocupado por Gaara. No iba a permitir que este par de locos lo entrenaran

-Oh vamos, no somos tan malos – replicó Diagon haciendo que Naruto lo viera con una cara de "Bromeas ¿Verdad?"

-En una práctica de control de chakra ustedes me obligaron a subir por una cascada de 100 mts.

-No se escucha tan peligroso – susurró para si Gaara pero todos lo lograron escuchar

-Oh sí, no es peligroso, lo peligroso era que debía hacerlo mientras Ember me aventaba piedras de tamaño de personas desde la cima de la cascada mientras Diagon me esperaba con **Nuibari** en el fondo de esta, en caso que cayera terminaría hecho cachitos

Gaara, Temari e Hinata palidecieron ante esto, vieron a Ember y a Diagon esperando que fuera una broma pero una enorme sonrisa soñadora de Diagon les confirmó que era cierto, además que estaba murmurando "Viejos tiempos" haciendo que tragaran saliva. Ember ante la acusación resopló algo indignado.

-Eso se debió porque eras un desastre. Cuando te encontramos tuvimos que iniciar tu entrenamiento de cero, tu Taijutsu podía pasar por un mal chiste, tu Genjutsu, Kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espada) y Fuinjutsu eran inexistentes y los pocos Ninjutsu que tenías en tu repertorio no servirían de mucho contra alguien como nosotros. Tu control de chakra estaba en nivel básico al saber solo el ejercicio de subir árboles y caminar en el agua. Tus estudios estaban por los suelos. En pocas palabras tuvimos que componer 13 años de negligencia en menos de un año, somos buenos Naruto pero no producimos milagros, al menos no te puedes quejar de los resultados

Naruto suspiró pesadamente, sabía que Ember tenía toda la razón sobre su nivel cuando lo conocieron pero era doloroso que se lo recordaran. El azabache pareció darse cuenta de la incomodidad del rubio aceptando que tal vez se había pasado al decir eso.

-Tienes razón en algo Naruto, no conocemos mucho de restricción por lo que tal vez no era recomendable que entrenáramos a Gaara con nuestros métodos

-Está bien Ember, es solo que algunos de sus métodos de entrenamiento podrían considerarse barbáricos o locos para varios, sin embargo los resultados son sorprendentes

-Ano – habló Hinata llamando la atención de todos sobre ella haciéndola sonrojar levemente –¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para salvar a Kazekage-sama?

Ember dirigió su vista a Naruto y Diagon, el segundo chiflando como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, bastante nervioso. El azabache ya esperaba que uno de ellos les hubiera explicado lo que tuvieron que hacer para salvarle la vida al Kazekage, miró de manera plana a Naruto quien solo evitó su mirada, cuando miró a Diagon este comenzó a sudar a mares.

-¿No le dijeron? – más que pregunta era una afirmación, cuando ninguno de ellos contestó una vena de coraje apareció en Ember – Par de idiotas

-Oh vamos Ember, sabes que eres mejor explicando toda esa basura técnica que cualquiera de nosotros – trató de defenderse Diagon, lo cual hubiera funcionado de no ser por el tono de niño regañado con el que habló mientras veía con un intento de ojos de cachorro herido a Ember que solo provocó que se enojara más

-Eso lo entiendo de ti imbécil ¿Pero de Naruto? – el mencionado rubio se rascó la nuca nervioso

-Realmente no había tenido oportunidad de explicarlo – Ember resopló cansado antes de mirar a Hinata

-Lo que hicimos señorita Hyuga fue darle nuestro chakra al Kazekage – respondió Ember como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo pero por la expresión de Hinata claramente no era tan sencillo

-Pero eso debería de ser imposible, el cuerpo humano rechazaría el chakra invasor en el mejor de los casos o como en el **Juuken (Puño Suave)** la red de chakra se apagaría por unos instantes

-Eso se debe a que tenemos una técnica que nos permite introducir nuestro chakra sin ninguna clase de daño, digamos como en un Jutsu Médico. Por ejemplo, el **Shousen Jutsu (Palma Recuperadora)** lo que hace es incrementar la actividad de las células acelerando la curación de la respectiva herida. Se dice que los Jutsus médicos al no ser hostiles permiten la introducción de un chakra foráneo pero aun así el cuerpo tiene una respuesta instintiva que no permite una curación del 100%. La técnica que usamos nos permite engañar al cuerpo del paciente para hacerlo creer que el chakra que está entrando o recibiendo es del mismo dueño

Hinata abrió por completo los ojos al escuchar eso, prácticamente echaba por la ventana todo lo que sabían de Medicina pues lo que decía Ember era verdad, el cuerpo humano al sentir que una energía hostil trata de entrar busca la manera de rechazarla o si logra entrar apaga la red de chakra para purgarla poco a poco. Incluso las técnicas de los Iryou Ninja (Ninja Médico), a pesar de no ser del tipo hostil, el cuerpo reacciona de manera instintiva haciendo que la técnica sea aplicada a medias, hace su cometido pero a la mitad de la capacidad a la que debería de trabajar normalmente la técnica. Si Tsunade se enteraba de esto sin duda le pediría a los Schwarze Federn le permitieran aprender la técnica.

-¿Hay alguna forma que nos las puedan enseñar? – preguntó esperanzada Hinata solo para recibir una negativa de Ember

-Es una lástima pero el chakra necesario para realizar dicha técnica es enorme, si usted o cualquier ninja en este cuarto la intentara realizar moriría por falta de chakra

-¿Entonces cómo es que siguen vivos los tres? – preguntó curiosa Temari

-Se debe principalmente porque entre los tres compartimos el coste de chakra, sin embargo, para tener la esperanza de salir vivo de la técnica es necesario tener las reservas mínimas de un Kage

Hinata analizó lo dicho y veía que tenía razón Ember, cuando checó la condición de los tres su nivel de chakra se encontraban por los suelos, posiblemente se debía también por las peleas que habían tenido durante todo el día pero incluso así el coste era demasiado para tres personas. Suspiró con pesadumbre, realmente era una técnica peligrosa casi rayando en Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida).

-Pasando a otro asunto – dijo Ember dando por terminado el tema – Naruto ha regresado a Konoha y se quedara con nosotros, de momento somos intocables hasta nuevo aviso por lo que nos gustaría formar una alianza entre los Schwarze Federn y Suna

-¿No Konoha? – preguntó Gaara

-¿Qué importa Konoha? – preguntó Diagon sonando su voz algo venenosa – Ellos desean muerto al muchacho después de todo lo que ha hecho por ellos, lo único que deseamos es tener nuestros traseros cubiertos cuando toda la mierda golpeé el ventilador

-Lo que Diagon quiere decir es que nosotros seremos los embajadores de Konoha con Suna, para que se mantenga el tratado de paz entre ambas aldeas, en caso que Konoha decida traicionarnos la alianza se acaba y Suna tendrá vía libre para destruir Konoha si lo desea

Una enorme sonrisa se le formó a Gaara al escuchar eso. Sin duda sonaba como un buen plan, uno que permitiría que su mejor amigo pudiera vivir sin muchos problemas en Konoha. Hinata y Temari se les dibujó una leve sonrisa también al escuchar eso.

-Eso suena como un buen plan ¿Pero qué beneficios sacarían ustedes de todo esto? – preguntó Temari incapaz de ver toda la imagen

-En primera, ustedes no tendrán que lidiar con los idiotas de Konoha, es decir el concejo, solo con nosotros y la Hokage. Segundo, cuando requieran de nuestra ayuda vendremos personalmente a ayudarlos en lo que podamos, incluso la Hokage podrá mandar la ayuda necesaria. Tercero, las relaciones entre ambas aldeas no entraran en conflicto con nuestros intereses, es decir que si deseamos aceptar un trabajo en su nombre pero Konoha también tiene el mismo trabajo podemos aceptar de cualquier de los dos sin considerarse traición y dependiendo del dinero una de las aldeas terminará recibiendo su justa tajada. Cuarto y último, en caso de relaciones personales ninguna de las aldeas tendrá algo que decir – Gaara al escuchar el último punto levantó una ceja en duda al igual que Temari e Hinata

-Ese último punto parece que solo beneficia a las parejas – Ember tosió tratando de no sonrojarse y estaba fallando miserablemente

-Como sabes, es prácticamente imposible que una Kunoichi o Shinobi de diferentes aldeas puedan formalizar una relación con otros Shinobis de otras naciones, por ello con este tratado el Shinobi o Kunoichi en cuestión podrá ir a la aldea de su respectiva pareja sin necesidad de una clase de sanción o castigo

-Aun no logró comprender del todo

-Como sabrás, las relaciones entre Shinobis y Kunoichis de otras aldeas generalmente significa una posible traición ¿No? – Hinata, Temari y Gaara asintieron – Antes era necesario que te borraran la memoria y tu chakra quedara sellado para no revelar posibles secretos de tu respectiva aldea siempre y cuando no te trataras de un Nukenin. En este tratado lo que se busca es evitar esto ya que el Shinobi o Kunoichi en cuestión seguirá en servicio de su aldea correspondiente solo teniendo un sello que no permita exponer los secretos de la respectiva aldea sin daños colaterales, siempre y cuando se crea necesario

-Eso se escucha interesante pero existe el problema de la distancia aún

Naruto en ese momento sacó de su ropa una kunai de tres puntas que jamás habían visto ninguno de los presentes. Se la dio a Gaara quien comenzó a analizarla y además del extraño diseño se sentía algo ligera y parecía que no tendría el mismo problema de una kunai al ser lanzada pues parecía poder cortar con facilidad el viento.

-Esa kunai mi estimado Gaara es la del **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del Dios Trueno Volador)**, la técnica que hizo famoso al Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra de Fuego) y misma técnica que puedo realizar – respondió Naruto a la pregunta implícita que rondaba por la mente del Kazekage

Hinata, Gaara y Temari casi se desmayan al escuchar eso pues el **Hiraishin** era uno de los Jutsus más codiciados del mundo. El Yondaime diezmó todo un ejército con esa técnica pero hasta este día nadie había logrado descifrar cómo funcionaba la técnica y los posibles manuscritos se decían que se habían perdido. Gaara vio incrédulo a Naruto antes de regresarle la kunai, sin duda su amigo vivía para la reputación del ninja más impredecible de este mundo.

-Con esa kunai no habría problemas con la distancia – Gaara logró asentir aun encontrándose en shock – Por ello… – trató de continuar hablando Ember pero se estaba poniendo nervioso, muy nervioso – Por ello deseo que se haga un contrato de matrimonio entre Pakura, Yui y yo

Todo el cuarto se llenó de un silencio sepulcral cuando terminó de hablar Ember, Diagon al escuchar eso comenzó a sonreír de manera pervertida, Temari se volvió un tomate, Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en shock y la expresión de Gaara era indescifrable.

-¡¿Así que fuiste tú?! – gritó/preguntó Diagon haciendo que Ember levantara una ceja –¡Tú y tu dama eran los que sonaban como gatos en celo!

Ember se sonrojó antes de palidecer, en ese momento la memoria de todo lo que hizo con Pakura la noche anterior regresó dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle que algo se les había olvidado en medio de su calentura. Poner un sello de privacidad. Ember en ese momento tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la estructura más dura de Suna, ahora entendía porque las enfermeras lo veían tan raro o con un enorme sonrojo, ahora que lo pensaba también Temari le pasaba lo mismo. Sí, definitivamente se iría a golpear contra una piedra mínimo.

-¿YYYYYYYYYYYYY quién fue la afortunada dama en esta ocasión? – Ember lo miró molesto haciendo sonreír más a Diagon – Vamos Ember, no todos los días puedes decir que te hechas una cana al…

Ya no pudo decir más cuando Ember, claramente encabronado, liberó una cantidad alarmante de KI, varios del staff y pacientes cayeron desmayados, otros estaban a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Temari, Naruto, Hinata y Gaara estaban sudando a mares y tratando de no caer desmayados por la presencia abrumadora de Ember. Diagon le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras tragaba saliva de manera sonora. Posiblemente se había pasado un poco con su broma.

-Terminas de decir eso y considérate un cadaver

Diagon asintió rápidamente, a estas alturas del juego debería saber que no debe molestar de esa manera a Ember, sobre todo cuando pasa la noche con una mujer. El KI de Ember finalmente cesó haciendo que todos liberaran un suspiro de alivio.

-¿En cuántos días terminará de recuperarse el Kazekage señorita Hinata?

-Tres días

-Pues al parecer tendremos unos días de descanso chicos – dijo Ember antes de verse a los ojos Naruto y Ember

-Zafo – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ember y Naruto

-Zafo – volvieron a decir comenzando a irritarse ambos

-¡Zafo! – volvieron a gritar ahora levantándose molestos ambos

-¡Es tu turno Naruto! ¡La última vez me tocó cuidarlo!

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Necesito hablar con Hinata-chan por lo que necesito a ese idiota mínimo a 500 kms., lejos de mí!

-¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Cuando pases con él 12 años sin volverte loco puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras! ¡Yo necesito ver lo del tratado, hablar con Pakura para tratar de convencerla que se vaya conmigo y hablar con Yui! ¡Y no voy a permitir que ese imbécil me interrumpa! ¡Tuve suficiente cuando me interrumpió con Mei y Mabui!

-¡Puede que tengas más tiempo cuidándolo pero yo necesito arreglar las cosas con Hinata-chan y hablar con Akane sobre nuestro acuerdo!

Gaara, Hinata y Temari veían interesados el pequeño debate, preguntándose de quien hablaban, Hinata se sonrojó levemente al saber que Naruto necesitaba hablar con ella pero frunció levemente el ceño preguntándose quien era Akane. Diagon por su parte se veía completamente aburrido y cansado del debate, fue en ese momento que se percató que la puerta del cuarto estaba ligeramente abierta. Miró a sus compañeros que en ese momento estaban lanzándose rayos de los ojos, miró nuevamente la puerta y otra vez a sus compañeros que seguían discutiendo, una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó mientras trataba de escabullirse y explorar un rato Suna, estaba por lograr salir cuando un KI combinado se sintió sobre él. Al voltear comenzó a sudar a mares al ver la mirada asesina de Ember y Naruto.

-Si cruzas esa puerta te aseguro que desearas no haber nacido como hombre-fue la amenaza de Ember generando una enorme cantidad de KI para darle más énfasis a su amenaza

Diagon inmediatamente fue a sentarse mientras trataba de estarse quieto, al ver que el castaño tomó asiento de nuevo los rayos nuevamente salían de los ojos de ambos. El resto de los ocupantes de la habitación tenían una enorme gota de sudor recorriéndoles la nuca. Al parecer debían de cuidar a Diagon que parecía ser algo inquieto nada más.

-Ano – Naruto y Ember voltearon a ver a Hinata – ¿No habrá problemas que yo lo cuide?

Ember y Naruto abrieron los ojos como platos, se miraron entre ellos y luego a Diagon. Salieron ríos de lágrimas de los ojos de Ember, se acercó a una pared y comenzó a golpearla con la cabeza quedamente. Naruto posó una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo pero al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario al ahora golpear más duro la pared formando pequeños cráteres con cada golpe. Una vez pareció tranquilizarse Ember reposó en la pared su cabeza.

-No sabes cuánto te odio en este momento Naruto – el mencionado solo rio por lo bajo

-Ember, cuando terminé de hablar con Hinata-chan te prometo quitarte de encima a Diagon – Ember bufó como respuesta

-Te doy 24 horas, no más

El rubio asintió, Ember volteó a ver a Diagon dando gracias al verlo aún sentado, se acercó a él y lo agarró de la camisa antes de abandonar la habitación. Naruto vio con una pequeña sonrisa partir a ambos. Dirigió el ojiazul su mirada a Hinata quien se encogió ligeramente, un poco cohibida de sentir la mirada del rubio sobre ella.

-Hinata-chan, necesitamos hablar en privado. Te espero en 5 en el techo del hospital

En ese momento Naruto abandonó la habitación mientras subía a la azotea. Por los próximos minutos su cabeza se encontraba dando vueltas, preguntándose si Hinata aceptaría lo que estaba por contarle y decirle ¿Tenía miedo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Por qué diablos no lo tendría?! No sabía cómo le había hecho Ember para salir de este tipo de situación pero pedía a Kami que le permitiera explicarle primero a Hinata sobre esto y que ella no saltara a conclusiones o que su boca no dijera alguna estupidez que podría malinterpretarse.

Fueron los 5 minutos más tortuosos del joven mercenario, sintió que pasaron horas viendo al cielo o a la puerta esperando que Hinata hiciera su aparición. En ese momento escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y por lo que pareció una eternidad para el rubio vio como Hinata se acercaba a él, viendo como su sensual cuerpo se movía con una delicada gracia que no creía posible el rubio, como sus senos… _¡AH! ¡No pienses en eso Uzumaki! ¡No eres un pervertido como Diagon_!, fue el grito frenético de Naruto mientras luchaba con las imágenes nada santas de una sensual Hinata en solo una toalla. Agitó rápidamente la cabeza luchando por no pensar así y tratar de controlar la sangre que se le acumulaba en ambas cabezas.

Hinata por su parte estaba temerosa, realmente aterrada por lo que fuera a hablar con Naruto, no habían tenido un solo momento para hablar desde que supo la ojiperla que uno de los Schwarze Federn era en realidad Naruto. Ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad no sabía que pensar o decir en este momento y la seriedad en el rostro del rubio la estaba aterrando ¿Y si le decía que ya no la amaba? ¿Y si le decía que ya había encontrado a otra mujer? ¿Y si decía que lo suyo no funcionaría por ser un mercenario? Tantas preguntas plagaban la mente de Hinata en ese momento y cada segundo que pasaba sin que ninguno emitiera un sonido no ayudaba en nada. Naruto dio un suspiró antes de ver directamente a los ojos color perla con un tinte de lavanda de Hinata.

-Hinata… Tengo algo que confesarte… Desde hace tres años, el día que me desterraron no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Cada día me preguntaba como estarías, si seguirías queriéndome. Tú eras mi inspiración para seguir adelante, mi razón de continuar bajo el entrenamiento de los Schwarze Federn, mi motivo para poder regresar y enfrentarme a toda Konoha para sacarte a cualquier precio. Yo te amo Hyuuga Hinata y me sentiría muy honrado que te volvieras mi novia

Por unos segundos, que parecieron horas para Naruto, Hinata no se movió, no emitió ninguna clase de sonido, de hecho parecía que se había desmayado de pie y con los ojos abiertos. El rubio se acercó a ella, inseguro de lo que pasaría. Solo para que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Hinata lo agarrara de su gabardina y lo besara en los labios. El cerebro de Naruto por unos instantes se apagó, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando pero casi al instante cerró los ojos, aceptando el beso de Hinata, el sabor de esos dulces labios que por tres años ha querido volver a probarlos. Kami. Como la ha extrañado.

Hinata se sentía en el cielo, tres largos años preguntándose si Naruto le terminaría correspondiendo, teniendo a veces pesadillas del posible rechazo. Y la espera había valido la pena, lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, lágrimas de dicha, de amor y felicidad. Si esto realmente era un sueño deseaba jamás volver a despertar. Cuando la necesidad de aire fue inevitable ambos se separaron, levemente sonrojados, Hinata dibujándosele una enorme sonrisa que posiblemente nadie lograría quitársela en ese momento. O al menos eso pensaba.

-Hinata-chan, te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Sin embargo debes saber algo, algo sobre mi Clan y la responsabilidad que me ha tocado cargar… Posiblemente soy el último Uzumaki en el mundo y me veo obligado a tratar de repoblar mi Clan, sé que es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo pero incluso si deseo que seas mi única mujer eso expondría gravemente tu salud al tener que dar a luz a más de 10 niños y es algo que no deseo que ocurra. Sé que no es lo que quieres… Diablos, yo sería muy feliz que solo tú seas mi esposa pero no deseo arriesgar tu vida y tu salud. Por lo que si aceptas esto no solo procuraré estar contigo en todo momento, prometo tratarte como la Joou (Reina) que eres y darte a ti y nuestros futuros hijos el amor que merecen…

Naruto durante la mitad de su discurso no pudo dominar su temor, su miedo de que por ser el último Uzumaki hubiera echado por la borda el amor de Hinata. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro incapaz de seguir hablando. Miró a Hinata quien se encontraba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar, que posiblemente tuviera más esposas y que ella, su dulce Tsukihime (Princesa de la Luna) fuera solo otra del montón, que por ello lo terminara rechazando. No pudiendo soportar la falta de respuesta de Hinata dio la media vuelta antes de usar un **Shunshin (Cuerpo Parpadeante)** desapareciendo del techo.

Hinata al verlo dar media vuelta su cerebro volvió a la vida, intentó detenerlo para que le permitiera hablar, que le permitiera pensar sobre esto pero cuando estaba por agarrarlo solo escuchó un leve "Lo siento" dejándola congelada por unos instantes. Naruto había desaparecido del techo del hospital reapareciendo en un callejón solitario de la aldea, se recostó contra la pared maldiciendo su suerte, su legado y su vida. Sin poder aguantar más el tumulto de sentimientos y el miedo absoluto de que Hinata, su Hinata-chan lo terminara rechazando rompió en llanto.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Las técnicas con * son técnicas originales mientras el ataque sin traducción es el escondido de EX Sie Kensou de la KOF 2002 Unlimited Match


	5. Capítulo 5- Posibles Aprendices

Aquí nuevamente presentado un nuevo capítulo. Esperaba realmente que alguno de los Review señalara sobre las invocaciones de Diagon pero al parecer nadie se percató o decidió ignorarlos, pero para aquellos que estén interesados en saber se trata de los Blackwing, un arquetipo del juego de cartas Yu-Gi-Oh! además que en este capítulo se revelará las invocaciones de Ember. Sin nada más que decir más que agradecer a los que leen/siguen/comentan la historia voy a pasar a los Review del capítulo anterior.

**Soul Of Demon**: Decidí poner algo de drama en el capítulo anterior porque he leído varios fic Harem de Naruto donde las mujeres aceptan sin ton ni son la situación por lo que decidí poner mi punto de vista sobre la situación, espero que sea del agrado de ustedes como terminan aceptando la situación Naruto e Hinata.

**Zafir09**: En este capítulo descubrirás lo que pasó con los sapos además del castigo de Jiraiya que en mi opinión es peor que enfrentarse al Shinigami, Minato y Kushina al mismo tiempo. Me alegra que te gustara la pelea de los Akatsuki y los Schwarze Federn además que debo aclarar que si a alguien le pareció que los combates fueron bastante cortos o los OC fueron demasiado poderosos se debe aclarar que tanto Itachi como Kisame se enfrentaron con menos del 50% de su poder mientras Deidara y Sasori se enfrentaron a los mercenarios con menos del 100%. Deidara ya había gastado bastante de su arcilla al capturar a Gaara mientras Sasori perdió demasiadas marionetas durante su pelea con Chiyo.

**CCSakuraForever**: La herencia de Uzushio le faltan varios capítulos para ser revelado, pero no te preocupes porque aun esta considerado.

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto no me pertenece ni varias de las técnicas mostradas en este Fic. Solo los OC.

* * *

Capítulo 5.- Posibles Aprendices

Habían pasado tres días desde la plática entre Naruto e Hinata y las cosas no habían sido sencillas para ellos, el rubio trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible con Hinata o evitar estar solos en la misma habitación, cada vez que la ojiperla parecía querer hablar con Naruto este salía de la habitación o decía que tenía cosas que hacer lastimando a ambos por la falta de cooperación que estaba mostrando el rubio. Al menos el andar cuidando a Diagon lo había mantenido distraído y ocupado por todos estos días.

Era de noche y Naruto se encontraba en un bar en Suna (Arena), mañana partirían de regreso a Konoha y aún no había hablado con Hinata sobre lo ocurrido en el techo del hospital, estaba viendo la botella de sake que tenía en su mesa, viéndola con furia, maldecía su habilidad como Jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano) y a su sangre Uzumaki por no poder quedar borracho, deseaba que todo el dolor que estaba experimentando en esos momentos se desvaneciera por unas horas.

Agarró la botella a punto de tomar de ella pero en vez de hacerlo la aventó contra la pared espantando a algunos clientes en el área, cayó en su silla pesadamente sollozando quedamente. Estaba hecho un desastre, deseaba hablar con Hinata y pedirle que no lo abandonara, que realmente la amaba pero el miedo a que lo terminara rechazando lo mantenía alejado de ella.

Por varios minutos continuo sollozando, realmente no sabía que pensar o que hacer, por primera vez se sentía débil y desesperanzado. Hubiera seguido compadeciéndose de sí mismo pero alguien se sentó frente a él. Levantó la vista solo para apretar los dientes al ver a Ember frente a él.

-Vete, no deseo hablar contigo – susurró Naruto notándose la furia en su voz

-Te vez mal, te vez peor que mierda

Cuando terminó de hablar Ember tuvo que detener el golpe al rostro que le lanzó un furioso Naruto, su cabello se volvió más rebelde, sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras sus pupilas se rasgaron, sus "bigotes" se volvieron más oscuros y sus colmillos se alargaron. Varios de los clientes del bar comenzaron a alejarse por si explotaba una pelea, ninguno deseaba verse involucrado. Ember por su parte veía con tranquilidad al rubio.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras solo!

-Y yo te digo que te vez peor que mierda

El rubio intentó presionar el ataque pero después de unos momentos de ver que no lograba mover al azabache desistió, sus facciones regresaron a la normalidad antes de caer pesadamente en su asiento. El ojirojo al verlo tranquilo pidió algo de sake para acompañar al ojiazul por un rato. Ninguno habló por varios minutos, Naruto siguiendo auto compadeciéndose y Ember disfrutando de la bebida. Finalmente el rubio se cansó del silencio, miró a Ember antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo le haces Ember? – el susodicho levantó una ceja no entendiendo – ¿Cómo lograste convencer a tus futuras esposas que aceptaran esta situación?

Ember lo miró por unos segundos antes de reír, pero no era una risa de burla, era una hueca y sin vida que le mandó escalofríos por toda su espalda a Naruto.

-¿En verdad piensas que a la primera las logré convencer? Eres tan inocente muchacho

-¿Entonces por qué no estas igual que yo cuando hablaste con Pakura-san?

-¿En verdad crees que no estaba nervioso? La verdad no lo estaba, estaba aterrado Naruto. Como sabes he hecho muchos trabajos como mercenario, ayudar en una guerra al bando perdedor o justo, salvar a una familia por aquí, matar a un Nukenin (Ninjas Renegados) por allá. He tenido la oportunidad de estar con cuanta mujer ha capturado mi vista pero al igual que tú, yo creo en el amor por lo que no he tenido tantas conquistas como aparento pero realmente no me arrepiento de ello. Pero cada vez que me enamoro y debo decirles que soy el último de mi Clan generalmente estoy hecho un mar de nervios. La primera mujer de la que me enamoré le confesé lo que significaría que se volviera mí esposa. Al igual que tu no quería escuchar su posible respuesta al estar completamente aterrado

-¿Cómo lograste superarlo? – Ember sonrió levemente

-Para mí buena suerte la chica decidió aceptarme, pero fue después de todo un infierno. Me desaparecí por todo un mes en una misión, pero mi mente se encontraba preguntándose si al final me daría el sí o me terminaría destruyendo el corazón. Cuando finalmente completé la misión y regresé tardé otras dos semanas en juntar el suficiente valor para hablar con ella. Esto se ha repetido como un ciclo con cada mujer que me ha aceptado, les digo que las amo y les doy el suficiente tiempo para que me den su respuesta y trato de mantenerme lo más tranquilo posible

-¿Crees que Hinata-chan me acepte? – preguntó de manera melancólica pero con un dejo de esperanza Naruto – No me imagino mi vida sin ella

-Es difícil saberlo Naruto, por lo que nos has contado a Diagon y a mí sobre Hinata ella es alguien muy especial y que merece ser feliz, pero tú también lo mereces por toda la mierda que te has visto obligado a vivir

Naruto sonrió antes de seguir bebiendo un poco de sake, realmente le había subido el ánimo el haber hablado sobre esto con Ember pero seguía igual de preocupado por el posible rechazo de Hinata. Después de otra media hora y comenzar otra botella de sake Ember decidió preguntarle algo al rubio que le andaba rondando la cabeza por meses.

-Naruto, cuando vinimos hace seis meses me di cuenta que a veces seguías a Temari-san con la mirada o suspirabas al parecer pensando en ella ¿Te gustaría explicarte?

El rubio se sonrojó levemente mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de Ember. Tragó un poco de sake para armarse de valor y confesar porque su interés en la Onee-san (Hermana Mayor) de su primer amigo.

-Porque al igual que Hinata siento atracción hacia ella, pero no sé si realmente sea amor. Al menos no de momento. Cuando estuvimos aquí hace 6 meses siempre se mostraba feliz y relajada pero era una clase de máscara que ocultaba su soledad. Es difícil de explicar pero siempre la veía triste, posiblemente de no tener a alguien quien la intentara cortejar o de no tener a alguien con los suficientes huevos para pedirle una cita

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? Posiblemente acepte si se lo pides – Naruto al escuchar eso esbozó una sonrisa triste

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo. No niego que Temari desde mi punto de vista es una Megami (Diosa) como Hinata pero no quiero arriesgar la amistad que tengo con Gaara

-Pero no me estas negando que la quieres como algo más que una simple amiga – argumentó Ember con una sonrisa antes de empinarse un vaso de sake perdiendo el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Naruto

Naruto y Ember por los próximos minutos no volvieron a hablar disfrutando solo de la compañía del otro, al menos el rubio en esos momentos se sentía más relajado. Después de la tercera o cuarta botella el azabache decidió retirarse al sentirse ligeramente mareado.

-Muchas gracias Ember por haber venido a hablar conmigo – dijo Naruto al ver que se estaba levantando su compañero para retirarse

-Aún no me lo agradezcas Naruto porque en unos segundos tendrás un par de visitas – respondió Ember con una leve sonrisa antes de retirarse

Naruto miró de manera interrogativa al azabache por el mensaje críptico, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, después de todo estaba seguro que Hinata o Temari no lo terminarían buscando en ese bar. O al menos eso creyó, unos 20 minutos después que Ember abandonó el bar Naruto sintió que alguien se sentó al lado suyo. Al voltear a ver de quien se trataba el poco alcohol que aún seguía en su sistema se le bajó de golpe, a su lado estaba Temari quien se veía un poco avergonzada de estar junto al rubio, pensaba hacer la graciosa huida el rubio al no tener ganas de hablar o tratar de discutir en ese momento con Temari. Principalmente por miedo a que lo hubiera escuchando, pero su camino fue bloqueado por una Hinata con una expresión seria que realmente aterró en esos momentos al rubio.

Una parte de su mente estaba buscando una posible salida para evitar el hablar con ambas damas mientras otra estaba preguntándose quién diablos lo delató, no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que fue Ember quien seguramente le dijo a las chicas sobre su localización o peor aún, posiblemente habían estado ahí todo este tiempo, _¡Si logro salir con vida de esta sin duda buscaré una forma de vengarme de ti Ember!_, pensó el rubio antes de agachar la cabeza en derrota.

Por varios minutos nadie habló y eso estaba poniendo aún más nervioso a Naruto, con la mirada buscaba desesperadamente un escape, deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Siguió el silencio sepulcral hasta que Naruto no lo pudo aguantar más, desesperadamente deseaba que alguien rompiera el silencio, sin embargo él no podía hablar por miedo a decir alguna estupidez por los nervios y por las caras de Temari e Hinata ellas esperaban que él empezara. Finalmente no aguantó más el trato silencioso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de estar aquí? – preguntó Naruto tratando de sonar molesto pero si ponías la suficiente atención podías notar en su voz algo de temor

-Desde que Ember detuvo tú golpe Naruto-kun – respondió Hinata escuchando una clase de rugido escapando de la garganta de Naruto – No te molestes Naruto-kun, Ember estaba preocupado por ti al igual que Temari y yo. El habló conmigo sobre lo que pasó en el techo del hospital – en ese momento Naruto sintió que su corazón se paralizó por lo que podía implicar ello – Me contó que realmente no tienes opción con respecto de restaurar tu Clan a su antigua gloria y por más que lo deseara no podrías poner en peligro mi vida

-¿Eso fue todo lo que te dijo? – preguntó entre esperanzado y asustado Naruto recibiendo un ligero asentimiento de Hinata que lo hizo dar un suspiro de alivio

-La verdad Naruto-kun cuando me dijiste que posiblemente iba ser una esposa más para tu Clan me sentí devastada, al verte partir y dejarme sola en el techo me di cuenta de mi error. Al igual que yo estabas aterrado por lo que significarían esas palabras para mí. Sin embargo… Yo… – respiró profundamente Hinata tratando de controlar sus nervios – Yo también te amo Naruto y me sentiría honrada de ser tu esposa… Solo deseo que me prometas algo Naruto-kun

En ese momento Hinata le hubiera podido pedir lo que fuera al rubio. Se encontraba en un estado de euforia que fácilmente lo hubiera matado, este día no podía ponerse mejor, realmente debía darle las gracias a Ember por su ayuda… una vez se vengara claro está. Puede que le hubiera ayudado pero el susto de muerte que había recibido exigía alguna clase de compensación. El rubio miró a Hinata expectante a su petición.

-Que no importa con cuántas mujeres deba compartirte Naruto-kun, siempre me amaras como amaras a cada una de ellas y jamás me harás a un lado, no importa si es por mi propia seguridad

Naruto no contestó de inmediato, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Hinata haciéndola sonrojar levemente, pensaba preguntar la ojiperla que iba a hacer pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los del rubio, sentía el fuerte sabor del alcohol en ellos pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho a Hinata quien una vez su cerebro logró comprender lo que estaba pasando profundizó el beso. Por los siguientes minutos Naruto e Hinata disfrutaban del placer de los labios de su respectiva pareja haciéndolos gemir levemente pero su mundo de fantasía se vio interrumpida por una tos fingida. Cuando se separaron se mostraron completamente avergonzados y sonrojados al darle a todos los borrachos presentes un espectáculo gratis.

Temari estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza y de la envidia que sentía hacia Hinata, maldecía por lo bajo el no tener esa clase de acción en su vida pero al ver a Naruto y haber escuchado que él la deseaba la hacía sentir feliz internamente.

-Lo siento – susurraron Naruto e Hinata ganándose un suspiro cansado de Temari

-Naruto – habló Temari después de unos momentos captando la atención del rubio – Lo que dijiste sobre mí ¿Lo dices de verdad?

-¿De qué te considero igual de hermosa que Hinata-chan? – Temari asintió sonrojándose levemente – Bueno, pues desde mi punto de vista realmente lo eres. Eres hermosa, talentosa y tienes una figura envidiable por el que mataría la mayoría de las mujeres y kunoichis, pero sobre todo sé que tienes un corazón noble al haber hecho de lado todo lo que te había hecho Gaara a través de los años, las amenazas de muerte y como te veía como una molestia

Temari abrió completamente los ojos con un leve tinte de rosa en sus mejillas, jamás creyó que Gaara compartiera ese tipo de historias con Naruto. Como cuando eran jóvenes Gaara siempre los amenazaba a ella y Kankuro. Sonrió levemente al saber que su Otouto (Hermanito) realmente lamentaba todo lo que les hizo a ellos, aunque al principio también en cierto punto lo merecían al no haber tratado de llevarse mejor con el pelirrojo y haber permitido el tipo de trato que le dio su difunto Kazekage (Sombra de Viento) a Gaara; rehusaba fervientemente Temari el decirle Otou-san (Padre) a ese hombre.

-¿Si no fuera la Onee-san de Gaara desearías que fuera tu novia? – preguntó tímidamente y en un leve susurro la kunoichi

-¿Bromeas? Cualquier hombre se sentiría honrado de ser tu novio Temari. Y si te soy sincero poco me importa que Gaara sea el Kazekage o que nuevamente deba enfrentarlo, pero él es mi primer amigo, mi primer amigo verdadero y realmente no deseo arriesgar mi amistad con él

-Y no es necesario – habló una voz monótona detrás de Naruto

Temari e Hinata se sorprendieron al ver al Kazekage en el bar, de hecho ahora que se fijaban bien todos los clientes del bar habían abandonado el lugar. Por su parte Naruto se encontraba más blanco que un fantasma al reconocer la voz de Gaara detrás de él, volteó lentamente comenzando a sudar frío antes de ver la cara neutral de su amigo. Se miraron por unos segundos antes de que el pelirrojo tomara asiento al lado de Temari.

-¿Cómo supiste que nos encontrábamos aquí? – fue lo primero que salió por la boca de Naruto

-Ember me dijo – fue la simple respuesta de Gaara

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte *BANG* en la mesa, Naruto se estaba golpeando la cabeza con la mesa mientras maldecía por lo bajo a su compañero de equipo por haberle tendido esta clase de trampa. Gaara veía esto con una leve sonrisa, esto era más divertido de lo que jamás creyó posible. Después de unos instantes y que finalmente Naruto logró tranquilizarse levantó la mirada un poco inseguro de que decir, después de todo, era más que seguro que Gaara habría escuchado todo lo que había dicho sobre Temari hasta ese momento. Sabía que en cualquier instante el pelirrojo entraría en modo "Hermano Sobreprotector", convocaría su arena y aplastaría con ella al rubio. Sin embargo para su sorpresa vio a Gaara sonreír, mentalmente se preguntaba el rubio si el apocalipsis se acercaba.

-No me opongo a que cortejes o que incluso vuelvas una de tus esposas a Temari

Los ojos del rubio literalmente se salieron de sus cuencas, Hinata vio sorprendida a Gaara y ni se diga Temari quien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Naruto pensó que se encontraba en un sueño antes de darse un fuerte pellizco. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Naruto vio de manera escéptica a Gaara, aun no creyendo del todo lo que acababa de escuchar y es que no era de todos los días que el líder de una aldea estuviera ofreciendo la mano de su Onee-san a un completo extraño, al menos así era desde el punto de vista de Naruto.

-No es que me queje o algo pero ¿En serio vas permitir que Temari sea mi novia?

-No veo ninguna clase de problema con ello. Ella al parecer también lo desea además que sabrás tratarla bien, no veo ninguna clase de inconveniente con ello, solo deseo que mi Onee-san sea feliz y si es contigo mucho mejor

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, no creyendo del todo lo que acaba de escuchar pero solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, realmente esto era una bendición disfrazada, Hinata lo había finalmente aceptado y si tenía suerte Temari también se volvería su prometida. Realmente le debía un enorme gracias a Ember.

-Creo que debo agradecerle a Ember después de todo – susurró para si Naruto pero al ser los únicos en el área las chicas y Gaara lo escucharon

-Al parecer yo también – dijo Gaara haciendo que todos le pusieran atención – El no solo me convenció de dejar que cortejaras a Temari – en ese momento un leve sonrojo se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo aunque gracias a la oscuridad del bar no se lograba apreciar – También me convenció de tener más de una esposa

De no ser por la cara tan seria y el tono plano de Gaara, el rubio se encontraría en el piso muriéndose de la risa al ver que su amigo tendría la misma suerte que él al tener más de dos esposas, dependiendo de la suerte del pelirrojo. Temari veía de manera incrédula a su Otouto, de hecho no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, de algún modo Ember le había dicho que podía tener más de dos esposas, no es que fuera tan difícil actualmente al ya no ser tan violento como en el pasado y ser el actual Kazekage.

En la mente de la rubia aparecieron dos posibles candidatas para su Otouto (Hermanito). La verdadera pregunta era cómo diablos había logrado convencer Ember a Gaara para que su siempre estoico Otouto terminara aceptando el CRA (Acto de Restauración del Clan). Hinata se encontraba feliz por los recientes hechos, debía darle las gracias a Ember, pensaba darle un presente o hacerle un platillo por las molestias, se preguntaba si a Ember le gustará la comida casera.

Por el resto de la noche Naruto y Temari intentaron que Gaara soltara la sopa sobre como aceptó tener más de una esposa pero el pelirrojo siempre evadía la pregunta y permitía que su Onee-san y su mejor amigo platicaran junto con Hinata, el resto de la velada fue agradable para ellos hasta que dieron las 2 de la mañana, Temari e Hinata estaban un poco mareadas por lo que Naruto tuvo que cargarlas hasta donde estaban hospedados de momento, con la mirada atenta de Gaara para que no quisiera sobrepasarse con su indefensa Onee-san. Cuando llegaron Naruto dejó en sus respectivas habitaciones a Hinata y Temari antes de retirarse a dormir. Luego hablaría con Ember para saber cómo convenció a Temari, Hinata y Gaara para que todo esto saliera bien.

Al día siguiente se encontraban Kankuro, Temari, Hinata, Diagon, Ember, Pakura y Naruto en la entrada de la aldea, Pakura lamentaba no poder irse con ellos pero necesitaba terminar ciertos asuntos pendientes en Suna.

-Pues fue un gusto estar con ustedes por estos días Kazekage-sama

-Llámame Gaara, Ember-san

-Como diga, Gaara-san – Ember estrechó la mano del Kazekage, feliz de formar la alianza y poder llevarse a Pakura con él en un futuro cercano – Si no le molesta me gustaría llevarme a Temari-san con nosotros, debido al problema de los Akatsuki no pudo terminar con su tarea respecto a los exámenes Chunin

-No hay problema por mí – respondió Gaara viendo de reojo a su Onee-san a quien se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa – También deseo agradecerles por haberme salvado

-No tiene nada que agradecer, después de todo es amigo de Naruto y cualquier amigo de él es también nuestro amigo

-¿En serio? – preguntó Diagon antes de recibir un golpe en la nuca haciendo reír al resto del grupo

-Antes de retirarnos me gustaría hablar con Yui si no le molesta

Gaara miró alrededor suyo, cerciorándose que se encontraran solos. No es que no pensara permitir que hablaran Yui y Ember sino que no deseaba que la gente supiera aun de ello. Al verificar que no había nadie a la redonda asintió levemente, concentró un poco de su chakra antes de expulsarlo de su cuerpo tomando de un color azul a uno amarillo-dorado. Todos miraban fascinados esto, sobre todo cuando el chakra pareció tomar forma al lado de Gaara. El chakra comenzó a ser rodeado por la arena haciendo una clase de capullo sorprendiendo a todos, cuando el chakra terminó de salir del cuerpo de Gaara el capullo explotó revelando la figura de una hermosa mujer.

Media 1.65-1-70, posiblemente entre los 20-25 años, piel ligeramente apiñonada, cabello rubio ligeramente oscuro como el de Temari que le llegaba hasta la cintura amarrado en una sola cola de caballo, vestía un kimono blanco con detalles dorados y figuras de lo que parecían flores del desierto. Su figura era envidiable, buen trasero, senos copa C, cuerpo ligeramente delgado pero no llegando a la desnutrición. Al abrir los ojos la chica mostró unos ojos de color dorado con el iris en forma de una shuriken de 4 puntas.

Hinata, Temari y Kankuro abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, Kankuro con la quijada hasta el piso. Ember vio a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse a ella.

-Es bueno verte Yui-chan

-_**También es bueno verte Ember-kun**_ – dijo la ahora identificada Yui con una voz dulce y sensual

El azabache posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica haciéndola sonrojar levemente antes de acercarla a él y darle un beso en los labios. Yui jaló a Ember hacia ella buscando profundizar el beso que con gusto acepto el azabache, por los próximos 5 minutos continuaron besándose haciendo sonrojar a los presentes, Diagon veía la escena con una enorme sonrisa entre divertida y pervertida. Una vez se separaron ambos estaban sonriendo, felices de volverse a ver. Se separó de ella y se dirigió al pequeño grupo quien se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado, Kankuro para ese momento se encontraba con una enorme hemorragia nasal por los pequeños gemidos que escaparon de Yui durante el beso.

-Chicos, deseo presentarles a Yui, también conocida como la Ichibi no Shukaku (Shukaku de una Cola) y mi prometida

En ese momento Temari e Hinata se desmayaron de la sorpresa, Pakura miró sorprendida a la chica, Ember le había informado sobre Yui e incluso se la había presentado hace unos meses atrás pero jamás le dijo que se trataba del Ichibi (Una Cola), estaba realmente anonadada. Los únicos inafectados por la noticia fueron Naruto, Diagon y Gaara por obvias razones. Ember sonrió ante la reacción del grupo y Yui rio por lo bajo.

Una vez se recuperaron y Kankuro volviera a desmayarse al escuchar que se encontraba frente al Ichibi Ember les explicó quién era Yui. Resulta que cuando llegaron los Schwarze Federn (Plumas Negras) a Suna hace aproximadamente 6 meses atrás ellos le ofrecieron ayuda con su sello a Gaara, este primero se mostró algo renuente que trataran de experimentar en él pero con la promesa de volver a dormir tranquilo decidió aceptar. El primer paso fue entrar al espacio mental de Gaara y enfrentarse al Ichibi, fue una dura batalla para los cuatro, sobre todo al tener que salvar a Yui quien era la verdadera forma del supuesto Shukaku.

El demonio quien volvía locos a sus carceleros resultó ser el alma de un antiguo y loco Jinchuriki obsesionado con el poder y matar a sus víctimas con el poder del Ichibi quien quiso volverse inmortal y tener todo el poder de Yui a su disposición. El antiguo Jinchuriki al saber que pronto moriría trazó un plan para quedarse como el dueño absoluto del poder del Ichibi encerrando por varios años a Yui al no poder matarla como hubiera querido y tratar de influenciar a sus carceleros para matar a más víctimas. Para lograr su cometido el primer paso para influenciar a sus víctimas era no permitirles dormir y por medios de pequeñas sugestiones de desconfianza hacia los demás podría convencer al Jinchuriki en turno el que le permitiera controlar su cuerpo.

La batalla terminó con el espíritu del antiguo Jinchuriki destruido y la liberación de Yui quien se mostró muy agradecida con el grupo. Modificaron lo suficiente el sello para que ella pudiera salir de Gaara por un periodo de tiempo de una horas sin matarlo en el proceso, comenzando así la relación de Yui y Ember.

Temari dio un suspiro de alivio de saber que realmente Yui no era la culpable de la locura de su Otouto y cuando se puso a platicar con ella le agradó enormemente al igual que a Hinata, quien se mostró un poco temerosa y tímida antes de hablar con ella. Pakura recibió de buena manera la noticia pero pidiendo a Ember que la próxima vez no le ocultara información como esta, en su defensa el azabache le informó que Yui y él solo tenían un par de meses como pareja oficial.

Una hora después de la pequeña reunión Naruto creó un **Kage Bunshin (Clon de Sombra)** para llevarse a Temari e Hinata nuevamente, Pakura se retiró y Yui se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que una vez se recuperaran Gaara y ella por completo le dejaría un poco de su poder al pelirrojo para poder abandonar por fin su prisión e iría con Ember a Konoha. Por el resto del día fue un paseo normal para los Schwarze Federn al llegar a Konoha en menos de un día. El único detalle era que cuando llegaran les llovería un montón de problemas a los cuales debían estar preparados.

Tres días después. Sala de Juntas de la Torre Hokage

-Disculpe pero ¿Podría repetir lo que acaba de decir? Creo que no lo escuché bien – preguntó un irritado Ember quien se encontraba en el centro de la habitación junto a Naruto y Diagon quienes se mostraban igual de molestos

No tenían más de 30 minutos en el lugar y ya deseaban empezar a cortar cabezas ¿Y cómo no lo podrían desear? Cuando regresaron de Suna recibieron el reporte oficial de daños por parte de Tsunade en cuanto lo ocurrido durante su promoción a Jounin y vaya que deseaban decir que era un montón de mierda. Según el reporte decía que al parecer habían "muerto" 100 personas durante todo lo ocurrido y las familias pedían una compensación, les dijeron a esas familias que la próxima vez que les vinieran a decirles una sarta de mentiras y estupideces los matarían y continuarían con sus vidas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. También los civiles intentaron pasarse de listos cobrándoles el doble o el triple de lo que costaba la mercancía o comida normal ¿El resultado? 15 tiendas o restaurantes completamente reducidas a cenizas.

En estos momentos se encontraban "discutiendo" sobre su "castigo" por insubordinación o al menos esa era la basura con la cual el concejo trataba de castigarlos. Inclusive algunos Clanes pensaban meter las manos para sacar alguna clase de beneficio y eso le estaba repugnando enormemente a los tres, sobre todo a Naruto quien conoce o conocía a los próximos herederos de cada Clan, sin duda Konoha estaba podrida hasta la médula.

-Lo que escucharon – contestó un comerciante al cual le habían destruido su restaurante – Por las acciones que se han visto suscitadas en estos días se les pide a los Schwarze Federn que paguen una multa de 500 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 de ryos por los lugares destruidos y la muerte de los shinobis con los que pelearon

-¡A eso le digo un montón de mierda maldito cabrón! – gritó Diagon harto de todo esto

-Opino lo mismo que mi compañero, ustedes nos provocaron a nosotros, no al revés. Los supuestos Shinobis que murieron lo hicieron porque quisieron – cuando dijo eso toda la sala explotó en gritos e insultos al grupo, harto del escándalo Ember liberó su KI (Instinto Asesino) callando al lado civil y poniendo nervioso al lado Shinobi – La próxima vez que alguien me interrumpa morirá, no importa quién sea – con eso los calló definitivamente – Como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido no es nuestra culpa que no hubiera suficientes médicos para atender a los heridos quienes si no mal recuerdo fueron los que nos atacaron primero, en cuanto a los negocios que fueron destruidos eso solo fue una advertencia para los que intenten nuevamente vendernos los productos o alimentos el doble o el triple de su precio normal

La sala nuevamente se llenó de susurros, Tsunade estaba entre feliz y molesta, feliz que el grupo no se dejara mangonear por toda esta bola de idiotas y molesta por el dolor de cabeza junto con la increíble cantidad de papeleo que debería realizar una vez terminara la junta. La Hokage pidió orden para poder hablar, era momento de decirles a todos estos idiotas que no podrían tocar a ninguno de los Schwarze Federn mientras ella o el Daimyo siguieran en el poder.

-Me temo que Ember tiene razón – la sala nuevamente se iba a llenar de gritos e insultos pero Ember nuevamente liberó su KI para hacerlos callar – Gracias. Como estaba diciendo según el contrato de los Schwarze Federn especifica que quienes decidan molestarlos o quienes le colmen la paciencia morirán en sus manos y solo el Daimyo o yo podemos hacer algo al respecto así que si fuera ustedes no los molestaría

Los civiles cerraron la boca de momento apretando los dientes y los puños de la frustración mientras pensaban en alguna manera de tener al grupo bajo control o sacar algún provecho monetario mientras estuvieran en Konoha, los Clanes decidieron guardar silencio de momento, esperando algunos obtener alguna clase de beneficio monetario de parte de los Schwarze Federn por el ataque suscitados a varios miembros de sus respectivos Clanes durante estos tres días, algunos de ellos con la esperanza de poder sacarlos de Konoha.

-Cambiando de tema – habló Tsunade llamando la atención de todos – Deseo felicitar a los Schwarze Federn por su asistencia en el rescate del Kazekage y lograr un tratado de paz y comercio entre Konoha y Suna

El cuarto nuevamente se llenó de susurros, sorprendidos la mayoría que Suna nuevamente se volviera aliada de Konoha, Tsunade pidió orden en el lugar.

-Sin embargo, este tratado solo será válido mientras los Schwarze Federn sigan en Konoha, en el momento que decidan irse el tratado será anulado y terminaríamos no solo sin un aliado también con una posible guerra, así que recomiendo que dejen de molestarlos

Terminó de decir Tsunade mandándole una mirada asesina al concejo civil quienes tuvieron la decencia de encogerse en sus respectivos asientos. Danzo estaba maldiciendo su suerte al darse cuenta que los Schwarze Federn se habían vuelto aún más intocables que cuando llegaron. Naruto deseaba morirse de la risa por la ironía de la situación, años siendo tratado peor que escoria o ser completamente ignorado por los civiles junto con algunos Clanes y ahora él tenía el mando de la situación, en el momento que los molestaran Konoha podían despedirse de Suna y ganarse un enemigo poderoso en los Schwarze Federn. Sin duda la vida no podía ser más bella.

-También en el reporte sobre el rescate dice que se enfrentaron a algunos miembros de los Akatsuki ¿Es verdad lo que dice el reporte sobre que se enfrentaron a Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori de la Arena Roja) y Deidara?

-Oh si, vaya que fueron combates épicos – contestó Diagon con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro haciendo bufar a Ember

-Si le dices épico a que literalmente los destruimos, sí, fue épico

Todo el cuarto se llenó nuevamente de murmullos, sobre todo en la parte Shinobi al pensar que estaban bromeando o que estaban mintiendo, Tsunade pidió orden en el recinto pidiéndole a los Schwarze Federn que dieran su versión de los hechos.

-Como sabrá Hokage-sama, cuando nos dio la misión inmediatamente partimos llegando a Suna en 12 horas – muchos de los presentes bufaron pensando que estaban mintiendo, incluso a toda velocidad un Shinobi tardaría todo un día y parte del segundo en lograr llegar a Suna – Cuando llegamos dejamos a la señorita Hinata en el hospital para que atendiera al Nii-san del Kazekage mientras la señorita Temari buscaba alguna pertenencia del Kazekage que tuviera su olor. Una vez la señorita Temari nos dio el mencionado objeto partimos a rescatar a Gaara-san junto con la anciana Chiyo de Suna. Durante nuestro camino nos encontramos a Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame. Le di la orden a Naruto junto con Chiyo que nosotros pelearíamos contra ambos Akatsuki

-¿Y qué creen? Les ganamos con una mano en la espalda – interrumpió Diagon mostrando una enorme sonrisa – Aun me preguntó como dicen que son Nukenin de rango S cuando no tienen el poder para respaldarlo

-Como dijo Diagon, nos encargamos con relativa facilidad de ambos Akatsuki. Sin embargo se trataban de Clones – Tsunade levantó una ceja ante ello, según el reporte ambos Akatsuki habían mostrado habilidades que solo los originales podían usar – No supimos quiénes eran los clones pues eran cadáveres vivientes para nosotros. Una vez terminamos con ellos nos dirigimos inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba Naruto. Fue aquí donde nos dividimos Diagon y yo, Diagon se dirigió donde se encontraba peleando la anciana Chiyo y Akasuna no Sasori mientras yo me dirigí donde se encontraba Naruto, Gaara-san y Deidara

-Eso dice el reporte, también informaron que mataron a ambos hombres, la muerte de Sasori fue registrada por Chiyo al ser una testigo visual mientras la de Deidara fue porque enseñaste su cadáver. También en el reporte se explica que cuando rescataron al Kazekage lo llevaron inmediatamente a Suna para que lo atendiera Hinata

-Así es, el problema fue que debido a la extracción y a la experiencia tan cercana a la muerte la señorita Hinata se vio de manos atadas para salvar al Kazekage por lo que los Schwarze Federn nos vimos forzados a intervenir

-Eso también viene en el reporte de Hinata, dice que usaron una técnica entre los tres que logró salvar al Kazekage. Decía también en el reporte que la técnica echa por la ventana todo lo que se sabe sobre las técnicas de los Iryou Ninja (Ninja Médico) y que no pueden enseñarla

-Así es Hokage-sama

Tsunade dio un suspiro de cansancio, sin duda necesitaba saber sobre esa técnica, al menos para cerciorarse si había la posibilidad de replicarla, era una oportunidad de oro poder burlar el mayor obstáculo que existe para las técnicas que había desarrollado a través de todos estos años.

-Bueno, gracias por el reporte. Si no hay nada más que tratar demos por terminada esta junta

-De hecho, nosotros tenemos otro asunto que tratar Hokage-sama con usted y el concejo

Tsunade y el concejo se miró entre sí, inseguros de que trataría ahora el asunto, ya de por si tenían las manos atadas a la espalda para hacer algo contra ellos para que ahora tuvieran más poder sobre Konoha que el mismo concejo. Ember miró a sus compañeros extendiendo su mano, Naruto miró esto con una ceja levantada antes de recordar que Ember le dio un pergamino antes de la junta del concejo, frenéticamente el rubio buscó entre sus ropas y por cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más y más nervioso. Ember se estaba impacientando y preocupando levemente, Naruto seguía buscando frenéticamente entre sus ropas, de hecho comenzó a desvestirse quedando solo en sus pantalones y haciendo chiflar por lo bajo a la Matriarca Inuzuka por el espectáculo gratis.

-¿No me dirás que no lo tienes? – preguntó Ember aunque en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba afirmando algo que ya sospechaba

El rubio tragó saliva mientras se volvía a vestir sudando a mares cuando Ember lo miró detenidamente y liberando un poco de su KI.

-Naruto, ese pergamino te lo di hace 2 horas ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas perdido si te lo di en la mano y vi que lo metiste entre tus cosas?

Naruto intentó decir que no tenía la más remota idea como perdió el pergamino pues estaba seguro que lo había guardado entre sus ropas como había dicho Ember. Diagon veía el intercambio entre sus compañeros divertido preguntándose sobre que pergamino hablaban, en eso se le prendió el foco y de sus ropas sacó el mencionado pergamino con el sello del Daimyo.

-¿Se refieren a este pergamino? – Naruto abrió la boca de la sorpresa mientras Ember se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano

-Me voy a arrepentir por preguntar esto pero ¿Dónde encontraste el pergamino Diagon?

-Pues se lo quité a Naruto cuando no se dio cuenta

El cuarto quedó en silencio antes que Naruto le diera un golpe en el rostro a Diagon sumiéndolo en el suelo, lo agarró de la gabardina comenzando a agitarlo mientras gritaba.

-MALDITO CABRÓN ¿SABES EL PINCHE SUSTO QUE ME DISTE IMBECIL? SABES COMO ODIA EMBER QUE TERMINEMOS PERDIENDO LAS COSAS. LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE PERDÍ ALGO NO PUDE CAMINAR POR TODA UNA SEMANA POR EL MALDITO CASTIGO QUE ME PUSO Y TODO FUE POR TU PINCHE CULPA

A todos les salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, realmente el grupo era bastante peculiar y el que terminaba metiéndolos en problema parecía ser Diagon. Hubiera seguido gritando el rubio de no ser porque Ember posó su mano en su hombro lográndolo calmar haciendo que el ojiazul soltara a un semi-mareado Diagon, después continuaría gritándole. Ember agarró el pergamino y se lo dio a la Hokage (Sombra de Fuego) quien lo abrió insegura de lo que contendría, comenzó a leerlo abriendo levemente los ojos, en ciertas partes sonreía y antes de terminar el pergamino lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de lo que dice el pergamino pero el último punto me parece algo… perturbante

Ember sonrió levemente al escuchar eso, el cuarto se llenó de murmullos preguntando que contenía el pergamino, Tsunade decidió divertir al concejo diciéndoles el contenido del pergamino firmado por el mismo Daimyo, después de todo, Konoha nuevamente se encontraba con las manos atadas con las cláusulas de este nuevo contrato.

-Dice así: "Por medio de la presente yo el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni (País de Fuego) me dirijo al cuerpo del concejo de Konoha. Si están leyendo esto entonces la identidad de Kitsune se ha revelado y sabe toda la población de Konoha que se trata de Uzumaki Naruto. Aquí en las siguientes cláusulas pongo lo que es mi voluntad como el Daimyo y gobernante de Hi no Kuni.

1.- El joven Uzumaki se le dará autorización y acceso total sobre su herencia como Uzumaki, es decir: Tiene derecho de quitar el símbolo del clan Uzumaki que llevan los chalecos de los Chunin, Jounin y las Hitai-ate, el 40% de terreno de toda Konoha perteneciente a su Clan junto con el Templo Uzumaki que se encuentran a las afueras de Konoha"

Los civiles quedaron anonadados ¿Herencia? Pensaban que se trataba de un niño cualquiera que había sido elegido por el Yondaime (Cuarto). Los líderes de los Clanes palidecieron ante ello, el remolino de los chalecos que con orgullo portaban y el símbolo de Konoha son una herencia de los Uzumaki, si lo quitaban perdería Konoha su identidad. Además que donde viven la mayoría de los Clanes pertenece a los terrenos que los mismos Uzumaki compraron hace casi dos siglos antes de la fundación de la aldea.

"2.- El muchacho tendrá acceso a la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze que se encuentra en Konoha como el respectivo heredero de ambos Clanes, además del dinero que hay en la cuenta comunitaria de sus padres junto con todos los Jutsus que existen en la residencia"

Todo el cuarto se llenó de gritos e insultos de parte de los civiles diciendo que era imposible que el demonio fuera el Sochi (Hijo) de su amado Yondaime, el lado Shinobi cuando escuchó sobre vio detenidamente al rubio y ciertamente se podría decir que se trataba de un Minato joven, solo con las marcas de bigotes. Se maldijeron a sí mismos por no darse cuenta del parecido obvio con su antiguo líder. Hartos de los gritos Ember, Naruto y Diagon liberaron su KI callando a todos los presentes, Ember le dijo a Tsunade que prosiguiera.

"3.- La Hokage anunciará el linaje de Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto a toda la población de Konoha junto con el secreto de que el Kyubi (Nueve Colas) no fue responsable del ataque suscitado hace casi 17 años al tener pruebas el Sandaime (Tercero) que me mostró sobre el desastre hace varios años pero en el cual decidió guardar silencio aun en contra de mi voluntad y la de su sucesor. En caso de no acatar la orden se ejecutará a todo el concejo, incluido la Hokage"

Todos los presentes palidecieron, menos Tsunade, ella no tenía ninguna clase de problema con gritar a los cuatro vientos que Naruto era un pariente lejano de ella, Shodaime (Primero), Nidaime (Segundo) y era el Sochi del Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra de Fuego). Además que buscaba alguna clase de retribución sobre el Clan Uchiha quienes siempre le cayeron en la punta del hígado por los soberbios y presumidos que eran. Danzo estaba apretando los dientes casi al punto de romperlos con la presión, realmente el rubio era un diamante en bruto, ser pariente directo de 4 de los 5 Kage de Konoha además de un Uzumaki. Sin duda lo hubiera vuelto el arma perfecta, maldecía al alma de Hiruzen por haberle logrado ocultar todo esto.

"4.- Al Densetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninjas Legendarios) Jiraiya se le privará de todos los derechos y privilegios que había gozado hasta el momento por la negligencia hacia Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto como el Kyoufu (Padrino) que se suponía debía ser. Además todo el dinero y el derecho de los libros Icha Icha se transferirán a nombre de Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, también se le prohíbe salir de Konoha hasta nuevo aviso y vivirá bajo el supuesto título de Ermitaño por el que ha vivido todos estos años hasta nuevo aviso. La única posibilidad que tiene Jiraiya que no se le aplique este castigo es que pelee contra Ember en un duelo y gane"

Tsunade casi se muere de la risa cuando leyó esto, realmente esto era el castigo perfecto para ese pervertido. En unos baños termales de Konoha cierto Sannin sintió un enorme escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, esperaba que no fuera algo malo antes de salir corriendo cuando una de las mujeres lo detectó alertando a las demás mientras gritaban "Pervertido". En el concejo nadie daba crédito a ello, de hecho pensaban protestar que no podían hacer eso al tener Jiraiya que estar en el campo para mantener en operación su red espía, pero Tsunade al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban decir por lo que continuó hablando.

"En cuanto a la red espía que mantiene el Sannin Jiraiya se le recomienda que la herede a Ember o Naruto, cualquiera de ellos está capacitado para tomar la batuta de su red espía. De no ser posible se le pide a Jiraiya que busque una solución porque no tendrá otra opción más que seguirla atendiendo dentro de Konoha hasta nuevo aviso"

Bueno, eso los terminó callando, Tsunade estaba sonriendo internamente, todos estos puntos volvían aún más intocable al grupo, sobre todo a Naruto, le agradecía con todo su corazón a Ember y Diagon por haber hecho esto posible.

"5.- Se le permite a Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto practicar el CRA permitiéndole tener más de una esposa siendo el mínimo 5 esposas antes de su cumpleaños número 18. Sin embargo en caso de no cumplir con ese requisito los Schwarze Federn tendrán el veredicto final de decidir a las esposas restantes en caso de seguir en Konoha el grupo"

Un punto que no le agradaba a Tsunade pero que entendía el porqué de él. Naruto era posiblemente el último del Clan Uzumaki dejando la responsabilidad de revivirlo junto con el Clan Namikaze, a pesar que le agradaba mucho Hinata; de hecho la consideraba su Musume (Hija) en estos momentos como a Naruto; no iba a permitir que la chica terminara exponiendo su salud para poder poblar todo un Clan. Los civiles intentaron protestar claro está pero la mirada de Tsunade y el KI de los Schwarze Federn los terminó callando. Los líderes de cada Clan pensaban llevar este punto a cada una de sus hijas. Finalmente Tsunade iba a continuar con el último punto del pergamino, mismo del cual no entendía el objetivo o la necesidad de este, luego les preguntaría en privado.

"6.- Último punto. Se le pide a la Hokage Senju Tsunade sacar de cuerpo de Namikaze Minato para una cremación especial, la fecha para hacerlo dependerá de Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó uno de los civiles – ¡¿Cómo se atreven a profanar la tumba de uno de nuestros mayores héroes?!

-Mismo héroe al que le han estado escupiendo a su legado durante los últimos 16 años al no haber respetado su deseo de que vieran como héroe a su Sochi. Oh sí, nosotros somos los malos aquí- contestó con burla Ember haciendo que los civiles apretaran los dientes.

-Como se darán cuenta estamos nuevamente con las manos atadas a la espalda, de no acatar cualquiera de las órdenes estamos muertos. Dentro de una semana se informará a toda Konoha que Naruto es el Sochi de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato. Esperando que no haya otro asunto a tratar pueden retirarse

-De hecho Hokage-sama, ya tomamos nuestra decisión en caso de nuestros futuros pupilos

El cuarto se llenó de murmullos, muchos se preguntaban como ya habían tomado la decisión tan rápido, no tenían más de una semana en Konoha para ya haber elegidos posibles candidatos. Ember se dio cuenta de las dudas que plagaban a todos los presentes.

-Durante nuestra pequeña escaramuza en el estadio tuvimos la oportunidad de pelear contra la mayoría de los posibles candidatos, Diagon, Naruto y yo formulamos una posible lista y si no es mucho problema nos gustaría que convocará a todos estos posibles candidatos en 4 horas Hokage-sama en unos de los campos de entrenamiento de su elección – Tsunade asintió levemente preguntándose quienes serían los posibles alumnos de estos mercenarios – Diagon me dijo que peleó contra un grupo de 4 mujeres, entre ellas Uzuki Yuugao, de las 4 requerimos de dos, una de cabello morado y que llevaba una ropa muy reveladora, palabras de Diagon no mías, y una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro

-¿Mitarashi Anko y Yuhi Kurenai? – preguntó un poco sorprendida Tsunade por ser las primeras candidatas posibles

-Así que esos son sus nombres – susurró para si Ember pero asintiendo – La siguiente candidata es Hyuuga Hinata, sé que ella es la actual protegida y alumna de usted Hokage-sama pero deseamos entrenarla en Taijutsu (Técnicas Cuerpo a Cuerpo) y Ninjutsu si no es mucha molestia

Tsunade analizó seriamente esto, Hinata realmente se había vuelto una poderosa Iryou Ninja, de ser posible le gustaría darle su contrato de invocación y darle su título como la mejor ninja médico del mundo. Sin embargo Ember tenía razón, la ojiperla tenía un Taijutsu remarcable y poderoso pero que la obligaba a cambiar a otro para poder hacer ciertas técnicas de Tsunade con su súper fuerza que parecía un poco antinatural para Hinata, con la ayuda de los Schwarze Federn posiblemente se volvería igual o más poderosa que Tsunade con el tiempo.

-No le veo ningún inconveniente, solo debo hablar con Hinata para crear un horario para sus entrenamientos que no choque con sus rondas en el hospital-Ember asintió

-Otra candidata que pedimos es Sabaku no Temari mientras ella se encuentre en Konoha del cual ya tenemos el permiso del Kazekage y antes que digan algo de que ella no pertenece a esta aldea es decisión de nosotros a quien tomar de nuestros discípulos, no ustedes

-Me imagino que esto fortalecerá el tratado entre ustedes y Suna – Ember asintió asiendo suspirar a Tsunade – Muy bien, no le veo algún inconveniente que decidan entrenar a la joven Temari

-También deseamos entrenar a Senju Tsunade y a Kato Shizune

La Hokage abrió completamente los ojos ante ello, sobre todo al recordar que en el mismo contrato de los Schwarze Federn decía que no importaba el rango de los posibles alumnos. Tsunade se encontraba entre alagada y molesta al sentir que le estaban tomando el pelo para que la entrenaran a ella y a Shizune, quien de por si no era muy apta para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que veía de manera rara a Ember por tal petición. El resto del concejo se encontraban incrédulos, era un insulto para Konoha que pidieran entrenar a la Hokage.

-No es que me esté oponiendo pero ¿Por qué yo y Shizune? Posiblemente haya mejores candidatos entre los más jóvenes. Además que soy la Hokage y Shizune fue mi primer aprendiz, siento como un insulto que quieran entrenarnos

-Dice que porque no elegimos a otros para entrenar ¿Verdad Hokage-sama? – preguntó Diagon recibiendo un leve asentimiento de Tsunade – Mmm ¿Por dónde comienzo? Para empezar los que nos examinaron, no es por ofender pero son patéticos – Tsunade abrió los ojos por las palabras de Diagon mientras el resto del concejo abrió la boca de la sorpresa por el atrevimiento del mercenario – Ember se midió demasiado cuando peleó contra Gai esperando verlo en su máximo potencial, cuando se aburrió lo derrotó con menos de 5 golpes. Naruto jugó con Kakashi usando solamente **Kage Bunshin** para entretenerlo, nuestro amigo aquí presente realizaba el **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clon Explosivo)** más como estrategia que como ataque porque si somos sinceros el peliplateado solo vive por su fama y no por sus habilidades como peleador y luego vengo yo. Su espadachín es buena, lo reconozco, pero comparándola contra otros que he tenido la dicha y disgusto de pelear es una niña peleando con una vara de madera, de no ser porque no deseaba matarla el combate hubiera terminado en los primeros 20 segundos. Y ni se digan de los supuestos herederos de cada Clan de Konoha – cuando escucharon eso los lideres esperaban aunque sea unas palabras de aliento ante sus respectivos hijos aunque sus esperanzas rápidamente fueron rápidamente destruidas – Esos estuvieron peor y eso que solo peleamos contra ellos por menos de 10 minutos y notamos nosotros un montón de movimientos tontos o actitudes estúpidas que los terminarían matando si fuéramos enemigos

-¿Cómo qué clase de comportamiento? – preguntó curiosa Tsunade ignorando las caras furiosas del concejo Shinobi que le prometían un mundo de dolor a los Schwarze Federn

-Mmm, el Hyuuga para empezar cuando vio una apertura se lanzó como bólido, eso no fue lo malo, lo malo fue cuando Ember apareció para detenerlo, en vez de detenerse y retroceder para pensar en una estrategia decidió seguir con su ataque pensando estúpidamente que podría ganar donde Gai no pudo, vieron cual fue el resultado de tan estúpida acción. Para ser un miembro de un Clan que presume que tienen ojos que todo lo ven pues no fue muy inteligente al tratar de atacar de esa manera a Ember. Ahora pasemos a la rubia que me imagino que es la Musume del rubio aquí presente ¿Verdad? – Inoichi asintió levemente algo nervioso de saber sobre la opinión de Ino – Su Musume debe de dejar de ser ninja – Inoichi abrió ligeramente la boca de la sorpresa para inmediatamente pasar a la furia pero Diagon no le permitió tratar de defender a Ino –¿Quiere que le diga por qué? Vio solo un poco de sangre salir del chico de verde que tienen como mini-especialista de Taijutsu ¿Y qué hizo? Gritó y se desmayó, ella y la rosadita se desmayaron, no me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría en el campo de batalla o peor, en una guerra. Así que hágase un favor y retire a su Musume del servicio activo Ninja antes que deba enterrarla, porque ese va a ser el resultado final. Luego pasamos al chico de verde y a la chica panda, ambos son buenos pero están en un nivel extremadamente bajo al ser combatientes sobre especializados, según entiendo el chico de verde tiene una deficiencia de nacimiento en su chakra lo que no le permite realizar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu (Técnicas Ilusorias), no tenemos nada que enseñarle que no pueda enseñarle Gai además que no pensamos entrenarlo y es que ¡Eso que tiene como cejas no pueden ser reales! ¡Y ni locos lo vamos a entrenar con esos gritos sobre "Las Llamas de la Juventud"! ¡Lo mataríamos en la primera hora! – a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por la repentina explosión de Diagon – Ahora la chica panda ¿De qué le sirve tirar armas a lo loco si una sola técnica de **Fuuton (Elemento Viento)** puede derrotarla? Además que su uso de armas es pobre, lo que debería hacer es elegir una y especializarse en ella, esa chica no es como yo o como Ember en su Taijutsu que lo sabe combinar perfectamente haciéndolo completamente impredecible. Luego pasamos al chico de huesos anchos, nuestros métodos de entrenamiento lo volverían puro músculo pero sabemos que necesitan de la grasa del cuerpo para realizar ciertas técnicas de su Clan por lo que nos es imposible entrenarlo. El chico perro es un imbécil – Tsume prácticamente estaba por escupir lumbre por la boca por el insulto a su Sochi, no es que no supiera que Kiba no era el cuchillo más afilado de la cuadra pero no le gustaba que se lo remarcaran – Se lanza a lo loco, sin estrategia y sin apoyo, parece que desea demostrar que él es el "Alfa" como dirían y realmente eso es menos que patético. En cuanto al chico de cabeza de piña y el misterioso son más estrategas que combatientes por lo que no podemos enseñarles nada

Varios de los líderes de cada Clan estaban apretando los dientes, bueno específicamente Inoichi, Tsume y Hiashi quienes fueron los peores insultados con sus respectivos representantes o hijos, Choza se veía molesto pero entendía que no podían entrenar a Chouji, como habían dicho muchas de sus técnicas dentro de su clan requieren de muchas calorías por lo que no es posible para ellos estar flacos, Shikaku y Shibi asintieron levemente al aceptar que sus respectivos Clanes no son especialistas en combate directo por lo que no tenían nada que decir al respecto. Tsunade se mostró sorprendida por el análisis tan detallado y especifico de los Schwarze Federn, sin duda no tenían el Rango de mercenarios SS por nada. Finalmente Tsunade dio por terminada la reunión mandando un par de ANBU a buscar a los mencionados alumnos mientras platicaba a solas con los Schwarze Federn.

-Ahora que nos encontramos solos deseó saber algunas cosas al respecto ¿Cómo es que posee Diagon las espadas de Kiri (Niebla)? Saben que si se enteran que Konoha tiene en su posesión varias de ellas es posible que estalle una guerra contra nuestros vecinos en Kiri ¿Verdad?

-No se debe de preocupar Hokage-sama al respecto, la Godaime Mizukage (Quinta Sombra del Agua) Terumi Mei nos permitió el tener bajo nuestra custodia todas las espadas hasta que se logren juntar y elijamos a sus nuevos dueños

-¿Y cómo la lograron convencer? – ante la pregunta Ember se sonrojó levemente y antes que pudiera contestar Diagon decidió hacerlo por él

-Aquí nuestro muchacho es el prometido de la joven Mizukage (Sombra de Agua) y vaya que es un bombón, no es que usted este fea pero vaya que esas… – ya no pudo decir nada cuando un sonrojado Ember le dio un golpe en la nuca mientras murmuraba "Idiota"

Tsunade por una extraña razón se sintió dolida que Ember ya estuviera comprometido, Naruto y el azabache se dieron cuenta de la expresión triste de la Hokage haciendo suspirar al segundo, realmente detestaba cuando una mujer se ponía triste, sobre todo si él era el causante. Se rascó la nuca algo nervioso por lo que iba a decir, después de todo podía salir vivo de este cuarto o terminaría como una mancha de sangre en el piso, aunque lo más probable fuera lo segundo.

-Sí, estoy comprometido con la Mizukage pero al igual que Naruto yo también soy el último de mi Clan – Tsunade abrió los ojos antes de liberar un KI que hizo sudar a Ember y lo hizo tragar saliva, sin duda la Hokage pensaba que se trataba de un pervertido – Antes que me termine moliéndome a base de golpes completamente justificados permítame decirle que no tengo muchas opciones en cuanto a practicar el CRA

-Explícate y hazlo de cierta manera que no te termine matando – dijo Tsunade en un tono neutral y helado que hizo temblar a Naruto y Ember, Diagon seguía inconsciente

-Hace casi 17 años atrás, durante las purgas de Kiri mi Clan y el de Diagon fueron erradicados por los hombres del antiguo Yondaime Mizukage (Cuarta Sombra del Agua) Yagura. Por azares del destino ambos logramos sobrevivir quedando como únicos supervivientes de la masacre

-¿Es decir que tú y Diagon tienen la misma responsabilidad de repoblar su respectivo Clan? Me imagino que deben estar muy felices de poder realizar el sueño de cada hombre – dijo Tsunade bastante molesta por lo que le acaba de decir Ember que podía tener más de una esposa

-No, no estoy feliz con la vida que estamos viviendo Diagon, Naruto y yo – respondió Ember con una sonrisa triste, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y melancolía –¿Qué importa que estemos viviendo el sueño de cada hombre? Diagon y yo nos hemos tenido el uno al otro por poco más de 13 años preguntándonos si moriremos realizando una misión, siempre cuidándonos la espalda y tratando de sobrevivir con todo en contra nuestra, al igual que Naruto desde jóvenes hemos tenido que crecer a paso acelerado para sobrevivir en este mundo. No tengo una memoria feliz con respecto a mi Clan al vivir solo toda mi vida. Si pudiéramos regresar en el tiempo Diagon trataría de salvar al único que lo quiso en su Clan mientras yo trataría de buscarlo y huiríamos de nuestros respectivos Clanes

Tsunade quedó sorprendida por la historia de Ember y bastante avergonzada por insinuar que el azabache era un pervertido, realmente le debía una disculpa al joven quien en sus ojos se notaba que realmente no estaba realmente feliz con su situación y ni se diga de Naruto quien también no le gustaba tener más de una esposa, con Hinata tendría para toda una vida.

-Lamento mucho si los acusé de ser unos pervertidos

-No hay problema Hokage-sama

Una vez se retiraron Ember decidió pasar el rato hablando con Tsunade para saber un poco sobre su vida y como conoció a Naruto, solo tenía la versión del chico y le interesaba saber el punto de vista de la Hokage, la rubia le contó con lujo de detalle cómo conoció al rubio cuando su ex compañero decidió ir a buscarla junto al rubio para ofrecerle el puesto de Hokage, como lo consideraba un cabeza hueca por haberla retado y haberla insultado. Pero esa actitud de nunca rendirse y sacrificarlo todo por aquellos que aprecias le recordó a su antiguo amante Dan y a su Otouto Nawaki.

Ember escuchaba atentamente las historias de Tsunade contándole unas cuantas aventuras que tuvieron junto a Naruto, por ejemplo el cómo obtuvo Diagon a **Kubikiribouchou (Cuchillo Decapitador)** durante sus viajes. Cuando terminó de relatarla Tsunade se agarraba las costillas de la risa. Mientras ambos hablaban Naruto decidió ir a hablar personalmente con Hinata para informarle que sería una alumna de los Schwarze Federn, Diagon estaba paseando por toda Konoha mientras era acompañado por un **Kage Bunshin** de Ember y Naruto, no pensaban dejar sin correa de momento a Diagon.

Pasaron fácilmente las 4 horas encontrándose Tsunade y Ember con Shizune quien se unió a la plática. Ember tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, realmente le agradaba estar en compañía de ambas mujeres, extremadamente hermosas para él. Maldecía el haber sido tan estúpido cuando las conoció y haberse perdido en el alcohol, solo tenía regazos de lo que pasó esa noche y ganas no le faltaban de golpearse por ello. Hubiera seguido maldiciéndose mentalmente por su propia estupidez pero en ese momento aparecieron Naruto e Hinata, levemente sonrojados ambos, a los pocos segundos llegó Diagon junto a los **Kage Bunshin** que disiparon inmediatamente Ember y Naruto.

Fruncieron el ceño al recibir las memorias de sus respectivos Clones, algunos listillos intentaron atacarlos y terminaron con sus traseros pateados, algunos civiles que intentaron pasarse de listos vendiéndoles productos defectuosos o pasados en los restaurantes que terminaron con una o dos extremidades rotas además de las miradas llenas de odio de los pobladores de Konoha.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Kurenai y Anko, una mostrando una cara fría que le mandaba escalofríos a Ember y la otra mostrando una enorme sonrisa sádica que le causaba mariposas a Diagon, por extraño que sonara y pareciera. Kurenai se mostraba fría porque sentía que era un insulto que fuera a ser entrenada por este grupo de mercenarios, sobre todo al ser una Jounin con todas sus letras. Anko vino más por curiosidad que por la invitación en sí. Además si le enseñaban algo diferente de lo que sabía de su ex Sensei (Maestro) mejor para ella.

-Bueno, mucho gusto. Como sabrán nosotros somos los Schwarze Federn y…

Ya no pudo decir más Ember cuando tuvo que esquivar un ataque a traición, usando su velocidad logró quitarse justo a tiempo de lo que parecía un **Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)**, varios de los presentes se cubrieron del polvo y escombros que salieron de la destrucción del ataque. Ember levantó una ceja por el ataque en sí, esperaba al menos que este "hombre" quisiera primero provocarlo para pelear, no que estúpidamente se lanzara sobre él para matarlo. Realmente muchos Shinobis viven de su título en lugar de sus habilidades.

-Mmm, te esperaba hace como tres horas – dijo tranquilamente Ember hacia el recién llegado

Una vez se logró asentar el polvo todos excepto Naruto y Diagon se sorprendieron de ver a un completamente furioso Jiraiya, casi explotándole una vena del puro coraje. Hace aproximadamente 2 horas había logrado burlar a las mujeres que lo habían descubierto en los baños termales, debía esperar por lo menos otra hora para que no peligrara su vida y pudiera continuar con tranquilidad su "investigación", pero antes que pudiera relajarse un ANBU apareció frente a él pidiéndole que se presentara con Homura y Koharu. Jiraiya supo que algo andaba mal, esos ancianos era muy rara la vez que lo necesitaran y más porque veían al Sannin como una clase de burla para Konoha por su actitud pervertida.

Aproximadamente 30 minutos después Jiraiya llegó donde lo citaron los concejeros y por la expresión en sus caras significaban malas noticias. Y vaya que tenía razón, le informaron que por órdenes del Daimyo podría perder todo por lo que había trabajado toda su vida, sus novelas y su red espía. Todo por no haber atendido al Sochi de Minato como el Kyoufu que se supone debía ser. Una vez le explicaron la situación y como podía salvarse del castigo Jiraiya se autoimpuso la misión de rastrear a los Schwarze Federn y matar al aparente líder. Poco le importaba lo que terminara pasando o lo que Tsunade le hiciera, debía salvar el duro trabajo de toda su vida, no pensaba vivir de la tierra como el supuesto ermitaño que dice ser.

A los pocos minutos logró encontrar a Ember hablando con Tsunade y Shizune, sintió como una kunai le perforaba el corazón al ver tan feliz a la mujer que le había robado el corazón por casi toda su vida, sabía que la relación entre ambos estaba pendiendo de un hilo demasiado delgado después del destierro de Naruto y lo que había dicho ese día al desear mejor verlo muerto, su negligencia como su guardián y su odio al chico al culparlo por la muerte de Minato a quien siempre lo consideró su Sochi.

Sabia de la intervención de un Uchiha que extrajo al Kyubi de la esposa de Minato, supo que ellos tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas para salvar la del rubio y la de toda Konoha de la furia del Bijuu (Bestia con Colas) pero a Jiraiya poco le importó esto, para él Naruto era el principal culpable e incluso Kushina en menor extensión por tener al Kyubi encerrada en ella, por eso en el primer momento que supo de la muerte de Minato se fue de Konoha porque sabía que si se quedaba terminaría matando a Naruto.

Trece años después aún seguía odiando al chico a pesar de saber de la mala vida y el tipo de soledad que sufrió Naruto, para Jiraiya aún no era suficiente y tal vez jamás lo sería. Solo lo decidió entrenar por órdenes del Sandaime Hokage (Tercera Sombra de Fuego) además que se encontraba en Konoha en ese momento, aunque lo único que le enseñó fue lo básico del **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)** y la preciada técnica del Yondaime, el **Rasengan** se la mostró por lástima y para que lo dejara en paz para continuar con su preciada "investigación".

Ahora tres años después de nuevo regresa a Konoha, al parecer mucho más poderoso que antes y con un par de mercenarios con un supuesto rango SS, lo cual pensaba Jiraiya que era un montón de basura al solo tener ese rango Minato, mismo que se ganó después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Ninja al diezmar gran parte del ejercito de Iwa (Piedra) con su **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador)**, pero lo peor de todo es que uno de ellos estaba seduciendo a la mujer que ama. Sin duda este tipo necesitaba una buena golpiza, si Jiraiya no podía tener a Tsunade entonces ningún hombre lo haría.

-¿A qué debo esta… desagradable visita Jiraiya-san?

-¡Tú sabes muy bien a que vine maldito Teme (Bastardo)!

Diagon y Naruto palidecieron, no por el tono de furia de Jiraiya; de hecho pensaban que su bravata era estúpida y patética; sino por lo último que dijo, con miedo dirigieron su vista a Ember y confirmaron todos su miedos al sentir el aura asesina exudar de cada poro de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos tenían una mirada asesina que los hizo temblar del miedo.

-Perdón, creo que no te escuché bien ¿Me acabas de decir Teme? – preguntó Ember en un tono de voz entre simplón y dulce

Naruto y Diagon inmediatamente comenzaron a sudar a mares, sin duda esta era la peor situación a la que podían enfrentarse. Jiraiya incapaz de sentir el inminente peligro sonrió confiado, pensando que ya tenía al muchacho en la palma de su mano, aceptaría la pelea y por la furia que comenzaba a invadirlo cometería varios errores.

-Y que si te lo dije… ¿Teme?

Jiraiya esperaba verlo enojarse, echar lumbre por la boca, esperaba cualquier reacción violenta excepto que Ember comenzara a reír, primero fue una risilla baja, casi inaudible que poco a poco incrementó en volumen hasta convertirse en una risa a todo pulmón, muchos de los presentes pensaron que se había vuelto loco con excepción de Diagon y Naruto que comenzaron a retroceder temerosos por sus vidas, en el primer momento que el conflicto comenzara debían agarrar a los presentes y que Jiraiya se arreglara con Ember a golpes, bueno que Ember le practicara una cirugía de cara a base de golpes seria lo correcto.

Una vez dejó de reír el aura de Ember comenzó a crecer a niveles insospechados sintiéndose en toda el área su fuerte y abrumador KI. Naruto estaba listo para realizar un **Kage Bunshin** para agarrar a todos y huir lo más lejos posible mientras Diagon estaba preparado para restringir el mayor tiempo posible a Ember, Jiraiya aún no sentía alguna clase de peligro del chico, sentía el aura espeluznante y la fuerte sed de sangre pero no era nada que el Sannin no hubiera experimentado en toda su vida al igual que algunos de los presentes.

-Diagon – habló en una voz extrañamente calmada Ember que le mandó escalofríos al susodicho – ¿Nos harías el enorme favor de llevarnos a una localización más privada? No deseo tener que pagar por los destrozos que ocasionemos

-Vamos hombre, sabes que no… – ya no pudo decir más Diagon al sentir la mirada asesina de su compañero que le prometía un mundo de dolor si no obedecía en ese instante

-Por favor Diagon, solo deseo ventilar un poco de frustración sin ocasionar muertes innecesarias

El castaño suspiró rendido, su intento de negociación había fracasado y era el momento de ver a un furioso Ember poner en su lugar al viejo tonto que lo enfureció. Con una señal de mano le pidió a Naruto que se acercara para que le ayudara con el chakra. La técnica que pensaba realizar el castaño podía llevar a 3, tal vez 5 personas máximo sin mucho trabajo pero al ser cerca de 10 el coste era mucho para Diagon. Naruto algo reluctante aceptó brindándole un poco de su chakra mientras el castaño realizaba unos cuantos sellos.

-**Meiton: Kage no Naka o Aruku (Elemento Oscuridad: Caminata entre las Sombras)***

Para sorpresa de todos las sombras a sus pies parecieron cobrar vida comenzando a envolverlos hasta cubrirlos de pies a cabeza, todos intentaron luchar para liberarse pero era como pelear contra alguna clase de líquido, cerraron los ojos esperando el frío abrazo de la muerte solo para a los pocos segundos abrir nuevamente los ojos y sorprenderse de encontrarse en una planicie a unos 50 km de Konoha, Diagon cayó de rodillas exhausto por la técnica que ejecutó mientras Naruto respiraba algo agitado, llevar demasiadas personas en un solo intento y a una enorme distancia les cobraba demasiado chakra.

-Muchas gracias chicos, ahora si me disculpan debo matar a un Sannin

Cuando terminó de hablar Ember liberó una cantidad aterradora de KI que hizo caer de rodillas a Jiraiya y a casi todos los presentes, Tsunade trataba de luchar contra la sensación tan horrible de muerte que liberaba Ember, sentía que tenía una daga en el cuello y en cualquier segundo la terminaría degollando. Las demás tampoco la pasaban mejor al luchar por no caer desmayadas y lo peor es que todo ese KI ni siquiera estaba dirigido a ellas. Naruto convocó varios **Kage Bunshin** agarrando a todos los presentes y alejándolos lo más posible dejando un par con Jiraiya y Ember.

A una distancia lo suficientemente segura se lograron recuperar pero veían preocupados a donde se encontraban Ember y Jiraiya. Por su parte el azabache había bajado algo de su KI para dejar pararse al Sannin quien veía algo incrédulo a su futuro oponente. Los Clones pensaban hacerla de réferi en caso de ser necesario.

-Al parecer ha venido a tratar de reclamar sus derechos en esas llamadas novelas suyas y como Sannin ¿No es verdad Jiraiya-san?

-¡Así es gaki (mocoso)! ¡No voy a permitir que todo el trabajo de mi vida me sea fácilmente arrebatado por un montón de amateurs! – gritó Jiraiya liberando todo el KI que podía esperando espantar un poco a su oponente, sin embargo Ember solo sonrió levemente

-Por mí no hay problema. Pero antes que comencemos con esta pequeña danza me gustaría agregar algo más a la apuesta si no le importa

-¿Cómo qué?

-Nada grave, solo deseamos la llave del sello del Kyubi que usted guarda

Jiraiya abrió sus ojos como platos de la sorpresa, nadie debería saber de ello, ni siquiera el Sandaime sabía acerca de la llave. Este tipo no era normal para saber algo tan importante como ello, sin duda debía pelear y matarlo para que no se supiera sobre esto y si podía tendría que matar a Naruto y a su compañero de ser necesario, los tres eran demasiado peligrosos para que continuaran con vida, sobre todo con la nueva profecía que les dijeron los sapos hace tres años.

**Flashback**

Monte Myouboku

Jiraiya no sabía para que lo habían convocado los sapos, estaba tranquilamente realizando su investigación observando a las hermosas féminas en los baños termales cuando en el siguiente segundo se encontraba en el Monte Myouboku. En el momento que lo vio Gamabunta, el líder de los sapos, se puso furioso y casi mata a Jiraiya por su osadía de quitar del contrato al rubio sin decirle nada a él o a los sabios pero poco le importaba al Sannin en ese momento, la profecía decía que un alumno de él salvaría o destruiría el mundo. Ese alumno debió de haber sido Minato, él debía de ser el niño de la profecía pero todo por lo que había trabajado al entrenar a Minato se había destruido cuando supo de su muerte y que la estúpida profecía seguía igual.

Ahora 13 años después se encontraba nuevamente con el Ogama Sennin (El Gran Sapo Sabio) quien había tenido una nueva visión. Jiraiya bufó por lo bajo ante ello, realmente no estaba de humor para estas estupideces y más por la reciente pelea que tuvo con Tsunade por el destierro del rubio del cual no había pasado ni dos semanas, casi fue asesinado por su vieja compañera y amor cortando la relación de amistad que habían tenido casi toda su vida. Pero ya estaba aquí así que no tenía muchas opciones al respecto.

Había pasado cerca de 3 horas desde que había llegado y ganas no le faltaba de dar media vuelta e irse pero junto a él se encontraban Fukasaku y Shima, sus maestros y únicos sabios en todo el Monte Myouboku, mismos que lo entrenaron y le enseñaron sobre Senjutsu (Técnicas del Sabio) convirtiéndolo en el Gama Sennin (Sabio de los Sapos). Miraba impaciente al enorme sabio esperando que ya despertara, tenía mejores cosas que hacer como continuar con su tan necesitada "investigación", en dos meses se terminaba su plazo para su siguiente publicación y no llevaba ni la mitad del libro. Como maldecía el bloqueo del escritor en esos momentos.

-**Jiraiya-chan, no te impacientes**-habló Fukasaku-**Sabes cómo se tarda el Ogama Sennin cuando está teniendo una visión y no debemos interrumpir su meditación**

-Lo sé Pa pero… ¡Argh! ¡¿Qué tanto debemos esperar?! ¡Llevamos tres horas esperando a que despierte el Ogama Sennin! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí! ¡Cómo seguir con mi "investigación"! – hubiera seguido quejándose Jiraiya de no ser por un fuerte golpe de bastón del otro sapo que se encontraba en la habitación

-**¡Deja de quejarte muchacho! ¡Que aún no te perdonamos por haber borrado el nombre del pequeño renacuajo de Minato-chan! ¡Además! ¡¿Cuál investigación si lo único que haces es andar de pervertido?!**

Jiraiya se agarró la cabeza dando un pequeño quejido por lo bajo mientras murmuraba "Vieja sapo que no aprecia el buen arte" antes de recibir otro golpe de bastón. Fukasaku meneó la cabeza por el comportamiento de su único convocador al cual; para la mala suerte de ellos; aún respetaban por el nivel de importancia que tenía Jiraiya en la profecía, pero al pasó en que iba el peliplateado dentro de poco perdería el poco respeto que tenía de los sapos.

Por la próxima media hora Jiraiya esperó pacientemente a que finalmente despertara el Ogama Sennin, esperaba que pronto despertara para poder salir de ahí. Pero después de unos momentos y que toda la habitación quedara en un silencio sepulcral escuchó un pequeño sonido, mismo que le resultaba familiar. Al levantar la mirada una enorme vena de coraje apareció en su cabeza al ver una enorme burbuja saliendo de la nariz del Ogama Sennin. Estaba durmiendo ¡El maldito anciano estaba durmiendo! Ganas no le faltaban de meterle un **Rasengan** en el trasero al sabio por hacerlo perder tanto tiempo.

Estaba por gritar a los cuatro vientos que se iba a largar, no pensaba seguir esperando a que el Ogama Sennin humanamente decidiera despertar pero en el momento que pensaba dar media vuelta el enorme sapo abrió los ojos dando un grito de terror que espantó a los tres presentes e hizo temblar a la gran mayoría de los habitantes del Monte Myouboku. Cuando dejó de gritar el enorme sapo se veía blanco, como si hubiera visto una clase de fantasma y estaba sudando a mares. Esa visión no había sido como las que había tenido en su larga vida.

-**El chico de la profecía será protegido por los enviados de la luz y la oscuridad. Ellos le enseñaran todo lo necesario para salvar a este mundo y destruir a aquellos quienes lo abandonaron o lo traicionaron por razones estúpidas pero al final esto no importara. El gran mal llegará y el chico de la profecía junto con los enviados de la luz y la oscuridad serán los catalizadores del fin del mundo como lo conocemos**

En el momento que terminó de hablar el Ogama Sennin cayó nuevamente dormido, Jiraiya, Shima y Fukasaku intercambiaron miradas, preocupados por las palabras del Ogama Sennin y lo que esta nueva visión significaría para el mundo entero.

**Fin del Flashback**

Jiraiya miró furioso a Ember, si aceptaba y perdía no solo terminaría condenando a este mundo de un futuro oscuro e incierto, también no obtendría ninguna clase de beneficio de este combate. Pero tampoco podía declinar el enfrentamiento, eso lo haría ver mal ante los presentes, sobre todo con Tsunade presente. Sin duda debía combatir pero necesitaba saber que obtendría de ello.

-¿Y qué obtengo yo si gano?

-Simple, en caso que ganes te dejaremos que nos mates

Jiraiya abrió por completo los ojos antes que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, sin duda el premio valía la pena para salvar al mundo. Se mordió el pulgar mientras marcaba una serie de sellos a gran velocidad antes de golpear el suelo y apareciera una rana con una cara seria.

-**Jiraiya, espero que me hayas convocado por una buena razón** – habló en un tono de voz fastidiado e irritado la rana al ver a su invocador

-Es un gusto también verte Gerotora – Jiraiya habló igualmente irritado al ver al sapo

-**¿Y para que me convocaste? Más vale que sea algo importante, no tengo ganas de lidiar con tus tonterías y más tener que guardar tus estúpidos secretos**

-Tch, no es por eso que te convoqué Gerotora ¿Ves a ese gaki? – Gerotora giró su cuerpo viendo de reojo a Ember – Estamos apostando la vida de su grupo por la llave que contienes en tu interior

El sapo abrió ligeramente sus ojos ante ello antes de fruncir el ceño y ver molesto al Sannin, realmente esto era una estupidez para Gerotora, en el primer momento que regresara al Monte Myouboku le informaría a Fukasaku-sama y Shima-sama. No iba a permitir que este idiota quedara impune por apostar algo que no le corresponde y menos cuando es algo tan peligroso.

Dirigió su vista al oponente de Jiraiya y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, podía sentir la sustancial sed de sangre y KI que liberaba Ember en pequeñas olas.

-Te llamas Gerotora ¿Verdad? – habló Ember en un tono plano pero lleno de una malicia casi palpable que le dio escalofríos al sapo – ¿Serias tan amable de apartarte? No deseo terminar matando mi premio

El sapo pensaba protestar antes de ser agarrado por uno de los Clones de Naruto y abandonar rápidamente el área dejando a Gerotora con el rubio original quien solo lo miró molesto antes de dárselo a Tsunade pidiéndole que lo cuidara.

-¿Y qué harás tú? – preguntó con una ceja levantada Tsunade

-Detendremos la pelea cuando sea necesario

-Aun no estoy seguro que logremos detenerlo Naruto

-Yo tampoco creo que lo podamos detener pero ganaremos el suficiente tiempo para que se tranquilice, no deseamos que lo terminé matando

-Naruto-kun – habló un poco insegura Hinata – Sé que Jiraiya-sama es fuerte pero no creo que termine matando a Ember durante la pelea

Antes que pudiera contestar el rubio Diagon comenzó a reírse.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Preocupados por Ember? Pffft, si claro. No señorita, de quien estamos preocupados es por el idiota del Sannin. Si hay algo que jamás le debes decir a Ember es algo referente a su nacimiento, puedes insultarlo, ofenderlo o hasta golpearlo, puede terminar sonriendo pero si te refieres a él con esa palabra puedes considerarte pasto para buitres

El resto del grupo se miró entre sí, inseguras de creer lo que acababan de escuchar, pero las expresiones serias de Diagon y Naruto demostraban que no estaban bromeando, todas dirigieron su vista a los combatientes, esperando que nada malo terminara ocurriendo.

-Este duelo será hasta que uno de nosotros termine muerto o en su defecto pierda el conocimiento – habló Ember elevando su voz para que todos lo lograran escuchar – No hay reglas, puedes usar todo tu repertorio de técnicas, las vas a terminar necesitando

Jiraiya sonrió antes de dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás y adoptar posición de batalla, se encorvó ligeramente con las piernas flexionadas como si estuviera de cuclillas y sus manos con sus puños cerrados levantados ligeramente arriba de su cabeza, tomando una postura muy cercana a la de un sapo. Ember tomó una posición de batalla que podía considerarse perezosa.

-Naruto – susurró Diagon – En el segundo que veamos que todo se esté yendo a la mierda atacaremos

-De acuerdo, solo esperemos que Ember no termine dirigiendo su furia a nosotros

-Reza muchacho, porque es todo lo que nos queda

-¿Combatientes están listos? – preguntó el Clon que estaba haciéndola de réferi recibiendo un leve asentimiento de ambos peleadores – Entonces ¡Hajime (Comiencen)!

**Música de Fondo – Manigance – Ange Ou Demon**

Jiraiya fue el primero en atacar dando pequeños saltos e intercalando entre puños y patadas para tomar desprevenido a su oponente, Ember lograba detener o esquivar cada golpe pero se notaba que estaba teniendo problemas con ello. Cuando vio una apertura lanzó un golpe al rostro del Sannin esperando golpearlo pero este usando su agilidad no solo logró esquivar el ataque sino contraatacar dando una fuerte patada en la cabeza a Ember que lo mandó lejos mientras lo hacía rebotar en el suelo un par de veces antes de que lograra detener su avance.

-¿No que muy rudo gaki? La última vez me tomaste desprevenido, ahora estas en mi territorio gaki de mierda. Te demostraré porque soy uno de los Densetsu no Sannin

Ember solo se levantó limpiándose un poco de la tierra que le cayó y se lanzó nuevamente a pelear. Los espectadores veían esto sorprendidas, la mayoría solo miraba borrones por la velocidad del combate, era increíble que Ember pudiera pelear a la misma velocidad de Jiraiya pero parecía ser inútil al no poder tocarlo. Solo Diagon y Naruto se ponían más y más nerviosos con cada golpe que parecía conectar Jiraiya o cada golpe que fallaba Ember.

Tsunade veía interesada el combate pero notaba algo extraño, primero lo tensos y nerviosos que se mostraba Naruto y Diagon, segundo, que Jiraiya lograba mantener el combate parejo cuando Gai podía patearle el trasero al Sannin con una enorme facilidad y tercero que Ember lograba esquivar a último segundo los ataques de Jiraiya recibiendo leves cortes o golpes. Algo raro pasaba y esto no presagiaba algo bueno para su ex compañero.

Jiraiya tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, podía ganar y evitar el fin del mundo con la muerte de los Schwarze Federn. Sabía que el chico había tenido suerte en el estadio cuando lo terminó noqueando con una patada, ahora era momento de brillar y terminar con la posible pesadilla en la que sería envuelto el mundo por ellos tres.

Siguieron intercambiando golpes por varios minutos, Ember incapaz de lograr hacer un daño real mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tener varios rasguños o moretones de los golpes que recibía del extraño estilo de Jiraiya. Cuando lanzaba un golpe el azabache Jiraiya lo interceptaba con uno de sus brazos y aprovechaba la apertura para dar un golpe o patada y cuando pasaba al ataque el Sannin Ember apenas le daba tiempo de levantar la defensa o esquivar.

Ember detuvo una patada del Sannin y al ver una apertura intentó golpearlo en el rostro pero Jiraiya se recuperó más rápido de lo esperado, usando uno de sus brazos desvió el ataque dejando una enorme apertura en su oponente, el peliplateado aprovechó para darle un golpe en el plexo solar sacándole el aire para a los pocos segundos realizar una patada al estómago haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros y terminar su ataque con una patada giratoria que le dio en el rostro lanzándolo hacia una enorme roca que se destruyó con el impacto.

Los espectadores vieron sorprendido esto, sin duda un combate con un Sannin era un mundo de diferencia con un Jounin. Sin embargo Naruto y Diagon seguían igual de nerviosos, hecho del que se percataron en ese momento Hinata, Shizune y Tsunade.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han peleado? – preguntó un poco inseguro Naruto

-Yo diría que unos 10 minutos, lo que significa que en cualquier momento…

Ya no pudo decir más Diagon cuando Ember salió de los escombros de la enorme piedra mostrando un ligero hilillo de sangre escapando de su boca, sus ropas solo se veían un poco sucias y rotas. Con la punta de sus dedos se quitó la sangre mientras escupía el exceso en su boca. Jiraiya nuevamente tomó posición de batalla, listo para seguir humillando al mercenario.

-Diablos, como detesto cuando me muerdo los labios – dijo para si Ember antes de ver a su oponente – Creo que la hora de jugar a acabado mi estimado Sannin, que te parece si comenzamos con este pequeño baile mortal de una buena vez

En el momento que terminó de hablar Ember tomó una extraña posición de batalla para los presentes, levantó ligeramente una de sus piernas apoyándola en la punta de sus dedos mientras sus manos se levantaban a sus costados sobre su cabeza (posición de batalla de Joe Higashi KOF XIII). Sin previo aviso Ember dio un pequeño salto al frente que devoró la distancia entre ambos peleadores en un segundo, en pleno aire Ember dio un giro cayendo con una patada de hacha.

-**¡Ougo no Kakato!**

Jiraiya apenas le dio tiempo de dar un salto hacia atrás solo recibiendo un ligero corte en sus ropas que lo hizo sudar frío, de haber recibido el ataque sin duda tendría un enorme corte surcándole el pecho. Nuevamente intentó presionar a su oponente pero cuando dio un paso hacia el frente Ember dio un giro de 360° saliendo impulsado hacia el frente.

-**¡Slash Kick!**

El golpe lo recibió de lleno Jiraiya en el estómago provocando que diera un grito ahogado el Sannin antes de salir disparado hacia la planicie rebotando un par de veces antes que lograra detenerse. Anko y Kurenai tenían el ojo cuadrado, no esperaban que Jiraiya terminara golpeado o herido por Ember y opinaba lo mismo el Sannin maldiciéndose por haberse confiado al tener la ventaja. Levantó la vista solo para sorprenderse cuando el azabache desde la distancia que se encontraba pareció dar un gancho casi a ras del suelo del cual surgió un pequeño tornado que avanzaba a una enorme velocidad hacia el Sannin.

-**¡Hurricane Upper!**

Jiraiya haciendo uso de su velocidad logró esquivar el pequeño tornado antes de abrir los ojos como platos al ver varios **Hurricane Upper** dirigiéndose hacia él. Utilizando toda su velocidad y experiencia logró esquivar la mayoría de los pequeños tornados pero incluso así terminó recibiendo tres que le rasgaron la ropa y ligeramente la piel. Sin duda esto se estaba volviendo más peligroso a cada segundo. Cuando el último tornado falló Jiraiya usó toda su velocidad para acercarse al azabache mientras creaba un **Rasengan** en su mano con la intención de derrotar definitivamente a su oponente. Solo que para su mala suerte Ember ya lo estaba esperando.

Cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia de ataque, Ember nuevamente dio un gancho al ras del suelo pero en vez de aparecer un pequeño tornado salió un enorme torbellino de color rojo del puño del azabache, Jiraiya debido a la velocidad a la que estaba avanzando no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque quedando atrapado en la furia del torbellino rojo.

-**¡Screw Upper!**

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos incrédulos, que con pura fuerza bruta; al parecer; hubiera creado Ember un torbellino. Jiraiya sentía que estaba dentro de una licuadora por los giros que sentía y la enorme cantidad de cortes que aparecían en su cuerpo, cuando el torbellino desapareció el Sannin cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mostrando varios cortes en todo el cuerpo y gran parte de su ropa hecha jirones. Trató de levantarse para continuar peleando solo para sentir como Ember, que estaba a su lado, lo agarró de uno de sus brazos, lo levantó y lo empujó lejos de él.

-La diversión apenas comienza Jiraiya-san. Es momento que sepas porque tengo mi Rango como mercenario a diferencia de ti dizque Sannin

En el momento que terminó de hablar tomó otra posición Ember separando levemente las piernas y bajando sus brazos a la altura de su cintura dando pequeños brincos (posición de combate de Kim Kaphawn KOF XIII). El Sannin un poco más recuperado de la pequeña golpiza del torbellino se lanzó una vez más al ataque solo para recibir una fuerte patada en el rostro con el filo del pie de Ember rompiéndole el tabique de la nariz y tirándole un par de dientes.

-**¡****Tora Yopu Chagi!**

En el segundo que la pierna del azabache se alejó del rostro del Sannin, Ember en pleno aire ejecutó un mortal al frente lanzando una poderosa patada de hacha que conectó con la cabeza de Jiraiya poniéndolo de rodillas.

-**¡****Kuuchuu Hangetsuzan!**

Jiraiya en ese momento ya no podía pensar, el cerebro le retumbaba dentro del cráneo y veía doble o triple, intentó levantar su rostro y tratar de moverse antes de recibir una poderosa patada en la barbilla fracturándosela fácilmente. Ember cuando logró tocar el suelo dio una patada de mortal hacia atrás con la suficiente fuerza para elevarse junto a Jiraiya.

-¡**Hien Zan!**

Los presentes veían boquiabierto la variada combinación de ataques. Jiraiya en ese momento se podía considerar fuera de comisión al haber perdido el conocimiento con la última patada, era una lástima que Ember aún no terminara su asalto. En pleno aire dio un impulso al frente con la rodilla, la cual en el segundo que logró conectar lanzó una ráfaga rápida de 20 patadas que conectaron en las piernas, pecho, brazos, torso y rostro del Sannin terminando la combinación con un **Hien Zan** que elevó a ambos contendientes nuevamente por los cielos mientras Ember levantaba una de sus piernas después del giro del **Hien Zan** y ejecutar una poderosa patada de hacha en el plexo solar de Jiraiya.

-**¡****Hou'ou Kyaku!**

El choque de la última patada rompió varias costillas y causo trauma físico en algunos órganos del Sannin antes de salir disparado al suelo. Ember al ver dirigirse hacia el suelo a su oponente dio una poderosa patada en el aire creando una clase de efecto de impulso logrando llegar primero al suelo antes que el mismo Jiraiya.

-**Geppou (Paseo Lunar)**

Nuevamente en el suelo Ember se agachó ligeramente antes de lanzarse hacia un semi inconsciente Jiraiya conectado un rodillazo en su rostro que logró ponerlo de espaldas a su oponente en pleno aire. En el siguiente segundo se desató el caos, usando toda su velocidad Ember atacaba la espalda y el frente del Sannin pareciendo como si dos azabaches lo estuvieran atacando. Los espectadores en ese momento tenían la quijada en el suelo ante el despliegue de velocidad y fuerza. Terminando su combinación con una patada en la sien que dejó momentáneamente mareado a su víctima Ember dio un pequeño salto levantando todo lo que podía una de sus piernas antes de caer con todo su peso y dar una patada de hacha que conectó con la cabeza del Sannin enterrándolo en el suelo y creando un enorme cráter con la fuerza del golpe levantando además una enorme nube de polvo.

-**Rei Shiki Hou'ou Kyaku**

Una vez el polvo logró asentarse se veía a un casi moribundo Jiraiya siendo sostenido del cuello por Ember, el azabache levantó su mano libre antes de retraerla y extender su dedo índice.

-**¡Shigan (Dedo Pistola)!**

-¡Ahora Naruto! – gritó Diagon antes de hacer una serie de sellos –¡**Meiton: Kage no Jumon (Elemento Oscuridad: Hechizo de las Sombras)***!

De las sombras varias cadenas surgieron logrando agarrar a Ember obligándolo a soltar a Jiraiya quien; para alejarlo; fue golpeado por una de ellas. El azabache miró despreocupado el haber sido atrapado antes de dirigir su vista a los culpables de su captura observando a Naruto abalanzarse hacia él y creando una pequeña armada de **Kage Bunshin** que dieron un pequeño salto. Todos los Clones generaron un **Rasengan** que comenzó a crecer en tamaño y poder.

-**¡****Chououdama Rasen Tarengan (****Grupo de Súper Grandes de Esferas Giratorias****)!**

El azabache observó el ataque aburrido antes de dar un suspiro cansado y con un movimiento que quitaba el aliento destruyó todas las cadenas de Diagon. Dio un pequeño salto antes de mover sus piernas a una enorme velocidad lanzando hoces de energía a los Clones quienes no pudieron esquivar el ataque siendo destruidos en pocos segundos.

-**¡****Rankyaku: Ran (Pierna Tormenta: Guerra)!**

Ember aun en pleno aire ejecutó varios **Geppou** para abalanzarse hacia el rubio original tomándolo por sorpresa y agarrándolo del cuello antes de azotarlo un par de veces contra el suelo.

-Naruto, me agradas pero no te metas en donde no te llaman

El rubio lo miró furioso, realmente le molestaba cuando Ember le empezaba a sermonear, más cuando tenía la razón. El azabache estaba por volverlo a azotar para noquearlo cuando se vio obligado a soltarlo y dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de **Kubikiribouchou**. Ember chasqueó la lengua molestó por las constantes interrupciones en la masacre que debía aplicarle al estúpido pervertido por haberlo llamado Teme. Nadie le dice eso y sale con vida.

-Diagon. Retrocede. Este combate no te incumbe

-Claro que me incumbe, no voy a permitir que porque un idiota te ofendió debas de montar un espectáculo, sobre todo cuando hay señoritas presentes

Ember pensaba replicar pero una enorme nube de humo cubrió el campo de batalla, cuando esta se asentó apareció el líder actual del Clan Gamma, Gamabunta quien se veía molesto. Encima de él se encontraba un cabreado y sangrante Jiraiya quien veía con odio absoluto a su oponente.

-**¡¿Jiraiya?! ¡Te dije que no me convocaras a menos que tuviera que ver con que restauraras al gaki al contrato! ¡Más vale que tengas una razón válida para que me hayas convocado, si no te puedes considerar puré en los próximos segundos!**

-Lo lamento Gamabunta pero requiero de tu ayuda para derrotar a un gaki

-**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me convocaste porque un mocoso te anda pateando el trasero?! ¡Eres más patético de lo que jamás creí Jiraiya!**

El Sannin apretó los dientes, realmente no esperaba tener esta clase de conversación, sobre todo porque le estaban pateando el trasero e incluso los compañeros de Ember tuvieron que intervenir para salvarle su lastimado orgullo. Pero en ese momento poco importaba, con la ayuda de Gamabunta su victoria estaba asegurada. O al menos eso creía.

-¿Este es Gamabunta? Me lo imaginaba un poco más grande. Ahora resulta que es un enorme sapo con problemas de sobrealimentación – dijo Diagon mientras miraba aburrido al enorme sapo

-En eso concuerdo contigo Diagon

A Gamabunta se le dibujó una enorme vena de coraje, prácticamente le habían dicho que estaba gordo ¿Quiénes pensaban que se trataban este par de idiotas? Sacó lentamente su espada esperando intimidar a ambos peleadores solo para ver que uno estaba bostezando de aburrimiento mientras el otro estaba viéndolo aburrido haciéndolo enfurecer más. Jiraiya no sabía si estar feliz o asustado por la clara furia del sapo. Oh bueno, no podía quejarse si el resultado era la muerte de cualquiera de ellos.

-**¡Prepárense par de mocosos infernales, nadie me dice gordo y se sale con la suya bastardos!**

Diagon y Naruto palidecieron al escuchar el insulto de Gamabunta, como si no tuvieran suficiente con que Jiraiya lo insultara, ahora lo había hecho el enorme sapo. Ember liberó una enorme cantidad de KI que incluso paralizó por un momento a Gamabunta. El resto de los Schwarze Federn ganas no les faltaban de darse un golpe en la frente por la tremenda estupidez de sus oponentes. Sin duda cuando esto terminara debían pedirle a Tsunade que creara una ley para que nadie insultara de esa manera a Ember.

-¿Puedes repetir eso sapo de mierda? ¿Te atreviste a llamarme Teme? ¡Te mostraré lo que un Teme como yo puede hacer pedazo de porquería andante! – gritó completamente furioso Ember antes de morderse el pulgar y trazar una serie de sellos – ¡**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!

Una nube de humo blanca cubrió a Ember mientras Diagon aprovechaba para huir junto con Naruto, ni locos iban a quedarse en el epicentro de toda esta locura. Intentaron detenerlo y fallaron miserablemente por lo que en el diccionario del castaño eso significaba "Jódete, ahora es tu pedo". Una vez la nube de humo se asentó enfrente de Ember se encontraba 4 pequeñas criaturas, las cuales lo sobrepasaban por unos cuantos centímetros.

Eran cuatro pequeños reptiles, uno rojo hecho al parecer de lava o roca volcánica de ojos azules que estaba bostezando, otro parecía una clase de esqueleto de color verde grisáceo hecho su cuerpo al parecer de pequeños tornados o corrientes de aire de ojos rojos, otro que parecía hecho de cristal o hielo de color azul con ojos color amarillo, el último su cuerpo era de color grisáceo mientras su cabeza, espalda y patas estaban envueltas por piedras mientras su cola tenía una clase maza.

Las cuatro criaturas miraron primero a Gamabunta y luego a Ember, este los miró por unos segundos dándoles una orden implícita a la cual asintieron levemente las cuatro criaturas antes que tres de ellas extendieran sus alas y emprendieran el vuelo, la criatura grisácea que quedó a nivel del suelo sacó sus garras listo para luchar. Gamabunta reconoció a las cuatro criaturas inmediatamente haciéndolo palidecer, inmediatamente dio un salto hacia atrás y tomó posición defensiva con su espada.

-Enseiryuu Burner (Burner, Dragón Soberano del Fuego) – dijo Ember refiriéndose al dragón rojo – Chiseiryuu Reactan (Reactan, Dragón Soberano de la Tierra) – señalando al dragón grisáceo – Suiseiryuu Stream (Stream, Dragón Soberano del Agua) – ahora señalando al dragón cristalino – Y Fuuseiryuu Lightning (Lightning, Dragón Soberano del Viento) – dijo al que parecía una clase de esqueleto – Les presento a su cena. Aprovechen

Los cuatro dragones lanzaron un rugido poniendo aún más nervioso a Gamabunta. Jiraiya enarcó una ceja al ver tan nervioso al viejo sapo, era la primera vez que lo veía así de nervioso, ni siquiera contra el Kyubi se había puesto tan nervioso y eso era decir mucho.

-Gamabunta ¿Qué…? – no pudo decir más el Sannin cuando Gamabunta dio otro salto hacia atrás al ver que los cuatro dragones comenzaron a concentrar chakra alrededor de su cuerpo

-**¡Si salimos vivo de esta pervertido te voy a hacer puré por obligarme a pelear contra el Clan Seiryuu (Dragón Soberano)!**

Antes que pudiera replicar el Sannin, Burner concentró una enorme cantidad de chakra en su boca y lanzó un poderoso rugido que originó un torbellino de fuego. Gamabunta al ver el ataque saltó a un lado para salvarse pero en el segundo que tocó el suelo este se falseó cayendo en un enorme cráter del cual surgió Reactan dándole un golpe con la maza de su cola en la panza del enorme sapo quien lanzó un grito ahogado por la fuerza del impacto que no solo sacó a Gamabunta del cráter si no también lo hizo retroceder varios metros asombrando a todos los presentes.

Cuando se logró detener Gamabunta trató de ejecutar un mandoble al ver que Burner y Reactan estaban en línea recta para un ataque solo que en el momento que bajó la enorme espada esta chocó con un torbellino que partió en dos la enorme espada de Gamabunta quien quedó completamente horrorizado al ver su preciada arma destruida solo que su estado de shock no duró mucho al recibir un golpe de una esfera cristalina en el pecho que comenzó a expandirse alrededor del área y le congeló esa área. Al bajar la vista y ver al culpable intentó aplastar a Stream con una de sus patas antes de ser interceptado su golpe por un torbellino generado por Lightning.

Una vez Stream logró congelar todo el torso de Gamabunta y parcialmente sus piernas se alejó junto con Lightning cayendo junto a Burner y Reactan, los cuatro comenzaron a juntar una enorme cantidad de chakra en sus hocicos antes de lanzar los cuatro un poderoso rugido con las cuatro energías. Fuego, Agua, Viento y Tierra bailaron de manera armoniosa en un enorme torbellino de energía que impactó en un indefenso Gamabunta que recibió toda la furia del ataque.

Los espectadores vieron esto con el ojo cuadrado, Gamabunta era considerado uno de las convocaciones más poderosas en el mundo Shinobi y estaba perdiendo contra lo que se podría considerar crías de dragones, realmente esto era inaudito. Cuando el polvo se asentó todos dieron una bocanada de aire horrorizados por cómo quedó Gamabunta, una de sus patas estaba llena de lanzas de piedras, otra pata estaba al grado de considerarse calcinada junto con la mitad de su pecho, otra pata estaba envuelta completamente en hielo notándose que con el mínimo movimiento podría perderla mientras el resto de su cuerpo mostraba enormes cortes provocados por navajas de viento. Jiraiya se había salvado al haber ejecutado un **Shunshin (Cuerpo Parpadeante)** de último segundo. El enorme sapo respiraba agitadamente, al menos feliz de haber sobrevivido al ataque pero en las condiciones que se encontraba decidió retirarse. No pensaba seguir exponiendo su vida en una pelea que claramente no ganaría.

Los cuatro dragones al ver desaparecer a Gamabunta en una nube de humo lanzaron un pequeño rugido molestos de haber perdido a su presa desapareciendo a los pocos segundos esperando volver a ser llamados para terminar con el trabajo. Nuevamente se quedaron solos Ember y Jiraiya en la planicie, uno completamente furioso al ver partir a Gamabunta. Esto no podía quedar así, no quería usarlo pero no pensaba perder y menos con este tipo.

Mordió nuevamente su pulgar Jiraiya y realizó los sellos necesarios para un **Kuchiyose **apareciendo un par de pequeños sapos ancianos en sus hombros. La cantidad de chakra que ahora estaba generando Jiraiya era impresionante, incluso los espectadores la sentían desde donde se encontraban y para sorpresa de la mayoría las heridas de Jiraiya comenzaron a desaparecer a una enorme velocidad, sus rasgos físicos comenzaron a cambiar, su nariz creció ligeramente creciéndole unas cuantas verrugas, una pigmentación roja apareció alrededor de sus ojos extendiéndose en una línea roja por sus mejillas y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos junto con sus pupilas que tomaron el aspecto de los de un anfibio.

-¿Así que ese es el Modo Sennin (Modo Sabio) del Clan Gama (Sapo)? Una burda imitación del Modo Sennin del Clan Seiryuu y Blackwing (Alas Negras)

Ambos sabios abrieron los ojos como platos completamente incrédulos, eso nadie debía de saberlo. Era un secreto a voces en el mundo de las invocaciones que ambos Clanes habían sido los pioneros del Modo Sennin. Los sapos junto con varios de los Clanes menores les pidieron enseñarles para propagar la información pero ambos Clanes les dijeron que no pensaban transmitir esta enseñanza, era demasiado peligrosa para que un humano la intentara. Los Clanes no les gustó esto y trataron de crear sus propias versiones siendo las más reconocidas la Gama y la Hebi (Serpiente) pero incluso sus Modo Sennin palidecían contra el Seiryuu y Blackwing.

-**¿Quién eres realmente chico? Esa clase de información no la debería saber nadie excepto ambos Clanes** – preguntó intrigado Fukasaku

-Para la mala suerte de ustedes soy uno de sus invocadores, soy el invocador del Clan Seiryuu

Ambos sapos palidecieron considerablemente, ambos Clanes eran extremadamente poderosos al ser considerados dos de los cuatro Clanes celestiales. Estaban en serios problemas si el chico sabía el Modo Sennin del Clan Seiryuu. Ember al parecer leyó sus pensamientos sonriendo ligeramente.

-Es una lástima que no pueda mostrar el Modo Sennin de los Seiryuu al no haber pedido el entrenamiento pero con el nivel que tengo es suficiente para derrotarlos venerables ancianos y basura humana conocida como Jiraiya

Ambos sabios dieron un suspiro de alivio, incluso con su ayuda Jiraiya no tendría la mínima oportunidad de derrotar a Ember en el Modo Sennin del Clan Seiryuu. El susodicho Sannin apretó los dientes por ser llamado una excusa de ser humano.

-¡Basta de tanta cháchara! – rugió molesto Jiraiya antes de hacer varios sellos de mano –¡Es momento de enseñarte porque soy conocido como el Gama Sennin! **¡****Senpou: Kebari Senbon (****Arte Sabio: Bombardero de Agujas de Cabello****)****!**

De la enorme melena de Jiraiya salieron pequeñas agujas hechas de cabello que se abalanzaron hacia Ember, este miro el ataque aburrido antes de dar un suspiro y avanzar hacia las agujas, todo el mundo quedó con el ojo cuadrado cuando este solo seguía avanzando esquivando a una enorme velocidad cada proyectil, parecía como si trataran de golpear una hoja de papel.

-**Kami-e (Hoja de Papel)**

Jiraiya incrementó la velocidad del ataque y la cantidad de agujas pero era inútil, Ember seguía avanzando con una enorme facilidad hacia su oponente. Ambos sabios veían incrédulos esto, no había forma humana posible de esquivar tantos proyectiles pero Ember los esquivaba con mínimo esfuerzo recibiendo ligeros cortes en su ropa o cuerpo. Jiraiya al darse cuenta que su técnica era inútil volvió a marcar otra serie de sellos.

-¡Ma! ¡Pa! – gritó Jiraiya sacando de su estupor a los sapos –¡Prepárense! **¡Senpou: Goemon (Arte Sabio: Baño de Aceite Hirviendo)!**

De la boca de Jiraiya una enorme corriente de aceite surgió mientras de Fukasaku y Shima salieron un torbellino y un torrente de llamas respectivamente. Los tres ataques se juntaron creando una enorme llamarada que calcinaba todo a su paso. Ember al ver el torbellino resopló antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y realizar un par de **Geppou** para tomar la suficiente distancia y en pleno aire comenzar a girar a una enorme velocidad antes de lanzar una enorme hoz de energía.

**-¡Rankyaku: Amanedachi (Pierna Tormenta: Corte Ancho)!**

Ambas técnicas colisionaron, sin embargo el resultado fue completamente sorprendente. La técnica de Ember partió en dos la enorme llamarada saliendo el azabache completamente ileso del mar de llamas mientras la hoz seguía avanzando casi partiendo dos a Jiraiya quien apenas le dio tiempo de esquivar. Los presentes tenían la mandíbula en el piso al ver la facilidad con la que el azabache mantenía contra las cuerdas al Sannin. Los sabios también estaban sorprendidos y admirados por la increíble habilidad del muchacho quien para colmo seguía usando solo puro Taijutsu, lo que significaba que aún no los tomaba lo suficientemente en serio para pelear. En el momento que tocó el suelo Ember desapareció de la vista de todos, incluso Shima y Fukasaku tuvieron dificultada de seguirle el paso apareciendo frente a Jiraiya para sorpresa de ellos.

-**¡Soru (Afeitar)!**

Jiraiya de la sorpresa lanzó un golpe a Ember quien lo recibió de lleno. El Sannin por un segundo sonrió internamente, el Modo Sennin le proporcionaba un incremento en sus músculos logrando imitar la súper fuerza de Tsunade, cuando el puño impactó se escuchó el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, solo que no eran de quienes muchos esperaban. Una vez su cerebro registró la destrucción de los huesos Jiraiya lanzó un grito de dolor agarrándose la mano de la cual se veía claramente las astillas de sus huesos.

-**¡Tekkai (Masa de Hierro)!**

Fukasaku y Shima vieron horrorizados como la mano de Jiraiya estaba hecha añicos, para que su puño quedara así debió de haber golpeado algo cercano a una plancha de acero reforzado al potenciar el Modo Sennin casi 10 veces su puño, esto pintaba mal para su invocador, sobre todo cuando Ember retrajo su puño y lanzó un golpe al plexo solar que en el momento de impacto hizo vomitar sangre al Sannin.

**-¡Tekkai: Sai (Masa de Hierro: Destrucción)!**

Jiraiya en ese momento juró que había recibido uno de los golpes de Tsunade al sentir como varias de sus costillas se rompieron y parte de sus órganos literalmente se licuaron. Estaba perdiendo la visión, el dolor era indescriptible y no podía pensar con claridad, intentó levantar la mirada solo para ver como Ember comenzaba a sonreír de manera sádica y maligna.

-La fiesta apenas comienza Sannin, espero que te guste el nivel del infierno al que te pienso mandar pedazo de escoria al haber abandonado al Sochi de tu alumno. Por cierto ambos me dieron un mensaje – Jiraiya al escucharlo miró de manera incrédula a Ember – Dicen que desde este día ya no eres el Kyoufu de Naruto y que te despidas de tus joyas familiares

Cuando terminó de hablar Ember levantó ligeramente su pierna y lanzó una rápida ráfaga de patadas que impactaron en el pecho, estómago, hombros, piernas, rostro y entrepierna del Sannin. Shima y Fukasaku recibieron una patada cada uno obligándolos a regresar al Monte Myouboku. La lluvia de patadas siguió por unos instantes hasta dar una última patada con la pierna libre al rostro de Jiraiya escuchándose cómo se fracturaba su cráneo.

-**¡****Zanretsukyaku!**

En el segundo que parecía que iba a salir volando Jiraiya el azabache se agachó ligeramente antes de dar un impulso hacia el frente logrando alcanzar al albo antes que tocara el suelo y lanzar una constante ráfaga de golpes y patadas terminando con un **Zanretsukyaku** que con la última patada le dio en el mentón rompiéndoselo en el proceso y elevándolo por los aires. Ember concentró algo de chakra alrededor de él antes de dar un salto y lanzar una patada que conectó en el rostro de Jiraiya aventándolo hacia una formación rocosa.

-**¡****Ryuuko Ranbu!**

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

El cuerpo de Jiraiya atravesó con suma facilidad la formación rocosa siguiendo su camino hasta llegar al suelo rebotando un par de veces. Una vez su cuerpo logró detenerse estaba literalmente en el infierno, su cuerpo le dolía horrores, el respirar además de trabajoso era doloroso, incluso el intentar abrir sus ojos era una experiencia horrible. Abrió ligeramente los ojos solo para ver con terror como Ember ya se encontraba al lado suyo.

-Bueno que te parece, gané y como premio es momento de cobrar cierto favor que le debo a la señorita Uzumaki Kushina – informó Ember haciendo que el Sannin abriera por completo los ojos llenos de terror – No te preocupes, no te mataré, solo dejare que seas por completo un pervertido y te arrepientas por haber abandonado a tu ahijado

Ember levantó su pierna antes de bajarla a una enorme velocidad golpeando con el talón las joyas familiares del Sannin. Todo la planicie se escuchó el sonido de un *POP* antes que Jiraiya abriera los ojos completamente horrorizado y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban diera un grito de dolor agudo y se agarrara lo poco que le quedaba de su hombría. Diagon y Naruto se agarraron la entrepierna sintiendo el dolor del Sannin. Ember lo miró con lastima antes de darle una patada en el rostro que lo terminó de noquear. Lo agarró de la antes de realizar un **Soru** y aparecer frente a las espectadoras. Anko y Kurenai estaba completamente aterradas por el pequeño espectáculo que acababan de ver. Hinata, Shizune y Tsunade estaban con los sentimientos encontrados. Sobre todo Tsunade por ver literalmente destruido a su ex compañero de equipo.

-Muy bien, Hokage-sama ¿Puede hacerme el favor de estabilizar a este pedazo de basura? No deseamos más problemas en Konoha, con los que ya tenemos es suficiente

Tsunade asintió débilmente antes de pedirle ayuda a Hinata y Shizune quienes rápidamente comenzaron a tratarlo y sorprenderse por el enorme daño que había recibido el Sannin, literalmente era un muerto en vida, cada hueso de su cuerpo estaba roto o fracturado y la mayoría de sus órganos parecía que en cualquier instante comenzarían a fallar.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Naruto algo tenso

-Se podría decir que sí, al menos ya pasé el mensaje

-Y vaya mensaje – replicó con burla Diagon – Aun pienso que fuiste muy blando con el Sannin – eso hizo que las mujeres presentes abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa e incredulidad – El último que te ofendió de esa manera lo moliste a golpes y tuvieron que usar una pala para lograr separarlo del piso y las paredes además que tuvieron que llamar a todo un equipo forense para poder identificar sus restos al haber quedado literalmente hecho mierda

Okay, esto era completamente perturbador y grotesco. Kurenai se puso verde, Anko quien había visto sus propios horrores en su línea de trabajo estaba ligeramente pálida. Los médicos presentes también palidecieron imaginándose la imagen gráfica de toda la carnicería.

-Exageras, además que se trataba de todo un campamento de bandidos

Muy bien, eso lo confirmaba, en el momento que regresaran a Konoha Tsunade pensaba crear una ley que prohibiera que ofendieran de manera indirecta o directa al azabache. Al menos así no habría tanta muerte innecesaria por la estupidez de algunos civiles y shinobis que lo terminaran ofendiendo. Una vez lograron estabilizar a Jiraiya Ember le pidió a Naruto y Diagon que los volvieran a transportar a Konoha reapareciendo en el campo de entrenamiento. El rubio creó un **Kage Bunshin** para llevar al malherido Sannin al hospital.

-Como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido, nosotros somos los Schwarze Federn. Mi nombre es Ember Licht y soy el líder del grupo, soy el especialista en Taijutsu y médico del grupo. Me gusta la tranquilidad, leer, escribir y escuchar música, las diferentes mujeres y personas que he conocido en mis viajes, mis amigos Naruto y Diagon, aun cuando el segundo me termina sacando de mis casillas. Mis disgustos son las estupideces y comportamientos infantiles de las personas, Diagon no cuenta ya que estoy tan acostumbrado a su comportamiento que ya no vale la pena tratar de cambiarlo, gente de mente cerrada, también personas que juzgan a otros sin siquiera conocerlos. Mi sueño además de casarme es hacer resurgir a mi Clan

-Mi turno, mi nombre es Diagon Schatten y soy el especialista en Kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espada) y trampas del grupo. Me gusta relajarme, pasar el rato y tratar de no aburrirme además de que me agrada Naruto, Jud y Ember a pesar que siempre me terminan golpeando o regañándome cualquiera de ellos. Me disgusta las personas arrogantes y que piensan que son mejores que las demás solo por pertenecer a Clanes prestigiosos o personas cerradas de mente y visión. Mi mayor anhelo es encontrar una mujer que me acepte y formar una familia para revivir a mi Clan

-Al parecer es mi turno, soy Uzumaki Naruto y soy el especialista en Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado) y Ninjutsu del grupo. Me gusta entrenar, el ramen, Hinata-chan, Tsunade-Kaa-chan (Madre), Shizune-Nee-chan (Hermana), Ayame-Nee-chan, Ember y Diagon. Me disgusta la gente con prejuicios, mente cerrada, los traidores y aquellos quienes aprecian a los traidores. Mi sueño es volver a la vieja gloria a mi Clan y casarme con mi hermosa Tsukihime (Princesa de la Luna)

Cuando terminó de hablar Naruto mostró una pequeña sonrisa que hizo casi desmayar a Hinata al escuchar que deseaba casarse con ella. Los demás veían divertidos el pequeño intercambio, Shizune y Tsunade no dejarían de molestar por unos días a la chica mientras Anko pensaba en alguna forma de hablar con ella para darle unas cuantas lecciones sobre seducción, la única molesta por ello parecía ser Kurenai.

-Cada uno de nosotros las entrenará en diferentes campos. D de la mañana entrenarán conmigo para asignarles un tipo de Taijutsu adecuado para cada una, de 9 a 12 entrenaran con Diagon quienes estén interesados en aprender Kenjutsu, que esperó a algunas de ustedes acepten esto, de no ser el caso ese tiempo lo pasaran con Naruto aprendiendo Ninjutsu

-Me parece bien el horario – dijo Tsunade – El problema es que todos tenemos otras cosas que hacer

-No hay problema, pueden crear un **Kage Bunshin** para las cosas sin importancia, por ejemplo que hagan el papeleo, la despensa o cosas pequeñas que no requieran de la intervención directa suya. Después de todo terminaran recibiendo la información cuando se dispersen estos – informó Ember haciendo que todas las presentes se quedaran estáticas por unos instantes

La primera en recuperarse fue Tsunade quien se acercó a un árbol y comenzó a golpearlo con su frente mientras murmuraba "Estúpida" varias veces. Los Schwarze Federn vieron esto con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, realmente no era cosa de genios saber que las cosas aburridas la podían terminar realizando un **Kage Bunshin**, Naruto solo se preguntaba porque a nadie se le había ocurrido esto hasta ese momento.

-Muy bien, mañana a primera hora los esperamos en este campo de entrenamiento. Pueden retirarse – habló Ember antes de desaparecer en un **Shunshin **junto a Diagon, Naruto y Gerotora quien intentó protestar

Necesitaban arreglar la mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze después de todo.

**OMAKE**

Aproximadamente 1 ½ años atrás. Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas)

Los Schwarze Federn estaban de vacaciones después de una exitosa misión, la primera de Naruto dentro del grupo de rango SS, gracias a todos los cielos la habían hecho sin muchos contratiempos, algo que sin duda agradecía Ember. No se imaginan la cantidad de veces que por alguna estupidez de él o de Diagon terminaban volviéndola el doble o triple de peligrosa.

Naruto se alegraba de estar en el lugar donde realizó su primera misión de rango C, además de encontrarse entre alagado y avergonzado porque hayan nombrado el enorme puente en su honor. Tenía ganas de visitar la tumba de Haku y Zabuza, además de visitar a Inari, Tsunami y Tazuna para ver cómo se encontraba y agradecerles por haberlo intentado ayudar cuando supieron de su destierro. El pequeño inconveniente que tenían ambos es que Diagon había escuchado que estaba **Kubikiribouchou** en el país y deseaba recuperarla, algo que no pensaba el rubio permitir de momento al ser la marca de la tumba de los mayores héroes de la ciudad y los que definieron su Nindou (Camino Ninja), además de considerar a Haku como su primer amigo verdadero. O seria amiga, realmente no estaba del todo seguro el rubio cuando recordaba a Haku, siempre preguntándose si al final se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

Naruto se encontraba paseando tranquilamente por las calles de la pequeña ciudad un poco cohibido de tener tanta atención por los fans que se habían formado desde la última vez que estuvo en la ciudad al ser considerado un héroe entre la población. Ember se encontraba paseando tranquilamente admirando la belleza y la vida de la pequeña ciudad que comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco después de la cercana extinción que experimentó el poblado, mismo que evitó Naruto cuando estuvo ahí. Realmente le sorprendía que su primera misión de rango C se volviera una de rango A casi bordeando a S. No sabía si tenía una increíble suerte el rubio por haber salido vivo o una pésima por haberla realizado sin alguna clase de preparación previa.

Ambos se encontraban realizando sus respectivas actividades no sabiendo que Diagon los había engañado de manera sutil. Le dijo a Ember que estaría con Naruto y a este le había dicho que estaría con el azabache, ambos se tragaron el anzuelo y por primera vez en años Diagon estaba completamente libre. En estos momentos se encontraba paseando por la ciudad buscando la tumba de los amigos de Naruto o será amigo y amiga. Nah, como si importara mucho en ese momento. Como una clase de ladrón viajó entre las sombras de la ciudad tratando de no llamar la atención, no deseaba que alertaran a Ember y Naruto de momento y más si lograba encontrar la espada.

Por un par de horas Diagon se escondía entre la basura, se aventaba desde el techo de uno de los edificios a la oscuridad de los callejones. Cada vez que veía a alguien pasar se lanzaba detrás de algunos botes de basura tratando de no llamar la atención teniendo el efecto contrario. Muchas personas lo terminaban viendo con una enorme gota en la nuca pensando que estaba loco el muchacho. Finalmente al darse cuenta que la espada no se encontraba en la ciudad decidió explorar el pequeño bosque en las cercanías esperando encontrar la espada.

Por la próxima hora Diagon terminó peleando con un oso, una jauría de lobos, cientos de panales de avispa y huyendo de una manada de jabalíes salvajes. Después de su tortuoso viaje llegó a un claro de bosque viendo su premio delante de él. Estaba por llorar de la alegría cuando se dio cuenta que la tumba se encontraba a la orilla del "Gran Puente Naruto". Una sola cosa se le ocurrió decir a Diagon cuando vio que había hecho circo y maroma en balde.

-¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA!

Naruto que se encontraba con la familia de Inari comiendo y contando algunas anécdotas de sus viajes y Ember que se encontraba comiendo en un restaurante creyeron haber escuchado el grito de Diagon a lo lejos pero decidieron ignorarlo, después de todo no era asunto de cada uno lo que estuviera haciendo el castaño con su respectivo guardián. Si solo supieran que no tenía guardián.

Una vez dejó de gritar y logró tranquilizarse se dirigió hacia la espada e intentó sacarla de su lugar, el primer intentó al pensar que sería fácil se cayó de espalda dándose en la nuca con una piedra que se encontraba donde cayó. Una vez logró recuperarse del tremendo madrazo intentó nuevamente jalarla ahora notando que la espada estaba fuertemente adherida al suelo, lo intentó varias veces terminando soltándose y pegándose nuevamente en la misma piedra en la que cayó la primera vez. Se levantó completamente furioso, miró la piedra en la que había caído antes de darle una fuerte patada esperando no volverla a ver, lástima que la piedra terminó rebotando en un árbol cercano pegándole nuevamente en el rostro y noqueándolo unos instantes.

Cuando logró nuevamente recuperarse agarró la piedra y la aventó al mar esperando no volverla a ver en su vida. Una vez más intentó sacar la espada, la vio desde todos los ángulos tratando de ver que no tuviera algo que la estuviera agarrando en el suelo, se acercó a ella decidido, completamente seguro que esta vez la sacaría, se miró las manos antes de escupirlas y secarlas con la fricción, sintiéndose preparado para sacarla. Cuando agarró el mango de **Kubikiribouchou** sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo de la emoción que sentía. Puso su otra mano en el resto del mango y comenzó a levantarla poco a poco escuchándose una música celestial de fondo, sentía el poder de la espada recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, una vocecilla le decía que él era el elegido para blandir nuevamente la poderosa espada.

Un sentimiento de poder y fuerza comenzó a embriagarlo saboreando cada instante el castaño del poder que experimentaba. Finalmente cuando la sacó de la tierra se formó una nube de tormenta de la nada cayendo relámpagos alrededor de Diagon como diciendo que la espada lo había proclamado como su nuevo amo. La levantó hacia el cielo admirando la belleza y porte de la legendaria arma. Miró la espada sintiendo cada vez más fluyendo su poder a través de sus manos. La levantó sintiendo un enorme poder, mismo que le decía que gritara.

-¡YO TENGO EL POD…!

Ya no pudo decir más cuando uno de los relámpagos chocó con **Kubikiribouchou** electrocutándolo por unos instantes. Cuando el relámpago cesó literalmente se encontraba carbonizado Diagon, con su pelo ligeramente esponjado y su ropa llena de hollín. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de sacudirse el polvo regresando a la normalidad. Estaba por retirarse al haber conseguido lo que deseaba cuando notó un enorme grupo de personas rodeándolo, cada uno con diversas armas en sus manos.

La turba se había formado al ver el extraño comportamiento del castaño, uno decidió seguirlo informando a casi todo el pueblo que estaba buscando la enorme espada. Todo el pueblo se juntó para evitar tal ofensa al ser el recuerdo de dos héroes que los salvaron de un destino peor que la muerte a costa de sus vidas junto con el rubio que les devolvió la fe y la esperanza.

-No sé quién seas – habló el aparente líder de la turba – Pero será mejor que sueltes esa espada

-Pues… este… – no sabía que decir Diagon cuando abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar asustando a algunos aldeanos, con miedo comenzó a levantar su mano antes de gritar –¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESO?!

Todos los aldeanos voltearon rápidamente esperando ver a un monstruo, solo para encontrarse con la nada. Cuando nuevamente voltearon a ver a Diagon este había dejado una estela de polvo mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo. La turba se puso furiosa al ser engañados tan fácilmente comenzando la pequeña persecución.

En ese momento con Naruto y Ember ambos mercenarios se dirigían al punto de encuentro, uno feliz de haber pasado unas horas con las primeras personas que lo trataron con cariño y el otro contento de haber estado separado de sus compañeros y pasar finalmente un poco de tiempo a solas. Cuando se vieron ambos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que venían solos.

-¡¿Dónde diablos se encuentra Diagon?! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo –¡Él me dijo iba a estar contigo el resto del día! – volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo

-¡Diagon me dijo que pasaría el día contigo Naruto!

-¡Pues a mí dijo que pensaba estar contigo el resto del día!

Ember palideció al saber que Diagon se las había jugado, el maldito los había engañado y estaba libre en un poblado que de momento no los odiaba. Pensaba pedirle o mejor dicho ordenarle al rubio que creara todos los **Kage Bunshin** que pudiera costear para buscarlo cuando a lo lejos se escuchó una clase de sonido de una voz que conocía muy bien el azabache. Al ver hacia la fuente vio una cortina de polvo que se acercaba más y más hacia ellos pero lo extraño es que una aún más grande parecía seguir a la primera casi pisándole los talones.

-¡CCCCOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!

Fue el grito que pasó al lado de ellos, ambos viendo a **Kubikiribouchou** en la espalda del sujeto y una mata de cabello castaño, a los pocos segundos la enorme nube de polvo mostró ser una turba furiosa de aldeanos que estaba persiguiendo al castaño por el robo de una tumba. Ember miró a la turba, luego a donde había visto huir a Diagon y una última vez a la turba.

-Cuando lo agarre que se considere comida para perros – dijo para si el azabache maldiciendo por lo bajo su suerte y la estupidez de ambos por no haberse dado cuenta del engaño del castaño

Naruto pensaba intervenir y tratar de razonar con la turba y explicarles que todo esto se trataba de un error pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Ember lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a correr tras su loco compañero de equipo dejando una estela de polvo detrás de ellos mientras eran seguidos muy de cerca por la turba de gente furiosa. A los pocos minutos lograron alcanzar a Diagon en el "Gran Puente Naruto", Ember vio una apertura lanzándose con una patada a su compañero tirándolo por unos instantes mientras le gritaba que se considerara un maldito cadáver si lograban salir vivos de esta. Sin duda no podrían regresar a este paradisiaco lugar por una larga temporada los Schwarze Federn.

* * *

Nota del Autor: Las técnicas con * son técnicas originales, las técnicas que no tienen traducción vienen del videojuego conocido como **KOF**. La escena de como conocieron a Yui, la Ichibi, esta inspirado en el Fic de nombre **Demonio o ¿Algo más?** del Autor **kurai-sho**


	6. Capítulo 6- Sora no Kuni y Reibi

Pues aquí estamos nuevamente, subiendo el siguiente capítulo de este Fic. Sin mucho que decir espero que les guste este capítulo y pido una disculpa a aquellos quienes esperaban este capítulo una semana atrás.

**Kurayami no Kami:** Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo, pero lamento que aun no es momento de que Konoha pague por lo que le hizo a Naruto. Y tienes razón, los dragones que invocó Ember son del juego de cartas Yu-Gi-Oh! del arquetivo Dragon Rulers. En un futuro cercano verán más invocaciones de Ember y Diagon, mientras las de Naruto aun no decido que darle porque los sapos de momento están descartados.

**arcanine9407:** Tal vez a muchos le agrade Jiraiya; yo incluido; pero hay que aceptar que fue un pesimo maestro; aun no me la puedo creer que dos años fuera de Konoha para entrenar no hubieran ayudado en nada a Naruto; y también como tutor de Naruto. Se la pasó 13 años buscando a Orochimaru y manteniendo en orden su red de espías, eso lo acepto, sin embaro eso no lo excusa de no haber ido a visitar aunque sea una vez a nuestro protagonista, solo con haber charlado con él o haber pasado uno o dos días conviviendo no era mucho, no dudo que Naruto hubiera crecido de diferente forma de haber hecho eso Jiraiya.

**Zafir09:** En estos momentos no creo que Yuugao se una a los Schwarze Federn, sin embargo lo hará en un futuro cercano después de ciertos acontecimientos que la ayudarán a tomar una decisión. Nibi estoy pensando en meterla a uno de los Harem pero Yugito no, luego explicaré porque en uno de los capítulos siguientes. La profecía la puse de una forma ambigua ya que puede significar muchas cosas, en este caso no importa lo que hagan, la camalidad no podra ser evitada, eso no significa que no podrán contra ella, solo que no podrán detener que despierte.

**CCSakuraforever:** Ese era uno de los propositos que buscaba, que Naruto y los OC pudieran estar a sus anchas en Konoha sin tener que preocuparse de posibles repercusiones en caso que alguien decida pasarse de listo.

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, a lo mucho los OC y algunas técnicas en este fic.  


* * *

Capítulo 6.- Sora no Kuni (País del Cielo) y Reibi (Cero Colas)

-¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó Diagon a un anciano que se encontraba a unos pasos de él – ¿Ya llegamos? – volvió a preguntar Diagon haciendo que el viejo apretara los dientes – ¿Ya llegamos? – volvió a preguntar a los 5 segundos haciendo que le apareciera una enorme vena de coraje en su cabeza – … ¿Ya llegamos?

-¡No! ¡Aun no llegamos! ¡Y que Kami (Dios) me de paciencia para que no te termine matando si vuelves a preguntar! – gritó colérico el anciano casi reventándosele una vena del coraje

Diagon asintió levemente mientras seguían avanzando dentro del bosque donde se encontraban en estos momentos. Pasaron 5 minutos donde nadie habló escuchándose el relajante sonido del viento, dio un suspiro de alegría el anciano al saber que finalmente podía continuar el viaje en silencia y en paz.

-¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó nuevamente Diagon haciendo que el anciano diera un grito desgarrador de furia antes de comenzar a perseguir al castaño entre los árboles para practicarle una vasectomía sin anestesia

Detrás de ellos Naruto y una joven pelirroja les salió una enorme gota de sudor al ver a Diagon y al viejo persiguiéndose en el bosque, un poco detrás de ellos estaba Ember leyendo con unas gafas especiales de lectura un libro con el título de "Crepúsculo". La chica meneó la cabeza antes de mirar al rubio quien de momento la hacía de su escolta.

-¿Siempre es así Naruto-san? – preguntó la chica mientras señalaba a Diagon, Naruto estaba por contestar pero Ember se le adelantó

-Más de lo que te imaginas Amaru-san, de hecho me sorprende que Shinnou-san no haya intentado matarlo un par de horas atrás. Yo lo hubiera hecho en su lugar

La gota en la nuca de Amaru creció el doble de tamaño al escuchar eso, jamás se le cruzó por la mente que este tipo de cosas terminaría siendo algo habitual cuando comenzaron este viaje.

Había pasado todo un mes desde la pelea con Jiraiya y todas las alumnas podían definir el entrenamiento de los Schwarze Federn con una sola palabra. Infernal. Eran un par de negreros Diagon, Naruto y Ember cuando se lo proponían. No solo por el hecho de haberles aplicado a todas sellos de gravedad y resistencia sino además obligarlas a llevar pesas en los brazos y piernas que en estos momentos llegaban a pesar los 100 kilos, aquellas quienes no sabían el **Kage Bunshin (Clon de Sombras)** las obligaron a aprenderlo para acelerar el entrenamiento en Ninjutsu a las que estaban interesadas.

Durante su tiempo libre los tres lograron crear una copia de la llave que estaba al cuidado de Gerotora, muy a pesar de las protestas del sapo. Todo esto porque Naruto ni loco iba a permitir que el sapo se metiera en su boca para poder usar la llave. En primera porque era asqueroso y en segunda porque no pensaba permitir que otro ser viviera en su interior. Diagon y Ember apoyaron al rubio obligando a Gerotora a que les explicara y enseñara la función de la llave. Una vez lograron copiar a la perfección la llave cuando tuvieran tiempo libre la probarían ya que tenían otras cosas más urgentes que tratar como el entrenamiento de las chicas.

Tsunade decidió aprender Ninjutsu y Taijutsu (Técnicas Cuerpo a Cuerpo), el segundo principalmente porque Ember la terminó derrotando en combate. Todo esto comenzó porque Ember le dijo a Tsunade que ella no poseía un estilo de combate al solo lanzar sus golpes literalmente a lo loco, algo que como era de esperarse enfureció a la Hokage (Sombra de Fuego) y le ordenó al azabache que se retractara o lo molería a golpes. El resultado fue menos que alentador para la Sannin. Una vez terminó de patearle magistralmente el trasero a Tsunade, Ember le explicó que no había sido derrotada la Sannin en un intercambio de golpes hasta ese momento debido al miedo que tenía su oponente de ser golpeado con su súper fuerza. Una vez se logró tranquilizar la rubia el azabache decidió entrenarla en Boxeo, esto para aprovechar su súper fuerza además de ser un estilo donde su principal enfoque son los puños. En cuanto a su Ninjutsu todos se llevaron la sorpresa de ver que su chakra era de tipo **Raiton (Elemento Relámpago)** a un nivel tan elevado como el del mismo Nidaime Hokage (Segunda Sombra de Fuego) con su **Suiton (Elemento Agua).**

Shizune tomó Kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espada) y Taijutsu, a pesar que le interesaba aprender algunos Ninjutsu de tipo defensivo sabía que su principal carencia era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo al tratarse ella de una Iryou Ninja (Ninja Médico), también debía incrementar sus reservas de chakra un poco. Ember decidió enseñarle un estilo de combate poco común que consistía en golpear ciertos puntos de presión que podían desde aturdir a un enemigo o incluso matarlo. El principal problema con el estilo es que tenía el mismo principio con el **Juuken (Puño Suave)** de los Hyuuga al tener que introducir chakra foráneo en el cuerpo del oponente, lo bueno es que Hinata decidió ayudarle a Shizune. En Kenjutsu Diagon decidió enseñarle el estilo de las **Kodachi Nitou Ryuu (Estilo de Doble Kodachi)** al ser armas compactas y ligeras además de poder engañar al oponente al hacerlos pensar que se trata de una sola katana en vez de dos Kodachis.

Hinata decidió agarrar las tres clases intercalando un día sí y un día no Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu mientras lograba dominar el **Kage Bunshin**. En Taijutsu Ember decidió enseñarle Tai Chi, Kenpo, Anshaquan (Artes Marciales Asesinas) dividido en dos estilos, el Tang Lang (Mantis Religiosa) y Bai He-Quan (Grulla), y el Bajíquán (Puño de las Ocho Extremidades), mismos estilos que pedían mucha flexibilidad y ayudaban también en su nuevo **Juuken** a Hinata. También el azabache le ayudó a introducir a su estilo original de **Juuken** el **Chakra no Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra)** volviéndola aún más mortal de lo que ya era al poder cortar los nervios o arterias de un oponente con una precisión que incluso lograba hacer temblar a los Schwarze Federn. En Kenjutsu Diagon decidió enseñarle el **Shigure Souen Ryu (Estilo de la Golondrina Azul)** mientras en su Ninjutsu resultó ser usuaria del **Suiton**, algo que le dio un enorme alivio a la ojiperla al darse cuenta cuál era su principal problema cuando practicaba el estilo normal de **Juuken**. Resulta que la mayoría de los Hyuuga eran tipo **Doton (Elemento Tierra)** al pedir una posición rígida en el **Juuken** mientras ella al tener una enorme flexibilidad natural le era muy difícil el aprenderlo, algo que al parecer hasta ese momento nadie le había tomado la debida importancia.

Anko también tomó las tres clases como Hinata. En Taijutsu Ember decidió enseñarle el **Rokushiki (Seis Estilos)** al tener una idea básica en las técnicas al ver pelear a Ember en contra de Jiraiya además de ser el estilo que más le llamó la atención. En Kenjutsu Diagon decidió enseñarlo un estilo conocido como **San Himitsu no Ken (Las Tres Espadas Secretas)** que consistía en tres poderosas técnicas de espada envueltas en chakra **Katon (Elemento Fuego)**. Su entrenamiento en **Katon** inició a paso lento al tener ya principios de este, además le gustaba molestar al rubio y a la peliazulada, era divertido ver cada nuevo tono de rojo que podían crear ambos cada que lanzaba una que otra insinuación a la joven pareja.

Temari tomó las tres clases siendo la única del grupo en llevar como dos semanas con ellos debido a su trabajo como embajadora. En Taijutsu Ember decidió instruirla en Taekwondo al ser un estilo que basaba muchos de sus movimientos en las piernas. Diagon no le enseño ningún Kenjutsu, prefirió enseñarle a usar su abanico como un arma de mediano y corto alcance. En Ninjutsu su progreso era lento pero seguro al ya tener bases como Anko en el elemento **Fuuton (Elemento Viento)**. Otro punto a favor además de poder entrenar con ellos cada vez que se encontraba en Konoha era pasar tiempo con el rubio y solidificar su posible relación, además de entablar amistad con Hinata.

Kurenai era la única del grupo que se mostraba molesta en tratar de aprender algo cuando comenzaron. Ember se vio obligado a realizar una apuesta para motivar a la ojiroja, el propósito principal del duelo era que ella realizaría su mejor Genjutsu (Técnicas Ilusorias) y si el azabache no solo lograba destruirlo sino derrotarla en el proceso aceptaría ser entrenada por ellos. La ojiroja aceptó inmediatamente, segura de poder ganar al ser la mejor en esta área solo siendo superada por un Uchiha. El único inconveniente para ella fue cuando al momento de trazar todos los sellos necesarios para su mejor técnica Ember cerró los ojos haciendo inútil su Genjutsu y derrotándola con un solo ataque. Una vez recuperó el sentido Kurenai intentó alegar que había hecho trampa Ember a lo que él contesto con un simple "Jamás dije que pelearía limpiamente señorita". Tragándose su orgullo decidió solo tomar clases de Taijutsu aprendiendo un estilo conocido como **Kuro Ashi (Pierna Negra)**, un estilo que se especializaba en patadas permitiéndole crear a medio combate un Genjutsu de ser necesario.

Hace aproximadamente cinco días atrás el grupo estaba por terminar la práctica de Taijutsu del día debido a que la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban extremadamente cansadas. Ember meneó la cabeza de manera reprobatoria al presenciar el poco aguante que tenían, aunque posiblemente se debiera a que los sellos de gravedad y resistencia estaban en nivel tres incrementando al doble el peso corporal de ellas, también podía deberse que las pesas que llevaban en los brazos y piernas sumaban ya los 100 kilos. Estaba por anunciar el azabache el final de la clase cuando una explosión ocurrió dentro de Konoha. Todos se pusieron alerta antes que otra explosión ocurriera muy cerca de ellos.

Los presentes al buscar al responsable del ataque se sorprendieron al ver naves flotando en el cielo mientras soltaban bombas sobre Konoha. Naruto y Ember usaron su **Geppou (Paseo Lunar)** para atacar a las naves mientras Diagon con las **Kiba (Colmillos)** destruía cada proyectil en el aire y si podía también destruía cada nave que podía en el proceso. Naruto y Ember destruyeron con suma facilidad varias de las naves antes de capturar a un par de invasores.

Anko haciendo uso de sus habilidades adquiridas tras años de servicio en el departamento de I&amp;T (Interrogación &amp; Tortura) descubrieron que los misteriosos atacantes en realidad eran Shinobis de un antiguo país conocido como Sora no Kuni.

Tsunade rápidamente se dirigió a la torre Hokage junto a Hinata y Shizune para planear las acciones pertinentes que se debían tomar ante una posible invasión. Los Schwarze Federn fueron llamados después de una hora a su oficina encontrándose a dos personas extras en la habitación. Tsunade les informó que la pelirroja se llamaba Amaru y debían escoltarla junto con su Sensei (Maestro) Shinnou a uno de los pueblos que fueron atacados por las fuerzas de Sora no Kuni para atender a los heridos, su misión secundaria era detener la fuerza invasora de Sora no Kuni y de ser posible destruir el país.

Naruto dio un suspiro cansado al ver que seguía Shinnou persiguiendo a Diagon quien se reía mientras gritaba que jamás lo atraparía haciendo enojar más al viejo médico. Ember decidió ignorar los gritos de sus acompañantes mientras leía tranquilamente su libro, algo que realmente extraño a Amaru.

-¿No cree Ember-san que deba detenerlos? – preguntó Amaru

Ember levantó la vista de su lectura por unos segundos antes de regresar a ella molestando a la pelirroja por ser ignorada, estaba por empezar a gritarle pero Naruto le agarró del brazo para evitar que hiciera una locura. Estaba por gritarle al rubio antes de ver su rostro que le pedía no armara una escena más grande de la que ya se había hecho. La pelirroja tardó unos momentos en lograr tranquilizarse soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

Una vez se cansó Shinnou de perseguir y tratar de matar a Diagon continuaron con su camino en completo silencio, al menos parecía que el castaño había decidido mantener por un tiempo la boca cerrada por lo que durara el viaje lo que era una alegría para Shinnou. Naruto veía interesado a Ember quien seguía leyendo su libro pero a veces fruncía el ceño o se ponía verde, al parecer con ganas de vomitar pero seguía leyendo y ya llevaba un poco más de medio libro. Curioso se acercó un poco a él siendo seguido muy de cerca por Amaru.

-¿Qué lees Ember? – pregunto con curiosidad Naruto solo recibiendo una mirada que casi gritaba "¿Hablas en serio?" – Ok, pregunta estúpida ¿De qué trata el libro?

-De la peor bazofia que uno podría leer en su vida – dijo con claro desdén el azabache haciendo que ambos chicos levantaran una ceja

-Según he escuchado es un buen libro – replicó Amaru

-Sí, para idiotas – respondió de manera mordaz Ember ofendiendo a Amaru – No lo tomes a mal señorita pero la historia es un asco, el trasfondo es un asco y el mensaje final, si es que hay uno para empezar, es un asco

-Si es un asco ¿Por qué lo sigues leyendo? – preguntó con interés Naruto

-Porque tengo la vaga esperanza que aparezca algo que logre salvar la obra – argumentó Ember antes de prenderle fuego al libro y aventarlo al suelo – El problema es que ya llevo más de la mitad del libro y veo que no la tiene – estaba por seguir avanzando cuando notó que las flamas se habían extinguido y el libro seguía intacto sorprendiendo a los tres – Vaya, incluso las llamas no desean consumir tan horrible lectura

Amaru miró incrédula el libro, pensaba agarrarlo antes que Ember lanzara una enorme bola de energía al libro esperando destruirlo. Solo para a los pocos segundos la nube de polvo se asentara y pudiera apreciarse que el libro seguía intacto. Ember se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos como platos. Agarró el libro con desesperación buscando alguna clase de sello que explicara cómo había logrado sobrevivir el libro pero después de unos instantes de no encontrar nada decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Sacó de entre sus cosas un sello explosivo y lo adhirió al libro, Naruto y Amaru les salió una enorme gota de sudor por el comportamiento extremista de Ember.

-Realmente debe odiar mucho el libro para hacer eso – susurró para sí Amaru

Ember pensaba activar el sello pero en eso se escuchó una clase de rugido en todo el bosque, todos se tensaron al escuchar que el sonido se había originado muy cerca de ellos y al parecer estaba acercándose más y más. En el siguiente segundo Ember dio un salto logrando esquivar una clase de manchón de color vino que chocó con un árbol detrás suyo levantando una cortina de polvo por la destrucción creada. Diagon, Naruto y Ember se colocaron enfrente de Amaru y Shinnou dispuestos a defenderlos de su atacante. La criatura salió disparada hacia ellos intentando matarlos, Naruto agarró y cargó en posición matrimonial a Amaru mientras Ember agarró de su chaqueta a Shinnou quitándose del camino de la criatura. Diagon logró agacharse a ultimo segundo sacando las **Kiba** de su pergamino.

Cuando la criatura se irguió mientras siseaba hacia ellos todos la lograron ver en toda su gloria, se trataba de una extraña criatura de color rojo oscuro que parecía ser una clase de sanguijuela gigante, en donde estaría su cabeza estaba una clase de máscara con cinco hebras rojas que funcionaban como cabello. La criatura dio una clase de rugido antes de ser envuelta por una clase de barrera de chakra de la cual comenzaron a salir cientos de brazos que se abalanzaron sobre el grupo.

Diagon atacó lo más rápido que podía contra todos los brazos que se abalanzaban hacia él destruyéndolos con facilidad mientras el resto de los brazos que lograban pasar se lanzaron hacia Ember quien dio un pequeño saltó para ejecutar su **Rankyaku: Ran (Pierna Tormenta: Guerra)** destruyendo todos los que podía pero incluso entre ambos la cantidad de manos era abrumadora siendo finalmente atrapados después de unos instantes. Ambos Schwarze Federn trataron de zafarse de la criatura pero empezaron a sentirse débiles al sentir como su chakra era consumido poco a poco por la criatura. Naruto intentó socorrerlos pero las manos restantes se abalanzaron sobre el resto del grupo, específicamente a Amaru y Shinnou por lo que se vio forzado a defenderlos.

Ember comenzó a ver borroso y sentirse cansado al igual que Diagon, lo que estuviera haciendo la criatura claramente los terminaría matando. Estaba por perder el conocimiento Ember cuando recordó el libro con el sello explosivo, como pudo lo sacó de sus ropas y lo aventó hacia la criatura explotando el libro con la suficiente fuerza para penetrar la barrera de chakra y dañar su rostro haciendo gritar del dolor a la criatura y obligándola a retraer sus manos para huir. Una vez la criatura se retiró Naruto fue a ver como se encontraban Ember y Diagon alegrándose que solo tuvieran un pequeño caso de extenuación de chakra.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Naruto haciendo que ambos lo miraran con los ojos entrecerrados – Perdón, pregunta estándar

-Viviremos ¿Pero qué diablos fue eso? Sentí una clase de chakra tipo Bijuu (Bestia con Colas) en esa criatura pero se sentía incluso más maligno y oscuro que el del Kyubi (Nueve Colas)

-Esa criatura se llama Reibi no Menhiru (Sanguijuela Enmascarada de Cero Colas) – contestó Shinnou mientras realizaba un **Shousen Jutsu (Palma Recuperadora)** sobre Ember mientras Amaru lo imitaba atendiendo las heridas de Diagon

-¿Eso era el Reibi? Esta misión se ha vuelto más peligrosa de lo que ya de por si era – se quejó Diagon menos cansado que hace unos momentos

-¿Y cómo sabes que era el Reibi Shinnou? No ha habido reportes de su apariencia hasta la fecha – preguntó de manera seria Ember haciendo que todos vieran de manera acusatoria al médico quien se mostró ligeramente nervioso ante la mirada del azabache

Ember nuevamente pensaba reforzar su pregunta cuando cerca de él cayó lo que parecía ser un libro en perfecto estado. Ember lo miró incrédulo al reconocer que era el libro de "Crepúsculo". Inmediatamente lo checó quedando aún más sorprendido al darse cuenta que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

-¡Oh Vamos! ¡Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para destruir esta bazofia que desafía el intelecto del lector! ¡¿Echarlo en ácido?!

A todo el mundo le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca al escuchar a Ember. Después de una hora y una vez lograron recuperarse continuaron con su camino un poco más tranquilos y atentos para que no los volvieran a tomar por sorpresa.

En estos momentos en Konoha Tsunade estaba organizando a sus shinobis al recibir un reporte sobre avistamientos de las naves de Sora no Kuni cerca de una de las playas de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) y pensaba mandar un pequeño pelotón a investigar. En estos momentos la Hokage se encontraba con el concejo tratando de pensar en un plan de ataque al no poder dejarle toda la carga a los Schwarze Federn, el problema es que llevaban como 2 horas discutiendo sin llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡No podemos enviar a tantas de nuestras fuerzas a una persecución fantasma! – gritó uno de los civiles del concejo – ¡No estamos seguros si las supuestas fuerzas de Sora no Kuni se encuentren en esa playa! ¡Sería un desperdicio de recursos que no tenemos en estos momentos!

-Estoy de acuerdo con él Tsunade-sama – habló Homura – No tenemos los suficientes shinobis para mandarlos a una misión que no nos daría nada a largo plazo y expondríamos a Konoha ante un riesgo mayor al no tener los suficientes Shinobis para protegerla en caso de otro ataque de esta magnitud

El resto del concejo asintió a las palabras de Homura haciendo suspirar del fastidio a Tsunade, no pensaba mandar más que un pelotón de 10, tal vez 5 Shinobis para verificar la certeza de las fuerzas de Sora no Kuni pero estos idiotas no le permitían mandar alguna clase de ayuda a los Schwarze Federn. Danzo internamente estaba sonriendo, podía no tener poder alguno sobre esos mercenarios pero aún tenía el suficiente peso en el concejo para arruinar cualquier tipo de ayuda para ellos, además que sus NE (Raíz) se dirigían a esa playa para capturar una de esas naves, de poder realizar ingeniería inversa tendría a su disposición una muy buena y poderosa arma.

De regreso con los Schwarze Federn en estos momentos Amaru se encontraba llorando junto al cuerpo de Shinnou. Hace unos momentos atrás habían llegado al pueblo de Amaru y por la emoción corrió hacia la aldea, solo que no se dio cuenta de las variadas trampas que había alrededor de la pequeña aldea para protegerlos de los ninjas de Sora no Kuni. Una lluvia de Kunais cayó sobre Amaru quien fue rescatada a último segundo por Shinnou sacrificándose por ella. El único que no estaba por completo convencido del sacrificio de Shinnou era Ember, el médico se encontraba a su lado cuando vieron a Amaru salir corriendo al pueblo, la distancia entre ambos puntos era algo considerablemente grande para alguien de la edad y condición del médico. Algo no cuadraba en todo esto y tenía que ver con el Reibi. Hubiera seguido pensando más sobre lo ocurrido cuando el pueblo comenzó a ser bombardeado.

Los Schwarze Federn tomaron posiciones de batalla dispuestos a defender a esta gente, Ember usó **Geppou** para atacar desde el aire combinando su **Rankyaku: Ran** y una concentración de chakra entre sus manos que llamó **Hadouken (Oleada de Puño)**, Diagon intercalaba a **Kubikiribouchou (Cuchillo Decapitador)**, **Kiba**, **Nuibari (Aguja de Coser)** y **Hiramekarei** para matar o destruir las naves de Sora no Kuni, Naruto creó una pequeña armada de **Kage Bunshin** que comenzaron a repeler las fuerzas enemigas en tierra usando sus técnicas **Fuuton: Kaze no Dangan (Elemento Viento: Bala de Viento)**, **Fuuton: Fuuryuudan no Jutsu (Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Dragón Misil de Viento)**, **Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)** y **Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador)**.

El rubio original se quedó protegiendo a Amaru quien no deseaba separarse del cuerpo de Shinnou, sin embargo en medio del caos provocado una granada cayó cerca de donde se encontraba Amaru, Naruto agarró a la chica justo a tiempo salvándola de la explosión pero al hacerlo no hubo forma de salvar el cuerpo de su mentor el cual fue consumido por las llamas de la bomba y escombros del lugar. Después de casi una hora de la constante pelea los Schwarze Federn finalmente lograron repeler a la fuerza invasora, Amaru se encontraba devastada por la muerte de su mentor mientras Diagon y Ember habían capturado con vida a algunos Shinobis de Sora no Kuni y estaba por proceder a interrogarlos.

-Muy bien, no tengo ganas de andarme con rodeos. Cada uno de ustedes tiene una cantidad de tres strikes antes que decidamos matarlos, en caso que no contesten una pregunta desearan no haber nacido

-¡Adelante basura de Konoha! – gruño de manera desafiante uno de ellos – ¡Danos tu mejor golpe!

-Oh, un tipo listo. Eso me agrada – Ember se acercó al Shinobi que habló y lo levantó del cuello – ¿Cuál es su objetivo atacando este pueblo?

-¡Púdrete mam…!-ya no pudo decir más cuando Ember le dio un golpe en el rostro que le tumbó la mayoría de los dientes y le rompió el tabique de la nariz

-¿Cuál es su objetivo atacando este pueblo? – volvió a preguntar Ember solo recibiendo un escupitajo en el rostro con la sangre del Shinobi que recibió un golpe de **Tekkai: Sai (Masa de Hierro: Destrucción)** por su osadía moliéndole varias costillas e incluso algunos órganos haciéndolo vomitar sangre

-Ultima vez ¿Cuál es su objetivo atacando este pueblo? – preguntó Ember antes de soltar al shinobi y proceder a aplastar su cabeza con la planta del pie haciéndolo gritar del dolor espantando más y más a sus demás compañeros antes de escucharse el sonido de algo rompiéndose

Los presentes boquearon y algunos incluso vomitaron cuando vieron que la cabeza del Shinobi quedo hecha una plasta por la fuerza descomunal de Ember quien dirigió una mirada fría al resto de los shinobis quienes temblaron del miedo. Ember se acercó a otro quien terminó orinándose del miedo antes de pasárselo a Diagon quien había convocado a las **Kiba**.

-Como dijo Ember, no tenemos el tiempo o el humor para hacer esto delicadamente así que díganme ¿Qué diablos es lo que desean hacer con estas estupideces?

El Shinobi intentó mostrar un frente fuerte pero estaba temblando como una hoja, al no escuchar respuesta Diagon enterró la punta de las **Kiba** en el pecho del Shinobi quien soltó un quejido de dolor antes que el castaño creara una enorme cantidad de electricidad que viajó a través de cada célula de su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar del dolor y horrorizando a sus demás compañeros. La tortura solo duró unos 10 segundos pero para el Shinobi se sintió como horas.

-Volveré a preguntar ¿Qué diablos es lo que desean hacer con estas estupideces?

Por el extremo dolor que sentía no pudo contestar el Shinobi por lo que Diagon sacó a **Nuibari** y usando los hilos que producía el arma atrapó al Shinobi rasgándole la carne, músculos y huesos de su cuerpo en proceso haciéndolo gemir y gritar del horrible dolor implorando que se detuviera, su carne parecía estar en lumbre mientras sus huesos estaban cediendo ante la presión de los hilos sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaban a destruirlos sin mucho esfuerzo. Diagon desactivó los hilos liberando al Shinobi quien se puso a llorar y pedir clemencia, misma que no obtendría.

-Por última vez ¿Qué diablos es lo que desean hacer con estas estupideces?

El Shinobi no pudo contestar por estar sollozando, Diagon reviró los ojos antes de convocar a **Kabutowari (Casco Disidente)** y lanzar un golpe con su martillo al convaleciente Shinobi destruyendo la mitad superior de su cuerpo haciendo que toda la sangre y tripas cayeran en sus compañeros quienes ya se estaban cagado del miedo. Diagon se acercó a ellos antes que todos gritaran que hablarían con tal que no los mataran. Ambos Schwarze Federn sonrieron, realmente no era muy difícil romper a los prisioneros cuando te lo proponías.

Los Shinobis les contaron todo, sus planes, sus objetivos, por qué habían atacado a Konoha, donde se encontraba la ciudad en ese momento, todo. Resultaba que Sora no Kuni fue un país que estuvo al borde de la extinción durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, siendo el principal responsable de esto Konoha. El objetivo de destruir las aldeas cercanas era para atraer al Reibi quien se alimenta de los sentimientos negativos de los humanos al estar hecho de los residuos de los Bijuu existentes.

El Reibi se le considera un parásito que al contrario que sus otras contrapartes es demasiado escurridizo y evasivo para poder ser encerrado en un Jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano), la muerte y destrucción que provocaban en los alrededores era para catalizar sentimientos negativos para atraer al Bijuu. Pensaban usar su poder ilimitado para destruir Konoha con un arma que estaban creando en Sora no Kuni en esos momentos. Misma que requería de una enorme energía y el Reibi era la solución para este problema.

-¿Es todo? – preguntó Ember recibiendo asentimientos acelerados de los shinobis – Muy bien yo no los mataré

-¿E-en serio?

-No, lo hará Diagon

Los Shinobis intentaron gritar que esto no era lo que habían acordado pero antes que pudieran replicar Diagon sacó a **Nuibari** y utilizando **Choupou Ninpou: Kumonosu (Técnica Ninja de la Espada Larga: Tela de Araña)*** mató a todos los shinobis. Amaru después de unos instantes de lamentar la pérdida de su Sensei se había logrado recuperar lo suficiente para continuar, posiblemente gracias a la presencia de Naruto quien la logró consolar. Durante el resto de ese día entre los cuatro ayudaron en lo posible al necesitado pueblo.

Al día siguiente el pequeño grupo de cuatro había decidido continuar su viaje, con la información que tenían era suficiente para encontrar Sora no Kuni. Amaru se encontraba un poco cabizbaja por la reciente pérdida de su Sensei pero pensaba ayudar a los Schwarze Federn para detener toda esta locura. Para la buena suerte de Ember, Diagon decidió comportarse por lo menos por un par de horas en lo que seguían avanzando. Naruto decidió no separar de Amaru tratando de brindarle apoyo moral.

Por aproximadamente una hora los Schwarze Federn y Amaru continuaron caminando llegando a una zona montañosa que estaba envuelta en niebla. Raro. Hubieran seguido su camino de no ser porque Ember se detuvo y tomó posición de batalla, Naruto y Diagon adoptaron la suya propia mientras esperaban un ataque en cualquier instante. En ese momento dos figuras cayeron frente a ellos. El grupo se tensó preparado para pelear, solo que cuando las figuras se acercaron lo suficiente para vislumbrar de quienes se trataban el cerebro de Naruto sufrió un corto circuito, de la nariz de Diagon salió una fuente extrema de sangre quedando pálido por la pérdida de sangre, Ember se sonrojó levemente y Amaru se mostró molesta.

Frente a ellos aparecieron Hyuuga Hinata y Mitarashi Anko, ambas como refuerzos en su misión, el pequeño detalle es que ambas mujeres estaban vestidas para matar. Anko llevaba un vestido corto de manga larga de color negro con una camisa de red que mostraba el valle de sus bien formados pechos y medias negras que cubrían sus torneadas piernas además de llevar guantes y tacones altos de color negro, llevaba el pelo suelto llegándole un poco más abajo del cuello. Su vestido delineaba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo y llevaba unas gafas negras mientras sonreía de manera sádica o pervertida, en su caso no estaban completamente seguros.

Sin embargo el mayor shock para el grupo era la forma de vestir de Hinata. Llevaba lo que podría considerarse un traje ninja de cuero negro con largos guantes sin dedos, espinilleras y protectores de brazo de color negro, un collar de tipo gargantilla de color azul, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y la ropa dejaba muy poco a la imaginación al estar completamente entallado delineando sus curvas y sus voluminosos senos, incluso parecían ser más grandes que los de Anko. Aún se preguntaba Hinata como diablos la había logrado convencer Anko para vestirse de esa manera tan provocativa y que el traje apretara un poco sus pechos haciéndolos notar más no ayudaba mucho a la avergonzada joven. (Traje 3 de Kasumi DOA 5 Ultimate)

Anko se estaba muriendo de la risa literalmente al ver la expresión de los Schwarze Federn. Realmente había servido un pequeño cambio de guardarropa y haber logrado "convencer" a Hinata para que probara ese tipo de ropa tan revelador, solo tuvo que susurrarle que ese tipo de ropa le gustaría al rubio y eso hizo el truco. Amaru se encontraba molesta, no por la ayuda si no porque ambas mujeres estaban mejor dotadas que ella y eso deprimió enormemente a la joven médica. Ember fue el primero del grupo en lograr despertar de su estupor.

-Al parecer ustedes son nuestros refuerzos

-¡Y mira que refuerzos! – gritó Anko de buen humor mientras abrazaba de manera sugerente a Hinata chocando sus pechos unos contra otros haciendo sonrojar a la ojiperla aún más – ¡Con nosotras presentes ningún shinobi de Sora no Kuni nos vencerá!

Amaru se le formó una nube de depresión encima de su cabeza, Ember se tapó la cara completamente avergonzado, Diagon quien en ese momento había despertado volvió a ser noqueado por la nueva hemorragia nasal que sufrió al contemplar el pequeño sueño húmedo frente a él, el rubio terminó reaccionando finalmente y su rostro se volvió del color de un tomate mientras una delgada línea de sangre escurría por su nariz al gustarle lo que estaba presenciando, Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo por lo indecente que debía verse y Anko por su parte se estaba muriéndose de la risa.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso Anko por favor? – preguntó bastante avergonzado Ember haciendo que Anko hiciera un lindo puchero

-Aguafiestas – replicó Anko antes de separarse de Hinata

-No me estoy quejando ni nada pero ¿Por qué decidió mandarlas la Hokage como los únicos refuerzos? Esperaba que llegaran al menos otra personas con ustedes

-Eso es fácil. Hinata al ser la protegida de Tsunade-sama recibe órdenes directas de ella, mismas que el concejo no puede anular mientras yo vine porque se me pegó la gana – contestó con simpleza Anko mostrando una enorme sonrisa

A Ember le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por la respuesta de la pelimorada mientras meneaba la cabeza por la actitud de la mujer.

-Me imagino Mitarashi-san que usted y yo somos los capitanes de escuadrón ¿Verdad? – la pelimorada asintió – Muy bien, mientras seguimos avanzando les explicaré la situación a ambas

Ambas asintieron mientras comenzaban a avanzar, Amaru quien se había quedado atrás soltó un suspiro examinando con pesar su cuerpo, ella sabía que era bonita pero Hinata y Anko la dejaban en la calle al ser prácticamente Diosas en cuerpos humanos. Nuevamente suspiró mientras alcanzaba al grupo, si tenía oportunidad les preguntaría que debía hacer para tener un cuerpo como ese. El grupo continuó su camino no dándose cuenta que un par de ojos rojos con tres tomoes los observaba.

Por otra media hora el grupo continuó su camino entrando cada vez más a la zona montañosa, para ese momento Ember ya les había dicho todo lo ocurrido desde que salieron de Konoha. Anko cuando escuchó lo de Shinnou también le pareció algo extraño lo ocurrido pero ninguno estaba completamente seguro de lo que podría significar. En este momento estaba subiendo el grupo tranquilamente la cima de un monte a punto de salir de la zona montañosa y de la maldita niebla que parecía volverse cada vez era más densa a cada paso que daban.

-Muy bien Equipo, según lo que nos dijeron esos shinobis de Sora no Kuni una vez salgamos de esta área estaremos llegando a la base principal

-¿Crees que podamos convencerlos que detengan el ataque? – preguntó Hinata, no queriendo entrar en un conflicto innecesario de casi 50 años atrás

-Lo más probable es que no – contestó Diagon – En el segundo que nos vean con las Hitai-ate de Konoha nos mataran primero antes de dejarnos hablar así que no es una opción en estos momentos, nuestra única opción sería entrar, destruir todo lo que se encuentre en nuestro camino

-Me gusta cómo se escucha eso – murmuró Anko dibujándosele una sonrisa sádica

-Aun así creo que sería mejor hablar primero antes comenzar el conflicto – habló Naruto

-No servirá, ya escucharon cuál es su objetivo – intercedió Amaru haciendo que todo el grupo volteara a verla – Su única ambición es destruir Konoha, no importa cuántas vidas deban extinguir para lograr su cometido y cuántas vidas deban arruinar para ello

El ambiente alrededor del grupo se tornó oscuro por las palabras de Amaru, sabían todos que estaba mal no buscar otro tipo de solución ante la inminente guerra más que exterminar lo que fue hace varios años un gran país, sin embargo si permitían que se fueran tarde o temprano volvería a ocurrir algo como esto. Estaban por continuar caminando cuando el ambiente se tornó pesado debido a un KI (Instinto Asesino) que se sentía enfrente de ellos poniéndolos alerta, el sonido de unos suaves pasos llenaron el ambiente indicando que alguien se estaba acercando a ellos. Naruto apretó los dientes convocando por inercia el chakra del Kyubi (Nueve Colas) y volviendo sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada al reconocer al propietario de un par de ojos rojos con tres tomoes que observaba con detenidamente al grupo a través de la densa niebla, como si se tratara de un depredador antes de atacar a su presa.

-Teme (Bastardo) – susurró Naruto

Finalmente la figura se mostró frente a ellos revelando a un muchacho de la edad de Naruto y de cabello negro, se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke. Uno de los catalizadores del destierro del rubio. Ember y Diagon lo observaron con una ceja levantada preguntándose quien era hasta que se percataron de sus ojos, Hinata y Anko tomaron posición de batalla, la primera no pensaba permitir que Sasuke escapara además que pensaba hacerlo pagar por lo que sufrió Naruto mientras la segunda pensaba torturarlo para sacarle la información que deseaba sobre Orochimaru. Amaru lo observó indecisa de que hacer o que acción tomar.

-Háganse a un lado si saben los que les conviene – habló destilando soberbia y arrogancia Sasuke – Ninguno de ustedes puede contra mí, mi único objetivo es la chica que los acompaña

-Ja, si nos dieran una moneda por cada vez que escuchamos eso seriamos aún más ricos de lo que somos – replicó burlonamente Diagon antes de convocar a **Kubikiribouchou** captando la atención del Uchiha quien reconoció el arma – La verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Tienes la habilidad para respaldar el montón de basura que salió de tu boca Uchiha?

-No me volveré a repetir, aléjense de la chica y los dejare vivir

-¿O si no que? ¿Iras de putito a decirle a Orochimaru que te pateamos el trasero? Claro, después de que se la hayas mamado – dijo de manera natural Diagon – Es que digo, me parece que te debió de haber gustado estar de su juguete sexual si estuviste con el casi tres años, debió de haberte limpiado las tuberías muy bien el pedófilo

Hinata y Amaru se pusieron verdes del asco al escuchar eso, Naruto y Ember estaban tratando de aguantarse la risa fallando miserablemente mientras Anko se encontraba agarrándose las costillas de la risa. Sasuke se puso completamente rojo, no se sabía si de la furia o de la vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué dijiste imbécil?! ¡¿Sabes quién soy?! ¡Soy…!

-¡No importa quien seas cabrón! – interrumpió Diagon haciendo que ahora todo el grupo se pusiera a reír y Sasuke se pusiera más furioso

-Uchiha Sasuke, por órdenes del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni te pedimos que te rindas tranquilamente o si no nos veremos forzados a usar fuerza letal. Pero adelante, danos el pretexto que necesitamos para matarte – dijo Ember haciendo que de nueva la situación fuera seria

-Hn, como si un Teme como tú pudiera derrotar a un Uchiha

Todos los presentes con excepción de Amaru palidecieron y ejecutaron un salto hacia atrás agarrando Naruto a la pelirroja para alejarse lo más que pudieran de la zona cero. Sasuke levantó una ceja al ver la acción del grupo antes de sentir pequeñas olas de KI y sed de sangre que incrementaban en tamaño y fuerza cada segundo ¿La fuente? Ember.

-Perdón, creo que me acabas de llamar Teme ¿No es verdad? – dijo perturbadoramente tranquilo el azabache

-¿Y que si te dije Teme, Teme? – preguntó burlonamente Sasuke con una sonrisa soberbia, misma que desapareció cuando Ember expulsó una enorme cantidad de KI de golpe

-Creí que al menos como el último Uchiha que dices ser tendrías algo de sentido común pero como la basura que eres heredaste la forma de pensar y el enorme ego de tu estúpido Clan al parecer. Aún me sigo preguntando qué te vio el Baka (Idiota) de Itachi para dejarte vivo

-¿Itachi? ¡Te exijo que me digas donde esta! – gritó Sasuke olvidando en ese momento del peligro que representaba Ember –¡Es mi deber vengar a mi Clan por lo que hizo ese maldito!

-¿Y según tu yo no tengo el derecho de matarlo? ¿Después de lo que me hizo en un nivel personal el maldito? Para tu mala suerte muchacho ambos deseamos matar al mismo hombre, tu por simple y estúpida venganza. Yo lo hago para que pueda descansar en paz el alma de una inocente que murió a manos de Itachi – explicó con dejo de tristeza el azabache

-¡La venganza es todo lo que importa! ¡Puede morir todo el mundo alrededor mío pero mi último aliento lo daré cuando vea mi mano extrayendo el corazón de Itachi!

-Ja. Y decían que los Uchiha no tenían sentido del humor – susurró Diagon al grupo

-La única forma que le ganes a Itachi es que tenga una enfermedad terminal, este ciego y no tenga una o dos de sus extremidades, todo esto al mismo tiempo y posiblemente tengas una pequeña ventana de oportunidad de matarlo

Sasuke apretó los puños al punto de hacerlos sangrar, iba a matar a este Baka y luego mataría a los demás, iba a matar al rubio solo por la humillación que sufrió en el Valle del Fin hace tres años. Las muñecas de Ember brillaron por un segundo antes de transformarse sus pulseras en unos protectores de brazos y unas espinilleras. Tomó posición de combate dispuesto a matar al Uchiha.

-¡Ember cuidado! –gritó Naruto

El azabache debido al grito se distrajo por un segundo de su oponente y giró la cabeza solo para ver al Reibi abalanzándose hacia él, el ojirojo dio un salto hacia atrás con la esperanza de esquivar el inminente ataque pero el Reibi pareció leer sus intenciones saltando hacia él, el azabache podía ver las fauces de la criatura abriéndose y enseñando la enorme fila de filosos dientes que dentro de unos segundos sin duda estarían arrancándole un brazo. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos Ember antes de decir una sola cosa ante su situación.

-Diablos

Reibi mordió el hombro de Ember enviando a ambos contra una formación rocosa que destruyeron en el impacto levantando una enorme cortina de polvo, Hinata y Anko intentaron ir a socorrerlo pero Diagon y Naruto las detuvieron, era demasiado peligroso que fueran y confiaban en Ember para poder detener al Bijuu. Amaru miraba con odio hacia donde estaban peleando Ember y Reibi. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua antes de mirar al grupo.

-Tch, al menos ese Bijuu se encargara de ese tonto. No pensaba mancharme las manos con la sangre de un pobre diablo que cree tener una oportunidad contra el poder de un Uchiha

Los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a girar a una enorme velocidad, pensaba encerrar a todos sus oponentes en Genjutsu y llevarse sin objeciones a la chica. Su misión era llevar a Shinnou o en su defecto a Amaru ante Orochimaru para que le ayudaran a concluir su preciada técnica de inmortalidad. Como si realmente importara en esos momentos, en la primera oportunidad que se presentara Sasuke mataría al Sannin, no iba a permitir que un pobre Baka con delirios de grandeza tratara de controlar su cuerpo, el cuerpo de un Élite Uchiha. Naruto convocó el extraño bastón que adoptó la forma de una enorme espada con la forma de una flama negra mientras Diagon tomó posición de combate listo para lo que se viniera. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba poniéndole la debida atención al Uchiha, ambos estaban viendo hacia donde se encontraba Ember.

Se escuchaba el sonido de pelea, de rugidos y gritos, confiaban en su compañero pero para estos momentos ya debería de haber terminado la pelea o debía de haber salido del polvo. Los Schwarze Federn se ponían más y más nerviosos con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que el sonido de pelea cesó de golpe. Súbitamente un grito se escuchó, uno que pertenecía de Ember haciendo que sus compañeros temieran lo peor. La nube de polvo se asentó mostrando para su alivio a Ember ligeramente lastimado y con su ropa rasgada pero este se veía algo extraño, bueno si no contabas con las enormes marcas de dientes que tenía en sus hombros, piernas y pecho.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes, poniéndose cada vez más impaciente, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hacerla de recadero, debía regresar para reanudar su entrenamiento para volverse lo suficientemente poderoso y matar a su Nii-san (Hermano). Ember giró su cabeza hacia el grupo y todos dieron una boqueada de aire al ver sus ojos, estos se veían perdidos y sin vida mientras la mordida en su hombro comenzaba a sanar a paso acelerado. Para la sorpresa de varios de los presentes, la silueta del Reibi apareció alrededor del azabache quien miró detenidamente al grupo mientras lanzaba un rugido feroz.

Sasuke al ver distraído al ojirojo aprovechó su oportunidad sacando su katana abalanzándose hacia su presa pero antes que pudiera terminar de sacar su espada Ember desapareció en un segundo y al siguiente el Uchiha estaba viendo el empeine de una pierna muy cerca de su cara. La patada le dio en pleno rostro lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Sasuke como pudo detuvo su avance para levantar la vista y abrir sus ojos como platos al ver a Ember frente a él retrayendo su brazo antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-**¡Tekkai: Sai!**

El Uchiha dio un grito de dolor al sentir la fuerza del golpe antes de recibir un gancho ascendente que le dio en toda la mandíbula rompiéndosela al instante.

-**¡Shoryuken (Puño Ascendente del Dragón)!**

Sasuke intentó recuperarse y hacer un contrataque pero Ember en pleno aire dio un impulso al frente ejecutando una patada extremadamente veloz en diagonal descendente golpeando el rostro del Uchiha con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo dar volteretas en el aire.

-**¡****Garyuu Messhuu!**

Sasuke apenas estaba por tocar el suelo después del último ataque cuando Ember volvió a aparecer frente a él, retrajo levemente una pierna antes de envolver ambas piernas en fuego y lanzar una lluvia consecutiva de patadas conectando estas en el pecho, plexo solar o estómago. El Uchiha no sabía lo que estaba golpeándolo, solo sentía una sensación cercana al infierno en las zonas antes mencionadas. Después de la décima o doceava patada Ember lo golpeó en la quijada lanzándolo por los aires, el azabache se agachó levemente antes de dar una patada giratoria ascendente que conectó en el rostro del Uchiha escuchándose el sonido de huesos rompiéndose antes de mandarlo volando hacia la orilla de la montaña.

-**¡Guren Senpukyaku (Loto Carmesí de la Patada Torbellino)!**

El grupo veía el combate unilateral, preparados por si Ember decidía atacarlos, Amaru era la única que estaba con el ojo cuadrado y fascinada de ver como peleaba el ojirojo. El Uchiha estaba experimentando un mundo de dolor, abrió los ojos solo para horrorizarse al ver a Ember con sus manos a un costado concentrando una enorme cantidad de chakra al parecer eléctrico, mismo que al alcanzar su máxima capacidad la comprimió tomando de un color azul-blanco a uno morado-negro que no presagiaba nada bueno al Uchiha.

-**¡Metsu Hadouken (Destructiva Oleada de Puño)!**

La formación de chakra chocó en el estómago de Sasuke que lo hizo gritar del dolor, era una experiencia cercana al **Rasengan** del Dobe (Perdedor). La técnica impactó con precisión quirúrgica en el objetivo lanzado hacia el suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa y gracias a que el Uchiha en encontraba en el filo de la montaña no habría nada que pudiera frenar o detener su caída. Lo único que se escuchó en toda el área fue el grito de Sasuke antes que una explosión de energía ocurriera. Ember al ver su trabajo completado dirigió su vista a los demás presentes poniendo alerta a Naruto y Diagon.

-¡Chicas! – gritó Naruto –¡Pase lo que pase no intervengan!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están locos?! ¡¿No acaban de ver lo que le hizo a esa excusa de Shinobi?! – gritó furiosa Anko mientras Hinata veía preocupada a ambos Schwarze Federn

-Posiblemente lo estemos – contestó Diagon en un susurro

-¡Diagon y yo somos los únicos que podemos contra él! ¡Solo protejan a Amaru lo mejor que puedan mientras tratamos de detenerlo!

Anko pensaba replicar pero el rugido de Ember poseído la detuvo de decir algo. Hinata sin más remedio decidió obedecer poniéndose delante de Amaru dispuesta a protegerla al ser la única de las presentes en no ser un Shinobi de combate.

-¡Prepárate Naruto! – gritó Diagon mientras agarraba con firmeza **Kubikiribouchou** y su cabello cambiaba de color

Naruto concentró chakra el suficiente chakra antes de marcar un sello de mano llenando el área de humo blanco el cual cuando se dispersó mostró cerca de 100 Clones del rubio, cada uno con la extraña espada negra en sus manos.

**Música de Fondo – OZ Ranger OST – Trinity Battle! Battle Start**

En el segundo que terminó de rugir Ember todo el infierno explotó. Los Clones de Naruto se lanzaron hacia el azabache quien se abalanzó hacia ellos. Cada Clon intentaba apuñalarlo en el mejor de los casos pero Ember era demasiado rápido para ellos y cada que parecía a punto de ser golpeado ejecutaba un **Kami-E (Hoja de Papel)** esquivando el ataque y aprovechando la apertura para usar **Shigan (Dedo Pistola)** para destruir a cada Clon que entraba en su rango de ataque. En pocos minutos de los 100 que había convocado al comienzo de la pelea ya solo quedaban la mitad. El resto poco a poco comenzó a rodearlo haciendo un pequeño círculo antes que cada uno de ellos se abalanzara para tratar de tomarlo desprevenido.

El problema es que Ember era aún más rápido que los mismos clones destruyendo estos con patadas al cuello, pecho, piernas o usando sus manos de apoyo realizando patadas giratorias. Jud al encontrar una apertura decidió entrar a la refriega intercambiando ataques con el azabache pero en medio del caos también destruía a unos cuantos Clones debido al salvajismo con el que peleaban ambos combatientes. El peliplateado harto de no poder golpear al azabache decidió poner tierra de por medio y buscar otra apertura para poder atacar. El rubio original mientras tanto esperaba una pequeña apertura, la que fuera para lanzar su ofensiva. Después de varios minutos en donde Ember había diezmado al resto de los Clones Naruto aprovechó la destrucción de su último Clon para lanzarse hacia el azabache y dar un corte vertical.

-**¡Chizan (Corte de Tierra)!**

Ember logró esquivar el ataque a último segundo recibiendo solo un pequeño corte en el pecho, lástima que el suelo no tuviera la misma suerte al ser este partido en dos. El azabache aprovechó para tomar la mayor distancia que podía antes de desaparecer de la vista mientras realizaba varios **Soru (Afeitar)** para tratar de confundir a su oponente. Naruto no perdiendo la calma concentró chakra en sus ojos para lograr ver al azabache antes de lanzar un rápido mandoble que creó una hoz de aire.

-**¡Kaizan (Corte de Mar)!**

El ojirojo apareció nuevamente en el campo de batalla al verse obligado a esquivar el ataque recibiendo otro corte en el pecho un poco más profundo que el primero. Al ver que su oponente había perdido su momento Naruto se lanzó sobre Ember ejecutando un **Chizan** obligando a su oponente a atrapar la espada con sus protectores de brazos, el choque de ambas armas provocó una pequeña onda de choque y gracias a la fuerza de Naruto los pies del azabache se enterraron en el suelo dejándolo inmóvil. El rubio estaba presionando su ataque para mantener quieto el tiempo suficiente a Ember para que pudiera actuar Jud. El peliplateado al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero marcó una serie de sellos que al momento de finalizar se manifestaron unas flamas moradas en la punta de sus dedos con el Kanji de cada elemento en ellas, haciendo uso de toda su velocidad al notar como Ember parecía comenzar a ganar terreno contra Naruto se abalanzó sobre el ojirojo.

-**¡Gogyuu Fuuin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos)!**

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

Cuando los dedos de Diagon conectaron con Ember este dio un grito ahogado al sentir como su chakra era bloqueado. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes el Reibi al sentir como el flujo de chakra había sido interrumpido salió del cuerpo de Ember y se lanzó al siguiente cuerpo con los suficientes sentimientos negativos. Amaru. Anko e Hinata no lograron reaccionar a tiempo dándole la oportunidad que buscaba el Reibi para entrar en el cuerpo de la pelirroja pero en el momento que entró en el cuerpo de Amaru algo extraño ocurrió, un chakra oscuro cubrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja quien cayó de rodillas al sentir la intrusión del Bijuu en su cuerpo. En toda la montaña se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Amaru y el Reibi, lo que estuviera ocurriendo en esos instantes sin duda estaba lastimando a ambas.

Por lo que parecieron horas lo único que podía hacer Amaru y Reibi era gritar hasta que la pelirroja no pudiendo soportar más tiempo el dolor perdió el conocimiento. Naruto e Hinata fueron rápidamente a socorrerla, sin embargo el rubio vio una clase de sello aparecer en la pelirroja por unos instantes, fue tan fugaz que no pudo apreciar bien el sello. Estaban por llegar a ella cuando una aeronave apareció de la nada raptando a la inconsciente Amaru.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó en frustración Naruto al ver como la nave desaparecía de la vista

-¡Naruto! – gritó Diagon captando la atención del rubio – ¡Necesito tu ayuda aquí chico!

El rubio al voltear a ver miró con horror como las heridas provocadas durante la pequeña pelea que sostuvo con Ember volvieron a abrirse sacando pus además que la piel comenzó a pudrirse a una velocidad alarmante. Hinata se acercó rápidamente realizando un escaneo médico antes de fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando sellaron el chakra de Ember el Reibi dejó una fracción del suyo en su huida, mismo que al parecer se estaba pudriendo dañando los conductos de Ember y abriendo las heridas cauterizadas por el chakra del Bijuu. De no encontrar una forma inmediata de extraer el chakra dañino del Reibi Ember podría morir.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡La técnica que le hayan aplicado a Ember necesitan deshacerla en este instante! ¡El Reibi dejó un poco de su chakra en el cuerpo de Ember cuando escapó, mismo que se está pudriendo en estos momentos a una enorme velocidad afectando el cuerpo y chakra de Ember!

El rubio al escuchar esto no perdió tiempo y trazó una serie de sellos a una enorme velocidad creando una flama de color azul en la punta de cada dedo junto con el "Kanji" de cada elemento antes de golpear el estómago de Ember.

-**¡Gogyuu Kai (Liberación de los Cinco Elementos)!**

Hinata volvió a hacer un rápido escaneo médico activando también su **Byakugan (Ojo Blanco)** para observar mejor la condición del azabache. La ojiperla dio un suspiro de alivio al ver como el chakra del Reibi comenzaba a ser purgado por el chakra de Ember no dejando ningún residuo y posiblemente no dejando ninguna secuela a la larga. Después de unos instantes Ember abrió los ojos sintiéndolos pesados, trató de moverse pero su cuerpo lo sentía completamente agarrotado. Hinata generó chakra verde en sus manos para ejecutar el **Shousen Jutsu** hasta que finalmente Ember comenzó a sentirse mejor. Se agarró la cabeza por la increíble jaqueca que lo estaba invadiendo mientras trataba de centrar su mente en los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos.

Lo último que recordaba era que iba a matar al Uchiha antes de que Reibi lo atacara. Después de eso solo veía borrones y la sensación de matar a todo lo que se encontrara en su camino. Levantó la mirada rezando que todos estuvieran bien, lo que sea que le haya hecho Reibi sin duda puso en peligro la vida de todo el equipo.

-¿Y la señorita Amaru? – preguntó Ember después de unos instantes al percatarse que la pelirroja no se encontraba presente temiendo lo peor

-Fue capturada por Shinobis de Sora no Kuni – respondió Naruto notándose la furia en su voz, Hinata posó su mano en su hombro tratándolo de tranquilizar

-También algo extraño pasó cuando el Reibi salió de tu cuerpo y se metió en el de Amaru-san – continuó Anko con la explicación

-Al parecer Amaru tenía una clase de sello que no permitió escapar al Reibi – informó Naruto – No pude verlo bien ya que solo brilló por un segundo pero temo que Amaru en estos momentos es la actual Jinchuriki del Reibi no Menhiru

-Entonces nuestra única opción es destruir Sora no Kuni ¿Verdad? – preguntó Diagon asintiendo los demás – Necesitamos ir a rescatar a la chica entonces

Ember se levantó con gran dificultad, Hinata pensaba ayudarlo pero para su sorpresa las heridas que estaban en su cuerpo comenzaron a ser cubiertas por chakra blanco. Hinata miró fascinada como las heridas del azabache cauterizaban a una enorme velocidad dejando la piel como nueva. La ojiperla realizó un escaneo médico y quedó con la boca abierta al ver que el daño en su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo. Primero la técnica que utilizaron para salvar al Kazekage (Sombra del Viento) y ahora una habilidad parecida a la de los Jinchuriki, cada vez que pensaban haber solucionado algún misterio que envolvía a Ember y Diagon algo nuevo aparecía que echaba por la borda sus deducciones ¿Quiénes eran en verdad Ember y Diagon?

-¿Cuál es el plan? Porque creo que tienes un plan ¿No Ember? – preguntó curioso Diagon

-El plan es llevarles todo el infierno a esos idiotas que capturaron a Amaru, ahora estamos en una pelea contra el tiempo al ya tener ellos en sus manos al Reibi

-Me gusta ese plan – dijo con una enorme sonrisa Anko –¿Quién ira a rescatar a la chica?

-Naruto. Anko e Hinata nos acompañaran a destruir la fuente de poder de Sora no Kuni, sin duda el lugar estará fuertemente protegido

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun debe ir solo? – preguntó entre preocupada y molesta Hinata

-Nosotros seremos la distracción mientras Naruto ira a rescatar a Amaru. Lamento también decir esto pero eres la única médico certificada en este momento Hinata. Naruto cuando logre rescatar a Amaru ella podrá arreglar cualquier desperfecto de nuestro compañero – Naruto bufó molesto al escuchar eso – Además lo más probable es que la usen de batería y sea resguardada por el guerrero más fuerte que tengan… Shinnou

-¿También te diste cuenta? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Diagon recibiendo un leve asentimiento del azabache

-Había algo raro en ese médico desde el primer momento que lo vi y cuando salvó a Amaru no se movió como alguien de la edad que dice tener. Sin duda deseaba que Amaru fuera a buscarlo y ahora sabemos el motivo, deseaba transformarla en el Jinchuriki del Reibi

-¿Por qué haría eso? – preguntó Hinata

-Según la información referente al Reibi este se alimenta de sentimientos negativos. Su supuesta muerte llenó de odio el corazón de Amaru hacia el Bijuu

-Eso aún no explica por qué haría todo esto sí solo necesitaba a cualquier persona para transformarlo en un Jinchuriki – argumentó Anko

-La muerte de alguien cercano a ti, alguien quien consideras casi familia, eso era lo que buscaba Shinnou. Como dices pudo haber agarrado a cualquier persona para su plan pero de hacerlo no tendría el mismo efecto. Cuando Amaru descubra que él sigue vivo y solo la utilizó todo este tiempo sus sentimientos negativos seguirán alimentando al Bijuu

-¿Lo requerimos vivo? – preguntó Diagon notándose que sus ojos se volvieron negros por unos instantes mientras jugaba con el mango de **Kubikiribouchou**

-Eso dependerá de Naruto pero por mi podemos enterrarlo unos 50 metros bajo tierra

Naruto apretó los puños escuchándose como le tronaban los huesos, sin duda mataría a Shinnou por haber usado de esa manera a alguien como Amaru. En su libro Shinnou era igual que un cadáver solo que el médico aún no lo sabía. Ember sacó de entre sus cosas una Jyourougan (Píldoras de Soldado) de emergencia, ya se encontraba mejor pero lo que le haya hecho Reibi le sustrajo demasiado chakra y necesitaba recuperar un poco para lo que se avecinaba. Sin perder el tiempo el grupo comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad hacia Sora no Kuni.

Ember miró detrás de él preguntándose si el Uchiha habría muerto durante su pequeña escaramuza pero decidió ignorar esto de momento, la prioridad ahora era ir a salvar a Amaru y detener el arma que podría destruir toda Konoha, luego se preocuparía por el Uchiha quien de haber sobrevivido sin duda regresaría por la revancha. Nadie se dio cuenta que a lo lejos una clase de hombre murciélago se encontraba alejándose de la zona. Sasuke había logrado realizar un **Kawarimi (Reemplazo)** de último segundo sustituyéndose con una piedra que logró ver durante se caída. Tuvo que usar la habilidad especial del Orochimaru no Juinjutsu (Sello Maldito de Orochimaru) para lograr recuperarse del daño que había recibido pero incluso así el daño que presentaba era demasiado extenso para el Orochimaru no Juinjutsu lo terminara curando por completo, sin más opción decidió regresar con Orochimaru para lamerse las heridas, esperaba volver a encontrarse con esos tres. La próxima vez no correrían con la misma suerte.

Unos minutos después de la intensa carrera el grupo vislumbró la enorme isla que flotaba a lo lejos. Sora no Kuni. Esperaba el grupo tener el factor sorpresa de su lado, era una lástima porque en ese momento todos se vieron obligados a separarse al tener que esquivar las defensas de la fortaleza. Dirigieron la vista al cielo observando como cientos de aeronaves salían de la enorme fortaleza flotante surcando el cielo antes de descender en picada hacia el grupo.

La fuerza armada de Sora no Kuni atacó con todo lo que tenía a su disposición, sin embargo el grupo los repelía con gran facilidad. Anko y Ember usaron **Geppou** que les daba ventaja estratégica en el aire mientras atacaban las aeronaves con **Rankyaku (Pierna Tormenta)** partiéndolas en dos. Diagon intercalaba todas las espadas de Kiri y usaba **Meiton: Kage no Jumon (Elemento Oscuridad: Hechizo de las Sombras)** para atrapar las naves que intentaban escapar. Hinata usaba sus Jutsus **Suiton** mientras era ayudada por Naruto quien usaba **Geppou**, su extraña espada en forma de flama negra y kunais con sellos explosivos destruyendo entre ambos la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles. De las 500 aeronaves que habían salido solo quedaban menos de la mitad y seguía descendiendo el número a una velocidad aterradora. Los enemigos al ver fácilmente diezmados sus fuerzas optaron retirarse para evitar más pérdidas.

-¡Cobardes! ¡Regresen que aún no terminamos con ustedes! – gritó frustrado Diagon al ser quien destruyó menos naves de todos

-Deja tus payasadas para después Diagon – dijo en tono serio Ember – Fúndete con mi sombra que debemos subir

-Mmm ¿Puedo mejor fundirme con la sombra de Anko? – preguntó curioso el castaño

Ambos mercenarios dirigieron su vista a la pelimorada quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante la petición, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de esta manera. Intentó negar la petición pero Diagon se arrodilló frente a ella e hizo su mejor cara de cachorrito herido, a Anko le salió una enorme gota de sudor al ver al castaño haciendo el infame Jutsu en el que se especializaban todas las mujeres. Suspiró rendida, solo esperaba no terminar arrepintiéndose después de su decisión.

-Ok – contestó Anko ganándose un grito de victoria de Diagon – ¿Dolerá?

-¿Bromeas? No te ocurrirá nada

Anko asintió aun sintiéndose insegura de todo esto, al siguiente segundo Diagon se fundió con su propia sombra la cual avanzó hacia la pelimorada. La Jounin cerró los ojos esperando alguna clase de incomodidad en el mejor de los casos pero después de unos segundos de no sentir absolutamente nada decidió abrir uno de sus ojos. Dirigió su vista al piso notando que su sombra parecía ser más oscura de lo normal. Mientras esto pasaba Naruto le pidió a Hinata que se subiera a su espalda, sin duda debían pedirle a Ember que les enseñaran a todos el **Geppou** aunque a la ojiperla no le molestaba estar junto al rubio en estos momentos. Una vez Ember vio que todos estaban preparados realizó **Geppou** seguido muy de cerca por Anko y Naruto.

El caos imperaba entre las fuerzas de Sora no Kuni, esperaban alguna clase de resistencia de parte de Konoha pero no de esta magnitud. Ese grupo de 5 eran verdaderos monstruos al haber destruido casi toda la flota aérea del país en menos de 30 minutos. Todos los habitantes estaban extremadamente nerviosos y sus miedos se intensificaron cuando escucharon las alarmas en toda la ciudad avisándoles de posibles intrusos. En la bahía de descarga de aeronaves reinaba el caos, todos los Shinobis presentes no estaban preparados para un contraataque de esta magnitud.

-¡Booyah! – gritó Diagon mientras usaba **Kubikiribouchou** para decapitar a un shinobi – ¡No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos en una situación así!

-¡Concéntrate Diagon! – gritó Ember mientras atravesaba con su puño a un enemigo –¡Necesitamos encontrar la fuente de poder de Sora no Kuni! ¡Naruto! ¡Te abriremos el camino mientras buscas a Amaru! ¡Nosotros buscaremos el centro de poder de esta nave!

-¡Entendido!

En ese momento Diagon concentró chakra en **Kubikiribouchou** y Ember en uno de sus brazos antes de ejecutar cada uno un mandoble.

-**¡Maximum Bet (Apuesta Máxima)!**

Ambos ataques se juntaron formando una enorme X de chakra que destruía todo lo que había a su paso dejando el paso libre a Naruto. Este concentró un poco de chakra en sus piernas y comenzó a correr siguiendo la línea de destrucción del ataque. Ember y Diagon una vez vieron que Naruto se fue capturaron a un Shinobi para interrogarlo y les marcara el camino hacia su objetivo. El rubio continúo su camino sin ningún tipo de interrupción, alegre de no encontrarse con Shinobis de Sora no Kuni en su camino, al parecer habían mandado toda la fuerza restante a la sala de máquinas para proteger la fuente de energía.

Continuó su camino llegando a lo que parecía una clase de templo con enorme piedras en forma de tablas que lanzaban rayos o los recibían, el rubio no estaba completamente seguro, sin embargo esto poco importaba al escuchar el desgarrador grito de Amaru quien se encontraba en el centro de la habitación recibiendo todos los relámpagos. Sin perder tiempo Naruto transformó el bastón en la espada de llama negra y ejecutó un **Kaizan** destruyendo la mayoría de las tablas. La chica cayó desmayada al suelo incapaz de mantenerse consciente por más tiempo.

Naruto iba a investigar cómo se encontraba Amaru cuando se vio obligado a rodar por el suelo para esquivar un ataque a traición, al ver quien era su atacante apretó los dientes reconociendo a Shinnou, solo que este se veía joven, su una vez cabello gris se había vuelto negro y rebelde además que su físico mostraba una enorme musculatura.

-Shinnou

-Me honra que me recuerdes gaki (mocoso) pero me gustaría que te alejaras de mi batería personal

-¿Esto fue siempre tu plan? ¿Usar a Amaru para atraer al Reibi y usar su energía en ti? – preguntó Naruto notándose la furia en su voz, Shinnou como respuesta rio por lo bajo

-¿Y que si lo hice? Es por mí que la chica es tan buen médico. Es lo mínimo que me debía, después de todo ella tenía una enfermedad incurable que la mantuvo alejada de todo su pueblo, temerosos de ser infectados por esa extraña enfermedad antes que yo me acercara a ella

-Misma que probablemente tú le pusiste

-Y dicen que los rubios son idiotas, Ja – replicó burlonamente Shinnou – Tienes razón, yo fui quien le dio esa enfermedad. Necesitaba cultivar suficiente energía negativa para realizar mi **Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu (Técnica de Cuerpo Reanimado)** ¿Qué importa si para cumplir mi ambición tuve que usar a esa mocosa?

-Creí que esto lo hacías para vengarte de Konoha pero al parecer solo lo haces por tus deseos egoístas y enfermizos, es por ello vas a caer – anunció Naruto mientras adoptaba posición de batalla

Shinnou lo miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír, de su boca salió una pequeña risilla que poco a poco comenzó a incrementar en volumen hasta estallar en una risa maniaca.

-No me había reído así en años ¿En verdad crees estar a la altura del reto muchacho? ¡Tú y ese par de idiotas están muy lejos de mi liga!

-Por qué no mejor te callas y respaldas el montón de basura que sale de tu boca con tus puños

-Je, haré que te arrepientas de hablarme así gaki – en el momento que terminó de hablar Shinnou concentró chakra negro en su mano antes de lanzarlo en forma de ola – **¡Kurai Nami**** (Onda de la Oscuridad)!**

Naruto tomó posición defensiva para interceptar el ataque, solo que cuando la energía salió de las manos de Shinnou los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta que él no era el objetivo del ataque sino Amaru. Haciendo uso de su velocidad logró llegar a tiempo frente a la pelirroja usando su cuerpo como escudo y recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

-¿Por qué? – fue la débil voz de Amaru quien preguntó – ¿Por qué me estas defendiendo?

-Por qué es lo correcto – fue la respuesta de Naruto antes de crear un **Kage Bunshin **y ordenarle que protegiera a Amaru

-¡¿Crees poder contra mí y el poder de mi Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida)?! ¡No solo el **Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu** me ha vuelto joven, también tengo todo el poder de las **Hachimon Tonkou (Ocho Puertas Internas)** a mi disposición sin sufrir sus efectos negativos!

-Como dije, hablas mucho – en ese momento el rubio desapareció de la vista de Shinnou antes de recibir el médico un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo trastabillar un par de pasos

Shinnou miró absolutamente furioso al rubio escupiendo la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, para esos momentos el daño ya había sido curado pero sentía su cerebro aun moviéndose por el golpe. Miró por unos segundos al rubio antes de usar su velocidad para atacar a su oponente pero este esquivó fácilmente el puñetazo mientras se agachaba y ejecutaba un salto al frente boca abajo golpeando con la suela de su bota desde esa posición la barbilla del médico logrando con esto que ambos se elevaran por los aires.

-**¡Rising Tackle!**

Naruto en pleno aire dio un pequeño giro poniéndose nuevamente derecho antes de propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago a Shinnou y concentrar el suficiente chakra en su puño para darle un golpe en el rostro que mandó a su oponente a comer piso creando un enorme cráter en el impacto.

-**¡Power Dunk!**

El médico ya estaba nuevamente parado y sin aparente daño pero internamente sus órganos estaban semi entumidos y sentía ganas de vomitar por la fuerza detrás de esos golpes, de no ser por su técnica y el poder de las **Hachimon Tonkou** en este momento estaría vencido o posiblemente muerto. Shinnou concentró suficiente chakra negro en su cuerpo acelerando su curación y preparándose para la batalla que pondría a prueba su Kinjutsu. Naruto tomó una posición defensiva creando con sus manos una clase de muro invisible mientras murmuraba "**Seikuken (Agua que Fluye)**". Ambos combatientes se miraron, analizándose por unos instantes antes que Shinnou se lanzara como flecha hacia el rubio quien lo esperaba para patearle el trasero.

En la parte subterránea de Sora no Kuni Ember, Diagon, Hinata y Anko corrían a toda velocidad hacia la fuente de poder. Después de la pequeña escaramuza en el muelle empezaron a bajar y en cada cuarto que se encontraban con prisioneros creaban un **Kage Bunshin** para llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Hinata y Anko estaban respirando agitadamente ya que los **Kage Bunshin** les habían cobrado demasiado chakra mientras los Schwarze Federn seguían frescos como lechuga matando a todo Shinobi que se encontraban en su camino.

-¡¿Es que no se acaban estos idiotas?! – gritó frustrado Diagon mientras enterraba una **Kiba** en un enemigo – ¡Llevamos cerca de 500 de estos idiotas y no les veo el fin!

-¡Concéntrate con una chingada! – gritó exasperado el azabache mientras mataba a un shinobi con un **Shigan** – ¡Si están llegando en masas significa que estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo Baka!

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡De lo que me quejo es que no dejan de salir!

-¡¿Podrían callarse ambos?! – gritó Anko al escuchar suficiente mientras ejecutaba un **Shigan** golpeando a un enemigo en el cuello – ¡Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte para que ambos se pongan a pelear como niños!

-¡Él fue el que empezó! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se apuntaban entre ellos antes de decapitar o atravesar cada uno a un enemigo

Hinata veía la pequeña interacción entre sus dos maestros y compañera de entrenamiento con una enorme gota de sudor surcándole la cabeza mientras usaba su **Juuken** junto con el **Chakra no Mesu** para incapacitar o matar a sus oponentes. Aun no dominaba los estilos que le estaba enseñando Ember por lo que no deseaba arriesgarse de manera innecesaria. Seguían avanzando destruyendo todo a su paso como si de un tornado se tratase. Los infortunados que se les enfrentaban eran destruidos en cosa de segundos mientras los más inteligentes decidieron escapar, era una lástima que tanto Hinata como Anko los terminaran matando con Kunais o Shurikens.

Después de otros 10 minutos y 500 cadáveres más el grupo finalmente había llegado a la sala de poder de Sora no Kuni, el cuarto era bastante espacioso y completamente blanco, en el centro de este se encontraba un enorme cristal azul que flotaba en el aire con relámpagos saliendo de sus extremos alimentando a la enorme nave. Hinata y Anko quedaron maravilladas con el cristal, se parecía mucho al cristal del Shodaime (Primero) solo que en una tonalidad azul y mucho más grande. Diagon y Ember veían alrededor de ellos sorprendidos de que no hubiera alguna clase de defensa o un guardián en el lugar que debería ser el mejor resguardado de todo el País.

-Vaya, quien diría que correríamos con suerte este día y encontraríamos la sala de poder completamente indefensa – dijo Diagon antes de ganarse un golpe en la nuca de parte de Ember

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso Baka o nos vas echar la sal!

-Oh vamos, como si ahorita mismo fuera a caernos una clase de golem de seguridad que apenas entre los dos podamos contra él, armado hasta los dientes y hecho de un material jamás visto por nosotros o el ojo humano – replicó burlonamente Diagon mientras todos guardaban silencio, después de unos minutos de no pasar absolutamente nada el castaño miró al azabache con una enorme sonrisa – ¿Ves? Solo estas siendo paranoico Ember

Iba a seguir burlandose Diagon cuando se escuchó el sonido del metal siendo aplastado o comprimido arriba de ellos. Todos dirigieron sus ojos a la fuente del sonido solo para ver como una enorme criatura al parecer hecha de metal caía enfrente de ellos, media fácilmente los 20 metros de altura, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba constituida por una armadura de color morada. En varias partes de su cuerpo incluidos los dedos parecía estar hecho de tubos de los cuales salía una sustancia o vapor morado. Mismo que en el segundo que tocaba cualquier superficie era fácilmente devorada. En una de sus piernas aparecía el número 30 tatuado en ella y su cara mostraba que no estaba feliz de ver a los intrusos.

-¿Diagon?

-¿Si Ember?

-No sabes cuánto te odio en este momento

El enorme golem dio un rugido que hizo temblar toda la habitación haciendo que el vapor dentro de su cuerpo escapara de los tubos en enormes cantidades, este se volvía más y más denso envolviendo todo su cuerpo de miasma a excepción de los pies concentrándose principalmente en uno de sus puños cubriéndolo por completo, dirigió su vista a los intrusos antes de lanzar su puño envuelto en la miasma morada para tratar de aplastarlos.

-¡SEPÁRENSE!

**Música de Fondo – The Ninja Warrior – Boss 'till you Drop**

El puño del golem chocó con la única salida del lugar derritiéndola en cosa de segundos mientras Ember, Hinata, Diagon y Anko ponían la mayor distancia entre ellos y el golem que sin duda los mataría si se atontaban por un solo segundo. El castaño convocó las **Kiba** al ser sus únicas armas de largo alcance que poseía, el azabache concentró chakra en sus brazaletes transformándose estos en protectores de manos y espinilleras.

-¡Atáquenlo con todo lo que tengan! – ordenó Ember

Diagon concentró el chakra que podía en las espadas, cruzó las espadas en forma de X y lanzó un tajo eléctrico. Ember y Anko dieron un pequeño brinco antes de empezar a mover sus piernas a una enorme velocidad lanzando hoces de energía al enorme golem. Hinata marcó una serie de sellos y del mismo vapor corrosivo formó un enorme dragón de agua que se abalanzó hacia la criatura impactando todas las técnicas al unísono.

-**¡Denkizatsuon (Murmullo Eléctrico)!**

-**¡Rankyaku: Ran!**

-**¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica del Dragón Misil de Agua)!**

Una cortina de humo se formó con el choque de todas las técnicas, Ember cayó de pie mientras Anko cayó pesadamente al suelo respirando entrecortadamente, Diagon estaba concentrado energía eléctrica en sus espadas, inseguro si habían destruido al golem mientras Hinata marcaba otra serie de sellos y canalizaba el suficiente chakra para atacar. No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando el polvo se asentó y vieron que la criatura solo tenía leves rasguños en todo su cuerpo.

-¡No sabes cuánto te odio en este momento Diagon!

La criatura dio un rugido expulsando aún más miasma obligando a todos a saltar y pegarse a las paredes. El golem al observar que sus presas se encontraban pegadas en las paredes concentró su atención en la pelimorada quien al ser la más cercana decidió poner su atención sobre ella, para la mala fortuna de Anko ella se encontraba agotada debido al reciente ataque. Anko tal vez era la alumna más devota del grupo pero aún tenía problemas para efectuar algunas técnicas del **Rokushiki** que le exigían mejor control y estamina. La pelimorada cerró los ojos esperando el frío abrazo de la muerte solo lamentando no haber logrado encontrar un esposo, haber tenido una linda familia y no haber despellejado con vida a Orochimaru. Los segundos pasaban y Anko por decirlo de alguna manera no sentía nada, lentamente abrió un ojo para ver qué era lo que pasaba solo para abrir ambos de la sorpresa al ver el brazo del golem envuelto de lo que parecían cadenas negras a unos metros de ella, mismas que salían de las sombras y las cuales comenzaban a forcejear con el golem lográndolo jalar poco a poco lejos de ella.

-**¡Meiton: Kage no Jumon!**

Diagon estaba sudando a mares debido a la dificultad de tener su atención dividida entre mantener el suficiente chakra en la planta de sus pies para seguir adherido a la pared y concentrarse en su técnica. El golem forcejeaba con el mundo de cadenas que lo mantenían sujetos haciendo aún más difícil el trabajo de Diagon quien comenzaba a sudar y perder concentración en seguir pegado a la pared. El golem estaba por lograr liberarse al sentir que las cadenas estaban aflojándose cuando Ember apareció frente a él, retrajo ambas piernas y lanzó un aluvión de patadas al rostro de la criatura obligándola a retroceder y alejarse de la pelimorada quien en ese momento estaba siendo ayudada por Hinata.

-**¡****Troisieme Hache ****(****Carne Picada de Tercera Clase****)!**

El golem comenzó a retroceder poco a poco mientras Ember incrementaba la fuerza y la continuidad de sus patadas comenzando a abollar parte del rostro de la enorme criatura antes de lanzar una última patada con todas sus fuerzas lográndolo empujar un par de metros. Esperaba Ember que el golem tardara unos instantes en recuperarse de su ataque para poder escapar al estar a merced del golem, sin embargo en el siguiente segundo recibió un golpe en su costado izquierdo escuchándose cómo se rompía su brazo, pierna y varias costillas antes de ser lanzado por la fuerza del puñetazo a la pared más cercana siendo enterrando en esta.

El azabache dio un grito ahogado cuando impactó en la pared antes de comenzar a gritar al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser devorado por el poco miasma que había en el puño del golem, Hinata y Anko veían con horror lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ember trataba de negar el dolor en su mente para continuar en la pelea a pesar de ser cerca de imposible lograrlo, para su mala suerte el enorme golem no pensaba darle un momento de respiro al percatarse que se encontraba totalmente indefenso por lo que decidió terminar con él concentrado miasma en sus dos puños. Ember al notar las intenciones del golem aprovechó la pequeña ventana de oportunidad que le brindo que el golem estuviera preparando su ataque para acomodarse los huesos de la pierna y el brazo dando un grito ahogado por el dolor mientras trataba de no tocar la piel expuesta. El enorme golem entonces lanzó sus puños dispuesto a matar al azabache antes que una lluvia de relámpagos impactara en él.

-**¡Idaina Aki no Lightning (Gran Caída Relámpago)!**

La criatura empezó a gritar debido a que los relámpagos entraban en los tubos de su cuerpo atacándolo desde dentro, pero a pesar de la agonía que estaba sufriendo logró voltear hacia Diagon y lanzar un puñetazo hacia él, el castaño apenas le dio tiempo de quitarse del ataque pero con esto el golem concentró su atención en el espadachín atacándolo con todo lo que tenía y no permitiéndole alguna clase de contraataque. Ember aprovechó para concentrar chakra alrededor de su cuerpo tomando este un color blanco después de unos segundos. Hinata a pesar que estaba atendiendo a Anko y viendo como Diagon esquivaba los ataques del golem logró sentir el chakra de Ember elevarse, al mirarlo se sorprendió al ver como todas sus heridas comenzaban a curarse a una enorme velocidad y las quemaduras que en una persona normal hubieran dejado cicatrices habían desaparecido por completo del cuerpo de Ember.

Una vez recuperado el azabache ejecutó un par de **Geppou** colocándose un par de metros arriba del enorme golem para después dejarse caer en picada mientras giraba a una enorme velocidad ejecutando una poderosa patada descendente en la cabeza de la criatura, misma que logró sumirlo en el piso para sorpresa de Anko e Hinata.

-**¡****Concasse**** (****Aplastar****)!**

La criatura dio un grito ahogado mientras caía de rodillas ante la fuerza de la patada, Diagon aprovechando su oportunidad intercambio a **Kiba** por **Shibuki (Destello)** y la llenó de sellos explosivos mientras ejecutaba un salto hacia el golem para lanzar un tajo a la espalda de la criatura generando una enorme explosión en el impacto. El golem lanzó un grito de dolor por el golpe en su espalda, se levantó completamente furioso buscando al responsable solo para encontrarse con Ember quien concentraba una cantidad alarmante de chakra en uno de sus pies y ejecutaba una patada en picada. Fue tanta la fuerza del ataque que no solo logró aboyar el rostro del golem sino también logró tumbarlo y arrastrarlo un par de metros.

-**¡Hien Shippuu Ryuujin Kyaku!**

Ember dio un mortal hacia atrás utilizando además **Geppou** para alejarse lo más rápido posible de los fuegos artificiales, a los pocos segundos la energía residual en el rostro del golem explotó generando una reacción en cadena con el miasma y provocando una explosión aún mayor escuchándose en todo el lugar el grito de dolor de la criatura. Cuando la nube de polvo se asentó la criatura se veía completamente furiosa por el daño ahora visible en su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba completamente partido a la mitad mostrando una clase de esqueleto metálico, su espalda mostraba una columna junto con costillas metálicas viéndose también el sistema de tubos donde viajaba el miasma, Ember notó una clase de corazón o pulmón donde al parecer era la fuente donde se producía el miasma gracias a un intricado sello en el órgano. Si Ember no estaba leyendo mal el sello transformaba el aire que absorbía la criatura transformándola en la corrosiva sustancia. El azabache estaba por atacar el pulmón/corazón para terminar rápidamente con este combate antes de vislumbrar una clase de sello brillar por unos instantes en el hombro derecho del golem, miró fijamente el punto donde había visto ese brillo y a los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer el sello.

-¡Anko! ¡Hinata! – gritó Ember sacando de su estupor a ambas mujeres – ¡Necesito que me ganen un poco de tiempo! ¡Ya sé cómo derrotar a este golem!

Ambas pensaban preguntar qué pensaba hacer pero el rugido de la criatura las detuvo en preguntar. El golem comenzó a producir cantidades industriales del miasma alrededor de su cuerpo, mismo que corroía todo lo que encontraba en la cercanía, Hinata dejó a Anko quien se había logrado recuperar un poco de la pelea antes de marcar una serie de sellos y transformar todo el miasma que se encontraba cerca de ella en la mayor cantidad de agua posible y lanzarla en una enorme ola hacia la criatura.

-**¡Suiton: ****Bakusui Shouha**** (Elemento Agua: ****explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas****)!**

La enorme cantidad de agua impactó en la criatura lográndola tumbar de espaldas al no tener sus pies firmemente adheridos al piso, la criatura luchaba contra la corriente que comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia el cristal, el golem al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente a la fuente de poder de Sora no Kuni enterró uno de sus puños en el piso logrando detener su avance. Hinata cuando terminó de realizar la técnica comenzó a jadear por el sobreesfuerzo, ese último ataque le había costado demasiado chakra al verse obligada en transformar todo ese vapor corrosivo en agua, aunque en una nota aparte era un logró personal para la ojiperla haber logrado tal hazaña. Anko haciendo uso de toda onza de fuerza que le quedaba aprovechó la oportunidad que Hinata había conseguido para lanzarse hacia la criatura que en esos momentos trataba de pararse conectando una fuerte patada en el rostro del golem lográndolo derribar y hacerlo retroceder varios metros.

-**¡Tekkai: Sai!**

Cuando cayó al suelo Anko dio un grito ahogado al sentir como el hueso de su pierna se había fracturado, sin duda necesitaba seguir practicando para no tener esta clase de problemas en el futuro. El golem una vez logró pararse se lanzó completamente furioso hacia una indefensa Anko quien se estaba agarrando la pierna debido al dolor que estaba experimentando. Cuando la criatura entró en el rango de ataque necesario lanzó un golpe hacia la pelimorada quien sin duda moriría si recibía el ataque, siendo salvada a último segundo por Diagon quien apareció frente a ella con **Shibuki** en mano y repleta de sellos explosivos chocando el arma con el puño de la criatura creando en el impacto una enorme explosión.

La fuerza de la explosión fue lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer retroceder al golem, a Anko y Diagon los aventó hacia la pared. El castaño lanzó a **Shibuki** hacia la pared lográndola enterrar y utilizando su cuerpo de almohada agarró a Anko impactando ambos en la pared, a pesar de lo desorientado que se encontraba el castaño depositó a la pelimorada sobre la espada mientras convocaba a las **Kiba**. Cuando su vista se aclaró lo suficiente concentró la mayor cantidad de electricidad que podía en las cuchillas antes de lanzar la electricidad acumulada hacia el suelo utilizando el agua que se encontraba en el lugar como conductor y lograr con esto atacar a la criatura. El golem por unos segundos quedo estático lanzando gritos de dolor por la electricidad que viajaba por todo su cuerpo pero después de unos instantes la criatura logró suprimir parte del dolor mientras avanzaba hacia el par de intrusos frente a él para matarlos.

Diagon comenzaba a sudar a mares mandando la mayor cantidad de chakra que podía a través de las **Kiba** pero incluso así no lograba detener el avance del enorme golem quien se aproximaba más y más a ellos, de no poder detenerlo sería aplastado junto con Anko. La criatura cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia del castaño retrajo uno de sus brazos envolviéndolo en miasma antes de lanzar un golpe. Diagon cerró los ojos esperando el inminente dolor que pronto experimentaría pero un grito de batalla lo obligó a abrir los ojos, alegrándose de hacerlo cuando Ember apareció a un lado del golem conectando un **Rasengan** en el hombro derecho del golem creando casi al instante otro en su mano libre y combinando ambos ataques en el mismo punto formando una enorme cúpula de chakra.

-**¡Soujin Rasengan (Doble Esfera Espiral Rápida)!**

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

La criatura dio un grito de agonía al sentir como la técnica casi le volaba el brazo antes de ser catapultado hacia la pared, el golem a pesar de tener un brazo casi colgándole se levantó mientras retraía su brazo bueno para aplastar a Ember quien se encontraba en el suelo respirando agitadamente por el sobreesfuerzo, pero en el momento que el golem trató de retraer su brazo sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse más y más lentos a cada segundo que pasaba deteniéndose por completo cuando estaba por lanzar el golpe. Su armadura morada pareció volverse opaca, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y el miasma dejó de salir de sus tubos, el azabache al ver que su plan había funcionado cayó de espaldas completamente exhausto.

-Parece que todo acabó – dijo para sí el azabache tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin duda toda esta acción le terminaría pasando factura al día siguiente

A los pocos segundos Hinata se encontraba a su lado usando un escaneo médico para ver la condición del azabache, Anko y Diagon aparecieron unos instantes después, el segundo ayudando a la primera debido a que estaba cojeando levemente de su pierna lastimada.

-¿Y cuál es el diagnóstico? – preguntó entre serio y burlón el azabache

-Solo sufres de una leve extenuación de chakra además de unos cuantos huesos fracturados, después de un par de días en camas volverás a estar bien

-¡¿Ese fue todo su saldo?! – gritó estupefacta Anko – ¡Pero si lo vimos recibir un golpe directo de esa cosa! ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¡Además deseo saber cómo lograste derrotar al golem!

-En orden, puedo canalizar mi chakra en las heridas que no sean mortales y curarlas casi al instante. El cómo logré derrotar al golem fue gracias a que logré destruir un sello que se encontraba en su hombro derecho

-¿Un sello? – preguntaron ambas mujeres

-Entonces eso fue lo que vi – se dijo a sí mismo el castaño al haber notado también el sello pero estaba más preocupado por salir vivo de la pelea

-Ese sello era lo que lo mantenía en funcionamiento al golem y al parecer le permitía recibir órdenes de sus supuestos amos, una vez destruido el sello ya no tendría la suficiente energía para seguir moviéndose después de todo el daño que le habíamos logrado hacer. Fue una suerte que el golem no tuviera una fuente de energía secundaria si no estaríamos fritos en estos momentos

-¿Qué es lo que haremos con él? – preguntó con curiosidad Anko señalando al golem

-¿Hinata si podrías sacar de entre mis cosas un pergamino por favor?

La chica asintió antes de proceder a revisar cada bolsillo del azabache quien daba leves quejidos de dolor, se encontraba completamente entumecido por la extenuación de chakra. Finalmente después de unos 5 minutos y que Ember se tuviera que aguantar las ganas de chillar por el dolor que estaba experimentando la ojiperla sacó un pergamino en blanco de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Dáselo a Diagon y tú, por una vez en tu vida espero que no la termines cagando – dijo Ember en un tono de voz que no presagiaba nada bueno para el castaño del grupo

-Oh vamos Ember ¿No me tienes la suficiente fe?

-La tendré el día en que no termines echando algo a perder tipo listo

El castaño endureció la mirada tratando de intimidar a su compañero quien solo lo miró aburrido, después de unos minutos Diagon gruñó por lo bajo antes de dirigirse a la criatura. Una vez cerca del golem el castaño extendió sobre el suelo el pergamino en blanco y marcó una serie de sellos antes de activar el pergamino comenzando; para sorpresa de Hinata y Anko; a absorber al enorme golem como si se tratara de una aspiradora, después de unos instantes el golem fue completamente absorbido apareciendo el Kanji de "sellado" en el pergamino.

Ambas mujeres tenían la quijada hasta el suelo. Sabían que el Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado) era un arte que tenía posibilidades casi infinitas pero esto se escapaba de toda lógica, sobre todo porque sabían que ni siquiera Jiraiya; alguien a quien se le considera un maestro en este arte; podía realizar algo como esto con tanta facilidad. El castaño le aventó el pergamino al azabache quien lo atrapó en el aire dando un leve quejido de dolor al haber estado usando su chakra para curar el dolor muscular. Como pudo se logró levantar siendo ayudado por Hinata.

-Muy bien, ahora solo nos queda destruir el cristal y con eso habremos detenido a Sora no Kuni – dijo Diagon mientras veía detenidamente el enorme cristal

-¿Cómo le destruiremos? Hemos gastado demasiado chakra y ninguno de nosotros estamos en condiciones de lanzar un ataque lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir el cristal – informó Hinata con preocupación y todos sabían que tenía razón

-¿Y si usamos los sellos explosivos que nos quedan? Con ellos podríamos destruir el cristal – sugirió Anko recibiendo un asentimiento de Hinata y Diagon

Ember entonces sacó una kunai y la aventó hacia el cristal, el proyectil fue repelido por un escudo invisible alrededor del cristal. Anko siseó molesta al ver que su idea no tendría los resultados esperados. Hinata veía también esto preocupada, estaban contra reloj y en el estado en el que se encontraban serian fácilmente asesinados si aparecía otro oponente. Diagon en ese momento tronó los dedos al parecer teniendo una idea.

-¿Y si usamos a **Shibuki**? Concentramos chakra entre todos para lograr atravesar el escudo que protege el cristal y los sellos explotarían dentro de este, tal vez no logre destruir el cristal con la explosión pero al menos podría cuartearlo y así dejar de enviar energía a toda la nave

-Esa… no es una mala idea – dijo sorprendido Ember viendo como Diagon parpadeaba un par de veces y al siguiente segundo hacia un baile de victoria haciendo que el poco respeto que había ganado el castaño se fuera al caño en ese mismo instante

Después de la terrible y larga danza de victoria que se ganó unas cuantas risas de las chicas, los cuatro decidieron realizar el loco plan de Diagon concentrando todo el chakra que podían en ese momento en **Shibuki**. Cuando esta se vio envuelta en un aura azulada el castaño dio un paso al frente llenando toda la espada de sellos explosivos, soltó la espada antes de golpear con su puño la base del mango de la espada lanzándola como si de una flecha se tratara impactando **Shibuki** con el escudo. En el segundo que la espada impactó con el escudo este fue completamente destruido por la combinación de chakra y la fuerza bruta del castaño avanzando sin problemas hasta su objetivo enterrándose en el cristal por un solo segundo antes de activarse todos los sellos explosivos y pulverizando el cristal.

-Muy bien, misión cumplida. Solo esperemos que Naruto haya terminado con la suya para poder escapar porque creo que tenemos menos de 5 minutos antes que esta nave se autodestruya o se dirija al suelo – los demás asintieron mientras pensaban en una manera de salir

Amaru veía fascinada el combate irreal que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Su sensei o mejor dicho ex sensei estaba utilizando el poder de las **Hachimon Tonkou**, mismas que te pueden brindar la fuerza de un Kage al abrir las ocho puertas pero con el precio de morir a los pocos minutos de su uso. En este momento Shinnou estaba usando las ocho puertas a toda su capacidad y a pesar de esto estaba perdiendo miserablemente. La fuerza y velocidad obtenidas eran fácilmente bloqueadas por la extraña técnica del rubio quien desviaba, eludía o bloqueaba cada golpe y patada. El azabache se encontraba completamente frustrado al no poder conectar un solo golpe en el rubio y cada segundo su furia incrementaba más y más.

**Música de Fondo – Ryuichi Takada – Hall of Fate ~RESURRECTION~**

Shinnou harto de no poder tocar al rubio se alejó un poco de su oponente concentrado chakra oscuro alrededor de sus brazos antes de ejecutar un **Kurai Nami** en forma de X, el rubio al ver venir el ataque usando su velocidad esquivó fácilmente el ataque y aprovechando el impulso de su velocidad ejecutó un salto mortal hacia el frente con una patada descendente.

-**¡Crack Shoot!**

Shinnou sonrió ligeramente antes de concentrar nuevamente chakra oscuro y lanzar un golpe con las palmas de las manos creando un remolino oscuro enfrente de él como si fuera una clase de pared, el rubio al ver el ataque concentró chakra en su pierna esperando lograr destruir la técnica de Shinnou o al menos debilitarla lo suficiente para no recibir todo el daño.

-**¡Kasseiken (Puño del Renacimiento)!**

Ambas técnicas colisionaron pero para horror del rubio el chakra oscuro pareció absorber el chakra en su pierna recibiendo de lleno el ataque, sintió como sus músculos y órganos parecieron entrar en una clase de licuadora, una parte de su mente se preguntaba si esto era lo que sentían sus enemigos cuando los golpeaba con un **Rasengan**. No pudo pensar más al ser lanzado como flecha hacia una de las paredes del lugar mientras escuchaba a Amaru gritar su nombre preocupada.

-Sabía que no podrías contra mi gaki – dijo Shinnou con soberbia antes de dirigir su atención a Amaru – Creo que es momento de seguir usándote querida como lo que siempre fuiste. Una pieza de repuesto

Amaru comenzó a temblar al ver la cara siniestra del hombre que amó como su Otou-san (Padre), el Clon del rubio al notar el peligro se colocó enfrente de la pelirroja dispuesto a defenderla, el médico sonrió de medio lado, seguro de poder destruir al Clon con facilidad. Estaba por matar al Clon y capturar nuevamente a Amaru cuando sintió un golpe en sus costillas con la suficiente fuerza para fracturarlas seguido de cinco patadas distribuidas en sus piernas, pecho, cabeza, estómago y rostro con la suficiente fuerza para fracturar los huesos de las zonas golpeadas además de hacerlo retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás.

-**¡Spike Phase (Fase de Clavo)!**

Shinnou ahogó el grito de dolor que deseaba escapársele de los labios mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a repararse a una enorme velocidad. Aprovechando que su oponente se encontraba muy cerca de él lanzó un golpe con el dorso de su mano con la intención de alejar al rubio y ganar algo de tiempo en lo que sanaban sus heridas, para su mala fortuna el rubio levantó su **Seikuken** desviando fácilmente el golpe y dejando a Shinnou completamente expuesto a un contraataque, mismo que no tardó el rubio en efectuar posando uno de sus puños en el plexo solar del médico. Shinnou lo miró por un segundo de manera interrogativa al saber que su oponente no podría lanzar un golpe desde esa posición y si lo hacía sería muy débil. Para su sorpresa el rubio ejecutó un poderoso golpe con la fuerza suficiente para romperle nuevamente las costillas del azabache y hacerlo vomitar una alarmante cantidad de sangre mientras era catapultado a una de las paredes cercanas.

-**¡****Mubyoshi (Sin Ritmo)!**

En el momento que Shinnou impactó con la pared Naruto se deslizó por el piso desapareciendo de la vista de todos y volviéndose una clase de sombra.

-**¡Blackout (Oscurecimiento)!**

Naruto apareció enfrente de un sorprendido Shinnou y aprovechando el desconcierto de su oponente ejecutó el rubio un pequeño saltó hacia el frente mientras realizaba una patada giratoria que en el impacto le logró romper el pómulo derecho a su oponente.

-**¡Tatsumaki-Senpukyaku (Tornado de la Patada Torbellino)!**

En el momento que tocó el suelo Naruto se agachó mientras ponía uno de sus puños casi a ras del suelo para poder ejecutar un gancho ascendente que logró romperle la quijada al médico además de obligarlo a subir por la pared dejando una zanja por donde pasó su cabeza.

-**¡Shoryuken!**

Para estos momentos era todo un milagro que Shinnou no hubiera caído desmayado debido al daño recibido, de no ser por el chakra oscuro que circulaba por su cuerpo curando sus heridas posiblemente lo estaría, sin embargo aún podía cambiar la balanza a su favor. Concentrando chakra oscuro en su cuerpo comenzó a preparar una técnica en caso que se presentara una oportunidad para poder contraatacar. Era una lástima que el rubio no pensara permitirlo. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el punto máximo del salto, donde la gravedad comienza a realizar su trabajo, Naruto concentró chakra en las palmas de sus manos mientras movía sus brazos a velocidades fantasmagóricas lanzó una andanada de esferas de chakra al indefenso Shinnou.

-**¡Tenma Gou Zankuu (Gran Cuchillada Aérea del Demonio del Cielo)!**

Shinnou recibió toda la furia de la técnica casi perdiendo el conocimiento en múltiples ocasiones, cuando el ataque indiscriminado cesó esperaba tener el suficiente tiempo para recuperarse y trazar un plan, o al menos trató de pensar en un plan porque Naruto formó un **Rasengan** en una de sus manos y lo impactó en el plexo solar. El médico dio un grito ahogado al sentir como sus órganos eran licuados literalmente por la técnica mientras la pared que lo sostenía no pudo soportar más castigo finalmente cediendo y provocando que Shinnou atravesara la pared cayendo en otra habitación. Naruto al caer al suelo miró fijamente la pared que había atravesado Shinnou, súbitamente dio un salto hacia atrás mientras levantaba un **Seikuken** justo a tiempo debido a que Shinnou destruyó la pared y atacó como un toro embravecido, completamente furioso que un gaki le estuviera dando tantos problemas.

-¡Quédate quieto maldito! – gritó furioso/frustrado el azabache al no poder tocar al rubio

-¡Oblígame Baka!

El médico apretó los dientes de la frustración y furia que comenzaba a consumirlo provocando que sus puños comenzaran a acelerar poco a poco gracias al chakra oscuro que canalizaba de manera inconsciente en los nervios. Después de unos segundos el chakra oscuro comenzó a envolver a Shinnou volviendo más viciosos y rápidos sus ataques obligando a Naruto a bajar su **Seikuken** que comenzaba a ser superado y usar su velocidad para esquivar los ataques de su oponente, sin embargo a los pocos segundos comenzó a perder terreno rápidamente hasta que finalmente un puñetazo de Shinnou logró impactar en su pecho deteniéndolo el tiempo suficiente para recibir la oleada de puñetazos del azabache.

Naruto solo pudo gritar del dolor que estaba experimentando, sintiendo como cada uno de sus huesos era literalmente pulverizado por la fuerza de su oponente quien a pesar de escuchar los sonidos ahogados de dolor y el de los huesos rompiéndose ante sus puños no era suficiente. Para Shinnou no era suficiente con derrotarlo, debía primero humillarlo y finalmente matarlo por haber hozado interferir en sus planes, deseaba restregar el rostro de su víctima en la bilis de la derrota total. Con un último golpe en el plexo solar que le sacó el aire de los pulmones Shinnou concentró chakra oscuro en uno de sus puños creando una esfera negra en su palma con dos anillos alrededor del orbe de energía oscura antes de golpear con esta al ojiazul.

-**¡Chou Kasseiken (Súper Puño de Renacimiento)!**

El rubio dio un grito ahogado en el momento que recibió la técnica antes de que su cuerpo fuera lanzando a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia la pared contraria atravesándola con facilidad.

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

-¡Naruto! – gritó preocupada Amaru mientras trataba de pararse para ir a socorrerlo

Shinnou sonrió ligeramente, seguro de haber acabado finalmente con el rubio. Una vez sin la interferencia de Naruto centró su atención sobre Amaru, el Clon que estaba protegiéndola al darse cuenta de las intenciones del médico se lanzó al ataque pero después de casi un minuto de pelea recibió un golpe en el rostro destruyéndolo y dejando a Amaru a la completa merced de Shinnou. La chica al darse cuenta que se encontraba completamente acorralada sacó un bisturí de entre sus cosas para tratar de defenderse, mismo que había sido el primer regalo por parte de Shinnou hace tantos años cuando comenzó su entrenamiento como Iryou Ninja. Cuando el azabache se acercó lo suficiente la pelirroja lanzó un corte con su bisturí al cuello de Shinnou pero este era tan débil y lento que Shinnou no tuvo la necesidad de esquivar el ataque, atrapó con facilidad la muñeca de Amaru antes de darle un pequeño giro rompiéndole la muñeca por su estúpida osadía y antes que pudiera gritar la levanto del piso y procedió a azotarla contra el suelo con la suficiente fuerza para crear un pequeño cráter.

-Eres débil Amaru. Débil y manipulable, todo por una enfermedad que te mantuvo alejada de toda la gente de tu pueblo debido a que los muy estúpidos creyeron que era contagiosa. Ja ¡Pobres ilusos! ¡Siempre los tuve danzando en la palma de mi mano, jugando con ustedes como si fuera Kami (Dios)!

La chica con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pensaba insultarlo y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir pero la pierna del azabache se posó en su estómago comenzando a hacer presión, Amaru comenzó a gritar del dolor al sentir como sus huesos y órganos estaban siendo aplastados. Shinnou sonreía sádicamente ante el dulce sonido de los gritos de desesperación, rabia y dolor de Amaru. La pelirroja solo podía mirar con absoluto odio al hombre que quiso como a un Otou-san, arrepentida al haber sido tan ingenua todo este tiempo, pero sobre todo le pedía una disculpa a Naruto y al grupo que la habían venido a auxiliar. Lágrimas descendían del rostro de Amaru, lamentaba el haberlos metido en este embrollo pero también no haber expresado lo mucho que significaba el rubio para la pelirroja, mismo rubio quien a pesar del poco tiempo de haberlo conocido se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón.

Shinnou pensaba noquearla y proceder con la extracción del chakra del Reibi cuando una acumulación de chakra azul impactó en su costado mandándolo hacia la pared más cercana. Amaru dirigió su vista hacia la fuente del ataque simulando su rostro perfectamente el color de su cabello. Frente a ella se encontraba un parcialmente semi desnudo rubio mostrando toda su trabajada musculatura junto a un duro y apetitoso six pack como abdomen, la mente de la chica se plagó en ese momento de toda clase de imágenes nada santas de ambos en posiciones indecorosas o haciendo cierta actividad muy conocida en una serie de libritos naranja, mismas imágenes que trataba de bloquear Amaru y las cuales estaba fallando miserablemente de suprimir.

-Como dije, hablas mucho – comentó Naruto arrancándose lo que quedaba de su gabardina haciendo que a Amaru le saliera un hilillo de sangre ante el show privado

-¡Maldito mocoso! – gritó Shinnou saliendo de la cortina de humo que se había formado en el impacto viéndose como la mitad de su estómago estaba siendo curado a paso acelerado –¡¿Cuántas veces te debo de derrotar para que entiendas que no puedes contra mí?!

El rubio lo miró tranquilamente antes de activar su **Seikuken**, Shinnou al ver el aura alrededor del rubio comenzó a reír.

-¡¿Crees que esa patética técnica de defensa me detendrá?! ¡Ya la derroté una vez! ¡Y lo volveré a hacer las veces que sean necesarias hasta que logre matarte mocoso!

El rubio no respondió, cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba tranquilamente, la barrera alrededor de él comenzó a volverse más y más pequeña cubriendo poco a poco el cuerpo de Naruto hasta formar una delgada capa que incluso Amaru lograba ver. La chica quedó hipnotizada viendo con fascinación como la energía alrededor de Naruto bailaba como una clase de llama azul dándole un aspecto de un Kami griego. Provocando que se sonrojara aún más la chica ante tal pensamiento.

-**Ryusui Seikuken (Fluir del Seikuken)**

**Música de Fondo – Tekken 5 OST – Moonlit Wilderness**

Una vez preparada su técnica el rubio realizó el ademán de "Ven" enfureciendo a Shinnou quien se lanzó hacia su oponente, por un leve instante ambos se miraron a los ojos y Naruto comenzó a marcar el ritmo del combate, el rubio esquivaba a último segundo los ataques de su oponente gastando muy poca energía y leyendo con cierta antelación sus ataques. Shinnou comenzaba nuevamente a frustrarse con cada segundo que pasaba incrementando su concentración en chakra oscuro disparando su velocidad enormemente, sin embargo, a pesar del incremento de velocidad Naruto seguía esquivando cada ataque con una enorme precisión y facilidad.

En medio de la andanada de ataques el rubio detuvo un golpe del azabache y desvió otro dejándolo completamente expuesto. Aprovechando la apertura ejecutó con el codo un **Mubyoshi** fracturándole todas las costillas al médico y lanzándolo contra la pared. Shinnou en el impacto vomitó una alarmante cantidad de sangre, trataba de concentrar chakra oscuro para curar el daño acumulado pero quedó completamente anonadado al notar que el chakra oscuro tardaba más del tiempo necesario en curar sus heridas, intentó levantarse pero sus piernas flaquearon cayendo de rodillas y su respiración comenzó a volverse más trabajosa. Todo el daño que había recibido durante todo el combate finalmente comenzaba a hacerle mella alertando al médico que necesitaba una recarga urgente de chakra oscuro.

A pesar de lo débil que se encontraba, Shinnou juntó toda la fuerza que le quedaba lográndose levantar mientras concentraba todo el chakra oscuro que le quedaba en un **Chou Kasseiken**, mismo que incrementaba en tamaño a cada segundo que pasaba. Naruto al saber que Shinnou no tenía más fuerzas para continuar con la pelea decidió crear un **Rasengan** mirando a los ojos a su oponente los cuales brillaban con locura y demencia.

-¡Nada puede detenerme gaki! ¡Ni tú, ni Konoha! ¡YO SOY KAMI! – gritó completamente fuera de si el médico antes de lanzarse hacia su oponente

-Incluso un Kami puede morir Baka, todo lo que debes hacer es encontrar la manera de matarlo

Cuando terminó de hablar Naruto ejecutó un **Blackout** apareciendo frente al azabache. Shinnou al verlo en su rango de ataque lanzó su **Chou Kasseiken** mientras el rubio retraía su brazo y el **Rasengan** en su brazo cambiaba de color tomando un tono blancuzco y tres aspas salían de la esfera. Shinnou confiado que su técnica ganaría siguió adelante con su ataque mientras el rubio lanzó el suyo propio. Ambas técnicas colisionaron con una fuerza titánica provocando una onda de choque que destruyó la zona de impacto. El médico trataba de empujar al rubio para que recibiera el poder de ambos ataques pero para su sorpresa y horror el **Rasengan** del rubio comenzó a ganar terreno al absorber el chakra oscuro de su técnica.

-**¡Fuuton: Rasengan (Elemento Viento: Esfera Espiral)!**

**Fin de la Música de Fondo**

Shinnou dio un grito ensordecedor en el momento que la técnica conectó en su cuerpo antes de ser lanzado contra la pared, la técnica en ese instante explotó creando un pequeño domo de energía estando en el centro de la técnica el médico. Cuando la energía cesó Shinnou no presentaba algún daño físico externo, al menos por los primeros segundos antes de convulsionar y comenzar a gritar de dolor. Vomitó una cantidad alarmante de sangre mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente y concentrar el poco chakra oscuro que aún le quedaba para curar las heridas más serias. Solo que para su sorpresa y horror no podía sentir el flujo de su chakra, de hecho sentía que su cuerpo desde los músculos hasta los huesos había sido cortados en pequeños fragmentos.

-¡¿Qué… qué fue lo… que me hiciste?! – gritó el médico, el rubio solo miró aburrido pero para divertirlo decidió explicarle lo que había pasado

-Cuando al **Rasengan** se le añade **Fuuton** puede causar daño a nivel celular, el haber recibido de lleno la técnica destruyó toda tu red de chakra y causó un daño irreparable a tu cuerpo, solo alguien de nivel de Tsunade-Kaa-chan (Madre) podría soñar en tener la posibilidad de deshacer el daño e incluso así tardaría casi toda una vida en tratar de deshacer por completo el daño, sumando también que mi **Rasengan** absorbió todo el chakra oscuro de tu técnica creo que dentro de unos instantes tu cuerpo comenzara a sentir un dolor indescriptible y tendrás tal vez la peor, más lenta y dolora muerte que una persona pudiera imaginar

Shinnou abrió los ojos completamente horrorizado ante lo que acababa de escuchar, trató de concentrar nuevamente su chakra solo para comenzar a aterrarse al no poder sentirlo, trató de moverse pero sus músculos no respondían. Maldijo al rubio por haberlo detenido a su camino a ser Kami y hubiera seguido insultando a Naruto de no ser porque comenzó a expulsar sangre en cada poro de su cuerpo.

Shinnou intentó nuevamente moverse pensando en una forma de detener su inevitable fin pero al bajar la mirada vio con horror cómo su cuerpo comenzó a "pudrirse". Sus una vez musculosos brazos comenzaron a contraerse hasta tomar la forma de una delgada rama, su cuerpo musculoso adelgazó al punto de mostrar los huesos, su una vez largo, rebelde y negro cabello se volvió blanco antes de abandonar su cabeza dejándolo completamente calvo, su vista se oscureció siendo envuelto a los pocos segundos en la completa oscuridad, sus oídos dejaron de percibir algún sonido, su lengua y músculos perdieron la sensibilidad no sintiendo ni calor ni frio, ni siquiera el sabor de su propia saliva podía percibir. El último pensamiento del médico antes de sentir el frío abrazo de la muerte fue lo cerca que estuvo de volverse un Kami.

Finalmente después de unos segundos el cuerpo de Shinnou se volvió polvo. Naruto miró con repulsión los restos del médico antes de dirigir su atención a Amaru quien al parecer estaba fascinada u horrorizada por lo que acababa de presenciar, no estaba completamente seguro el rubio de cual emoción era. Se acercó a la chica checando su condición y dando un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que con los primeros auxilios serian suficiente por el momento.

Sacó un pergamino de lo que quedaba de su gabardina apareciendo un pequeño estuche de primeros auxilios para sorpresa de la pelirroja quien estaba por protestar y decir que se encontraba perfectamente bien antes de dar un ligero gemido de dolor al sentir sus costillas y muñeca fracturadas. Para la vergüenza de la chica el rubio le levantó ligeramente la blusa mientras le aplicaba un poco de medicina en las heridas mientras le vendaba y acomodaba el hueso de su muñeca para evitar la hinchazón.

-… Gracias – dijo tímidamente Amaru – Gracias por salvarme

-No tienes nada que agradecer Amaru, además de ser nuestro deber el protegerte fue un gusto ayudar a una linda señorita como tú – contestó con una enorme sonrisa zorruna el rubio

Amaru apartó rápidamente la mirada tratando que no viera el rubio el sonrojo que invadía todo su rostro pero infinitamente alagada que le dijera que era linda. Hubiera el rubio terminado de aplicar los primeros auxilios de no ser porque en ese momento comenzó a temblar la nave de manera violenta escuchándose varias explosiones en todo el lugar. Naruto estaba por agarrar a Amaru e intentar huir cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión debajo de ellos que parecía acercarse más y más hacia donde se encontraban. Ante el inminente peligro Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo ya que del piso surgió un enorme torbellino eléctrico que destruyó el piso y lo que aún quedaba en pie de la habitación.

-¡Te dije que podíamos salir más rápido si realizaba con las **Kiba** un **Arashi (Tormenta)**! – gritó una voz reconoció como la de Diagon el rubio – ¡Que hombre de poca fe eres Ember!

-¡Y yo te dije que si lo hacías tarado provocarías que todo el techo se nos viniera encima pedazo de animal con patas! ¡Es todo un milagro que no nos haya pasado nada!

Del hoyo surgió un lastimado Ember seguido por Anko, Hinata y Diagon. La ojiperla al ver al rubio sin la parte superior de sus ropas casi se desmaya mientras imágenes nada santas comenzaban a invadir su imaginación, Anko sonreía de manera pervertida mandándole escalofríos al rubio, sin duda no tendría una semana nada tranquila una vez regresaran a Konoha. Diagon mientras tanto veía el hoyo donde habían salido mientras lanzaba un chiflido.

-Vaya que este lugar estaba profundo – susurró más para si el castaño antes de agarrar un pedazo de escombro que tenía a la mano antes de dejarlo caer por el hoyo contando mentalmente el tiempo en el que tardaría la piedra en tocar el fondo

-Al parecer encontraron algo de oposición durante su misión – dijo Naruto al notar como se encontraban sus compañeros y las chicas, ellas respirando agitadamente, Ember con parte de su vestimenta al parecer derretida y Diagon ligeramente sucio

-¡¿Pueden jugar a las 20 preguntas después?! – gritó irritada Anko – ¡Por si no lo recuerdan todo este lugar está por caernos encima!

En el instante que terminó de hablar Anko una fuerte explosión ocurrió en los niveles subterráneos que incluso logró hacer temblar los cimientos de toda Sora no Kuni, por toda la base comenzó a escucharse sonidos de explosiones, una seguida de otra y si esto no era suficiente la nave comenzó a perder estabilidad comenzando a descender hacia el suelo poniendo a flote a todo el grupo y alertándolos de la inminente destrucción de la nave. Ember al notar esto les ordenó a todos que se juntaran alrededor de él mientras mordía ligeramente su pulgar y trazaba a toda velocidad una serie de sellos, _Espero tener el suficiente chakra para poder convocarlo_, pensó el azabache antes de golpear el suelo con la palma de su mano.

-**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)!**

La gente que había sido salvada por Hinata, Anko, Ember y Diagon veían desde lo lejos como la enorme fortaleza de Sora no Kuni comenzaba a ser envueltas por enormes explosiones mientras su peso la hacía caer al mar, todos los prisioneros dieron un grito de júbilo al ver destruirse el lugar que había sido su cárcel y tormento durante meses o años en algunos reclusos. Para sorpresa y maravilla de los presentes se escuchó el rugido de una poderosa bestia, del centro de la enorme fortaleza emergió un hermoso y enorme dragón de color blanco surcando los cielos antes que de su hocico disparara un rayo de color blanco hacia el centro de la fortaleza creando una reacción en cadena que terminó reduciendo a escombros el antiguo país.

Encima de la majestuosa criatura se encontraba un semi consciente Ember, Diagon, Naruto, Amaru, Anko e Hinata. Las chicas fascinadas y maravilladas al estar sobre la majestuosa criatura, Diagon y Naruto viendo los restos del país cayendo al mar y dando un suspiro de alivio que por fin toda esta pesadilla finalmente terminara.

-Misión cumplida Schwarze Federn. Pueden descansar – fue lo último que dijo Ember antes de perder el conocimiento

Amaru e Hinata inmediatamente fueron a checar como se encontraba el azabache dando ambas un suspiro de alivio al notar que solo había perdido el conocimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Amaru? – preguntó con curiosidad Naruto

-No lo sé… es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de pensar en mi futuro

-¿Por qué no nos acompaña la señorita a Konoha? – preguntó Diagon mientras miraba el firmamento – No creo que haya alguna clase de inconveniente que nos acompañe Amaru, además que otra médico en el grupo no nos caería nada mal

-Por mí no hay problema, entre más seamos mejor – dijo Anko con una enorme sonrisa al poder ver un posible triángulo amoroso entre el rubio, Amaru e Hinata, la pelimorada sonreía por las horas de diversión sin fin que tendría al poder molestar a los tres

-No me opondría a tener a otra compañera Iryou Ninja entrenando conmigo y Tsunade-sama – informó Hinata mostrando una pequeña sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Amaru por el voto de confianza

-Es tu decisión Amaru

-Yo… deseo unirme a Konoha y de ser posible volverme un miembro honorario de los Schwarze Federn

Todos sonrieron al escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja, el único que sonreía de manera maligna y reía oscuramente por lo bajo era Diagon al imaginar el tipo de entrenamiento que le darían a la pelirroja. Amaru logró escuchar la risa del castaño, algo que le provocó escalofríos y mentalmente se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Como sabrán * significa que es una técnica original, el resto de las técnicas que no tienen significado son propiedad de SNK de los personajes Terry Bogard, K' y Robert García. Como nota aparte me gustaría su opinión en cuanto a un posible proyecto que pienso hacer. A partir de este capítulo hasta el 10 deseo que voten si desean que haga los "especiales" de este Fic. Mismos que incluirían las peleas que tuvieron Ember y Diagon contra los seis miembros de Akatsuki, el enfrentamiento de los tres miembros de Schwarze Federn contra Kurama y algunas relaciones que se profundizarían en estos "especiales". Ahora como muchos habrán notado este capítulo se trató de la Película 2 de Naruto Shippuden, me tomé muchas libertades con la película porque realmente solo he leído sobre ella y nunca la he visto. Deseo saber si les gustó como hice este capítulo para que en uno o dos de los especiales decida hacerlos basados en otras de las películas de Naruto; siendo los candidatos más seguros la de Road to Ninja y The Last. Sin más que decir me despido y hasta la próxima.


End file.
